Más fácil llegar al sol
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Afrodita encuentra un viejo lienzo que estaba oculto en una de las habitaciones de su templo. En la pintura está retratado al antiguo caballero de Piscis y la joven Agasha. Diversas memorias del antiguo llegan a su mente y el patriarca Shion le relatara aquella historia remontada en tiempos de la anterior guerra Santa.
1. Chapter 1: Puerta a los recuerdos

**Quería volver a escribir hasta final de semestre pero no me pude resistir xD**

 **Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic perturbador, espero que les guste, le pondré todo el corazón para que quede bonito y lo disfruten :3**

 **También les agradezco mucho por sus reviews en el fin pasado, me inspiran a seguir adelante :D**

 **Para ir aclarando un poquito, este fic estará levemente enlazado con el que acabo de terminar "Lo más importante" principalmente el primer capítulo, sólo será leve, no es necesario leer el anterior porque no habrá mucho pierde. Sólo aclararé (para quienes no hayan leído mi fic anterior) Alcander es el hijo de Máscara Mortal y Helena. Sí, este chamaquito le encanta meterse por todos lados xD.**

 **Esto será un Agasha x Albafica, aclararé antes de que me griten por no haber aparecido mucha interacción entre ellos en este primer capítulo, sólo quiero aclarar que es como una especie de "introducción" o algo así xD**

 **Bueno, ya no los entretengo más vámos con el primer capítulo :D**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Puerta a los recuerdos**

Era un día soleado en el Santuario. Había una agradable temperatura de 36 grados centígrados, aunque, no muy agradable para quienes entrenaban bajo los rayos del astro rey.

En la doceava casa, el caballero dorado de Piscis, Afrodita, había descubierto una puerta situada en una pared de piedra cubierta con sus rosas venenosas. La puerta era de madera obscura, de pino aparentemente. Ya lucía desgastada y algo podrida, seguramente ya tenía muchos años de haber sido instalada ahí. La cerradura era de metal ya oxidado y la llave que la abriría era bastante notorio que sería una de esas famosas llaves antiguas, grandes, hechas de metal y algo pesadas de cargar.

El santo de percató de la puerta cuando estaba podando sus rosales.

-¡Tío Afrodita!- una fuerte voz infantil se escuchó por toda la casa de Piscis. Era del pequeño hijo de Máscara Mortal, Alcander.

Estaba parado frente a la entrada y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Cargaba un libro que trataba sobre almas bajo su brazo izquierdo y una cajita rectangular negra en su mano izquierda. Aquel libro se lo había pedido prestado a Camus para leerlo. Su padre le había dicho que fuera hasta la onceava casa para pedírselo al francés y que lo leyera en casa de Afrodita puesto que el cangrejo le había dicho que necesitaba hablar a solas con Helena sobre un asunto "serio" y ocupaba que él se ausentara porque sería una "plática" de sólo adultos.

-¿Tío Afrodita?- volvió a llamar pero siguió en las mismas.

El oji verde se encogió de hombros y caminó por la gran sala hasta llegar a un bonito sofá de cuero rojo que daba la espalda a un gran acuario que cubría media pared. La pecera rectangular contenía diversas especies de peces de agua dulce.

Tomó asiento. Colocó la espalda en el recarga brazos y subió los pies sin quitarse los zapatos, el libro lo puso sobre sus piernas, abrió la cajita negra sacando sus lentes para leer y dejó el estuche a un lado de él, volvió a tomar el libro para abrirlo e iniciar con la lectura.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y Alcander liberó un suspiro de enfado mientras cerraba el libro.

-Me pregunto en donde estará el tío Afrodita- pensó en voz alta- no puedo volver a casa hasta que pasen dos horas ¿qué se supone haré en tanto tiempo?

Se quitó los lentes y los volvió a guardar en la caja.

-Sé que no debo de andar merodeando por los jardines de rosas, pero quizás ahí encuentre a mi tío- dijo convencido.

Dejó el libro y sus lentes en el sofá para más tarde volver por ellos, se puso de pie y cruzó de nuevo por la gran sala hasta llegar a la salida del templo que, posteriormente, se encontraría con el jardín de rosas venenosas y el sendero para llegar a los aposentos del patriarca.

Salió de Piscis y miraba a los alrededores por si encontraba alguna señal del dorado hasta que miró a lo lejos unos largos cabellos celestes revoloteando con el viendo. Alcander miró que había otro sendero libre de rosas por donde había cruzado Afrodita y sin pensarlo, cruzó velozmente por el camino teniendo cuidado de no tocar las mortíferas flores carmesí.

El bello caballero tenía puesto el dedo índice sobre el mentón pensando en cómo demonios podía abrir esa puerta sin hacerla pedazos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien y al voltear a la dirección de donde sentía aquel pequeño cosmos, se horrorizó al ver quién era el que arriesgaba su vida.

-¡Te ordeno que te regreses, Alcander!- exigía molesto y preocupado a la vez.

-No pasa nada tío, mientras no me separe de usted, no me va a pasar nada- respondió despreocupado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si respiras por mucho tiempo el aroma de las rosas vas a morir! ¡¿Qué no te lo he explicado muchas veces?!- le decía exasperado el de cabellos celestes.

-¡Es cierto!- cayó en cuenta y utilizó sus dedos pulgar e índice para apretarse la nariz y así no oler el perfume mortífero- lidsto- el tono de su voz se escuchaba divertido y algunas letras no podía pronunciarlas del todo bien por la falta de aire.

Afrodita colocó su mano izquierda sobre su rostro en señal de frustración y puso los ojos en blanco. " _Pero sí que es igualito a su padre"_ pensó el santo.

-Tío Afodita- habló el niño percatándose de la puerta- ¿Qué hay ahí adento?

-No lo sé- contestó preocupado cruzando los brazos- es una puerta muy vieja con una cerradura antigua y de la llave no tengo ni la menor idea en donde pueda estar.

El oji verde se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, y sin dar previo aviso, salió corriendo haciendo que Afrodita no quitara la vista en el hiperactivo niño muriéndose por dentro de la preocupación de que fuera a terminar envenenado. A los cinco minutos, volvió corriendo de nuevo con un cuchillo en la mano derecha haciendo que Piscis abriera los ojos como platos. El infante volvió a cruzar de nuevo el sendero no sin antes volverse a tapar la nariz hasta llegar junto al mayor.

-Alcander- habló con seriedad- ¿y tú querido padre?

-Me dijo que ocupaba hablad con mi mamá a solas y me pidió que vinieda pada acá a leer y que dendtro de dos hodas podía vodver- respondió de nuevo de forma chistosa.

- _Hablaré seriamente con ese idiota_ \- pensó mientras rodaba los ojos- ¿y ese cuchillo para qué?- indagó algo intrigado.

-Mida y apredne- respondió triunfante colocándose frente a la puerta insertando el cuchillo en la cerradura. Lo movía en círculos aproximadamente dos minutos hasta que logró abrirla- ¡Tadá!- celebró alzando la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

-A veces me preocupa lo que tu padre te enseña- respondió el sueco quitándole el cuchillo a Alcander.

La puerta se abrió un poco liberando un rechinido. Alcander no resistió la curiosidad y la empujó hasta quedar completamente abierta. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos queriendo mirar bien en la obscuridad de esa habitación. El niño decidió entrar porque su curiosidad pudo más que él y Afrodita entró después de él cuidando que no hubiera alguna trampa en aquel lugar.

-Parece que aquí no penetra el aroma de las rosas- habló el santo mientras retiraba algunas telarañas con su mano derecha.

-Qué alivio- respondió el oji verde liberando su nariz mientras inhalaba profundamente- ya me estaba doliendo la nariz.

-Parece que hay algunas cosas en este lugar- comentó Afrodita- pero no hay mucha luz y no las logro distinguir.

El infante logró divisar una figura cuadrada en la pared donde se filtraban algunos rayos de luz, se acercó y empujó hacia fuera lo que parecía ser una ventana de madera completamente sellada. Después de lograr abrirla, la luz entró agresivamente haciendo que por reflejo cerrara bruscamente los párpados mientras tosía a causa del polvo que se liberó.

La mirada celeste de Afrodita se clavó en un lienzo que era sostenido por un caballete. La pintura estaba llena de polvo pero se distinguía perfectamente lo que tenía plasmado.

-Tío Afrodita ¿Qué pa…?- Alcander no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque al mirar el cuadro quedó igual de sorprendido y con la boca abierta- tío Afrodita… ¿eres tú? ¿tuviste novia?- cuestionó aun sin salir de su asombro.

-No… ese no soy yo…- apenas pudo contestar sin dejar de observar aquel retrato.

-Es igual a ti, pero con el cabello más lacio.

Afrodita simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse asombrado ante el descubrimiento de una pintura en donde estuviera retratado alguien parecido a él. Estaba retratado ese hombre de rasgos delicados pero con un semblante frio que podía competir con el de Camus, piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un azul obscuro, su cabello largo y celeste como el firmamento y sobre todo, portaba la armadura de Piscis. Estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero color café obscuro, mirando a una joven que no pasaba de los 16 años. Ella estaba retratada abrazando el brazo izquierdo del hombre, igual estaba sentada en el sofá, su cabello era lacio, largo y castaño amarrado en una coleta baja, su piel era blanca, orbes oliva, portaba un vestido sencillo de color lila que le llegaba a las rodillas con un cordel marrón atado a la cintura y sandalias del mismo color.

El semblante de ella expresaba felicidad mientras miraba en dirección al hombre, que señalaba que se estaban mirando a los ojos, como si estuviesen enamorados.

-Creo saber quién es…- habló seriamente Alcander.

Afrodita no respondió puesto que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Hace tres días cuando conocí a Manigoldo, me contó que hace más de doscientos años había un caballero de Piscis enamorado de una florista- relataba- no estoy seguro si sea él, el nombre de la chica creo que no me lo dijo, no recuerdo bien- se rascó la nuca- pero el de ese caballero creo que era Albafica.

En ese momento que Afrodita escucho aquél nombre, varias imágenes parecidas a recuerdos golpearon su mente: en una, el caballero de la pintura colocaba su capa sobre la joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba bajo una fuerte lluvia; la segunda, el caballero le regalaba una bella rosa roja; la tercera, un encuentro contra un espectro.

Como si de una sacudida eléctrica se tratara, el santo de la doceava casa se desplomó cayendo de rodillas colocando ambas manos y mirando el polvoriento suelo, respirando agitadamente haciendo que Alcander corriera a su lado muy preocupado.

-¡Tío Afrodita! ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Nada malo, no te preocupes- intentaba disimular su confusión esbozando una pequeña sonrisa poniéndose de nuevo de pie mientras el infante lo miraba con preocupación.

Los orbes de Afrodita se posaron en un sobre blanco que estaba recargado en el lienzo. Lo tomó y en la parte de atrás tenía escrito " _Más fácil llegar al sol"._

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso el menor.

-A mi parecer es una carta- respondió.

-Ábrela para ver que dice- animaba el pequeño.

-No creo que deba hacerlo- habló pensativo- será mejor que le informe al patriarca de esto.

-Bueno- dijo el oji verde algo decepcionado arqueando una ceja por no saber que decía el interior del sobre.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al templo del patriarca. Caminaron por el gran salón hasta que llegaron frente a un par de puertas enormes de madera que eran vigiladas por un par de soldados.

Afrodita avisó que ocupaba hablar con el patriarca y ellos le concedieron el paso junto con el niño. Caminaron por la larga alfombra roja hasta llegar frente a Shion. Ambos hicieron reverencia en señal de respeto.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, caballeros?- cuestionó curioso el rubio

-Esta mañana encontré una puerta secreta a las afueras de mi templo y al entrar, descubrimos que hay un lienzo que retrata, al parecer, a un antiguo caballero de Piscis junto a una joven. Y también encontramos esta carta- estiró el brazo para arrimarle el sobre al patriarca.

Shion abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de su asiento y tomó el sobre. No le quitaba la mirada de encima y sonrió con melancolía.

-¿Pasa algo?- esta vez fue Alcander quien cuestionó.

-Ese cuadro retrata al caballero Albafica de Piscis y a su amada Agasha- habló en tono nostálgico- esta carta se la escribió aquella joven- acariciaba delicadamente el sobre con los pulgares.

En ese instante, Afrodita volvió a pasar por lo mismo que hace rato, solo que esta vez, a su mente se vino un recuerdo de aquella muchachita escribiendo la carta sobre un viejo escritorio de madera bajo la luz tenue de una vela, así que probablemente la estaba escribiendo en la noche. Inmediatamente, otro recuerdo cruzó por su mente en el momento en que la castaña le entregaba la carta al caballero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Afrodita cerró con fuerza los párpados y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Afrodita?- Shion llamó la atención extrañado por el geste del sueco.

-Algo así se puso hace rato Señor patriarca, sólo que esa vez cayó al piso- contó Alcander.

Afrodita rodó los ojos y Shion quedó pensativo.

-Su ilustrísima- habló serio el peli celeste- ¿qué tuvieron que ver ellos en el pasado?

Los ojos borgoña de Shion se iluminaron.

-Muy bien, les contaré la historia- habló con ánimos tomando asiento nuevamente- todo pasó hace más de 200 años…

* * *

 **Los próximos capítulos se pondrán buenos, no se preocupen. La mayoría de los comienzos suelen ser enfadosos xD.**

 **Que cosas las del cangrejito de mandar a su hijo con Afrodita para "hablar" con Helena... si... hablar e.e**

 **Alcander si que está loco, es el vivo retrato de su padre pero versión miniatura xD.**

 **Como que está raro eso de que Afrodita "tenga" esos recuerdos de Albafica. Más adelante encontrarán la respuesta a este enigma xD.**

 **Ya seque había dicho que Afrodita sería el que contaría la historia, pero a último momento se me ocurrió que nuestro querido Shion la contara, es el que sabe que onda a saben xD, pero si estuve indecisa y al final se quedó el como "narrador".**

 **Quizás tarde un poco en actualizar, porque a parte de las clases y eso que ya estoy en finales me trae casi como loca, aun no tengo muy bien estructurada el resto de la trama, sí se más o menos como llevarla a cabo pero me falta pulir algunos detalles y leer los gaidens que me faltan de los dorados de lost canvas xD. No he entrado muy a fondo pero esta pareja la amo y me fue irresistible publicar algo de ellos :').**

 **El detalle del lienzo se me ocurrió cuando hace tiempo leí un fic de está parejita pero no recuerdo bien el nombre, la autora creo que es** **Goddess Rhiannon, tiene varios fics de ellos y en uno viene un detalle así y pues me inspiré un poco c:**

 **El título de la historia de me vino a la mente cuando estaba escuchando la canción "Rayando el sol" de Maná xD.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, espero que les guste este fic :D**

 **Nos leemos luego c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Cabellos celestes

**Disculpen mi repentina desaparición de casi un mes, es que los finales están feos y aun no acaban hahaha D: y pues estuve haciendo este capítulo poco a poco en mis ratos libres. Paso lento pero nunca me detengo hahaha xD.**

 **Me pone feliz que este fic halla tenido reviews positivos, me animaron mucho a continuar esta cosas que no se en que se vaya a convertir después xD**

 **Reviews:**

 **ariscereth: Esta pareja también es de mis favoritas, espero no decepcionarte. Ya pronto estaré actualizando más seguido, saludos :D**

 **Ahora, los dejo con el capítulo :D *no me vayan a golpear mucho -w-***

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Cabellos celestes**

Había un clima muy agradable en el pueblo de Rodorio, algunas nubes pasaban frente al sol proporcionando sombra en algunos momentos.

Una pequeña jovencita de caballeo castaño llamada Agasha, hacía algunos adornos florales para venderlos más al rato.

Vivía con su padre que era un señor un poco mayor, su casa era humilde, no tenía muchos lujos pero nunca les faltaba lo indispensable. Su pequeña florería era ahí mismo en su casa. Aunque era pequeña, siempre vendían sus flores. A las personas les encantaba los arreglos que armaban.

-Agasha- habló amablemente el padre- necesito que entregues un pedido a esta dirección- le entregó un pequeño pedazo de papel que tomó la joven.

-Está un poco retirado- comentó mientras leía la dirección- pero lo haré- respondió optimista.

-Esa es mi hija- su padre revolvió sus cabellos castaños- es ese arreglo que tienes que entregar- señaló un enorme ramo de tulipanes y rosas rojas que estaban sobre la mesa en donde colocaban la mercancía.

La oji verde se despidió de su papá, tomó el ramo y comenzó a caminar por aquellas calles empedradas. Saludaba amablemente a algunas personas y estas le regresaban el saludo de la misma manera. Miraba como avanzaban algunas carretas tiradas por caballos cargando pacas o personas.

Luego de media hora de caminata, ya estaba llegando a la dirección cuando de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, juraría que miró unos largos cabellos celestes moviéndose con el viento mientras se internaban en el bosque que estaba ahí enfrente. Volteó rápidamente pero ya no había ni rastro y decidió acercarse rápidamente para ver si de suerte encontraba al dueño de esa hermosa cabellera, pero por más que se asomaba, no pudo encontrarlo.

-¡Agasha!- se escuchó la voz de una señora mayor.

-¿Eh?- volteó para ver quien le hablaba.

-Es por aquí, ese es el arreglo de flores que le había pedido a tu padre- explicó amablemente mientras se acercaba.

-¡Señora Aileen!- saludó la castaña muy animada mientras le entregaba el ramo- no tenía idea que se había venido a vivir hasta por acá.

-Me gustó este lugar porque es tranquilo, así, puedo convivir con la naturaleza el resto que queda de mi vida- sonrió- a propósito ¿Qué hacías ahí metiéndote al bosque? Es enorme y puedes llegar a perderte si no lo conoces.

-Verá señorita Aileen, me pareció ver unos cabellos celestes muy bonitos que desaparecieron por aquí pero no pude ver de quien se trataba.

-Creo que se trataba del Señor Albafica- respondió la señora mayor esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿El Señor Albafica?- cuestionó Agasha.

-¿No me digas que no sabes quién es? Es uno de los doce caballeros dorados que protegen a la señorita Athena y también protege este pueblo haciendo guardia casi todos los días.

-¿Es posible que llegue a conocer a un caballero dorado?- la joven no cabía en su emoción.

-Es muy probable pequeña- le sonrió Aileen amablemente mientras recibía el arreglo.

-Quiero conocer a ese caballero, saber cómo es, y si es posible, hablar con él y…- sus animados sueños fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la ancianita.

-Querida, si estás pensando en conocer a ese caballero te será muy difícil, no deja que nadie se le acerque- comentó.

Agasha se quedó pensativa, ¿Qué los santos de Athena no son sociales? Su curiosidad comenzó a despertarse cada vez más. La castaña se despidió de la señora mayor y corrió de regreso a su casa. En todo el trayecto no podía lograr sacarse de la cabeza aquellos cabellos que apenas logró divisar, aunque no logró apreciarlos, se le habían hecho muy bellos especialmente por ese color azul al igual que el firmamento.

Solamente tenía doblar a la derecha para llegar a su casa, cuando le pareció ver una capa blanca ondeando al viento al sentido contrario de donde Agasha tenía que dar vuelta. Sonrió ampliamente pensando que sería aquel caballero de quien ya estaba comenzando a desear conocer, que no lo pensó ni dos veces y corrió rumbo a aquel callejón en donde había desaparecido. Se situó al inicio de aquel estrecho y algo obscuro camino y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con esa misma capa ondeante.

-¡Espera!- llamó Agasha intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Eh?- el caballero dorado miraba por arriba de su hombro izquierdo para saber quién lo llamaba.

La joven se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del santo y este dio media vuelta para quedar frente aquella muchachita que aún seguía intentando acompasar su respiración. Aquellos ojos oliva no la engañaban, estaba frente a un caballero dorado. Comenzó a observarlo, tenía puesta su armadura, pero gracias a la poca luz que entraba por aquel callejón, pudo percatarse que aquel color azul de esa larga cabellera no era del mismo tono que había observado hace rato. Era un azul más obscuro, parecido al azul del mar.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- indagó algo confundido el santo.

-Perdón, me confundí- las mejillas de Agasha estaban rojas por la vergüenza de haber cometido aquella equivocación.

-No me digas que te equivocaste de caballero- habló divertido mientras aquellos orbes lo observaban sin entender mucho- ¿a quién estabas buscando?

La castaña estaba a punto de mencionar el nombre de aquel santo, pero se detuvo a pensar en que si lo mencionaba, cabía la posibilidad de que comenzaran a difundir rumores o estarlos relacionando, así que mejor decidió hacer como que no recordaba aquel nombre. ¡Qué pena causarle problemas a aquel misterioso dorado sin que este supiera de su existencia!

-La verdad no sé cómo se llama… señor… emmm…

-Kardia- contestó velozmente inflando el pecho orgulloso- caballero dorado de Escorpio. Espero que tengas suerte en encontrar a ese que buscas, pero con encontrarme a mi es más que suficiente ¿no lo crees?- sonreía con picardía haciendo que Agasha se sonrojara un poco y liberara una risita de nervios- bueno, antes de irme, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Agasha- respondió aún bastante ruborizada.

-Mucho gusto en haberte conocido- dio media vuelta- la próxima vez que te vea, te invitaré a salir.

Kardia comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro dejando a una florista muy sonrojada intentando asimilar lo que había pasado en ese momento. Su sueño de conocer a un caballero dorado se hizo realidad ¡incluso la había amenazado con invitarla a salir! No podía negar que era bastante atractivo, aquel cabello azul al igual que sus orbes del mismo color podían hechizar a cualquier mujer, pero Agasha sólo tenía a alguien en mente: conocer al señor Albafica.

La oji verde emprendió de nuevo su regreso a casa, al llegar, ahí se encontraba su padre entregando un ramo de margaritas a una pareja que se detuvo a comprarlas.

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue?- decía muy alegre a modo de saludo.

-¡Muy bien papá!- contestó de la misma forma- no sabía que la señora Aileen se había mudado para allá.

-Ella sólo quiere pasar sus últimos años en la tranquilidad, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad- explicó el padre.

-Sí, es lo mismo que ella me dijo.

-Agasha, ocupo que comiences a hacer algo por mí- habló en tono serio.

-¿Pasa algo padre?- aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron de curiosidad.

-Yo siempre llevo flores al patriarca y para la señorita Athena, pero ya me cansa estar haciendo ese recorrido, así que pensé que tu serías la indicada para realizar ese trabajo- sonrió.

-¡Claro papá!- se expresaba con gran emoción- _quizás así pueda conocer a ese caballero-_ pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dos horas más tarde, las manos de la joven se encontraban sosteniendo un arreglo de azucenas blancas y algunas florecillas rosas dándole un toque elegante y hermoso.

-Espero que le gusten las flores al patriarca, papá- hablaba muy animadamente.

-Te apuesto que sí- dijo con una amplia sonrisa colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza castaña de sus hija- a él y a la señorita Athena le encantan las flores que vendemos.

-Bueno papá, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo a modo de despedida. Moría de ganas por conocer a aquel misterioso caballero, era como si hubiera quedado prendada por aquel bello color celeste de sus cabellos que se movían libremente con el viento. En cuanto lo conociera, no dudaría ni un momento en ofrecerle su amistad.

Luego de haber pasado aproximadamente quince minutos, llegó a la entrada del santuario. Caminó hasta estar frente al primer templo. Se veía majestuoso y aquellos tallados en mármol, le daba cierto aire de elegancia a la casa, más por la figura de la cabeza de borrego que se encontraba tallada del mismo material situada en lo alto de la casa.

Comenzó a subir despacio las escaleras, su papá le había hablado que tenía que cruzar por las doce casas del zodiaco para llegar con el patriarca, definitivamente sería un largo camino. No podía negar que se sentía algo nerviosa por saber cómo serían aquellos cuidadores, si la tratarían bien, si la mirarían raro, entre otros pensamientos que la agitada mente de la florista proporcionaba a pesar de que su padre ya había avisado que sería su hija quien lo relevara en aquella tarea.

Subió los escalones hasta que llegó a la entrada del primer templo. Bellos rayos de luz iluminaban el interior gracias a que algunas zonas del techo estaban cubiertas de cristal. Agasha entró a pasos queditos como si fuera un gato, observaba los pilares de mármol que iban desde el suelo hasta topar con el techo, cruzaba el inmenso salón donde no había mueble alguno pero suponía que las habitaciones como la sala, comedor y demás cuartos se encontrarían en otro lugar de la casa. La florista miraba con cada detalle el bello lugar.

-Tú debes de ser la hija del florista- se escuchó una suave pero a la vez imponente voz haciendo que Agasha detuviera su andar y su corazón palpitara con cierto miedo. De una de las habitaciones salió uno de los caballeros dorados portando su armadura.

-S..sí…- habló en tono nervioso- quería saber sí podría dejarme pasar… no quería husmear en su casa, se lo juro- se disculpaba mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían haciendo que el santo liberara una tierna risa.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, es normal que sientas curiosidad- caminó hasta estar a un metro de la florista- mi nombre es Shion de Aries y cuido esta casa.

-Shion…- repitió en un susurro. La armadura de oro captó de inmediato su atención, pero luego dirigió su mirada verdosa a la cabellera del santo percatándose que no era el color que esperaba ver.

Los ojos borgoña del borrego se abrieron un poco de curiosidad ante la acción de Agasha de mirarle algunos mechones de su cabellera rubia.

-¿Tengo algo en el cabello?- indagó curioso llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- se disculpaba efusivamente con las mejillas mucho más coloradas- sólo que… me parece que tiene un bonito cabello…- sonreía de oreja a oreja invadida de la pena reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber tenido otra excusa mucho mejor. Ahora pensaba que Shion la miraría raro o pensaría que era una completa estúpida por soltar un comentario así.

-Bueno… supongo que… gracias…- agradeció en un tono algo apenado ya que nadie le había dicho un cumplido así o al menos no que lo recordara.

-Me dio gusto conocerlo señor Shion, iré a dejarle estas flores al patriarca antes de que se sequen. Y por cierto, mi nombre en Agasha.- Terminó de decir velozmente mientras reanudaba automáticamente su paso veloz debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Que niña tan tierna- dijo para sí mismo el guardián de la primera casa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro mirando como la florista desaparecía a la distancia.

 _"_ _Eres una tonta", "pensará que eres una clase de bicho raro", "ya no te dejará cruzar por su templo"._ Ese mar de pensamientos, golpeaban la mente de la joven florista mientras se dirigía a la segunda casa. Esta vez, sólo pediría permiso para pasar y responder solamente a lo que le llegaran a preguntar. Esta vez sería mucho más discreta al mirar el cabello de los santos, no fuera a ser que de nuevo tendría que volver a usar de pretexto el cumplido que había usado con Shion. Qué pena.

Al llegar a la casa de Aldebarán, este la saludó muy sonriente y de inmediato le dio el permiso, pero tampoco era el color de cabello que esperaba ver, este ni se le acercaba. Sus cabellos eran tan blancos como la nieve. En Géminis, fue lo mismo, aquellos cabellos no eran del tono de azul que buscaba; el santo de Cáncer ni tenía el cabello largo al igual que el de Leo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de Virgo y comenzó a cruzar, sentía una fuerza poderosa. Al principio se sintió algo intimidada pero no pensaba en regresar. Cuando llegó a la mitad de aquella gran habitación, encontró al guardián de aquel templo en posición de loto con sus orbes cerrados. Asumió que se encontraba meditando, así que comenzó a caminar sin hacer ruido no sin antes, después de haber pasado por un lado de él, miró su cabellera. Le pareció hermosa, pero no era del color que esperaba.

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial?- habló tranquilamente el de la sexta casa.

-No señor…- contestó la florista algo apenada.

-Volteaste a verme, pero sentí que no era yo quién aparentemente buscabas- volvió a usar ese tono tranquilo aun permaneciendo en la misma posición dejando a Agasha pasmada.

-¿Cómo es que usted… pudo…?

-A pesar de ser completamente ciego, el resto de mis sentidos están altamente desarrollados, así que no me es necesario ver para darme cuenta de lo que hay alrededor de mi- explicó pacientemente.

Agasha no articuló ni una palabra, puesto que no sabía que responder ante la respuesta del dorado.

-No te preocupes- habló de nuevo el santo de Virgo- no me has causado ni un tipo de molestia si eso es lo que estás pensando, puedes pasar libremente por mi casa. Por cierto, mi nombre es Asmita de Virgo. Espero que encuentres a esa persona que buscas.

-Mi nombre es Agasha- contestó sonriente haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida e irse de ahí.

Cruzó por la séptima casa pero el guardián no se encontraba en aquél lugar. La florista sintió un gran alivio pero no podía dejar de pensar que podía haber una alta probabilidad que quizás ese santo fuera el de la bella cabellera celeste. Se preocupó un poco por ese detalle, pero luego recordó que aún le quedaban más casas que pasar y quizás en algunas de ellas se encontraría ese caballero que tanto anhelaba por conocer.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó eufórico Kardia de Escorpión cuando miró a Agasha apenas dando un paso en su templo- no me imaginaba que nos encontraríamos tan rápido- se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola señor Kardia!- saludó muy animadamente- sólo venía a dejarle estas flores al patriarca.

-Te acompaño- le guiñó el ojo pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Agasha haciendo que ella se volviera a ruborizar.

Caminaron juntos hablando de cosas triviales, solamente que el de Escorpio nunca se callaba y parecía un yo-yo hablando de él mismo todo el tiempo. Llegaron a la novena casa que también se encontraba vacía. Luego cruzaron el décimo templo donde El Cid rodó los ojos al mirar a Kardia y Agasha se había decepcionado de nuevo al no ver que tenía los largos cabellos celestes. Llegaron a Acuario y de inmediato salió el de la onceava casa al reconocer la estrepitosa voz de Kardia resonando en todo el templo.

-Kardia ¿Y ahora…?- el santo hizo una pausa al mirar a su amigo con la joven- ¿…qué demonios te traes?- habló de nuevo en su clásico frio tono de voz.

-Degel, ella es mi nueva amiga, se llama Agasha- respondió con gran positivismo pegándose a la florista al cuerpo y por parte de ella, solamente sonrió nerviosamente. Observó los cabellos de Degel, pero eran de un color verde esmeralda, admitió que eran un bonito color, pero no el que buscaba.

-Suéltala ahora- ordenó el de Acuario autoritariamente.

-Degel, no seas aguafiestas…-

-Ahora- interrumpió el peli verde.

A Kardia no le quedó de otra más que obedecer, sabía que si no obedecía a su mejor amigo, las cosas se pondrían feas. No era que le importara mucho, pero de alguna forma quería quedar bien con Agasha. No vaya a ser que Degel lo atacara ahí mismo y lo derrotara y que la florista lo viera besando el suelo no iba a ser bueno para su reputación.

-Disculpa todos los percances de mi compañero- se disculpaba el santo bajando la cabeza simulando una reverencia para luego reincorporarse- no entiende que hay personas con cosas que hacer. Veo que le llevas flores al patriarca.

-No se preocupe, fue divertido estar un rato con él aunque a veces da a entender que se quiere mucho- dijo divertida mientras cierto santo de Escorpio se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado. Por dentro deseaba quemar a Degel- iré a dejar estas flores antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo finalmente y salió de ahí.

Ya sólo quedaba una casa. Él tenía que estar ahí, ese caballero de melena celeste.

Al comenzar a cruzar la casa de Piscis, no pudo evitar en percibir un delicioso aroma a rosas, algunos pilares tenían enredaderas con bellos rosales color carmesí. Agasha estaba impresionada de esas bellezas naturales. En las casas anteriores no tenían ni un tipo de adorno parecido al que estaba presenciando. Llegó hasta el final de la casa y sus orbes olivo se llenaban de la hermosa imagen del paisaje de rosas rojas que adornaban los costados del templo dejando un sendero libre que daba al templo del patriarca. Decidió primero ir a dejarle las azucenas y luego se dedicaría a observar las rosas. Por otra parte, se sentía un poco desanimada debido a que la última casa se encontraba sola.

La florista caminaba por una larga alfombra roja y se arrodilló al estar a unos cuantos metros del patriarca.

-Ahora yo estaré entregándole las rosas su Ilustrísima, aquí le traigo unas bellas azucenas, espero que le gusten a usted y a la señorita Athena.- Estiró sus manos junto con el arreglo.

-Son hermosas- habló el patriarca Sage levantándose de su asiento y tomando las flores- me alegra que te hayas ofrecido a traernos estos detalles.

-Mi padre ya se cansa y no podía dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo.

-Me enorgulleces Agasha, tu padre tiene la suerte de tener una hija tan buena como tú.

-Gracias Señor- se puso de pie- ya iré a mi casa antes de que mi padre se preocupe por mí, además, quiero observar un rato el bello jardín de rosas que hay allá afuera.

-No lo hagas- ordenó serio.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió ante la reacción de Sage.

-Son rosas venenosas, si las tocas o hueles su fragancia mucho tiempo, morirás inmediatamente.

A Agasha se le erizó la piel al escuchar la explicación. ¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso fuera a ser tan mortal? Y obediente, decidió que cruzaría velozmente aquel lugar teniendo cuidado con las rosas.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas de estar llevando aquellos pedidos. Cada tercer día llevaba flores diferentes al patriarca, pero como siempre, no se le cruzaba aquella oportunidad de conocer al de cabellos celestes. Estaba completamente segura que habitaba la doceava casa porque ya había conocido a Dohko que habitaba la casa de libra y Sísifo en Sagitario, que se encontraban vacías la primera vez que había dejado el primer pedido, pero ni uno de los dos contaba con aquella particular característica.

Un día, le tocó llevar diversas flores, algunas rosas, margaritas y tulipanes conformaban aquel arreglo. Salió de su casa y a medio camino se desató una tormenta. Agasha en vano intentaba cubrir aquel ramo pero las gotas eran demasiado fuertes, hasta que en eso, sintió como una suave tela blanca la cubría desde la cabeza obligándola a detener su paso.

Levantó su mirada para descubrir quien había sido su "salvador" y grande fue su sorpresa al divisar aquellos largos cabellos azules como el firmamento que se encontraban ya bastante mojados por la fuerte lluvia provocando que estos se pegaran al dorado metal de la armadura desparramándolos levemente por la amplia espalda del caballero. Miró su rostro y le pareció perfecto, como si de una obra de arte de los dioses del Olimpo se tratara pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron esos bellos ojos azules cobalto. Era un azul que en su vida había visto y le sentaban muy bien haciendo juego con su cabellera. Pero esa miraba le transmitía algo que no podía entender.

-Señor…- Agasha estiró una de sus manos como si quisiera tocar al santo.

-No me toques- dijo sin emoción alguna haciendo que la florista retirara su extremidad bastante confundida.

El caballero sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar dejando a una Agasha hecha un mar de miles de pensamientos inexplicables, mirando esos cabellos celestes como se alejaban cada vez más y más.

* * *

 **Ya se que me quedó medio raro esto, aun soy una pequeña novata *se esconde debajo de una piedra*.**

 **A última hora se me ocurrió ese detalle de los cabellos, estaba piense y piense en como continuar la historia y de la nada se me vino a la mente ese detalle mientras observaba como eran los cabellos de los demás caballeros xD. Espero que no haya quedado tan raro xc.**

 **Lamentablemente tendré que apegarme a la historia original porque así me la sentencié al inicio de la historia, así que no se les haga extraño que me esté quejando que lloro hahahah xD. Pero no será la única que haga de esta pareja, tengo otra en mente un poco diferente, tengo ganas de hacerla con otra trama, pero ya será después cuando acabe esta cosa.**

 **Definitivamente Kardia es otro maldito Milo, en algo tenían que parecerse, pero ese sujeto me cae muy bien xD.**

 **De vez en cuando habrá intervenciones de los personajes que están escuchando la historia de nuestro guapo, tierno y sensual Shion. Les advierto que a veces lo harán en la parte emocionante. Les digo desde ahorita para que luego no me quieran apedrear *se vuelve a esconder debajo de una piedra***

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré actualizar más pronto.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. Chapter 3: La capa

**¡Disculpen la demoraaaaaaaaa! De verdad me tardé casi dos meses en actualizar este fic, pero mi musa me obligó a escribir los one shot anteriores y si no los escribía no podía estar a gusto, a parte de algunas situaciones en las que me vi obligada a abandonar la escritura por algunos días ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Pero no les prometo actualizar seguido, comencé mis clases hace dos semanas y pues estaré amarrada de nuevo ;c, pero de que este fic sale ¡sale!**

 **Muy bien, respondiendo al review de Rosa de Castilla, de verdad no he borrado ni un review tuyo. Todos los reviews que me animan o de críticas constructivas nunca los borro, hasta recibí la notificación de mi correo que me habías comentado la primera vez y me puso muy feliz en saber que a alguien más le gustaba el personaje de Afrodita. A veces los review en los que no se tiene cuenta tardan en plasmarse en Fanfiction, a veces tres o cuatro días, por eso cuando recibí tu otro review diciéndome que los borraba, enserio no lo hice, de hecho, aun siguen tus comentarios en mi fic. Y respecto a los otros comentarios que me habías hecho, nunca me llegaron. Espero que lo leas y estaré agradecida si te animas nuevamente a leer mis historias.**

 **ariscereth: A veces los aparatos tecnológicos fallan, no te preocupes xD. Me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y espero no decepcionarte. Saludos :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: La capa**

-Ese tal Albafica de seguro quería hacerse el interesante- habló Alcander cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en posición de loto en el suelo sin dejar de mirar al pontífice.

-No creo que fuera así, Alcander- dijo Afrodita imitando al niño en tomar asiento- alguien con la sangre envenenada no puede tomarse todo tan a la ligera.

-Pero tío, tú también tienes la sangre envenenada y no andas encerrándote en el templo o aventándole rosas a la gente para que se aleje, además, tú a las mujeres las…- el pequeño heredero de Cáncer se vio interrumpido por la fulminante mirada de Piscis y el patriarca los miraba con una incómoda sorpresa abriendo bastante los ojos- ¡¿Qué?!- vociferó el niño un poco frustrado- Milo me dijo que…

-¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A MILO!- exclamaron Shion y Afrodita al unísono haciendo que el pobre niño que hiciera un ovillo abrazando sus piernas lo más que podía al pecho y morándolos con un muy, si es que lo conocía, temor en su orbes. El par de mayores suspiraron pesadamente. Aquel escorpión era una reverenda patada en el trasero aun sin estar presente.

-Patriarca- esta vez habló el de cabellos celestes recobrando la compostura luego de unos minutos de explicarle nuevamente a Alcander por onceava vez intentando convencerlo que creerle todo al bicho era de mala suerte- ¿puede seguir contando la historia, por favor?- pidió educadamente.

-Veamos, ¿en dónde me quedé…?

*o*o*

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Agasha!- saludaba alegremente el hombre mayor mientras preparaba la comida en la cocina. Sabía que era su hija al escuchar como abría la puerta- de verdad me siento algo apenado, no sabía que se desataría este gran diluvio.

-No te preocupes papá- dijo la joven en un tono que le extrañó a su padre, ella siempre solía ser más alegre al dirigirse a él.

-¿Sucede algo?- indagó un poco extrañado asomándose en donde se encontraba la castaña. Enarcó una ceja al mirar la gran capa blanca que cubría el cuerpo de su hija y que a la vez ella se aferraba de esa tela.-

-Me imagino que te estarás preguntando que si de donde saqué esto- habló la castaña con una sonrisa y unos ojos soñadores- un caballero dorado me la prestó para cubrirme de la lluvia.

-¡¿Caballero dorado?!- el hombre se aferró del marco de la puerta al estar a punto de caer ante la sorpresa. Agasha corrió para sostenerlo y que no fuera a parar al frio piso de piedra. No cabía en su asombro, sabía que los caballeros eran muy gentiles y siempre buscaban el bienestar de las personas pero no se esperaba que alguno fuera a preocuparse por algo tan trivial como proteger a alguien de mojarse.

-¡Ten cuidado papá!- exclamó preocupada.

-¿Qué caballero te prestó su capa?- cuestionó curioso.

-El Señor Albafica- aquel nombre casi se le salía en un suspiro.

Si el padre de Agasha estaba completamente absorto con lo primero, lo segundo fue casi un remate. Uno de los caballeros más ariscos y huraños… ¿acercándose a alguien más de lo que él se lo permitía? Era más fácil llegar al sol que acercarse a aquel bello caballero.

-¿Papá?- movía su mano derecha a los lados frente al rostro de su padre intentando llamar su atención- ¿estás bien?

-Sí Agasha- recobraba la compostura- ¿estás segura que fue el Señor Albafica y no otro caballero?

-Estoy completamente segura que fue el- la jovencita se puso firme- y tengo que agradecerle por lo de hace rato.

-No creo que te sea tan fácil hija- habló tranquilo el mayor adentrándose nuevamente a la cocina- es demasiado estricto con la presencia de las personas, no creo que te deje acercarte a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices papá?

-Por su condición, no deja nadie se acerque a su persona y mucho menos tocarlo- explicó mientras seguía preparando la comida y su hija lo miraba dese la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al Señor Albafica?- sin darse cuenta, su tono de voz denotaba preocupación. Quizás la explicación de su padre aclararía él porque el santo no la dejó que se acercara.

-Debido al duro entrenamiento en que fue sometido, su sangre está envenenada- sirvió los alimentos en unos platos de porcelana- teme que pueda lastimar a alguien y gracias a eso, vive en soledad lejos de todos.

Agasha se quedó pensativa mirando como su padre salía de la cocina con el par de platos en las manos para luego colocarlos en una pequeña mesa de madera que estaba situada en el comedor. Se aferró más a la capa que aun envolvía su cuerpo y clavó su mirada oliva en suelo.

Luego de haber terminado de comer y ayudarle a su padre a limpiar la cocina, fue directo a su habitación con la capa entre sus manos. Tomó asiento en el filo de su cama y dirigió sus orbes al manto blanco que descansaba sobre sus piernas. La acariciaba sintiendo la suavidad de la tela y no pudo evitar en acercarla a su nariz y aspirar su aroma; poseía una dulce fragancia a rosas. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en la cama con la capa cubriéndole la cara.

-Señor Albafica…- musitó, entreabriendo sus orbes oliva- debe ser horrible estar siempre en soledad…- en eso, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su delicado rostro.

*o*o*

El caballero de Piscis volvía a su templo después de dar un último vistazo a los alrededores del santuario. No importaba si llovía o nevara, los caballeros tenían que cumplir con sus rondas, más en esos momentos en que la amenaza del despertar de Hades estaba cada vez más cerca.

Fue recibido por la soledad de su casa y las rosas carmesí que se encontraban prendadas como enredaderas en los pilares externos de la casa. El repiqueteo de los pasos metálicos, se escuchaban en todo el templo. Cerró sus ojos azul cobalto y liberó un pesado suspiro para luego volver a salir de su templo y dirigirse a los aposentos del patriarca.

*o*o*

-¡Es enserio!- interrumpió de la nada el pequeño hijo de Máscara Mortal- ¿aunque lloviera fuego los mandaban a hacer rondas?- el tono de voz del chiquillo era de sorpresa.

-Y aún lo hacen- carraspeó el caballero de Piscis fingiendo que tenía un malestar en la garganta recibiendo una mirada asesina del pontífice obligándolo a recobrar la compostura.

-Era necesario Alcander- explicaba pacientemente Shion- la guerra santa estaba próxima y no podíamos bajar la guardia.

-¿Cree que me toque pelear en una guerra santa?- el infante preguntaba emocionado golpeando su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda que la tenía abierta. Sin duda, esa necesidad de pelear y mandar a medio mundo al inframundo salió directo de su padre- porque si no, no seguiría mandando a los caballeros dorados a hacer rondas a los alrededores.

Shion se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y Afrodita estaba decidido a darle un buen coscorrón al cangrejo, no se lo daba a su hijo porque disfrutaría mejor golpeando un poco a su mejor amigo.

-Athena y Hades han llegado a un acuerdo de ya no más guerras, pero aun así no está de más tener vigilancia, nunca se sabe.

El santo de los peces gemelos notó una sutil preocupación en el ex caballero de Aries, pero ya le preguntaría después, en ese momento quería saber más de su antepasado y que Alcander no estuviera interrumpiendo cada dos minutos.

-Continúe con su relato, su ilustrísima- pedía nuevamente Afrodita.

-Bien…- Shion esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si disfrutar contar aquella historia.

*o*o*

-¿Todo en orden Albafica?- preguntó autoritario el patriarca Sage.

-Así es su ilustrísima- respondió benévolo el caballero mostrando sus respetos.

El viejo Sage observaba con curiosidad al santo. Estaba apoyando su rodilla derecha contra el suelo, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, su mano izquierda estaba apuñada recargada en el piso para mantener el equilibrio y con la otra mano sostenía su casco. Sus cabellos celestes destilaban agua, el flequillo se pegaba a su frente y el resto de su pelo, a su armadura que también se encontraba empapada. Sonrió discretamente ante el estado del caballero, pero había algo en él que llamaba su atención como si algo lo estuviera comenzando a perturbar. Y aunque el bello semblante del joven se mantenía serio, podía detectar algo en su cosmos.

-¿Sucede algo contigo?- Sage se atrevió a preguntar.

-No Señor- respondió sereno.

-Puedes retirarte.

Albafica se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de aquella sala caminando por la larga alfombra roja.

-¿Sucede algo Sage?- preguntó con voz cantarina la Diosa Athena que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

-Nada fuera del otro mundo mi Diosa- contestó el patriarca.

-Te conozco desde que era una niña, Sage- sonrió Sasha- ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Bueno- el pontífice le devolvió una sutil sonrisa y volteó a verla sin levantarse de su trono- sentí extraño al caballero Albafica.

-¿Cómo extraño?- indagó curiosa.

-Percibí algo en su cosmos como, no se…- cavilaba llevando una mano hacia su mentón- como si se sintiera más solitario… la verdad no se explicarlo.

-Siento mucha lástima por él- dijo tristemente la de cabellos lila colocando una de sus finas manos en el hombro izquierdo de Sage- estar condenado al miedo y a la soledad… siento que mis caballeros sufren por querer protegerme y el estar la guerra santa tan cerca… yo…

-Athena- llamó con suavidad el pontífice colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Sasha percatándose de unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos- todos estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por usted y por la paz de este mundo. Sabemos muy bien que nuestros destinos son inciertos, pero nunca vuelva a decir que sufrimos por protegerla.

Sasha asintió con una sonrisa triste.

- _Solamente espero que el joven Albafica no pase por lo que pasó Lugonis_.- pensó Sage al recordar que hace un par de horas la joven Agasha había llegado envuelta en la capa del santo, a dejar el arreglo de flores.

*o*o*

-¿Quién era Lugonis?- interrumpió impetuoso el pequeño de cabellos azules.

Afrodita puso un semblante de extrema irritación y volteó a ver a Alcander con una mirada asesina tronando todos los dedos de sus manos.

-Lugonis era un caballero de Piscis quien fue también maestro de Albafica- respondió Shion nuevamente con paciencia.

-¿Y qué le pasó?

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas que el patriarca siga contando la historia?- habló Afrodita intentando sonar lo más sereno posible.

-Afrodita tiene razón, más adelante lo explicaré- sonrió el ex santo.

-Bueno- contestó resignado el niño liberando un pesado suspiro y apoyando su rostro entre sus manos.

*o*o*

Albafica caminaba entre las suaves gotas de lluvia que quedaban de aquella tormenta. Repiqueteaban contra su armadura produciendo un sonido metálico. Al entrar a su casa, se quitó su ropaje dorado quedando solamente en calzas y dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente trabajado gracias a los años de arduo entrenamiento y su cabello húmedo que pegaba alborotadamente por su amplia espalda.

Caminó hacia los privados de su templo, entró a su habitación y se dirigió a un amplio ropero de madera de pino que quedaba frente a su cama y buscó una camisa holgada de seda y unos pantalones de la misma tela.

Salió de su habitación y fue directo a su amplio y elegante baño de color beige donde casi todo era de mármol. Dejó su ropa limpia en un estante pequeño y abrió las llaves de agua de la tina llenándola de líquido tibio. Se deshizo de la única prenda que portaba y hundió su cuerpo en la tina cerrando suavemente sus orbes cobalto y liberando un tenue suspiro. Comenzó a repasar su día desde que se levantó como siempre lo hacía a la hora de tomar su rutinario baño, pero se detuvo en ese momento, en ese preciso momento de la tarde en que se encontró con aquella jovencita que suponía no pasaba de los dieciséis años. " _Espero que mi capa le haya sido útil"_ pensó el bello caballero, no podía permitirse que aquella niña se mojara más de lo que estaba y que por mala fortuna le diera un resfriado. Así era Albafica, un ser de noble corazón que haría lo que sea por el bienestar de los demás aunque por alguna extraña razón, sentía algo de cariño por aquella jovencita a pesar de nunca haber entablado alguna conversación con ella. No se perdonaría si la lastimara a ella o a alguien más.

 _3 días después…_

Agasha se encontraba en su habitación y doblaba cuidadosamente la capa del caballero mientras una sonrisa que pintaba a ser permanente estaba impresa en sus labios y sin darse cuenta, tarareaba una canción haciendo más evidente que podía encontrarse en cualquier parte del cosmos, menos en el planeta tierra. No había duda en que se había impresionado bastante con el santo de Piscis, no era solamente su belleza que llamó su atención, si no que fue la forma en cómo se tomó la molestia en protegerla de la lluvia. Su amabilidad la había atraído como las flores a las abejas aunque al principio pensó que carecía de modales por como la había tratado, pero después de que su padre le explicó el motivo, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón.

-¡Agasha, ya está el arreglo para que se lo lleves al patriarca y a la Diosa Athena!- se escuchó la voz del hombre que venía de afuera.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió tomando su canasta y colocando la capa en el fondo con la esperanza de que su padre no se diera cuenta.

Salió presurosa de la casa y aprovechando que su papá se encontraba ocupado atendiendo unos clientes, tomó el arreglo conformado por claveles blancos y narcisos del mismo color que formaban un grande y precioso ramillete. Lo metió a su canasta procurando que tapara un poco la tela blanca.

-Cuídate y no llegues tarde- dijo su padre después de haber terminado de venderle unas cuantas flores al cliente para luego irse. Agasha dio un pequeño brinco.- ¿pasa algo?- la miró curioso.

-No papá, llegaré temprano.

-Piensas regresarle la capa al Señor Albafica ¿verdad?

La castaña agacho un poco su cabeza ocultando su sonrojo y tomó tímidamente la canasta.

-No te dejará acercarte a él- intentó explicar con evidente preocupación.

-No te preocupes papá- dijo con una gran sonrisa y con una gran motivación salió corriendo de ahí rumbo al santuario.

El mayor la miró alejarse a toda velocidad y negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. Cuando Agasha se proponía algo, no había quien la parara.

Entre más se acercaba al santuario, los nervios comenzaban a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Primeramente, no sabía si el guardián del último templo se encontraría o en dado caso que si estuviera, no sabría exactamente que decirle y menos si era tan huraño como decían.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras del templo de Aries y al entrar a la casa se encontró con Shion que estaba en su ardua tarea reparando un par de armaduras que le habían encargado.

-¡Buen día Shion!- saludó sonriente.

-¡Agasha!- levantó la mirada el santo- ¿otra entrega de flores?

-Así es, espero que le gusten al patriarca y a la señorita Sasha- habló animada sosteniendo la canasta con ambas manos.

-¡Buen día!- se escuchó un alegre saludo de otra joven que iba entrando al templo dejando a cierto caballero de Aries estático como si le hubiera caído un rayo.

-¡Hola!- respondió la florista igualmente alegre moviendo su mano derecha a los lados en forma de saludo.

-Nunca te había visto- habló curiosa.

-Mi nombre es Agasha y ahora me encargo en traer las flores en lugar de mi padre- explicó animada.

-Ya veo- dijo- yo soy Yuzuriha, amazona de la Grulla- respondió orgullosa, y en efecto, portaba la armadura de su constelación- será mejor que me retire, tengo que ir pronto con el patriarca- explicó mientras se despedía apresurando el paso.

-¿Señor Shion?- intentaba llamar su atención agitando su mano frente a su semblante aún estático.

-¿Qué pasó?- reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Usted se pone así cuando mira a la señorita Yuzuriha?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-No sé de qué hablas niña- respondió fingiendo indiferencia y volvió a su trabajo en reparar la armadura que tenía enfrente sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas se habían coloreado tenuemente de rojo.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Agasha chasqueó los dedos- ¡usted está enamorado de la señorita Yuzuriha!

En cuanto la joven terminó de decir aquellas palabras, a Shion se le fue un martillazo que en vez de darle a la aguja larga, fue a parar a la armadura provocando un estrepitoso ruido metálico que se escuchó por todo el templo de Aries.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso niña?!- clavó furiosamente sus orbes borgoña sobre los oliva de la florista y esta intentaba contener la risa al mirar la sonrojada cara del caballero.

-Debería de aceptar sus sentimientos en vez de estarme gritando- fingió indignación- un poco de amor no le vendría mal- le dio la espalda a Shion y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

*o*o*

-¡Patriarca!- nuevamente interrumpió estrepitosamente la narración el infante que parecía no saber que interrumpir a los demás era de mala educación- ¡¿Usted enamorado?! ¡No me la creo!- el tono de voz de Alcander parecía más de burla que otra cosa.

-¡Que no estaba enamorado!- se defendió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos fingiendo indignación sin darse cuenta que su rostro volvía a colorearse de rojo.

-¡¿Y tú cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca?!- Afrodita amenazaba al menor en darle tremendo coscorrón.

-Está bien, cerraré la boca tío- cubría su cabeza con ambas manos "temiendo" que de verdad el caballero lo fuera a golpear.

-Continúe- pidió el de cabellos celestes.

*o*o*

Shion se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente recargándose en uno de los pilares de mármol y aventó el martillo lejos rebotando varias veces contra el suelo produciendo estrepitosos ruidos de metal que se detuvieron cuando la herramienta se encontró con otro pilar.

Liberó un largo suspiro y bajó la cabeza llevando ambas manos a su rostro. No quería aceparlo, pero hace tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que amistad por la amazona de la Grulla pero no podía permitirse sentir ese tipo de cosas a esas alturas que, posiblemente, no saldría vivo al momento de estallar la guerra contra el Dios del inframundo.

*o*o*

-¡Entonces si estaba enamorado de esa mujer!

-¡ALCANDER!- gritaron al unísono con desesperación.

-¿En dónde está tu padre?- indagó Shion intentando mantener la compostura.

-En la casa de Cáncer con mi madre- respondió el infante abriendo sus ojos esmeralda- me dijo que volviera en dos horas porque tenía que hablar de cosas serias con ella- hacia un tono de voz de niño abandonado.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con Máscara Mortal- comentó fastidiado el patriarca sobándose las sienes con los dedos.

-De paso mándelo al calabozo unos días para que deje de mandarme a su "retoño" para que lo cuide yo- añadió un muy molesto Afrodita.

-¡Patriarca! ¡Continúe con la historia!- animaba el infante haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de los adultos.

El lemuriano respiró profundo dispuesto a continuar rogándole a todos los dioses para que el niño dejara de interrumpir.

*o*o*

Agasha subía por cada una de las casas del zodiaco saludando amablemente a sus cuidadores, incluso, se topó de nuevo con Yuzuriha en la casa de Libra ya que venía de con el patriarca. Al entrar a la octava casa, agradeció que Degel se encontrara en ese momento, Kardia pensaba en retener a la florista para presumirle su fuerza y contarle de todas sus aventuras pero el santo de Acuario lo amenazó en encerrarlo en un ataúd de hielo si no se comportaba.

Luego de casi media hora desde la casa de Escorpio, se encontraba al pie del templo de Piscis. Sentía como si su corazón de fuera a salir, agarró fuertemente la canasta, miró fijamente la casa, tragó grueso y comenzó a subir torpemente uno a uno los peldaños de piedra. Se encontraba en la entrada de la casa y tímidamente comenzó a entrar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa en cruzar ese lugar a pesar de haberla transitado varias veces, pero era porque había una razón: el Señor Albafica.

-¿Ho…hola…?- llamó tímida y titubeantemente mirando a todas direcciones. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Liberó un triste suspiro y se dedicó a cruzar pero se percató, apenas, que los pilares estaban adornados de hermosas rosas carmesí. Su vista se deleitaba con su belleza que se le olvidó que eran mortíferas. No pudo resistirse y comenzó a acercarse a una de ellas para aspirar su fragancia, pero al estar a escasos centímetros, una autoritaria voz la detuvo.

-¡No huelas esa rosa!- era Albafica que iba saliendo a tiempo de una de las habitaciones del templo.

-¡Señor Albafica!- Agasha retrocedió un par de pasos, atemorizada.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- recriminaba el caballero- ¿Qué no te explicó el patriarca que las rosas de este lugar son venenosas?

La florista se quedó callada, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta formando un terrible nudo. No sabía que decirle, estaba paralizada con la mirada clavada en los azules cobalto del santo.

-Yo…- habló la joven con dificultad- no quería… yo solamente…- desvió sus mirada al suelo- quería traerle su capa.

Albafica enarcó una de sus finas cejas pero sin cambiar su duro y frio semblante.

* * *

 **Pronto ustedes comenzarán a sentirse como Shion y Afrodita, Alcander estará interrumpiendo a cada momento el relato de nuestro querido patriarca xD, de veras este chamaco no tiene modales, pero es hijo del cangrejito, no es de extrañarse mucho xD.**

 **Estoy intentando apegarme lo más posible a la personalidad de Albafica, aunque creo que quedó un poco emmm ¿duro en su forma de ser? bueno, supongo que así reaccionaría al descubrir a alguien queriendo oler sus rosas de la muerte -w-, no lo hace por hijo de su madre, si no porque no quiere hacerle daño a la gente. Y si, siente un cariño por Agasha a pesar de nunca haberle hablado o algo, pero aun es cariño de ese que aun no pasa a algo más allá, así que esto tomará un poco de tiempo, no quiero apresurarlo mucho aunque tampoco se de cuantos capítulos será esta cosa xD.**

 **Les haré un mini spoiler, no se preocupen, no es del otro capi (8. Cuando Shion se queda pensando con cierta preocupación al explicar que Hades y Atena hicieron un pacto de ya no más guerras, es que en verdad algo no está bien, pero eso lo desarrollaré en otro fic que le sigue a este. Hasta ahí se los dejaré, no les revelaré nada más muajajajaja (8.**

 **Hasta se sigue sonrojando después de muchos años, es que el amor puede llegar a ser tan fuerte que no se olvida. Además en mi fic anterior "Lo más importante" en el capítulo final (creo) el borreguito mira a su amada Yuzuriha por última vez gracias al divertido y simpático Manigoldo. Se acordó de eso y pues ahorita es un tomate con pelo ¿verde? aun me confundo con su pelito, pero ya lo puse "guero gringo" xD. No pude evitar poner algo de ellos dos, cuando escribo de TLC simplemente esta pareja se mete como la humedad en mis fics (nótese que me he llegado a enamorar de estos dos).**

 **También quise apegarme un poco a la personalidad de Shion, recuerdo un poco que puede pasar de sereno a dinamita explotada, pero se descubrió solito frente a Agasha el pobre xD, aunque de verdad me apena un poco, casi la guerra encima y con miedo de lastimar a la Grulla si llegara a morir, es cosa seria ;c.**

 **¿Y ahora que pasará? ¿Albafica correrá a Agasha? ¿Le dará un largo sermón del porque no debe acercarse a sus rosas? ¿O la sacará volando con una de sus técnicas? ¿se besarán? Las respuestas a cada una de las preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo :D (claro, si Alcander deja contar en paz la historia a Shion... ¡Mascara! ¡Ven por tu hijo!)**

 **P.D: Amo el personaje de Milo, es genialístico y me encanta para ponerlo de esas personas que les encanta joderle la vida a la gente xD. Así que no se extrañen de que Kardia también salga así :B.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Las espinas de Albafica

**¡Mis lectores! ¡Cuanto tiempo después de...! ¿3 meses? Lo sé, los dejé esperando mucho tiempo y me disculpo, pero había mandado mi computadora a reparación porque el monitor se está rompiendo pero resulta que no me la repararon y ahora tendré que buscar otro lugar para que me la arreglen, pero por mientras, aproveché para subir el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Si todo sale bien, estaré subiendo un capítulo a la semana ya que estuve adelantando en mi celular. Calculo que si saldrán varios capítulos porque voy haciendo lentas las cosas entre esta pareja además de que cierto mocosito le encanta interrumpir a nuestro querido patriarca *cof cof* Alcander *cof cof*.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ariscereth: me alegra mucho tu review y gracias por esperar la actualización, no pienso dejar esta historia a medias. Saludos :D**

 **Mis comentarios dramáticos al final el capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: Las espinas de Albafica**

Un incómodo silencio se había instalado en la habitación principal de la casa de Piscis: Agasha sostenía con fuerza la canasta que llevaba en las manos sin atreverse a mirar a la persona que tenía justo frente a ella y Albafica seguía molesto sin quitarle la mirada pensando en darle una buena reprimenda a la joven por su imprudencia.

La florista dejó su canasta en el suelo y el santo vigilaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento que ella realizara. Sacó la capa blanca teniendo cuidado de no maltratar el arreglo de flores.

Albafica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al mirarla caminar a pasos lentos hacia él con su mirada oliva mirando el suelo y sosteniendo su capa perfectamente doblado con ambas manos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por el miedo de que se acercara demasiado y la fuera envenenar por algún descuido suyo.

-Detente- ordenó el de cabellos celestes con voz autoritaria y la castaña obedeció sin dudarlo quedando aproximadamente a tres metros de él.

-No quería molestarlo Señor Albafica…- habló con evidente temor en su voz, mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada- solamente quería regresarle su capa y darle las gracias.

-Eres una chiquilla tonta- espetó duramente provocando que cada una de esas palabras hirieran hasta el más profundo ser de Agasha- ¿Qué acaso no temes morir a causa de tu inmadurez?

-Ya bájale dos rayitas Albafica. Ella viene a devolverte el favor ¿y así es como agradeces?- soltó en tono burlón el caballero de Cáncer que iba llegando al doceavo templo y caminaba a paso seguro dentro de él.

-Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es estar aquí y sobre todo aspirar el aroma de las rosas- se defendió el doceavo santo sin cambiar la dureza de su tono.

-Sibis miy bien li piligrisi…- imitó de mala gana al de cabellos celestes llevando ambas manos a su cintura- es un ser humano como tú y como yo que también se equivoca. No estuvo bien, pero tampoco no pasó nada ¡por favor Albafica! ¡¿Qué no puedes ser más considerado?!- reclamaba el de la cuarta casa. Sí, Manigoldo de Cáncer quién suele preocuparse por sí mismo, quien disfrutaba hacerle bromas pesadas a sus compañeros de armas y que amaba contar chistes de humor negro estaba defendiendo a aquella jovencita. El santo no era malo, de hecho, odiaba ver como las cosas se llevaban injustamente.

El caballero de Piscis no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras del italiano e inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos cobalto al lugar donde aún permanecía la castaña y ahí estaba ella abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho aquella capa y una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos estrellándose en el frio piso de mármol. Albafica sintió como si muchas de las espinas de sus rosas se clavaran en su corazón al ver el estado de Agasha. Cayó en cuenta que se había pasado bastante al tratarla como si fuera un polizonte queriendo robarse algo.

Manigoldo miró a su compañero reprobatoriamente y tomó la canasta que se encontraba en el suelo para luego acercarse a la florista.

-Si no se las llevas al patriarca y a Athena se van a secar y no me gustaría que ese viejo se pusiera en "modo" Albafica- dijo divertido acercándole la canasta a la de ojos olivo.

Ella miró de reojo el adorno de flores; sin levantar la mirada, estrelló con fuerza la capa sobre el pecho de Manigoldo quien la tomó automáticamente con una mano y finalmente la florista la arrebató la canasta y salió corriendo rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca.

-Espero que estés feliz- espetó el de cabellos azules estrellándole la capa en el pecho del santo de Piscis quien la tomó casi automáticamente- y no pienso quedarme a escuchar tus sermones del porque no debo acercarme hacia ti- finalizó para luego salir del templo y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Agasha ya que también tenía asuntos que atender con el patriarca.

Cuando el de cabellos celestes se encontró completamente solo, tomó asiento y colocó la capa sobre sus piernas sin quitarle la mirada. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro cerrando con fuerza sus orbes azul cobalto.

-Espero que le gusten- ofreció el adorno floral al patriarca.

-Tan hermosas como siempre joven Agasha- habló Sage tiernamente tomando las flores cuando en eso, noto algo en la florista- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Nada en especial su ilustrísima- intentó mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas- sólo me siento algo cansada por levantarme más temprano de lo normal.

-Agasha- Sasha saludó moviendo delicadamente una de sus manos en forma de saludo mientras salía de una de las habitaciones- estoy muy agradecida contigo y con tu padre por estos detalles que nos mandan.

-Es un placer hacerlos para ustedes- se inclinó en forma de respeto.

-Ven conmigo- invitó amablemente la de cabellos lila haciendo que la jovencita girara su cabeza en dirección donde estaba el patriarca quien asintió suavemente la cabeza en gesto de aprobación.

Agasha siguió a Athena detrás de ella mientras se internaban a la habitación de donde ella había salido. Los ojos oliva de la castaña se abrieron como platos al observar la belleza del interior: era un espacio bastante amplio, incluso un poco más que la sala principal del templo de Piscis. Las paredes eran de color beige en donde tenían colgados algunos cuadros griegos, el suelo era de mármol, había varios sofás amplios de color café claro recargados en la pared y en medio un bello piano de cola de color blanco. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la invitada, fue que una de las paredes estaba hecha solamente de cristal al igual que la puerta que estaba situada en medio dando paso a una amplia terraza con vista a todas las escarpadas montañas y a los pueblos vecinos, y por supuesto, a la estatua de Athena.

-Vamos afuera- ordenó Sasha sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Sucede algo?- indagó confundida la florista luego de haber cruzado las puertas de cristal.

-Toma asiento por favor- ordenó Athena a lo cual Agasha obedeció inmediatamente tomando asiento frente a una mesa cuadrada cubierta por un fino mantel blanco de seda donde se encontraban servidas un par de tazas de té y algunas galletas- quería agradecerte por tu trabajo- habló la de cabellos lila tomando asiento quedando frente a la joven- por eso decidí que sería buena idea que tomaras el té conmigo- sonrió con dulzura.

-No es necesario Señorita Sash… digo… Athena…- se sonrojo levemente por casi cometer una informalidad a la diosa.

-Puedes decirme sólo Sasha- habló nuevamente la deidad- sigo siendo un ser humano y quisiera que a veces se me tratara al igual que los demás aunque sea llamándome sólo por mi nombre, sin tanto formalismo- añadió.

-De acuerdo… Sasha…- sonrió visiblemente avergonzada.

Hablaban animadamente mientras degustaban lo que tenían servido. Hablaban un poco sobre sus vidas y de cosas cotidianas hasta que la diosa logró notar algo en Agasha.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sosteniendo su taza sobre la mesa.

-Nada mala Sasha- respondió dándole un sorbo a tu té.

-Noto que te sientes un poco triste ¿te pasó algo cuando venías hacia acá?

La de ojos oliva se quedó helada al ser descubierta por la diosa, pero no quería contarle lo que había sucedido con Albafica, seguramente sería castigado y no quería eso para él y mucho menos que la odiara más.

-Me siento un poco cansada- fue lo único que dijo luego de tomar el último sorbo del líquido.

Athena sonrió, estaba segura que le estaba mintiendo pero no la presionaría a que le contara ya que eso podría llegar a incomodarla.

Pasó cerca de una hora y Agasha regresó de nuevo a los aposentos del patriarca para retomar el camino de regreso. Cuando llegó a la habitación, miró a Manigoldo recargado en el hombro de Sage claramente haciéndole la vida imposible.

-¡Mocosa!- dijo divertido el caballero aún sin retirarse del patriarca- que honor al tomar el té con nuestra diosa, y no te preocupes, este viejo es mi maestro, que no te extrañe como lo trato- explicó al mirar la confundida mirada de la florista.

En eso, Sage elevó su cosmos y haciendo fuerza de este mandó a volar al cangrejo algunos metros frente de él rebotando un par de veces y quedando tendido boca abajo.

-A demás de tu maestro, soy el patriarca y me debes más respeto- sentenció acomodándose en su trono.

-Sí señor…- habló con dificultad el santo mientras se ponía de pie- le tendré respeto por lo que queda de este día y si me disculpa- dio media vuelta- regresaré a mi templo.

*o*o*

-¡Manigoldo es el mejor!- Alcander levantó ambos brazos por arriba de su cabeza- cuando conocí su espíritu tenía idea de que era genial pero no pensé que tanto, ¡incluso se comporta casi igual que mi padre!- bajó nuevamente sus brazos y abría sus ojos entusiasmado por escuchar del ex caballero de Cáncer.

-Me da terror pensar que ese tipo sea la reencarnación de Máscara- habló un poco afligido el bello santo.

-Al menos es más respetuoso que Manigoldo- musitó el patriarca intentando ser paciente con el niño.

-¡Cuente más sobre Manigoldo Señor patriarca!

-Tu no mandas en la historia- habló Afrodita con tono autoritario- además trata sobre mi antepasado, así que cierra la boca y pon atención.

Alcander bufó fastidiado y recargó una de sus mejillas en su mano izquierda.

-Continúe por favor su ilustrísima- pidió amablemente el santo.

*o*o*

Agasha comenzó a bajar por las escaleras del templo patriarcal y luego se detuvo cuando comenzó a hacerse visible para su vista el doceavo templo. Sujetaba su canasta vacía con ambas manos y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo de pasar por aquella casa y encontrarse nuevamente a su cuidador. Su padre le había explicado el por qué se mantenía lejos de la sociedad ¿pero acaso era necesario comportarse groseramente para alejarlos a todos? No era ese tipo de caballero que creyó que admiraría. Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar difícilmente al templo de los peces gemelos.

Albafica no se había movido de donde se encontraba y acariciaba suavemente su capa con las yemas de los dedos, cavilando intensamente que no se había dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo hasta que los remolinos de su mente desaparecieron al escuchar los apenas perceptibles pasos de la florista.

La castaña caminaba rápidamente con sus orbes olivo en el suelo evitando mirar al santo. Sintió como los ojos cobalto de Albafica se clavaron en ella mirándola como intentaba huir de ahí apresuradamente. Se sentía tan incómoda y nerviosa a la vez, deseaba ser invisible. Pero entre su huracán de pensamientos no miró por donde iba caminando y se estrelló con un mueble mediano haciendo que un florero que estaba sobre este se cayera pero gracias a la increíble velocidad y habilidad de Albafica logró tomar el florero antes de que golpeara la cabeza de Agasha y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Agasha se sentía apabullada, sus ojos oliva no dejaban de ver los cobalto del santo que reflejaban frialdad, sin rastro alguno de un sentimiento.

El caballero no dejaba de verla ni de sentirse culpable por el incidente de hace un rato. Quería disculparse con ella pero las palabras no querían salir de su garganta. Un "lo siento" se le hacía increíblemente difícil de pronunciar y no porque fuera alguien que no perdonara a nadie sin importar si tenía la culpa o no, si no porque se sentía muy avergonzado.

Cuando entre abrió los labios para poder pronunciar las primeras palabras de su disculpa, la castaña salió corriendo por la gran presión e incomodidad que sentía en ese momento haciendo sentir miserable al de cabellos celestes. Albafica suspiró pesado y llevó una de sus manos a su bello rostro para finalmente pasarla entre sus cabellos con gran frustración.

La castaña corría lo más rápido que podía por los templos desconcertando a sus cuidadores. Manigoldo ya se había imaginado así que no se preocupó y siguió haciendo lo suyo. Shion iba a saludarla pero la joven solamente lo pasó de largo sin voltearlo a ver haciendo que el caballero de Aries arqueara una de sus cejas algo extrañado.

Antes de doblar a la esquina para llegar a su casa, se frotó con fuerza sus enormes ojos para limpiar lo que quedaba de lágrimas, respiró profundo y reanudó su marcha encontrándose con su papá que estaba vendiendo algunos girasoles a un comprador.

-¡Agasha!- exclamó el padre luego de recibir el dinero por la venta- ¿cómo te fue?

-Muy bien papá- le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas- la señorita Athena me invitó a tomar el té con ella.

-¿De veras?- se asombró llevando ambas manos a la cintura.

-Sí papá, es muy linda y veo que extraña convivir como cualquier persona normal.

-Me imagino que debe ser difícil- se quedó pensativo- por cierto, ¿pudiste devolverle la capa al Señor Albafica?

Agasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar aquel momento. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no terminar hecha un mar de lágrimas nuevamente y mucho menos frente a su padre.

-Sí papá- intentaba responder lo más serena posible- hasta me dio las gracias.- mintió.

-Me alegro Agasha, pero…- observó que el semblante de su hija parecía estar forzado a sonreír- ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí!- exclamó fingiendo felicidad- me siento un poco cansada, ¿no importa si voy adentro a dormir un poco?

-Por supuesto que no, tienes merecido un buen descanso por ir hasta el santuario.

La florista hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró velozmente a la casa haciendo que su padre se rascara la cabeza en señal de confusión. La joven entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama boca abajo cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos y llorando lo más silenciosamente posible. Estaba destruida. El cariño que estaba naciendo por el caballero se había desvanecido. Se sentía una tonta por creer que todos los caballeros de Athena eran amables y gentiles.

En el santuario, exactamente en el templo de Piscis, Albafica se encontraba en el centro de su jardín de rosas podándolas y revisando cuidadosamente que se encontraran bien. Si algo podía distraerlo era trabajando con sus flores letales pero hasta con eso estaba comenzando a ser un problema para dejar de sentir ese hueco en su pecho. En una de esas, accidentalmente se cortó el dedo y se rasguñó un poco el brazo con las espinas de algunas de sus rosas. Para una persona normal eso hubiera sido fatal, pero para Albafica no era problema aunque muy rara vez llegaba a lastimarse.

-Deberías de tener un poco más de cuidado- Shion le habló vía cosmos estando a la entrada del mortífero jardín carmesí.

-Y tú deberías mantenerte lejos de mi jardín- respondió de igual forma por vía cosmos dejando su labor y acercándose a un paso parsimonioso hacia su compañero de armas.

-Debes de estar bastante distraído como para lastimarte con tus rosas- habló el lemuriano luego de que el santo de los peces estuviera más cerca.

El de los cabellos celestes no contestó. Se detuvo poco más de dos metros de distancia del rubio, al tener esas pequeñas heridas que aun sangraban, temía mucho más por hacerle daño al caballero.

-Agasha estuvo muy extraña el día de hoy- habló nuevamente Shion en tono cómplice mientras se miraba las uñas de la mano izquierda. Albafica no pudo evitar en sentir un pequeño vuelco en el corazón al escuchar ese nombre- ¿no sabes si le pasó algo cuando venía de regreso?

*0*0*

-¿Usted era muy cercano al Señor Albafica?- sí, era Alcander interrumpiendo de nuevo. El patriarca cerró sus ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo y con sus manos se aferró al recarga brazos de su asiento- ¿nunca se sintió extraño por oler el jardín de rosas? ¿Cómo piensa que se sentirá ser tocado por la sangre envenenada?

-Con mucho gusto te puedo enseñar- respondió Afrodita con malicia en su tono de voz conjurando una rosa dispuesto a hacerse una pequeña herida en un dedo y hacer la maldad que estaba rondando por su cabeza.

-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir, caballero de Piscis- sentenció Shión mirando severamente a Afrodita quien rápidamente se retractó.

-¿No puede saltarse toda esa parte en que se odian e ir directamente al momento en que se besan?- cuestionó el infante aun con su rostro recargado en su mano con un semblante de evidente aburrimiento por la falta de algún momento entretenido en el relato del ex caballero de Aries.

-El que quiere escuchar toda la historia completa soy yo y si ya te aburriste te puedes ir- aconsejó el bello santo también recargando su rostro en su mano y mirando de reojo con fastidio al niño de cabellos azules mientras que el patriarca ponía los ojos en blanco intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Puedo continuar?- habló Shion, sereno.

-Por favor su ilustrísima- contestó educadamente Afrodita sin quitarle su mirada de pocos amigos a Alcander.

*0*0*

-No lo sé Shion- respondió Albafica con su típica frialdad- no la miré por estar en mi jardín- mintió.

El rubio no sabía si creerle, el santo de Piscis tenía un semblante difícil de descifrar y con su mirada cobalto era la misma historia. Era bastante complicado, al menos para Aries, saber si su compañero le estaba mintiendo, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas que Agasha había comenzado a sentir un poco de admiración por Albafica, pero no podía asegurar nada.

-¡Qué linda está tu novia!- exclamó socarronamente el caballero de Escorpión dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda del rubio haciendo que se escuchara un agudo sonido metálico por el choque de los metales dorados haciendo que Shion se desconcertara.

-Kardia…- masculló fastidiado el caballero aun sin voltear a ver el rostro de su compañero pero adivinando inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Albafica ladeó su cabeza, confundido.

-Ya llégale Shion o alguien más la va a encerrar en una jaula- habló de nuevo el de cabellos azules pasando uno de sus fornidos brazos por los hombros del borrego quien se deshizo rápido de ese tacto. No era que Kardia le cayera mal o algo, sólo que cuando el escorpión adivinó sus sentimientos por la amazona de la grulla, se había vuelto un poco insoportable. Definitivamente, el de cabellos rubios no sabía cómo disimular sus sentimientos.

-Ya me voy. Nos vemos Albafica- se despidió secamente el de la primera casa y retornó su camino de regreso a su templo y Kardia no dudó en seguirlo. El caballero de Piscis sólo alzó una de sus delgadas cejas sin entender que había pasado y regresó a su labor.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y el atardecer ya se estaba anunciando. El padre de la florista comenzó a guardar el resto de las flores que no se vendieron y esperaría hasta el día siguiente para ser compradas. Se le había hecho algo extraño que su hija hubiera pasado toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto y se preocupó un poco pensando en que quizás estuviera enfermando.

-¿Agasha?- llamó suavemente del otro lado de la puerta dándoles golpes leves a la madera. Pero no tuvo respuesta de la castaña.

Giró despacio la perilla y entre abriendo la puerta, se asomó pudiendo divisar la silueta de Agasha que se encontraba boca abajo aparentemente dormida. El mayor entró a la habitación y tomó asiento al borde de la cama, coló una de sus manos en la cabeza castaña de la joven removiéndole suavemente los cabellos.

-Hija- susurró- ¿estás dormida?

La florista comenzó a removerse lentamente y perezosamente se fue incorporando quedando de rodillas sentada sobre sus piernas. Se frotó ambos ojos con sus palmas.

-¿Papá?- habló con voz adormilada.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si papá- sonrió

El mayor se percató que los ojos de su hija estaban ligeramente hinchados causándole un poco de preocupación.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿No sientes algún malestar en los ojos?- preguntó sin imaginar que Agasha había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

-No papá, quizás sea por dormir toda la tarde- intentó sonar convincente.

-Está bien- sonrió el padre colocando nuevamente su mano sobre los cabellos de Agasha removiéndolos con suavidad haciendo que la castaña sonriera- ya casi está lista la cena- se levantó de la cama- no tardes mucho.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Agasha desdibujó su sonrisa y miró por la ventana que estaba a su derecha observando las primeras estrellas del anochecer. Dio un largo suspiro.

*0*0*

Albafica por fin había terminado con su enorme jardín de rosas y entró a su templo con sus ropas de entrenamiento ligeramente rasgadas por las espinas.

-¡Albafica!- saludó Manigoldo entrando a su templo. El patriarca lo había mandado a llamar.

-Puedes pasar, Manigoldo- se adelantó a decir fríamente.

-Sólo falta que te tiñas el cabello verde y serás otro Degel- habló el cangrejo con su característico tono burlón, que por supuesto, no le causó gracias a Piscis.

El doceavo caballero no esbozó ni una palabra y decidió retirarse a una de sus habitaciones.

-Eres igual a tus flores- habló de nuevo el cuarto caballero- sólo que tú tienes más espinas que pétalos- el de cabellos celestes detuvo su paso pero sin mirar a su compañero de armas- has creado alrededor de ti tantas espinas que cuando alguien quiere acercarse a ti lo lastimas. Tu sangre envenenada no es peligrosa, las espinas que te has hecho lo son.

Después de lo dicho, Manigoldo se retiró y Albafica se quedó helado con cada una de las palabras de su compañero, sus ojos cobaltos estaban abiertos como platos y no pudo evitar en pensar en cómo había tratado a Agasha esa mañana.

Luego de varios minutos de estar en el mismo lugar, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza a los lados cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y caminó a su habitación a buscar ropa cómoda para dormir, no sin antes darse un buen baño. Al entrar a su habitación, miró la caja dorada en donde estaba guardada su armadura, acarició la caja suavemente con una de sus manos y sonrió melancólico al recordar a su fallecido maestro Lugonis de Piscis, a quien quiso tanto como a un padre y a causa de su sangre lo perdió para siempre quedando condenado a la soledad.

* * *

 **Se que quedó un capítulo muy corto, un Alcander que el respeto de la vale madre y un Albafica súper dramático. No me maten 0n0.**

 **Admito que estos capítulos están algo aburridos y pienso que hasta la temática es muy repetitiva e incluso predecible, ya más adelante la iré cambiando, se los juro D:**

 **Creo que tengo completo hasta el capítulo 6 y el 7 está a medias. Si aun no encuentro quien me arregle mi laptop, estaré subiendo capítulos semanalmente para dejar un poco en suspenso (además que estoy en finales y la cosa está que arde).**

 **Hagamos cooperación para comprarle unas diez cajas de pastillas de dalay para nuestro patriarca favorito y una cinta adhesiva para taparle la boca a Alcander o si no, Afrodita si lo va a matar de a deveras xD.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y su paciencia. Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kardia al ataque

**¡Hola lectores! *se abre la tierra por no haber tardado más del mes en actualizar* les traigo este bonito capítulo que a lo mejor los hará querer matar a alguien, y si ya miraron el título, ya se imaginarán que va a pasar; otro Milo jodiendo hahahha xD.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Naru: Alcander puede ser molesto pero como da risa con sus ocurrencias, le va a sacar canas verdes a esos dos xD. Ese borreguito es tan tierno y tímido cuando se enamora y esperemos que Afrodita no explote hahaha xD. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos :3**

 **ariscereth: Esta historia continúa porque continúa! Aunque me desaparezca por siglos xD. El hijo de mascarita puede ser un dolor de cabeza pero uno no puede evitar reirse con sus ocurrencias. No era la intención de Albafica lastimar a Agasha pero el miedo de lastimarla con su sangre y sumado a que no está acostumbrado a interactuar con la gente, pues salió así pero es un amor de persona detrás de toda esa frialdad. Gracias por tu review y nos leemos :D**

 **Caty: Me alegra leerte linda! Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, me da mas motivaciones para continuar con mis escritos. Alcander se convertirá en nuestro niño favorito por sus ocurrencias aunque no deje hablar al lindo Shion xD. Mi computadora aun sigue como está pero lo que importa es que aun prende xD. Gracias por tu review y nos leemos :D.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: Kardia al ataque**

-¿Así que te iras por un par de semanas?- cuestiono curioso el caballero de Aries.

-Sí- contestó algo perezoso el de la cuarta casa. Eran las siete de la mañana y Manigoldo siempre estaba de mal humor cuando tenía que levantarse temprano- el viejo patriarca me mandó a una misión a Italia a acabar con algunos espectros, estaré muy aburrido sin nadie a quien llevar.

-Me parece extraño, regularmente el patriarca no nos manda solos- comentó el rubio algo sorprendido.

-"Siempre quieres meter en problemas a tus compañeros", "hacen todo menos a lo que van y siempre es por ti", "eres una mala influencia para la orden dorada"…- imitaba de mala gana a Sage con ambas manos en la cintura. Si bien, el pontífice lo mandó solo porque estaba completamente seguro que Manigoldo podría con todos ya que no era una misión muy complicada, sabía perfectamente bien que su alumno estando acompañado era peor que estar en Yomotsu.

-Deberías tranquilizarte- intentó calmarlo- no creo que sea tan malo ir solo, si el patriarca te mandó sin la compañía de alguno de nosotros es porque confía en tu fuerza- intentó animarlo.

-Guarda tus palabrerías para alguien que no sea yo, Shion- contestó de mala gana, pero su semblante cambió cuando miró a cierta amazona aproximarse al templo de Aries- mira quien viene allá- una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

El lemuriano volteó hacia donde miraba su compañero y sus ojos borgoña se abrieron como platos al mirar de quien se trataba.

-¿Aún no te la hechas?- habló de nuevo el caballero de Cáncer en tono burlón sin dejar de ver a la Grulla que aún se encontraba poco menos de medio kilómetro del templo del carnero.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- exclamó alterado el rubio dirigiendo la vista nuevamente hacia el de cabellos azules, intentando controlar la rabia que comenzaba a correr por su venas. Tenía que ser lo más discreto posible y más tratándose de Manigoldo.

-No me digas que no sueñas con tocar esas piernas, ir subiendo de a poco…- el cangrejo describía descaradamente y Shion tenía ambos puños a los lados apretándolos de cólera al escuchar esas palabras tan faltas de respeto y su mirada lo único que reflejaba era matarlo si pronunciaba otra de sus aberraciones.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó el rubio enfurecido sorprendiendo al italiano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó Yuzuriha confundida por la reacción de Shion.

El caballero de Aries no se atrevió a dirigirle alguna palabra a la Grulla y mucho menos mirarla, sentía mucha pena en ese momento y lo que hizo fue dar media vuelta con la mirada al suelo y salir de su templo pasando por un lado de la amazona quedando ella bastante extrañada.

-¿Qué le hiciste Manigoldo?- le preguntó duramente al caballero de Cáncer.

-Sólo no aguanta las bromas- se defendió sin preocupación alguna, se podría decir que casi se burlaba, y después dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Yuzuriha para regresar a su templo y hacer maletas para ir a su misión.

*0*0*

-Te toca guardia a los alrededores de Rodorio, caballero Albafica- ordenó Sage amablemente.

-Entendido su ilustrísima- habló Piscis benévolo- comenzaré ahora mismo.

Albafica se puso de pie y tras hacerle una reverencia al pontífice en señal de respeto, salió por las enormes puertas de fina madera que daban a la salida de los aposentos del patriarca. Daba cada paso con gran parsimonia, casi parecía que flotaba en vez de caminar, su capa ondeaba suavemente al compás de su andar y su armadura brillaba hermosa al entrar en contacto con los rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas del templo patriarcal.

Todos podían deducir que el santo no pensaba en cosas insignificantes o triviales por ese duro semblante que siempre mostraba, pero la verdad, en esos momentos estaba pensando en una sola cosa que su mente le daba vueltas y vueltas desde que abrió los ojos: en Agasha. Esa sensación de culpabilidad no desaparecía y al caer en cuenta que le había hecho daño era algo que no podía asimilar. Tenía que disculparse con ella ¿pero cómo? No podía ir así nomás a la florería, sería llamar demasiado la atención y lo que menos quería era que la relacionaran con él, especialmente si un enemigo estuviera cerca. Si se sentía terrible en haberla herido por su actitud tan tosca, no quería imaginarse si algún espectro la llegara a utilizar en su contra.

Albafica cruzó cada una de las casas zodiacales pidiendo permiso a sus respectivos guardianes, aunque le extrañó un poco el no encontrar a Shion en la primera casa. Luego de haberla cruzado, escuchó sutilmente algunas voces que venían de algunos metros más abajo a un lado de las escaleras y su curiosidad lo llevó a detenerse y voltear encontrándose con el caballero de Aries junto con Yuzuriha de Grulla. No podía entender bien lo que decían gracias a la distancia, pero la forma en como el rubio había tomado una de las delicadas manos de la joven, supuso que algo iba a pasar.

El de cabellos celestes nunca había sentido algún tipo de amor hacia una persona puesto que jamás se lo permitió por obvias razones, pero no era completamente ignorante respecto al tema. Lo que estaba mirando era algo que no le incumbía, hasta él se reprimía mentalmente pero su curiosidad era más poderosa. Aún seguía Shion tomando la mano de Yuzuriha y parecía como si le fuese a decir algo, pero la soltó delicadamente y comenzó a alejarse de ahí dejando confundida a la dama. Piscis negó lentamente con la cabeza y reanudó su marcha.

El de cabellos celestes ya se encontraba cerca de entrar a Rodorio y tenía que idear alguna forma en acercarse a la florista sin llamar la atención.

Tomó su enorme capa y se la enredó en su cuerpo hasta cubrir su cabeza usándola a algo parecido como una capucha. Así, su armadura ya no llamaría la atención y nadie miraría su rostro.

*0*0*

-¡Sabía que te encontraría!- celebró animadamente Kardia al encontrar a Agasha en la humilde florería.

-¡Sr. Kardia!- exclamó sorprendida la castaña- es un gusto volverlo a ver- sonrió.

Escondido detrás de una pared, Albafica miraba incrédulo a su compañero de armas quién no le importaba mostrarse con su armadura frente a ella sin importarle los peligros que podría ocasionarle. Decidió esperar pacientemente.

-¡Pero si tenemos un caballero dorado aquí!- habló ahora el padre de Agasha que no cabía en su asombro.

-Mi nombre es Kardia, Kardia de Escorpión- se presentó sonriendo orgullosamente y estiró una de sus manos hacia el mayor a modo de saludo.

-¡Mucho gusto Sr. Kardia!- respondió al saludo tomando torpemente la mano del santo. Estaba completamente atónito que un caballero, y sobre todo dorado, se tomara el tiempo en darse una vuelta por su puesto de flores.

-Sin tanto formalismo- objetó alegre deshaciendo el saludo- sólo dígame Kardia.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de tutearlos así nomás- agregó el mayor completamente atónito.

-Seremos caballeros, pero seguimos siendo seres humanos como ustedes- explicó el de cabellos azules mirando los ojos oliva de la florista- y al igual que ustedes, también sentimos- esto último lo dijo con un toque de seducción, tomando una de las manos de Agasha y depositando un beso en su dorso, gesto que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

Albafica abrió su ojos cobalto por la acción del Escorpión, cerrando sus puños sin saber porque. Pero tenía que permanecer en donde estaba, no podía permitirse que su compañero lo mirara, y para que no se percatara de su presencia, bajó su cosmos hasta lo más mínimo que podía. Y parecía que si había resultado, Kardia ni siquiera había notado la presencia del caballero.

-Ahora que tuve el honor de conocerla a usted- habló el de cabellos azules mirando nuevamente al padre de la florista- me gustaría invitar a su hija a comer mañana por la tarde.

Padre e hija se quedaron completamente perplejos por la invitación y más Agasha que casi se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-No le pasará nada- habló nuevamente el de la octava casa- vendré sin armadura para no llamar la atención y estará completamente segura conmigo.

-Bueno…- el padre se rascó la nuca- por mí no hay problema pero es Agasha quien decide.

Si Albafica sentía como si le hubiera caído un rayo al principio, eso fue como sentir Antares en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a invitarla a salir sabiendo de los grandes peligros que eso le podía traer a la dama? Pero tenía que controlarse y seguir viendo todo de lejos.

-Bueno yo…- titubeó la castaña. No sabía si era una buena idea aceptar la invitación del santo sólo por el hecho que le recordaba a Albafica al verlo portar la armadura dorada, pero como mencionó que iría como cualquier civil, quizás le serviría para distraerse un poco- acepto- afirmó sonrojada.

El caballero de Piscis sentía unas ganas enormes de estrangular al atrevido.

-Te veo mañana como a las tres, te pones linda- finalizó con una seductora sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo para luego retirarse de ahí.

-Es un buen partido, Agasha- habló el mayor luego que Kardia estuviera a una distancia que no los pudiera escuchar.

-¿Eh?- la joven elevó su mirada hacia la de su padre, un tanto confundida.

-Vivirías mucho mejor con un hombre como él, es muy remoto que un caballero dorado se fije en una muchachita de pueblo. No lo dejes ir- y después, entró a la casa dispuesto a darse un buen baño.

-¿No dejarlo ir?- dijo la castaña para sí misma.

¿A caso su padre le pidió que buscara la forma en casarse con él? La pobre florista no podía asimilar nada. No podía imaginarse casada con un santo dorado ¡era una completa locura! Pero lo que ignoraban ella y su padre, era que Kardia era un sin vergüenza que le gustaba coquetear con cualquier jovencita que se cruzara en su camino.

*0*0*

-¿Ese que no es Milo?- interrumpió Alcander llevando una mano a la barbilla y pensando muy seriamente en el antiguo caballero de escorpión.

-Temo que sea su reencarnación- añadió Afrodita.

-A veces pienso seriamente en eso- finalizó el patriarca.

-¡Aún quiero seguir escuchando más de Manigoldo!- el niño hacía un puchero- ¡él es el mejor!

-Si dejaras que el patriarca siguiera…- habló amenazante, Piscis.

-Siga contando la historia, patriarca- ahora era Alcander quién lo pedía.

*0*0*

Agasha acomodaba algunas flores en la pequeña mesa de madera hasta que una gran sombra la cubrió obligándola a levantar la vista para encontrarse con el intruso que le estaba robando el sol. Era un hombre alto cubierto por una especie de capucha hasta el rostro impidiéndole saber de quién se trataba causando cierto temor en la castaña.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- indagó temerosa dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No tienes por qué temer- habló tranquilamente el hombre.

Agasha abrió sus ojos al reconocer aquella voz y observar atentamente esos ojos cobalto que eran lo único que estaban a la vista, dejándola estática, temiendo de que fuera aquel hombre que ahora le temía.

-Soy yo- habló nuevamente descubriendo su bello rostro.

-Sr. Albafica…- su nombre se escapó en casi un susurro.

Estuvieron casi un minuto sin dirigirse la palabra y sus miradas estaban clavadas una en la otra. Agasha no sabía qué hacer. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y su corazón a latir cada vez más fuerte; por parte de Albafica, se había formado un nudo en su garganta que le impedía articular alguna palabra y sus manos comenzaron a sudar por la tensión que se había instalado en ambos.

-¿Qué quiere Sr. Albafica?- se atrevió a decir la florista intentando que su tono de voz sonara lo más duro posible.

-Quería disculparme.

La castaña se quedó muda ¿acaso el santo de Piscis bajó desde la última casa del santuario hasta Rodorio solamente para disculparse?

-No quería lastimarte, Agasha- habló nuevamente el de cabellos celestes- sólo no quería que por culpa del veneno te fuera a pasar algo. De verdad me siento mal por lo de ayer, no fue un comportamiento digno de un caballero, pero también quiero que entiendas que no puedes andar así nomás por mi templo y mucho menos acercarte a mí.

La florista tragó saliva y se quedó sin palabras. Sus pensamientos no la traicionaron, Albafica se tomó la molestia en bajar del santuario e ir a disculparse aunque no supiera que le tocaba hacer guardia ese día. En eso, observó como el santo dio media vuelta reanudando su marcha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña.

-¡Acepto sus disculpas Sr. Albafica!- exclamó emocionada.

-No le digas a nadie que vine aquí, no quisiera que te expusieras al peligro con el solo hecho de conocerme- dijo en su típico tono gélido sin detener sus calmados pasos. Era una suerte que aquel lugar se encontrara solitario, aprovechando para desenredar la capa de su cuerpo y quedara ondeando preciosamente al aire. Después de eso, aunque fuese por unos instantes, Albafica sonrió.

Agasha no sintió que los ánimos la abandonaran por el tono que utilizó el caballero, al contrario, su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir que el de cabellos celestes se preocupaba por ella. Sus deseos de conocerlo más aumentaron.

Luego de quince minutos de que el doceavo caballero hubiera comenzado con sus rondas, para mala suerte de él, se encontró con Kardia que se dirigía hacia él seguramente con nada bueno que decirle.

-Albafica, ¿cómo van las rondas?- preguntó con su clásica felicidad y despreocupación por la vida deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

-Todo va bien- se limitó a decir.

-No hace falta que me lo digas a detalles, unas cuantas palabras son suficientes- dijo sarcástico.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- espetó queriendo continuar con su guardia.

-Espera- se puso en su camino deteniéndolo- quiero decirte algo, necesito compartir mi felicidad con alguien.

Albafica arqueó una ceja, frustrado por la actitud del escorpión mirándolo con recelo.

-Mañana saldré con una florista- dijo con gran orgullo, y por supuesto, el caballero de los peces gemelos sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Solamente para eso me haces perder mi tiempo?- recriminó con frialdad y continuó caminando pasando por un lado de Kardia.

-¡No podía esperar en decírselo a alguien antes de llegar al santuario!- gritó el de cabellos azules pero fue completamente ignorado por su homólogo.

No era que se llevaran mal, pero simplemente Albafica odiaba que personas como Kardia le robaran su tiempo en cosas estúpidas, y no solamente Albafica, algunos otros caballeros de la orden dorada tampoco tenían la paciencia para soportarlo. Todos se preguntaban cómo le hacía Degel para tenerlo de mejor amigo.

Pasó otro rato y el de cabellos celestes se internó en el bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de Rodorio. Ese era el lugar perfecto para escondites de maleantes o espectros y siempre era bueno tener bien vigilado ese lugar

Luego de casi media hora caminando, llegó a un claro donde se encontraba en medio una enorme roca y a un lado, un árbol frondoso de gran tamaño, pero justo antes de entrar al claro, pudo escuchar perfectamente algunos sonidos de pisadas que venían detrás de él.

-¿A caso hice o dije algo como para que creyeras que podías estar cerca de mi… Agasha?

Había sido descubierta.

Con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rojo, salió de entre los arbustos que utilizaba de escondite.

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?- preguntó curiosa.

*0*0*

-¿Ese lugar que no es en donde yo estaba cuando atacó la quimera hace unos días?- preguntó Alcander levantando la mano como si hubieran hecho una pregunta y el supiera la respuesta.

-Alcander…- gruñó Afrodita entre dientes y miraba suspicaz al pequeño niño de cabellos azules. Sus bellos ojos azul celeste ardían de ira por las constantes interrupciones hacia el patriarca.

-Alcander- habló Shion con voz profunda y autoritaria.

-¿Eh?- el infante lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué modales te han enseñado tus padres?

-Bueno…- Alcander se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar las enseñanzas de sus padres- mi madre siempre me dice que no debo de estar jugando en los templos de los demás, eso me lo dijo una vez que el tío Saga casi mandaba a mi padre a otra dimensión. También me dijo que no debo de hablar con la boca llena, ayudar a los demás, no interrumpir y decir siempre por favor y gracias. Mi padre hace cosas más divertidas y por eso quiero ser cómo él.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha enseñado tu padre?- volvió a preguntar el patriarca temiendo para sus adentros por la respuesta del futuro portador de la armadura de Cáncer.

-Me dijo que siempre tengo que respetar a las mujeres, especialmente a mi mamá. También me enseñó a abrir puertas con objetos punzantes, enviar al Yomotzu a personas sin que se den cuenta, pero si no era algún enemigo o algo podía hacerlo como broma siempre y cuando no se me olvidara traerlos de nuevo así como le pasó una vez con el tío Afrodita- soltó una pequeña risa de travesura- no hacerle mucho caso a Milo aunque a veces tiene historias interesantes que contar.

-Tenía que ser…- masculló Afrodita llevando una mano a su semblante frustrado. Estaba comenzando a resignarse que nunca iba a terminar de escuchar la historia de su antepasado si ese niño seguía ahí.

-Necesitaré hablar seriamente con tu padre- sentenció Shion.

-Como usted quiera patriarca- habló despreocupadamente el niño.

-¡Tenle más respeto!- reprendió el de cabellos celestes.

-Pero quiero ser como Manigoldo, despreocupado y sin temerle a nada- dijo Alcander con entusiasmo.

-Patriarca ¿está seguro que el espíritu de ese caballero no se metió en el cuerpo de ese niño? Porque desde que tuvo su encuentro con él ha estado así- explicó un poco intrigado por la actitud del pequeño de cabellos azules.

-Alcander- volvió a dirigirse al infante- Manigoldo fue un caballero muy valiente a pesar de que siempre estábamos peleando. Ayudó al patriarca Sage a encerrar a uno de los dioses gemelos. Eso deberías de aprender de él, su valentía y sentido de la justicia ¡no sus malos modales y falta de respeto!- el recordar al antiguo caballero de Cáncer, sumado a que estaba casi al límite de su paciencia, automáticamente exclamó algo exasperado sorprendiendo bastante al par de presentes que se encontraban en el templo patriarcal- lo lamento- carraspeó Shion ligeramente avergonzado.

-No se preocupe su ilustrísima, es normal reaccionar así cuando está este mocoso cerca- Afrodita miró irritado al causante de aquel pequeño lío mientras Alcander aguantaba las ganas de reír por la situación- escucha niño, si yo fuera tu padre, yo mismo te hubiera mandado al calabozo- habló fastidiado.

-Recuerdo que Milo me había contado un poco que a ti te gustaba mi mamá- comenzó a contar el chiquillo sin problema alguno haciendo que el santo de Piscis abriera sus ojos como platos- me pregunto cómo hubiera sido yo si te hubieras casado con mi madre. Quizás tuviera mis cabellos como tú o fuera portador de la armadura de Piscis y atacara con rosas envenenadas o quizás fuera más hermoso…

Alcander no pudo terminar de decir ni una palabra más cuando sintió el fuerte puño de Afrodita estrellándose contra su cabeza provocando un quejido de dolor por parte del niño que, automáticamente cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos y el caballero de la doceava casa acabó con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que no debes de hacerle caso a ese Escorpión?!- reclamó encolerizado- y si tu padre te pregunta el porque te salió una enorme bola en la cabeza, dile que fui yo. No es posible que Máscara no se haga responsable de las acciones de su hijo.

-Ya es suficiente- habló por fin el patriarca un poco más sereno.

-No debería de estar permitido golpear a los niños- reclamó Alcander sobándose la cabeza.

-Sólo los niños mal educados como tú dicen eso- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Ya basta!- habló autoritario y firme el ex santo de Aries.

Afrodita y Alcander tragaron grueso y mejor decidieron calmarse y guardar silencio antes de que al pontífice se lo ocurriera mandarlos a azotar por sus faltas de disciplina que cometían frente a él.

-¿Puede continuar, su ilustrísima?- pidió respetuosamente el de cabellos celestes.

Shion asintió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando estuvo a punto de retomar su relato, las puertas del templo patriarcal se abrieron bruscamente de par en par.

-¡¿Alcander?!- llamó escandalosamente el santo de la cuarta casa, buscando a su primogénito.

-¡REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR!

* * *

 **Ocuparemos amarrar a Kardia ¡Traigan cadenas!**

 **Albita, eso que sientes son celos te los presento. Son muy molestos como te habrás dado cuenta -w-. Así que tendrá que lidiar con el escorpionsito, esperemos que no lo mate mucho xD.**

 **Manigoldo se nos va unos días de la historia, prepárense para un Alcander jodiendo a cada rato para que el patriarca lo mencione, y por cierto, ese cangrejito como le encanta molestar al borreguito.**

 **¿Qué será lo que pasará en ese encuentro de Agasha y Albafica? Traigan unas cadenas también para Alcander y un poco de cinta para que no hable.**

 **Pobre mascarita, ¿pero para que entra como desquiciado? xD esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso y nuestro Shion ya lo mandó a volar xD.**

 **Y por último, para los que anden un poco perdidos en la parte donde se refieren a que el alma de Manigoldo se metió dentro del niño, en mi fic "Lo más importante", el pequeño tiene un encuentro amistoso con el alma del santo donde hablan, se hacen super amiguis y toda la cosa. Y pues Alcander quiere ser igual que él xD.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	6. Chapter 6:No le temas a tus sentimientos

**¡Por fin salí de vacaciones! (mas o menos xD) ahora tendré más tiempo para dedicarle al fic y terminarlo más rápido para continuar con el siguiente (maldita musa que me está atacando -w-).**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y los dejo con el sexto capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO 6: No le temas a tus sentimientos**

Máscara Mortal salió volando fuera de los aposentos del patriarca, impactando contra uno de los pilares de mármol que se encontraba dentro del templo, por la gran fuerza del ataque de Shion.

-Increíble…- musitó Alcander mirando en dirección donde se encontraba su padre- ¡hágalo otra vez!- gritó emocionado puesto que nunca había presenciado alguno de los movimientos del patriarca.

-Cállate o el próximo serás tú- susurró Afrodita.

El pontífice se comenzó a sobar las sienes con sus dedos. Si estaba reteniéndose en atacar al niño por no dejarlo continuar con su historia, el que Máscara entrara sin mostrar sus respetos, ya lo había llevado al límite. Se disculparía, pero en otra ocasión.

-¿Y eso porqué fue?- habló con dificultad el cangrejo que se acercaba a duras penas a los aposentos.

-¿A caso ya se te olvidó el respeto después de estar tantos años de servicio como caballero ateniense?- habló severamente el rubio sin quitar sus ojos borgoña de Máscara.

-Estaba preocupado por mi hijo ¡¿Cómo piensa que estaría tranquilo si no lo encontré en donde le dije que debería de estar?!- apuntó acusatoriamente a su superior.

Afridita lo miró taladrándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué no tenía que ir yo después de dos horas?- preguntó confundido el niño.

-Ya pasó media hora de la hora que tenías que regresar- explicó el cangrejo cruzando los brazos.

-La historia que está contando el patriarca está genial- añadió emocionado- ¡habla de Manigoldo y de la reencarnación del tío Afrodita!

Máscara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mirando a su hijo y luego a su mejor amigo.

-¿Es enserio?- cuestionó pasmado.

-Y tu hijo no deja contarla, parece que de verdad quiere ser como tú pero tomando el mal camino- habló frustrado el de cabellos celestes.

-Yo también quiero escuchar esa historia- comentó curioso el de la cuarta casa tomando asiento a un lado de su hijo.

Alcander le platicó brevemente lo que había contado Shion para que Máscara Mortal no estuviera tan perdido a la hora de retomar el relato.

-Patriarca, ya puede continuar- pidió entusiasmado el infante.

-Máscara, más te vale que tengas controlado a tu hijo porque es estas dos horas y media lo único que ha hecho es interrumpir- habló Afrodita.

-Tranquilo florecita- comentó despreocupado el de la cuarta casa pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su hijo acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Entonces proseguiré- dijo un no muy convencido Shion, pero quizás con el santo de Cáncer presente, el niño se quedaría más tranquilo.

*0*0*

-Conozco tus pasos, y sé que comenzaste a seguirme minutos después que me fui y me alcanzaste cuando entré en el bosque- dijo gélidamente aun dándole la espalda a la florista.

-Sr. Albafica, yo…

-Vete a casa- interrumpió- este bosque no es completamente seguro, regresa antes de que se haga más tarde.

Agasha no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. No estaba segura si acatar las órdenes del santo o armarse de valor y quedarse con él (a una distancia prudente, claro).

-Agasha…- el de cabellos celestes dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con la castaña que había permanecido en el mismo lugar por un par de minutos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La frías palabras del santo ponían cada vez más nerviosa a la joven que no sabía que decir. Temía que si no decía las palabras correctas, el caballero fuera a molestarse nuevamente con ella.

-¿Agasha?- el de la doceava casa esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de ella.

-Yo…- balbuceó- quisiera quedarme a hacerle un poco de compañía- por fin lo dijo, bajando la mirada y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Albafica cambió su semblante serio por uno de gran sorpresa. Aunque no era raro que de vez en cuando alguno de sus compañeros de armas, especialmente Shion, se ofreciera a hacerle un poco de compañía al santo de los peces y él amablemente se las negaba, sintió extraño que aquella jovencita le haya hecho esa petición y sobre todo, que no le temiera a su sangre envenenada o le tuviera algún resentimiento por lo que pasó el día anterior.

-No- dijo en tono suave el bello hombre- no puedo permitirte estar cerca de mí, además, estoy en horas de trabajo.

-No sabía que usted estaba haciendo guardias- habló con timidez para luego cambiar drásticamente su ánimo a uno como si hubiera elaborado el plan perfecto- cuando puedo me gusta venir a este claro, así que no pienso regresar a casa, todavía- habló orgullosa pasando por un lado de Albafica y dirigiéndose a la gran roca situada en medio del claro.

El caballero la miró detenidamente asombrado por aquella gran seguridad en sí misma que de la nada mostró. No le cabía la menor duda que Agasha era una jovencita muy terca. Enarcó una de sus finas cejas celestes mientras sus orbes cobalto observaban cada paso que la florista daba, no sabía porque se sentía tan sobre protector con ella o por qué sentía esa necesidad de cuidar sus pasos. Estaba consciente que si sentía cariño por ella, ¿acaso ese cariño le provocaba deseos de cuidar que no le pasara absolutamente nada? Se sentía un poco confundido en ese momento, porque lo que sentía, según él, no podía pasar más allá de un simple aprecio que tenía por la joven.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?- preguntó Albafica.

-Como una media hora- respondió sonriente recostándose sobre la enorme roca luego de subirla, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. La sombra del gran árbol la cubría y el clima era perfecto como para pasar toda la tarde ahí.

El caballero de Piscis suspiró llevando una de sus manos a sus finas hebras celestes, pasándola hacia atrás entre ellas cerrando sus ojos al tacto. Estaba decidido a seguir con sus rondas, pero no podía dejar sola a la florista. Además, una media hora que él también descansara le caería bien, Sage no tendría por qué darse cuenta después de todo.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te vayas- habló autoritario mientras se acercaba en donde estaba Agasha.

-¡¿De veras?!- exclamó emocionada levantando su torso para mirar mejor al santo. Agasha se había salido con la suya.

-Sí, yo me quedaré aquí abajo haciendo guardia mientras tu descansas- dijo con su mismo tono suave de hace un momento, dándole la espalda a la joven luego de estar a una distancia prudente de ella y vigilando que no hubiera enemigos asechando cerca de ahí.

Agasha volvió a recostarse posicionando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sopló algunos mechones de cabello que se habían situado en su rostro. Había logrado su objetivo de estar un momento con el santo, pero no como ella quería. Quería platicar con él, saber más de ese misterioso hombre. Estaba segura que si le hacía alguna pregunta, seguramente le respondería sólo con monosílabos. Si quería comenzar a ganarse la confianza de Albafica, ese era el momento y no podía dejar escapar la ocasión.

-Sr. Albafica…- habló la castaña poniéndose de panza en dirección del caballero y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos colocadas bajo el mentón.

-¿Sucede algo?- se limitó a decir sin romper su posición.

-Cuénteme algo- soltó en un tono casi suplicante.

-No hay mucho que pueda contarte a ti- respondió el de cabellos celestes.

Agasha frunció levemente el ceño sin quitarle la mirada al santo. Sería una tarea muy complicada en mantener una conversación con él, pero no se daría por vencida.

-¿Todos los días hace guardia por Rodorio?

-Cada tercer día o cuando el patriarca me lo pida.

-¿Hay muchos enemigos últimamente?

-Lo normal- mintió. No iba a decirle que estaban comenzando a aparecer espectros con más frecuencia por lo cerca que estaba el despertar de Hades, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

-Ya veo- dijo la castaña con un toque de fastidio en su tono de voz ¿qué tan difícil era en tener un tema de conversación con aquel hombre? Si fuera Kardia, de seguro no se callaría en ningún momento. En eso, a Agasha se le ocurrió un tema que quizás el caballero de los peces le interesaría.

-¿Cómo es Kardia?- indagó inocentemente la dama.

Cuando Albafica escuchó aquel nombre, sintió su sangre helarse y como los latidos de su corazón se hacían un poco molestos. Abrió sus orbes cobalto por la sorpresa y cerró con fuerza sus puños. La castaña aún no se había percatado en el cambio de la reacción del santo.

-¿Sr. Albafica?- llamó la florista al no recibir respuesta del caballero.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- cambió nuevamente a su típico tono gélido mientras daba la media vuelta, aun cruzado de brazos, quedando frente a la castaña.

-Voy a salir con él mañana y quisiera saber con más precisión como es. Se ve que es buen muchacho y que tiene mucho sentido del humor- el mirar a Agasha sonriendo refiriéndose a su molesto compañero no le comenzó a agradar.

Albafica pensaba seriamente en decirle como era en realidad el caballero de Escorpio, pero se vería muy mal en él, expresándose negativamente del santo.

-Es alguien que nunca para de hablar y alardear, y a veces no sabe cuándo callarse- explicó Piscis, disimulando perfectamente su molestia.

-Admito que de las pocas veces que me lo he encontrado es bastante notorio que tiene mucho que contar, pero esta mañana que fue a la florería, se comportó caballerosamente conmigo, hasta mi papá se quedó impresionado con él- Albafica escuchaba atentamente cada palabra aun sabiendo lo que había pasado en ese momento- incluso me hizo una insinuación que me casara con él, ¿me imagina usted casada con Kardia y sobre todo con un caballero dorado? Mi papá tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas.

Definitivamente, el doceavo caballero no estaba sintiéndose muy bien escuchando todo eso. No podía imaginarse en matrimonio a aquella jovencita de buen corazón con un bárbaro como Kardia. Era completamente seguro que la haría sufrir mucho y eso estaba comenzando a molestarlo más.

-Yo no puedo imaginarme a ustedes dos casados- soltó secamente el santo cruzando los brazos.

Agasha se sorprendió un poco por aquella actitud del guardián del doceavo templo.

-¿Entonces con quién me imagina casada?- soltó en tono divertido la castaña.

-Con alguien que no sea Kardia- respondió de nuevo sin cambiar su tono de voz- ¿aún quieres salir con él?

La florista se quedó un poco pensativa, no podía negar que se le hacía raro el comportamiento de Albafica, pero no planeaba perderse una oportunidad de conocer a otro caballero aunque sus ojos oliva siempre apuntaran al caballero de los peces.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo pienso que el Sr. Kardia debe ser un hombre muy divertido- finalizó aun con su tono de diversión.

-Como quieras- fue lo único que dijo el de cabellos celestes dando media vuelta volviendo a darle la espalda a la joven.

Agasha suspiró y volvió a recostarse colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Estuvieron en silencio cerca de diez minutos, la castaña había cerrado momentáneamente sus bellos ojos sintiendo la suave brisa en su piel y la caricia de los cálidos rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las hojas del enorme árbol. Y mientras tanto, Albafica seguía en la misma posición haciendo guardia. La florista entre abrió sus orbes y liberó otro suspiro dando a entender que estaba comenzando a enfadarse y platicar con Piscis no era una opción. Se desperezó y en eso se le ocurrió que era buena idea trepar el árbol, hace mucho que no hacía algo así y le serviría de distracción.

El caballero comenzó a escuchar leves crujidos en la corteza del árbol y se giró lentamente encontrándose con una florista trepando como si de un mono se tratara.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- interrogó Albafica

-¿Pues qué no está viendo?- contestó Agasha pensando que era bastante obvio lo que hacía ante los ojos de cualquiera que le viera.

-Te puedes lastimar- advirtió sutilmente preocupado.

-Trepaba árboles todo el tiempo cuando era más chica, no tiene por qué preocuparse- habló mientras seguía subiendo sujetando una de las gruesas ramas y colocando un pie sobre otra.

Un par de ojos cobalto no dejaban de seguirla, el santo se preparaba en caso de que la florista diera un paso en falso hasta que la miró tomando asiento en una rama que se veía firme y su alma se sintió un poco más tranquila pero no le quitaría la mirada de encima.

-¡Todo se ve hermoso desde aquí Sr. Albafica!- hablaba fuertemente la castaña mientras observaba el bello paisaje conformado por grandes montañas y árboles verdes- ¡debería subir también!

-No creo que sea buena idea- objetó- dudo que esas ramas soporten mi peso.

-Ni que usted fuera gordo- dijo burlona, meciendo sus piernas alternándolas- usted es…- Agasha cerró prontamente la boca con ambas manos por lo que estaba a punto de decir sin pensarlo y sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente de rojo.

En la parte de abajo, el de cabellos celestes enarcó una ceja preguntándose qué era lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña trepadora. Era una suerte para Agasha que él no pudiera verla en ese momento.

Luego, por capricho de la naturaleza, sopló un fuerte viento que hizo perder el equilibrio a la florista haciéndola caer liberando un fuerte grito en la trayectoria.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Albafica se movió a su increíble velocidad dando un brinco y capturando a la florista aun en el aire, utilizando su capa envolviéndola con ella evitando así tocarla y hacerle daño con su veneno.

Cuando el doceavo caballero tocó el suelo, se dio cuenta que tenía a Agasha muy cerca de su rostro. La florista tenía colocadas sus manos, a través de la capa, sobre el fuerte pecho de Albafica. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y sus ojos clavados entre ellos se miraban con confusión mientras el corazón de la castaña casi se salía y el de cabellos celestes estaba casi en la misma situación. Podrían jurar que casi podían sentir el aliento que ambos expulsaban.

Albafica comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la situación y colocó rápidamente a Agasha en el suelo desenvolviéndola de su capa.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a casa- dijo gélidamente dándole la espalda.

-Sr. Albafica…- fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de la florista.

-Haz lo que te digo, no vayas a meterte en otro problema. Ya perdí mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a hacer guardia- respondió como era habitual en él, reanudando su marcha alejándose poco a poco de Agasha hasta que la dejó sola en aquel claro.

Agasha lo miró con un aire de tristeza. Su mente estaba intentando procesar muchas cosas a la vez, pero con lo que no podía, era en ese momento al estar "entre" sus brazos aunque la hubiera envuelto en su capa. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho aun sintiendo su agitado corazón por la cercanía de hace unos minutos, mirar esos ojos cobalto tan de cerca y sentir su cálido aliento, era sin duda, algo que le robaría el sueño por días.

Quería ganarse la amistad y confianza de Albafica, aún le quedaba un largo camino pero ya había dado un paso muy grande ese día.

*0*0*

Ya había caído la noche y una resplandeciente luna llena adornaba la bóveda celeste bañando con una delicada luz plateada los techos de las doce casas. Albafica salió de su templo en busca de aire fresco para acomodar sus ideas. Portaba unos holgados pantalones blancos de algodón que utilizaba para dormir y su torso estaba completamente desnudo siendo vestido por los rayos del sol nocturno, dejando ver a la perfección cada músculo bien trabajado y su piel viéndose más iluminada. Era un espectáculo que toda mujer soñaría con ver, y sus cabellos meciéndose suavemente le daban ese extra a su belleza que tanto maldecía.

Inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y exhaló lentamente cerrando a la vez sus orbes cobalto. Abrió de nuevo su hermosa mirada y observó sus rosas siendo iluminadas delicadamente por la luna. Caminó dentro de su jardín teniendo cuidado de no pisar sus flores, no quería lastimarlas y tampoco quería lastimar sus pies descalzos.

Llegó hacia una pequeña casita de madera que le traía nostálgicos recuerdos, pero amaba ir a ese lugar cuando se sentía inquieto. Abrió la vieja puerta de madera provocando un agudo ruido y dentro se encontró con la lápida de su maestro Lugonis, el anterior caballero de Piscis, a quien tanto quiso como a un padre, que cuando murió sintió como su mundo se derrumbó al sentirse culpable de su muerte por aquel ritual.

-Maestro…- musitó Albafica arrodillándose frente a la lápida- lo necesito tanto en estos momentos… me siento tan confundido… extraño…

A lo lejos, en uno de los balcones del templo patriarcal, Sage se encontraba ahí mirando todas las casas del santuario pero su atención la captó el caballero de Piscis al mirarlo dirigirse a aquella vieja casita.

-¿Todo en orden?- interrogó Sasha amablemente llegando al mismo balcón, situándose atrás del viejo patriarca.

-Por el momento, todo sigue en orden- contestó.

-Está preocupado por su discípulo ¿no es así?

-Confío en Manigoldo- sonrió- aunque no puedo negarle, Diosa Athena, que si me tiene con algo de pendiente lo que vaya a encontrar.

La de cabellos lila se situó enseguida de Sage y miró a la misma dirección a donde el mayor tenía clavada su vista.

-De nuevo visitando a su maestro…- dijo con melancolía la diosa.

-Hay algo más- musitó el pontífice- algo sucede con Albafica.

-Sus rosas no se miran como antes- confesó Sasha.

-Ya no se muestran tan orgullosas y letales, es como si se mostraran confundidas al igual que su cuidador.

-Albafica será todo un guerrero, pero sigue siendo un jovencito- habló Sasha colocando ambas manos al borde del balcón- hay tantas cosas que aún desconoce.

-No las desconoce- soltó Sage atrapando la atención de la diosa- sólo no las quiere aceptar.

Luego de haber terminado con aquella pequeña plática con su difunto maestro, volvió a cerrar la vieja puerta de madera. Entró de nuevo a su templo y luego de limpiarse los pies, se recostó en su cama cubriéndose con las sábanas blancas de seda y al colocar su cabeza en la almohada, cerró sus ojos cobalto esperando quedarse dormido, cosa que le costó algunas vueltas en su cama hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño después de haber pasado una hora. Un sueño poco común tendría a partir de ese momento:

Albafica portaba su elegante armadura y se encontraba en medio de su jardín de rosas mirando a todos lados sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Albafica.

Aquella voz se le hizo tan familiar que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo erizando cada vello de su ser y abriendo bastante sus ojos cobalto.

-Albafica- volvió a llamar.

El santo dio media vuelta y la gran sorpresa que se llevó lo dejó helado: frente a él, con sus cabellos rojizos ondeantes al viento y portando la misma armadura de Piscis sosteniendo el casco con su mano derecha, se encontraba Lugonis.

-¿Maestro?- pronunció el de cabellos celestes con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Parece que hay algo que te inquieta- soltó Lugonis mientras se acercaba a su discípulo.

Albafica se quedó callado sin decir nada, estático por el momento.

-Es una chica ¿no es así?- volvió a hablar el antiguo caballero de Piscis.

-¿De qué habla, maestro?- indagó un confundido Albafica.

-Me hubiera encantado que hubieras podido vivir como un ser humano normal, sin ese miedo de lastimar a los demás, de amar sin temer- se detuvo a un metro del caballero.

-No lo entiendo, maestro- su tono de voz era confuso.

Lugonis sonrió.

-Deberías de aceptar tus sentimientos.

-¿Mis sentimientos? ¿De qué habla?

-Sientes algo por aquella jovencita… Agasha ¿verdad?

Albafica se quedó atónito de que su maestro supiera el nombre de aquella florista que estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su mente.

-Maestro…

-Albafica- interrumpió el de cabellos rojizos- deberías de aceptar tus sentimientos por ella.

-Soy un caballero- habló con firmeza- no puedo darme el lujo en sentir ese tipo de cosas, además, mi veneno me impide acercarme a los demás.

-Eres un tonto.

El semblante del santo cambió a uno extrañado por las palabras de Lugonis

-Ser un caballero no significa que te despojes de tu lado humano, es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer. No hagas lo mismo que yo, Albafica.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- el de cabellos celestes estaba completamente pasmado.

Lugonis lo invitó a seguirlo y Albafica no dudó en ir con él. En menos de un segundo se encontraban en otro lado, precisamente al borde de una colina donde se podía apreciar una gran extensión de verde pasto bañado por el rocío que era iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol. El ex santo de Piscis tomó asiento al borde y su discípulo hizo lo mismo. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que fue roto por el de cabellos rojizos.

-Se cómo te sientes, porque así me sentí hace tiempo- confesó, mirando el paisaje.

El pisciano volteó a ver a su antiguo maestro con un gesto interrogante.

Lugonis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud de su pupilo. Le daba gracia que no admitiera lo que realmente sentía. No podía evitar en sentirse culpable ya que era en parte culpa suya de que Albafica fuera así. Quizás si le hubiera insistido un poco más en que abandonara su destino de caballero, no temiera en hacerle daño a la gente y quizás hubiera conocido a su amada Agasha sin tener la necesidad de evadirla ni tener que ser indiferente con ella por el miedo de herirla con su veneno. Pero el de cabellos celestes siempre fue muy terco y seguramente le hubiera seguido insistido en continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Yo también me enamoré Albafica- ante la confesión, el de la doceava casa abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes sin creer lo que había escuchado- no tiene nada de malo ese bello sentimiento, somos seres humanos con todo el derecho de sentir todo tipo de emociones, pero el amor es el más hermoso de todos- sonrió amargamente- pero al igual que tú, me aterraba la idea en matarla con mi veneno- apuñó con fuerza las manos y minúsculas lágrimas luchaban en formarse en sus ojos por la nostalgia en recordarla.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?- cuestionó curioso y temeroso de la respuesta de Lugonis.

-Te contaré un poco- dijo el de cabellos rojizos elevando la vista al cielo- aquella joven cautivó mi corazón, pero nunca dejé que me viera. Jamás supo de mi existencia y yo creía que era lo mejor para no poner en peligro su vida a causa de mi mortífero veneno. Amaba verla sonreír, y lo que hacía era dejar cada mañana una de mis más hermosas rosas rojas carmesí al pie de su puerta y cada vez que lo hacía, me escondía detrás de una pared para solamente maravillarme como dibujaba esa bella sonrisa de felicidad y curiosidad por saber en quién se la había dejado- suspiró nostálgico- pero llegó un momento en que decidí ya no seguir ilusionándome con algo que no pasaría, así que ya no bajaba a Rodorio para dejarle rosas y mucho menos para verla. Ya no recibió flores y ya no volví a ver la sonrisa que le causaba al recibirlas ¿Pero sabes una cosa?- miró fijamente a Albafica- si no se hubiera casado con otro hombre, nunca hubieras conocido a Agasha.

El de cabellos celestes se quedó completamente helado y sin saber que decir, la historia de su maestro lo dejó anonadado y más al saber de quien se había enamorado anteriormente.

-No puedo negarte que sentí mi corazón partirse un poco al verla de blanco cuando entró a la iglesia y yo la miraba de lejos, pero por una parte, me hacía feliz que fuera feliz con alguien que no fuera a hacerle daño- miró el verdoso paisaje, conjuró una de sus rosas y dejó que el viento se la llevara.

-Maestro, no tenía idea que usted hubiera sufrido tanto por eso.

-Es el destino de Piscis estar siempre en soledad, pero tú no tienes que pasar por eso.

-Pero maestro…

-Albafica- interrumpió nuevamente- hace más daño la indiferencia que tu veneno.

-Maestro, sabe muy bien que tocar o estar muy cerca de las personas es peligroso- objetó el santo.

Lugonis meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No si eres cuidadoso. Estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

-Yo…- titubeó ante la pregunta- siento mucho cariño por ella.

-¿Sólo eso?- miró divertido a su alumno sin que él se diera cuenta que sus mejillas estaban comenzando a ruborizarse.

-No lo sé…- volteó hacia el paisaje

-No le temas a tus sentimientos, Albafica de Piscis.

El santo tomó asiento rápidamente en su cama, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y varias gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y trataba de asimilar que demonios era lo que había soñado hace un momento.

*0*0*

Agasha no dejaba de dar vueltas entre las sábanas de su cama, eran casi las de tres de la madrugada y le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Fueron tantas cosas que habían sucedido esa tarde que no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso, pero lo que más se repetía en sus pensamientos, era esa gran cercanía que había tenido con Albafica: estar envuelta entre sus fuertes brazos aunque fuera a través de su capa, esos ojos azul cobalto tan hipnóticos y su aliento casi chocando con el suyo como si fuera a formar un beso.

Se levantó de la cama y se situó frente a su ventana que se encontraba abierta y miró detenidamente la bella luna que aún se encontraba en la nocturna bóveda celeste y las estrellas adornando como si de muchas luces se trataran.

-Señor Albafica…- musitó entre suspiros recargando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

 **¿Será una buena idea que mascarita se quede también escuchando la historia? ¿Alcander se comportará y dejará al patriarca Shion seguir con la historia sin tanta interrupción? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? xD**

 **Es más fácil sacarle plática a una calculadora que a Albafica, pero nomas le mencionan a Kardia y ahí si es todo oídos. Que lindo nuestro Albafica celoso aunque no quiera aceptarlo -w-.**

 **La idea de atrapar a Agasha en la capa me inspiré en el Gaiden de Albafica donde atrapa a Pefko con su capa (creo, no recuerdo bien). A mi ni me engañas pecesito, querías darle un beso a la florista y marcarle tu territorio 7u7, pero ocupa unas clases de como tratar a la gente y recordar que tienen sentimientos por el amor a don Pose.**

 **Como que ya se extraña un poco la presencia del querido Manigoldo molestando a todos por aquí, creo que escribiré unos capítulos más adelante en como va su misión xD.**

 **Este fic como se pondrá muy dramático, quise darle un poco de "humor" con las interrupciones de Alcander para aligerar el ambiente y hacer enojar a todos xD.**

 **¡Ya Albita, no la hagas de emoción! Que ya diga que si está enamorado de Agasha o si no Lugonis le va a jalar las patas en la noche todos los días hasta que lo admita (y quien se imaginaría que Lugonis estaba enamorado de la madre de Agasha, por poco y no hay fic AgashaxAlbafica :v).**

 **Bueno, creo que esas son todas mis quejas, les agradezco mucho su apoyo ya que sin ustedes esta historia no seguiría creciendo. Espero sus lindos reviews y muchos saluditos a los/as lectores/as fantasmitas :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Otra guerra?

**¡Aquí de nuevo con la actualización semanal! Como ya no tengo muchos pendientes, ya puedo publicar más seguido, tengo adelantado hasta el capítulo 10 y ya estoy escribiendo el 11 pero se los iré publicando una vez por semana para tenerlos en suspenso :3**

 **Ahora ¡vámos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7: ¿Otra guerra?**

-¿Está seguro que ese tal Albafica en la reencarnación de esa cosa?- interrumpió ahora el guardián de la cuarta casa apuntando con el dedo hacia Afrodita ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo- ese caballero que usted relata no tiene nada que ver.

Shion se había equivocado completamente con Máscara creyendo que mantendría quieto a su hijo, pero resultó que salió igual y seguramente interrumpirían el doble.

-Su ilustrísima- habló de nuevo el de cabellos azules- Afrodita también tiene la sangre envenenada y nunca le importó estar tocando…- la atención de Máscara se desvió hacia su compañero de armas que lo taladraba con la mirada y tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda con tan sólo hacerla puño con fuerza.

-Papá, creo que el tío Afrodita está enojado- susurró Alcander a su padre.

-¿Me van a dejar continuar?- cuestionó serio el patriarca.

-Por favor, continúe- pidió Piscis benevolente.

*0*0*

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar la tierra iluminando sus paisajes. Shion iba caminando por cada una de las casas zodiacales dirigiéndose a los aposentos del patriarca; como los guardines de las casas aún se encontraban dormidos, no demoraría mucho en llegar. Cuando cruzó la última casa, observó algo peculiar en las rosas del jardín mortífero: las bellas flores carmesí parecían como si estuvieran poniéndose en pareja una con la otra, las corolas estaban inclinadas hacia otras como si estuvieran besándose o queriendo fusionarse entre ellas. Así estaban de dos en dos en esa curiosa posición pero a veces, se enderezaban nuevamente como si se arrepintieran de estar así. El rubio arqueó una ceja de punto en señal de confusión por el extraño comportamiento de las mortíferas plantas. " _¿Qué le está ocurriendo a Albafica?"_ se preguntó. Y al levantar la mirada de las rosas, a lo lejos situado de pie en el centro de su jardín, ahí se encontraba el doceavo santo vistiendo su armadura. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada cobalto perdida en el cielo del amanecer. Decidió no molestarlo por el momento y continuó su camino.

Albafica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Shion ir hacia los aposentos de Sage, luego, miró sus rosas que nuevamente estaban comenzando a unirse de par en par como en un principio. Las miró con detenimiento y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro gélido comenzaba a dibujarse, pero a los segundos sacudió con fuerza la cabeza negativamente cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que les sucede?- indagó el de cabellos celestes a sus rosas quienes volvieron a enderezarse por el cambio de la reacción del santo. Las miró fijamente y se puso de cuclillas quedando más cerca de ellas- recuerdo que mi maestro me había contado que las rosas reaccionan a las emociones de los caballeros de Piscis, pero…- se levantó nuevamente sin terminar lo que iba a decir y comenzó a caminar entre los rosales para luego salir de su jardín.

Ese día no tenía la mente clara, el sueño con su maestro lo había dejado muy turbado y le costaba pensar con claridad. Quizás un baño le ayudaría a relajarse.

El día iba transcurriendo y las ventas en la florería iban muy bien. Agasha se había lucido con sus arreglos de tulipanes y margaritas a pesar de sentirse cansada por la noche de insomnio que había pasado.

-Deberías de comenzar a arreglarte, Agasha- aconsejó el padre- tienes que estar lista para cuando el Sr. Kardia venga.

-De acuerdo papá- habló la castaña procurando felicidad.

Entró a la casa para darse un baño. No era que el Escorpión le desagradara o algo, pero simplemente no le emocionaba tanto salir con él, en su corazón, otro caballero había comenzado a entrar, pero con tal de ver feliz a su padre lo haría.

Luego de terminar con la ducha de casi una hora, vistió sus mejores ropas que tenía guardadas y que hace mucho no utilizaba: un sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas que le quedaba entallado en el torso dándoles forma a sus curvas que comenzaban a hacerse un poco más pronunciadas y la falda de la prenda era más amplia llegando justo debajo de sus rodillas. Un bonito listón azul estaba amarrado en su cintura y encajes del mismo color adornaban el borde de la falda. Calzó sus soleas que siempre utilizaba y se hizo una trenza en su cabello.

Se situó frente a un espejo grande que estaba en el baño y se miraba fijamente en su reflejo. Se veía hermosa. Hace tanto que no se arreglaba para ella y mucho menos para un hombre y no era que nadie la buscara, al contrario, varios hombres mayores le proponían matrimonio pero ella los rechazaba, simplemente no le interesaban aquellos hombres adinerados que le prometían una vida mucho mejor.

*0*0*

En el santuario, Albafica había recordado muy bien que ese día Kardía saldría con Agasha y eso le causaba una gran incomodidad de muchas formas diferentes y no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Comenzó a descender por los templos con la excusa de pedirle un favor al caballero de Aries. Al llegar al octavo templo, escuchó a Kardia diciéndose halagos vanidosos desde una de las habitaciones, cosa que molestó un poco al doceavo caballero que miraba ese tipo de belleza como algo superficial y sin sentido. Por eso, cuando se referían a él como "hermoso", "bello" o alguna otra de esas cualidades se molestaba demasiado y más aún cuando las personas se acercaban a él por lo mismo. Era otra de las grandes razones por las que no le gustaba salir de su templo.

-¡Albafica! ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó con orgullo el santo de Escorpio- no me digas, ¿el patriarca te mandó de nuevo a hacer guardia?

-Voy a Aries- contestó indiferente.

-Entendido, Degel segundo- dijo sarcástico mientras acomodaba su saco negro que hacía juego con la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo y los pantalones del mismo color al igual que las botas altas que calzaba- si me disculpas, tengo una cita- finalizó sonriente.

-¿Con quién?- indagó el de mirada cobalto usando su típico tono de voz haciendo que Kardia tornara su semblante a uno confuso.

-Con una florista de Rodorio- contestó extrañado de que Albafica se mostrara interesado de con quién iba a salir- su nombre es Agasha.

El caballero de los peces hizo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer indiferente, pero que Kardia saliera con la castaña era algo que no podía asimilar. Sentía una terrible incomodidad en el estómago al igual que en su corazón.

-Si me disculpas, ya me iré que se me hace tarde- dijo a modo de despedido un aún confundido Kardia y abandonó su templo.

El de cabellos celestes, aunque siempre se mantenía alejado del resto, no pasaba por alto las mañas de sus compañeros y sabía muy bien de lo que el Escorpión era capaz de hacer. No podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que Agasha se encontraría a solas en cualquier momento con aquel santo.

*0*0*

-Agasha, te vez hermosa- dijo el padre maravillado al ver a su hija vestida de aquella forma- estoy seguro que al Sr. Kardia también le encantará como te ves.

-Dudo que diga lo contrario- comentó divertida.

-Buenas tardes- saludó alegre el santo de cabellos azules deteniéndose frente al padre e hija.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Kardia- saludó animado el mayor- mi hija lo estaba esperando.

Los ojos celestes del caballero se clavaron en la florista y se deleitó en lo hermosa que se veía. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo haciendo reverencia como si de una deidad se tratara, tomó delicadamente una de sus manos y depositó un suave beso en el dorso provocando que aquel gesto ruborizara a la castaña, además, de llamar la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca. Comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos de que alguien como Kardia se fijara en una pueblerina como Agasha.

Se puso nuevamente se pie y ofreció su brazo izquierdo que la florista entrelazó con su delgada extremidad, un poco tímida.

-Sólo le pido que no me la regrese tarde- sentenció el padre.

-No se preocupe, la traeré temprano. Además, conmigo estará segura- dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Comenzaron a caminar perdiéndose entre las calles de Rodorio. No podía evitar aquellas miradas de la gente, aquella pareja llamaba bastante la atención y Agasha comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómoda pero por el contrario de Kardia, se sentía como un príncipe orgulloso.

-Sr. Kardia…- musitó la florista.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿No se siente incómodo con todas esas miradas?- se apegó un poco más al santo pero sin dejar de caminar.

-En lo absoluto- contestó con aires de grandeza- es normal que la gente me mire porque soy grandioso y es una suerte que vengas conmigo.

Agasha rodó los ojos dibujando una media sonrisa y meneando suavemente la cabeza en forma negativa por la respuesta del octavo caballero.

-¿Te sientes incómoda?- preguntó el de cabellos azules mirando a la castaña de reojo.

-Sólo un poco- confesó- para mi si es un poco incómodo que todos me miren.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- invitó animado el joven.

Caminaron por un buen rato, Kardia le contaba a Agasha algunas de sus misiones y como habían sido exitosas "gracias" a él. La castaña sólo se limitaba a escuchar.

Llegaron a un sencillo restaurante al aire libre que contaba con unas cuantas mesas de madera para dos y sillas del mismo material. Al aproximarse a una de las mesas, Escorpio retiró una de las sillas invitando a la florista a tomar asiento maravillando a la joven por su caballerosidad. Kardia rodeó y tomó asiento justo frente a ella colocando los codos sobre la mesa y reposando su cabeza sobre ambas manos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la bella jovencita.

-Eres muy hermosa, Agasha- soltó en un tono seductor provocando un sonrojo en la castaña.

-Bueno…- titubeó nerviosa.

-Aquí le traigo las cartas, jóvenes- se acercó uno de los meseros entregándoles un menú a cada uno interrumpiendo ese momento que estaba comenzando a hacerse un poco incómodo para la de ojos oliva.- En un momento regreso para tomar su orden- hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo pago- comentó el de mirada celeste.

Después de cinco minutos de analizar el menú, el joven volvió para tomar las órdenes de la pareja. Recogió las cartas y se retiró para llevarles lo que habían pedido.

La florista colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa y Kardia la tomó entre una de sus grandes manos acariciando la piel suave del dorso de la fémina con su pulgar mirándola a los ojos, una mirada que hacía que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas ante los pies del escorpión.

-¿Sucede algo?- indagó nerviosa la florista por el comportamiento de su acompañante.

-Sólo no puedo dejar de mirarte- confesó- Agasha…- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué te parecería vivir conmigo en el templo de escorpio?- soltó seguro de sí mismo dejando a Agasha con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la propuesta.

-¿vi…vir…?- tartamudeó completamente pasmada. Definitivamente era algo que no había visto venir.

-No te faltaría nada. Ayudaríamos a tu padre económicamente para que no tenga que estarse desgastando con las flores y además me tendrías a mí- finalizó con tono victorioso llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Kardia miraba fijamente a la doncella pero sus ojos captaron la atención de algo que se había escondido rápidamente detrás de una de las paredes que estaban frente a él. La actitud del Escorpión no pasó desapercibida por Agasha.

-¿Sucede algo?- indagó Agasha, curiosa.

-No es nada- contestó sin darle importancia a lo que vio- ¿y qué dices? ¿Aceptarías ser la señora de Kardia de Escorpión?- sonrió coqueto.

-Verá… Sr. Kardia- la florista tenía que buscar una manera de escaparse de esa situación.

-¿Albafica?- llamó el santo de Aries al encontrar a su compañero mirando detrás de la pared que se encontraba a varios metros de la pareja.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó Piscis que tenía el cuerpo cubierto por su capa al igual que una capucha, sin dejar de mirar a Kardia y a la florista.

-Te miré hace rato cuando ibas bajando a Rodorio- el rubio prestó atención a donde estaba mirando el de cabellos celestes- ¿los estas espiando?- indagó sorprendido el lemuriano.

-No los estoy espiando- se defendió el caballero de los peces aun sin dejar de mirarlos- sólo no confío en Kardia.

Shion arqueó una de sus cejas de punto y posó su mirada borgoña en su compañero de armas. Nunca en su vida, en lo que llevaba conociendo a Albafica, había presenciado esa actitud en él. Y lo que se le hacía más raro, era que hubiera bajado por su propia cuenta al pueblo solo para "cuidar" de que Kardia no le hiciera algo a la florista.

-No me digas- el de cabellos azules interrumpió a Agasha- hay alguien más en tu corazón ¿verdad?- dijo no muy convencido.

-Bueno, yo…- sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente de rojo al recordar al caballero de Piscis.

En eso, un fuerte viento llegó de la nada y nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo.

-¡¿De dónde salió ese viento?!- exclamó la castaña cerrando con fuerza sus orbes oliva, sujetando la falda de su vestido con ambas manos e intentando mantenerse firme en su asiento.

- _¿Pero qué es este cosmos?-_ pensó el octavo santo un poco intrigado mirando al cielo en dirección contraria a Agasha mientras sus largos cabellos azules bailaban junto con las feroces ráfagas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Albafica intentaba mantener su capa enredada en su cuerpo para no llamar la atención con su armadura.

-¡Algo se acerca, y es muy poderoso!- anunció Shion sintiendo como un fuerte cosmos se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos.

La gente corría por todos lados buscando temporalmente un lugar seguro para no ser arrastrados. Luego, una silueta se divisó en el cielo gris llamando la atención de los tres caballeros que se encontraban presentes.

Una enorme bestia con las cabezas de león, cabra y dragón descendía con gran rapidez hacia donde se encontraban Kardia y Agasha. Estaba dispuesto a devorarlos.

*0*0*

-¿Qué no es la misma quimera que nos atacó hace unos días?- interrumpió abruptamente el infante ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Afrodita.

-Es cierto- ahora fue Máscara quien habló- ¿es la misma que matamos?

El patriarca no estaba dispuesto a responderles y su única respuesta fue una mirada fulminante haciendo que padre e hijo tragaran grueso.

-Continúe patriarca- ordenó el cangrejo un poco nervioso.

*0*0*

-¡Nos va a atacar!- gritó la castaña completamente atemorizada, sin despegar su vista de aquella bestia que casi estaba sobre ellos.

-¡No te preocupes!- dijo animado el caballero mirando de reojo a la florista y poniéndose rápidamente de pie sacando su aguja escarlata- yo me encargaré de esa quimera.

Kardia apuntó hacia su objetivo, pero justo antes de dispararle un potente Antares, un insoportable dolor en el corazón se hizo presente y comenzó a sentir la sangre hervir y una sensación como si sus órganos estuvieran envolviéndose por un ardiente incendio.

La florista corrió asustada a lado del santo que se había desplomado cayendo sobre sus rodillas y con una mano haciendo una fuerte presión en el lugar donde estaba situado su corazón. Agasha intentó cubrirlo con su delgado cuerpo sintiendo como la temperatura corporal del caballero iba cada vez más y más en aumento.

-Vete de aquí- habló con dificultad el Escorpión- no tiene caso que mueras tú también.

-No lo voy a dejar- respondió la castaña aun cubriéndolo con su cuerpo como si así fuera a salvarlo. No importa quien fuera, Agasha tenía un corazón muy grande.

Cuando la quimera estaba a unos escasos veinte metros de ellos, calló abruptamente frente a la pareja, retorciéndose de dolor y las tres cabezas vomitaban sangre a borbotones alcanzando a manchar el vestido blanco de la castaña y las ropas de Kardia. La criatura estuvo agonizando no por más de cinco minutos hasta que dejó de moverse, señal que ya se había entregado a los brazos de la muerte. Agasha levantó temerosamente su mirada y pudo observar que en el cuerpo de la bestia estaban clavadas varias rosas carmesí. Sus orbes oliva se deleitaron con la silueta de Albafica que se iba acercando junto con Shion.

-¡Señor Albafica! ¡Señor Shion!- exclamó aliviada de verlos llegar pero sin alejarse de Kardia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- indagó el de cabellos celestes con ligera preocupación en su semblante.

-Yo estoy bien, pero él…- miró con preocupación a Kardia que se encontraba agonizando- algo le pasa, su cuerpo está muy caliente…

-Tengo que llevarlo pronto al santuario- interrumpió Shion acercándose velozmente a su compañero de cabellos azules- si Dégel no le baja la temperatura a tiempo, va a morir.

Agasha soltó un respingo de preocupación.

-Albafica- habló de nuevo el rubio, tomando en brazos a Escorpio- acompaña a Agasha a su casa, no es seguro que se vaya sola en estos momentos- sentenció serio para luego tele transportarse en las cercanías del santuario.

-¿Estará bien?- cuestionó la de ojos oliva con gran preocupación sin despegar la vista en donde estaba Shion antes de desaparecer con Kardia.

Albafica la miraba sin pronunciar ni una palabra. No podía evitar sentir esa molestia de que la jovencita se preocupara por su compañero, y aunque sabía que sus pensamientos eran egoístas, su corazón dolía un poco.

-No te preocupes- por fin habló el santo- ya ha pasado y siempre sobrevive.

Aunque esas palabras fueron pronunciadas gélidamente, le dieron cierta tranquilidad a la florista, liberando un suspiro, relajándose un poco.

-Vamos a tu casa, le explicaré lo que sucedió a tu padre- dijo al mirar las manchas de sangre en el vestido blanco de Agasha.

La castaña asintió sonriente. Después de todo, el día no se había arruinado por completo, o eso era lo que creía.

Una fuerte lluvia se desató tomándolos por sorpresa.

Albafica no dudó en quitarse su capa y la colocó sobre la joven para cubrirla. Los ojos oliva de ella se abrieron completamente al darse cuenta que lo había hecho nuevamente.

La lluvia seguía creciendo en fuerza y hubo un punto en que la visibilidad comenzaba a complicarse y Agasha sentía su cuerpo entumirse por el frio del agua, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el santo. En un movimiento rápido, cargó a la florista como si se tratara de una princesa, cuidando de no tocarle la piel y que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por el manto blanco para no lastimarla. Comenzó a andar velozmente.

La castaña no podía dejar de mirar el semblante imperturbable del caballero de Piscis, mirando hacia el frente con esos ojos cobaltos fríos y decididos, su rostro empapado al igual que sus cabellos celestes, que, algunos mechones se pegaban a la cara del santo.

Por segunda vez, se encontraba cerca de su rostro.

Su corazón galopaba como un caballo salvaje al estar entre los brazos de su salvador que corría velozmente. ¡Cuánto deseaba por poder tocarlo!

*0*0*

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- vociferó perplejo el padre de Agahsha luego de algunos segundos que le tomó en asimilar aquella imagen de Albafica cargando a su pequeña hija. Pero un gesto de horror se dibujó en su semblante en el momento que el santo la depositó en el suelo y se descubrió un poco su vestido ensangrentado- ¡Hija!- la jaló del brazo adentrándola a la casa y se puso a la altura de ella tomándola ahora de ambos brazos- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- interrogó con horror.

-No se preocupe, ella está bien- intervino el de cabellos celestes al filo de la puerta cayéndole todo el aguacero sobre su cabeza. El adulto lo miró confundido.- una quimera apareció sobre Rodorio y al darle muerte, su sangre llegó a salpicarla. No se preocupe, esa sangre no es mortal.

El padre de la castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez a la vez que se ponía nuevamente de pie. Abrió de nuevo sus orbes mirando a su hija y luego al caballero.

-Sr. Albafica- habló el hombre- pase, no es bueno que esté tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-Tengo que regresar al santuario- contestó inmediatamente a punto de dar media vuelta para irse.

-Por favor Sr. Albafica- ahora fue la florista quien habló- quédese en lo que baja la intensidad de la lluvia- su petición sonó casi a un ruego.

El caballero de Piscis miró aquellos ojos oliva que brillaban suplicantes a que fuera afirmativa su respuesta. Sabía que era muy mala idea y no pretendía en exponer a un par de personas inocentes a su venenosa presencia, pero esos brillantes orbes que lo miraban fijamente, lo estaban obligando a tomar otra decisión.

-Por favor Sr. Albafica- suplicaba la florista.

-No se preocupe- habló el mayor- estaremos a una distancia prudente- finalizó sonriente.

Seguía estoico en el mismo lugar ya con el agua calándole los huesos. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta del padre de Agasaha, estaba aferrado que no era buena idea pero a esas alturas, la visibilidad ya era nula y esos ojitos ya estaban por terminar de convencerlo.

-Está bien, sólo mientras pasa la lluvia- dijo con voz suave.

-¡Pase Sr. Albafica!- lo invitó con evidente emoción en su rostro y tono de voz. El de cabellos celestes sonrió y se adentró en la acogedora casa.

*0*0*

-¿Cómo sigue?- cuestionó un preocupado Shion.

-Aún sigue alta su temperatura corporal- respondió Dégel aparentemente estoico, pero para sus adentros estaba muy preocupado.

El pecho de Kardia subía y bajaba agitada dolorosamente, y todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de sudor. A pesar que el caballero de Acuario usaba el polvo de diamante para enfriarlo, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, en esos momentos los resultados iban lento.

-Creo que tendré que aumentar el nivel de mi cosmos- habló de nuevo el de cabellos verdes con un dejo de preocupación- si no funciona, tendré que cubrirlo de hielo para bajar su temperatura.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Nunca lo había visto así. Si logro bajarla aunque sea un poco… perderemos a Kardia.

Shion se quedó estático al escuchar la noticia.

Había aparecido junto con el santo de escorpio al principio del santuario, no podía usar su tele transportación dentro gracias a un antiguo sello que había colocado Athena desde la era del mito, del que era imposible atravesar el lugar de todas las formas que no fuera caminando. El santo de Aries corría entre las casas con el Escorpión en brazos, implorando a todos los dioses que no fuera a perder la vida antes de llegar al templo de Dégel.

-Nunca había visto una quimera, creía que eran sólo un mito- caviló Shion.

-Si hay, pero es demasiado raro ver una libre, a menos que…-el francés no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué sucede Degel?- indagó el rubio, curioso.

-Hace tiempo, contaban que Ares, el dios de la guerra, tenía a todas la quimeras encerradas en un corral que se encuentra en el olimpo- relató el caballero de los hielos- y cada vez que quería iniciar una guerra por diversión, iba soltando una cada cierto tiempo para observar que tan fuerte era la humanidad ante un ataque de esas bestias…

-¿Quieres decir que…?- miró con horror al de cabellos verdes.

-Es probable que nos vayamos a enfrentar en dos guerras a la vez- Dégel permanecía serio, ocupado en su labor de ayudar a Kardia mientras el de la primera casa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.- aunque sólo puede ser una advertencia, no necesariamente Ares tendría que iniciarla en este momento. Es un dios impredecible y molesto- dijo frustrado.

En eso, un fuerte cosmos hizo estremecer todo el santuario, poniendo alerta al par de santos.

-¿No ha llegado Albafica?- preguntó el santo de Acuario.

-De seguro se retrasó por la lluvia- respondió un confundido Shion.

-¡Shion! ¡Ve pronto al templo donde están el patriarca y Athena!- ordenó alarmado el de cabellos verdes.

* * *

 **Querido Albafica, no importa con que nombre le quieras llamar ¡pero no deja de llamarse espiar! ¿Hasta cuando admitirá este hombre que quiere casarse con ella, escapar del santuario para que no se muera y formar una bonita familia con tres hijos? Bueno ya xD. Y el esponjoso Shion de seguro que lo bombardeará con mil preguntas después de que pase todo ese desastre.**

 **No estoy segura si la parte esa de las flores donde están juntos todos los pétalos se llaman corolas, estuve investigando eso pero no me daban un esquema del todo fijo, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerle "bola de pétalos" porque no me convencía -w-, pero sí, las rosas casi casi le pedían a Albafica que fuera a besar a Agasha y se dejara de cosas xD.**

 **Kardia sigue siendo un buen hombre caballeroso a pesar de semejante reputación que se carga, pero hablando enserio, ya le hubiera dado un golpe por andarse elogiando así mismo todo el rato, Agasha si que le tiene una súper paciencia digna de una deidad.**

 **Aclarando, no estoy completamente segura si había restaurantes en el siglo XVIII y las investigaciones que hice no me dieron mucho, así que pues puse algo así, dando la impresión de algo sencillo porque la verdad no estoy completamente segura, pero el objetivo era darles una cita formal a esos dos y que Kardia intentara impresionarla :v, lástima que a plena batalla nuestro bicho cayó incendiándose por dentro; y sí, tengo un extraño gusto por las quimeras, bueno, por casi todos los animales mitológicos xD, pero nuestro antagonista de esta historia lo tomará nuevamente una quimera.**

 **Lo del corral de Ares de quimeras que tiene en el olimpo es imaginación mía, no creo que en la mitología hubiera algo así xD. Y maldito Ares, de verdad me frustra ese sujeto (no más que Eris, la diosa de la discordia, esa si me caga cada vez que la leo, desde que salió en la película de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco la odié con todo mi ser). Me inspiré del fic "Against the odds" de la bella autora Saga Dreamer en que Ares esté jodiendo la existencia de todos por diversión.**

 **Acercamiento de Agasha y Albafica nuevamente 7u7, y el padre de la florista con una cara de espanto y de sorpresa en encontrar a su hija siendo caragada por el señor veneno andante xD, pero con el vestido manchado de sangre no lo culpo que lo primero que haya pensado era que fuera de Albafica, pero al final todos felices y contentos y el pecesito se dejó convencer en quedarse un rato mientras pasa la tormenta. Aunque no todo va bien para el escorpión, si que se puso grave esta vez.**

 **Bueno, ese fue todo mi choro mareador y comentarios respecto a este capítulo. Les agradezco bastante a todos los que me comentan y esos lectores "fantasma" que me leen.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	8. Chapter 8: La voz del corazón

**¿Cómo andan mis lectores y lectoras? ¡Espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana! Y no hay una mejor forma de iniciarlo que con un nuevo capítulo de este extraño fic (8 bueno ya xD.**

 **Van a querer matarme, se los juro. Cuando lean completo el capítulo entenderán porque *se esconde debajo de la cama***

 **Advertencias: Lime muy muy muuuy ligero.**

 **¡Comencemos! :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8: La voz del corazón**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Sage completamente estoico.

-Quiero hablar con mi hermana- contestó despreocupado el dios de la guerra, mirándose las uñas.

-Te lo advierto- el patriarca miró suspicaz al dios- estarás en un serio problema si intentas lastimar a la diosa Athena.

La imponente deidad miró serio a aquel anciano en su silla patriarcal percatándose que de verdad no estaba jugando. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, liberó una fuerte y burlesca carcajada.

-No me hagas reír, anciano- dijo con un dejo de injuria, calmando sus estrepitosas carcajadas.

-Te lo dije- espetó Sage a punto de levantarse, pero en eso, Sasha llegó a los aposentos antes de que el pontífice hiciera algún movimiento.

-Ares- llamó autoritaria.

-Mi hermanita- habló suavemente el dios extendiendo un poco ambos brazos. Cualquiera se apabullaría estando frente al dios de la guerra, pero ni Sasha ni Sage lo miraban con respeto o temor.

Athena comenzó a caminar firmemente hacia su hermano, cuando en eso, las puertas de la sala patriarcal se abrieron bruscamente.

-¡Señorita Athena!- vociferó Shion.

Los ojos borgoña del caballero de Aries se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar a la deidad de la guerra frente a su diosa. El terror lo invadió cuando los orbes anaranjados de Ares se clavaron coléricamente sobre el santo. Una de las muchas cosas que tanto odiaba el dios, era que se entrometieran en sus "asuntos importantes". Sasha miró con gran horror y preocupación a su hermano y seguidamente a Shion. Los ojos de Ares se tornaron a un anaranjado más brillante a la vez que incrementaba su cosmos, y como si de una fuerte telequinesis se tratara, expulsó con brusquedad al santo del salón estrellándolo con gran fuerza en un pilar. Fue tan grande el impacto que el casco que portaba salió despedido de su cabeza y su armadura sufrió algunos daños. Cayó al suelo seminconsciente boca abajo.

-¡SHION!- gritaron horrorizados al unísono, Athena y el patriarca.

*0*0*

-Ya veo de dónde sacó esa idea su ilustrísima- interrumpió el guardián de la cuarta casa en tono divertido y rascándose detrás de la nuca.

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Afrodita con gran fastidio que ahora su amigo también estuviera interrumpiendo el relato.

-¿Entonces la quimera del otro día era de ese tal dios Ares?- cuestionó Alcander con la mirada brillante de curiosidad.

-Me temo que así pueda ser- respondió Shion ocultando la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Quizás se le escapó una y ni cuenta se dio- Afrodita habló esta vez.

-Pero vaya que nos dio problemas esa cosa, aun me duele la herida con todo y puntadas que me hicieron después- se quejó llevándose una mano a uno de los costados donde la quimera lo había lastimado- y espero que esto no quede en cicatriz- apuntó el lugar de su rostro donde estaba cubierto por una gasa.

-Te verías más rudo papá- comentó emocionado el niño viendo a Máscara.

-Me encargaré de dejarte una permanente si no te callas- amenazó el de cabellos celestes.

-Y yo les doblaré las guardias si no me dejan continuar- advirtió Shion con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Continúe su ilustrísima- ahora fue el cangrejo quien lo pidió con amabilidad.

*0*0*

Todos los caballeros dorados del santuario a excepción de Albafica que aún no regresaba; Deuteros que se encontraba en las islas Kanon; Manigoldo que aún estaba de misión; Kardia que seguía inconsciente y Degel que cuidaba de su compañero, se movilizaron para dirigirse a los aposentos del patriarca al sentir nuevamente esa explosión de cosmos.

-Odio que me estorben- amenazó severo sin dejar de ver al rubio que aun yacía en el suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!- ordenó duramente la de cabellos lila.

-Es cierto, sigues aquí- habló Ares cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz a uno suave, bajando la intensidad de su cosmos y desapareciendo el naranja brillante de sus ojos.- me conoces bien hermanita, sabes que odio que se entrometan cuando estoy por decir algo importante.

-¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a cuestionar Sage poniéndose a un lado de su diosa.

-Vengo a reclamarles mi bella quimera que mataron sus caballeritos- reclamaba sereno.

-¿Entonces uno de tus animales fue el causante de esta tormenta?- espetó el patriarca apuntando hacia una de las enormes ventanas que estaban a un lado.

-Algo así…- volvió a mirar al caballero de Aries que comenzó a despertar e intentaba ponerse de pie- uno de los cómplices de la muerte de mi bella mascota fue ese niño- Sasha miró al santo- pero el realmente culpable fue otro bueno para nada que no sólo la mató… ¡sino que la envenenó!- exclamó frustrado.

-¡Te prohíbo que te expreses así de mis caballeros!- espetó Athena ganándose una mirada incrédula de Ares quien se sorprendió que su hermana se mostrara de esa manera.

La deidad de la guerra sonrió sardónico.

-La verdad, mandé a mi quimera para ver que tanto podía destrozar por aquí, pero veo que tus caballeros tuvieron la suerte de detenerla y que no pasara a mayores. Creo que el resto de mis bestias querrán vengar su muerte asesinando al caballero culpable y destruyendo las aldeas aledañas- sonrió sádico- pero no te preocupes, no pienso atacarte al mismo tiempo que Hades, sería muy injusto de mi parte dejarte sin tus débiles guardianes, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor cambio de opinión y decido divertirme un poco, mis bellas mascotas se encuentran algo aburridas. Me iré antes de que la tropa de los santos de hojalata lleguen- se burló al sentir como varios cosmos encendidos preparados para luchar se acercaban rápidamente- nos vemos luego… o en otro tiempo… diosa Athena.

Y en un cegador destello, Ares desapareció del lugar.

-¡Shion!- Dohko se acercó preocupado a su mejor amigo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Adentro…- masculló adolorido el rubio.

El resto de los dorados entraron rápidamente a los aposentos del patriarca, pero solamente encontraron a unos preocupados Sage y Sasha.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- indagó preocupado Sísifo.

La deidad no pudo articular ni una palabra y bajó tristemente la mirada al suelo, cosa que preocupó bastante al santo de Sagitario.

-Señorita Athena- pronunció Régulus en voz baja.

-Ares, el dios de la guerra apareció aquí- anunció con seriedad el patriarca provocando sorpresas entre los dorados y murmullos entre ellos.

-No puede ser posible- intervino el santo de Libra entrando junto con Shion.

-¿Le declaró la guerra a nuestra diosa?- ahora fue Hasgard quien habló.

-Aun no- dijo la de cabellos lila- o eso es lo que creo, dio a entender que puede atacar ahora o en otro tiempo, fue lo que dijo mi hermano.

-Entonces…- el santo de Leo no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Es probable que ataque cuando haya otra reencarnación de Athena. Mencionó que no quería desatar una guerra al mismo tiempo que Hades- explicó pensativa la diosa.- Pero Ares es un dios impredecible, tendremos que cuidarnos también de él.

-Quiere vengarse porque algunos de ustedes acabó con una de sus quimeras que quería atacar a las personas ¿pueden creer semejante barbaridad?- expresó indignado el pontífice.

-Estoy seguro que irá tras Albafica- habló el de Aries.

-O tras el próximo caballero de Piscis- dijo Sage.

*0*0*

-¿Entonces la quimera que matamos iba por el tío Afrodita?- interrumpió Alcander.

El bello caballero pasó ambas manos por su rostro en señal de frustración y Shion miró fijamente a la criaturita. Máscara Mortal ni se inmutó.

-No creo, hubiera venido directamente al santuario- explicó el patriarca, usando la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando.

-Por favor patriarca, continúe- pidió Afrodita ignorando al niño.

*0*0*

El clima era horrible, el viento soplaba con fuerza, la lluvia no dejaba de caer y fuertes rayos surcaban los cielos.

Con ayuda de Hasgard de Tauro, Shion llegó a la segunda casa y después de que el enorme caballero le insistiera en quedarse hasta que el clima fuera más favorable para salir, el santo de Aries siguió en su posición de volver a su templo. Y así lo hizo.

Cojeando un poco, la armadura completamente empapada y sus cabellos chorreantes, logró llegar a su templo. Lo primero que tenía planeado hacer, era deshacerse de sus vestiduras doradas, tomar un baño caliente y curarse las heridas pero sus ojos se clavaron en una silueta que se encontraba recargada en uno de los pilares, dándole la espalda y mirando la lluvia caer, cruzada de brazos. Estaba empapada y sus ropas se pegaban peligrosamente a su cuerpo delineándolo a la perfección.

-¿Yuzuriha?- llamó titubeante.

-¿Eh?- miró por arriba de su hombro- ¡Sr. Shion!- dijo alegre, girando sobre sus talones quedando frente al santo.- iba a regresar con Tenmma y Yato pero la lluvia me tomó de sorpresa cuando iba bajando y me acorraló aquí, espero que no le moleste.

-Para nada- se apuró a decir con una sonrisa y acercándose a su compañera- no tengo ni un inconveniente con que te quedes aquí.

-Desde que se fue Manigoldo a su misión en Italia, anda de un mejor humor- comentó la Grulla.

-No tienes idea- soltó liberando un suspiro de libertada haciendo que la rubia se riera tenuemente por lo gracioso que le había parecido Shion.

En eso, entró una ráfaga de viento que hizo que Yuzuriha se abrazara nuevamente así misma por el frio que le había causado al estar empapada.

-Será mejor que te quites esas ropas mojadas, no vaya a enfermar- aconsejó el borrego.

-Pero no traigo otro cambio de ropa- objetó la amazona de la Grulla.

-Puedo prestarte una de mis batas de baño en lo que se seca tu ropa.

-¿Seguro que no habrá problema con eso?

-Nunca hay problema conmigo- sonrió, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Sus ojos borgoña brillaban al tenerla cerca.

Dentro del dormitorio de Shion, el santo miraba atentamente por la ventana el paisaje lluvioso pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No podía negar que le preocupaba que el dios de la guerra liberara su ejército de quimeras un día de esos y les complicaran las cosas, o peor aún, que fueran a matar a su compañero Albafica. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y se giró para encontrarse a su compañera vistiendo una de sus batas. Se le hacía tierna aquella imagen de Yuzuriha viéndose tan pequeña envuelta en esas grandes vestiduras.

-Creo que te quedan un poco grandes- dijo el del primer templo en tono de diversión.

-Pero está cómoda- se defendió la joven, sonriéndole en lo que se ajustaba la bata.

-¿Quieres que te haga un poco de chocolate caliente?

-No estaría mal.

Shion estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero algo detuvo sus pasos. Sentía que no podía irse sin confesarle lo que sentía a Yuzuriha, si no lo hacía en ese momento, terminaría por volverse loco.

-Yuzuriha- la rubia, que se había puesto a mirar la lluvia, se volteó extrañada por el tono de voz de su compañero de armas.

-¿Sucede algo?

El rubio se acercó a la joven a paso seguro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-No pensaba decírtelo Yuzuriha, la guerra contra Hades está muy cerca y no quería decirte ni una palabra sobre esto… el otro día… no pude animarme…- el santo no sabía cómo continuar.

-Sr. Shion… ¿Qué quiere decirme?- susurró la rubia.

Ante la ansiedad del caballero, de un impulso atacó los labios de Yuzuriha, sorprendiéndola en el acto. La acorraló contra la pared que tenía más cerca y la tomó de las muñecas sin detener sus frenéticos besos.

La grulla no sabía qué hacer en un principio, pero siguió la voz de su corazón y comenzó a acostumbrarse a la danza de los labios del borrego siguiéndole el paso, correspondiéndole.

-Me gustas mucho Yuzuriha- confesó entre jadeos sin dejar de besarla.

-Usted también…- respondió, igual entre jadeos.

El rubio detuvo su labor y unió su frente con la de la amazona.

-Si no lo sientes, no lo digas sólo porque lo dije yo- habló Shion intentando acompasar la respiración.

-Lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón…- contestó mirándolo a los ojos- desde que entrenaba con usted comencé a sentir este amor que nunca quise atreverme a confesarle por miedo al rechazo o por nuestra labor de caballeros de Athena.

El lemuriano volvió a tomar presa los delgados labios de la amazona, liberando sus muñecas y tomándola ahora de la cintura. El mismo Shion se sorprendió de sí mismo que tuviera un lado tan brusco, pero que no le haya resultado un problema.

Lo que pasaría dentro de esa habitación, se quedaría ahí donde cuatro paredes guardarían aquel momento para toda la eternidad.

*0*0*

-Si Mu se entera que en donde duerme pasó eso, de seguro se nos muere- interrumpió Máscara hablando seriamente.

-Patriarca… usted…- Alcander no sabía que otra palabra articular. No podía imaginarse a alguien tan responsable y serio haciendo aquellos actos, a pesar de que Shion no explicó nada a detalles por estar el niño presente.

-Patriarca- habló serio Afrodita- con todo el respeto que usted se merece, creo que sólo debió mencionar que por fin pudo declararle su amor a la chica, recuerde que tenemos a dos retrasados aquí.

-No los recordaba- habló con pesadez el pontífice llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan concentrado en su relato, explicando los momentos poniéndole los detalles correctos como si fuera una obra de arte, que olvidó que no todos lo tomaban con seriedad. Para él, los encuentros íntimos hechos con el corazón eran arte, sin ni una maldad.

-Siento que me desmayaré- anunció el infante aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

-No habrá ni un problema si lo haces- dijo el de cabellos celestes.

-¡No le digas esas cosas a mi hijo!- amenazó alzando el puño el santo del cuarto templo.

-¡Cómo no has estado aquí desde que el patriarca comenzó a contar la historia!- Afrodita levantó la voz con una obvia frustración en su tono.

-¡Silencio!- vociferó Shion, mirando amenazante a ambos caballeros. Ambos tragaron saliva ante el temperamento de su superior.- una interrupción por parte de ustedes o si comienzan con sus actitudes infantiles, les estaré doblando las horas de sus guardias.

Ambos caballeros asintieron repetidamente. Alcander permaneció en silencio.

-Bien, proseguiré- anunció el pontífice, relajando su tono de voz.

*0*0*

Varios leños envueltos en llamas dentro de una chimenea proporcionaban calor en la pequeña sala de la vivienda de Agasha.

Albafica se encontraba en una esquina sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos y piernas con su mirada cobalto perdida entre la danza del fuego; Agasha estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá algo desgastado que se situaba al otro extremo de la sala, quedando una distancia prudente del caballero y el padre de la florista iba entrando con una bandeja que portaba unas tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Toma un poco de chocolate, hija- ofreció el mayor acercando la bandeja a la castaña y ella tomó una, gustosa.- ¿Quiere un poco de chocolate, Sr. Albafica?

El de cabellos celestes salió de sus pensamientos y miró al adulto con indiferencia. Lo único que quería era que la lluvia cesara un poco para irse pronto se ahí y evitar algún accidente, pero en ese momento, pensó que no le caería mal algo para calentarse.

-Ponga la taza en esa mesita, por favor- pidió educadamente, apuntando con la mirada una pequeña mesa baja de madera situada en medio de la sala.

El mayor hizo lo ordenado y dejó la bandeja con la taza en aquel mueble y luego se retiró para tomar asiento junto a su hija.

Albafica se levantó y tomó la taza de porcelana y regresó a su lugar. Primero, acercó su nariz que fue acariciada por el vapor delicioso que desprendía la bebida y luego le dio un sorbo.

-Está delicioso- dijo en tono suave y una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó sin querer en sus rostro.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado- habló el padre.

Los orbes de Agasha brillaron al mirar esa sonrisa en el semblante del caballero.

-Supongo que quiere explicaciones- habló serio el de cabellos celestes, volviendo a cambiar su semblante frio, colocando la taza en su regazo sosteniéndola con ambas manos.- sobre el porqué su hija regresó con el vestido ensangrentado.

El adulto asintió lentamente y la castaña miró al suelo con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Se había quitado aquel vestido y se puso su típico vestido lila que regularmente portaba.

-Se suponía que el Sr. Kardia de Escorpión cuidaría de ella- habló nuevamente el mayor.

Albafica se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación que podía usar a su favor, pero no sería lo correcto hablar mal de su compañero. Todos los caballeros de Athena tenían que ser bien vistos sin exponer sus defectos, pero era algo que el de la doceava casa estaba por olvidar.

-Una quimera salió de la nada aquí en Rodorio.

-¡¿Una quimera?!- el adulto se sobresaltó. Agasha permanecía callada.- ¿Qué no eran sólo un mito?

-Existen, pero es casi imposible encontrarse con una o que se acerquen ya que, según nos contó el patriarca, desde la era mitológica todas esas bestias fueron capturadas por Ares el dios de la guerra y las tiene guardadas en el Olimpo, pero al parecer se le escapó una. Esa bestia se dirigía a Kardia y Agasha, pero si no hubiéramos aparecido a tiempo Shion y yo, no sé qué hubiera pasado.- finalizó el de cabellos celestes.

-Pensé que el Sr. Kardia…

-Él no pudo realizar su ataque- por dentro, Albafica sentía el disfrute de ese momento.

-Comenzó a tener problemas en su corazón- añadió la castaña con un dejo de tristeza. Era evidente su preocupación por el de cabellos azules.- su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse caliente, casi como si hirviera.

-Desde que llegó al santuario, siempre ha tenido esa condición. Su corazón arde, su sangre hierve y siente como si el resto de sus órganos se incendiaran- el padre de la florista hizo un gesto de horror- si no fuera por el caballero de Acuario, Kardia hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos. El adulto cavilaba en que había sido mala idea que fuera acompañada por un caballero que podría terminar incendiándose en cualquier momento, Agasha divagaba en sus pensamientos y Albafica le daba otro sorbo a su chocolate, orgulloso. Sabía que no era del todo correcto lo que había hecho, pero simplemente disfrutaba de su pequeña maldad en ese momento sin estar completamente seguro de él porque.

-¿Esas quimeras seguirán llegando a Rodorio?- la castaña interrumpió el silencio.

-No estoy seguro, pero sería muy malo que eso llegara a suceder- respondió con su clásica seriedad, pensando que sería un completo desastre si eso ocurriera a vísperas de la guerra contra Hades.

Ya nadie habló después.

Transcurrieron un par de horas en silencio donde nadie se movió de su lugar.

El padre de Agasha había pasado un brazo por arriba de los hombros de su hija acercándola a su cuerpo mientras ella jugaba con la taza vacía y Albafica había vuelto a perder su vista en las llamas cálidas que bailaban entre ellas mientras le daba el último sorbo a su chocolate. Afuera, se escuchaba como disminuyó la lluvia.

-Ya debo irme, si no vuelvo se hará un caos en el santuario- dijo el doceavo caballero mientras se ponía de pie- ya no llueve, así que ya no hay problema.

-Espere un momento Sr. Albafica- habló la florista y salió corriendo rápidamente al cuarto.

Albafica obedeció y se quedó en su lugar a esperarla.

La castaña entró a la habitación y tomó la capa del santo que había colgado en la cabecera de su cama para que se secara. Era una suerte que se hubiera secado a tiempo.

Regresó nuevamente a la sala y extendió sus brazos ofreciéndole la capa y el de cabellos celestes la tomó con cuidado para colocársela nuevamente.

-Gracias Agasha- agradeció en tono amable- gracias a ambos por recibirme.

-Cuando quiera Sr. Albafica- añadió la dama ligeramente ruborizada.

El santo de Piscis sonrió y luego se giró para abrir la puerta y seguidamente cerrarla detrás de si cuando atravesó el umbral.

El mayor miró de reojo a su pequeña hija en cómo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sus mejillas sutilmente coloreadas de carmesí. Su semblante demostraba un poco de preocupación de que los sentimientos de Agasha apuntaran al caballero se Piscis. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos, era bastante seguro que ella sufriría bastante, no solamente porque Albafica podría perder la vida en cualquier momento, sino que la condición de su veneno les haría imposible tocarse y conociendo a su hija, ella se frustraría bastante por no poder mantener una relación normal, si es que llegara a pasar; o más bien, si Albafica lo permitiera.

-Agasha- el mayor colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Sucede algo papá?- indagó volteando a verlo.

El padre no sabía cómo explicárselo, pero tenía que buscar una forma de decírselo en ese momento.

-Agasha, quiero lo mejor para ti y no quisiera que salieras lastimada- los ojos oliva de la florista se tornaron confusos- ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

*0*0*

-¿Albafica no ha llegado?- cuestiono un exhausto Dégel de Acuario.

-Aun no- respondió Shion preocupado mirando por la ventana el cielo nublado y obscuro- temo que le haya pasado algo.

Un suspiro salió de parte de Kardia y ambos caballeros clavaron su mirada en él.

-¿Q-qué…?- habló inaudible y debilitado el de cabellos azules.

-No te esfuerces- ordenó gélidamente el francés deteniendo, por fin, el polvo de diamante.

-Parece que su temperatura ya descendió- informó el rubio colocando una mano en la frente del escorpión.

-Ya era hora- suspiró aliviado y agotado el santo de Acuario.

-A-aga-sha…- balbuceó Kardia intentando levantarse pero el cuerpo le dolía ardorosamente y sus fuerzas aun lo tenían abandonado.

-¡Te dije que no te esfuerces!- reprendió Dégel, colocando una mano en el pecho de su compañero obligándolo a volver a recostarse. En cuanto Escorpio tocó la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Supongo que pasará la noche aquí en Acuario- habló Aries.

-Exacto Shion, esperemos que mañana se encuentre mejor- el de cabellos verdes acomodó sus lentes- aunque dudo que se recupere por completo de un día para otro, esta vez fue demasiado fuerte.

Hubo un silencio en la casa de Acuario, hasta que Shion decidió volver a su templo puesto que había dejado a Yuzuriha y le prometió no demorar mucho en su visita para verificar como seguía Kardia.

-Regresaré a mi templo, Dégel- se despidió el lemuriano.

-Hasta luego Shion y gracias.

Cuando el de mirada borgoña salió de Acuario, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Albafica que iba subiendo rumbo a su templo.

-¡Albafica! Nos tenías preocupados- soltó el santo.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado- respondió parco pasando de largo a su compañero dejándolo confundido.

El de cabellos celestes solamente miró de lejos, sin detenerse, a Kardia que se encontraba dormido en uno de los sofás de acuario y Degel a su lado sentado en una silla intentando no caer en brazos de Morfeo, velando por el sueño de su amigo.

Al llegar a su templo, se deshizo de su armadura y se dirigió a su habitación tomando asiento al filo de la cama y mirando por la ventana la inmensa obscuridad de la noche. El cielo nublado impedía el paso de la luz de la luna y las estrellas haciendo un paisaje lúgubre.

Su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Agasha y en como ella casi moría entre las garras de aquella quimera. Definitivamente, quería protegerla de todo el mal, que no le sucediera nada y si era posible, protegerla de él mismo. Además del temor de su sangre envenenada, no quería imaginarse que sus enemigos la usaran en su contra, así que debía prohibirse entablar conversaciones amistosas con la joven y limitarse a responderle con monólogos como lo hacía habitualmente y cuidarla en las sombras. Pero el pensar en seguir tratando así a la florista le dolía en el alma. Temía que el sueño que había tenido con su maestro fuera verdad y estuviera ¿enamorándose? Era algo que no podía asimilar, pero su corazón quería gritárselo, que era amor lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no quería admitirlo y no tenía planeado hacerlo.

*0*0*

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba completamente despejado permitiendo el paso a los rayos del sol, secando los enormes charcos de agua que había dejado la tormenta del día anterior haciendo del clima un poco sofocante para quienes estaban al aire libre.

Agasha tenía que llevar las flores al patriarca y colocó un ramo de girasoles en su canasta. Se despidió de su padre e inició con su caminata rumbo al santuario esquivando las múltiples lagunas que se encontraba haciendo un poco difícil de transitar el camino sin mojarse y ensuciarse de lodo su calzado.

Al llegar a la entrada del santuario, decidió pasar rápidamente al templo de Kardia para verificar como seguía ya que se había quedado preocupada por su salud. Comenzó a cruzar por los templos pidiendo permiso a sus respectivos guardianes pero al llegar al octavo templo, lo había encontrado vacío provocando preocupación en la castaña "¿Y si había muerto Kardia?" fue lo primero que pensó.

Siguió cruzando el resto de los templos con la esperanza que sus pensamientos no fueran ciertos; su corazón se sintió aliviado al encontrar al caballero de Escorpio recostado en el sofá del templo de Dégel de Acuario. El santo tenía sus orbes cerrados pero al sentir la presencia de alguien mirándolo, los abrió y giró su cabeza encontrándose a la linda florista.

-Agasha…- musitó algo apenado pero sin desdibujar su sonrisa- perdóname por no poder protegerte ayer- hacía ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-El que me preocupa eres tu- habló la florista acercándose rápidamente dejando su canasta a un lado y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

-No te quedes en el suelo- reprendió el caballero levantándose y tomando asiento al filo del sofá- mejor siéntate conmigo- le hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara y la florista aceptó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó maternal la castaña.

-Mejor que ayer lo estoy- llevó una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de la castaña.

Agasha se sonrojó furiosamente por el tacto del caballero, deseando salir corriendo de ahí por el manojo de nervios que se había formado en su interior.

-Tranquila pequeña- intentó tranquilizarla hablándole suave con un toque de seducción- no tienes que temerme.

-Pero Kardia…- el escorpión siseó y llevo su dedo índice a los delgados labios de la florista acallándola.

El de cabellos azules tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, primero, rozando su nariz con la de ella provocándole que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba y los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más rápidos como si buscaran escaparse de su pecho. Luego, acercó poco a poco sus labios hasta rosar con los de ella para finalmente unirlos haciendo que Agasha abriera sus ojos como platos por la acción.

Sus labios danzaban torpemente con los de Kardia, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y sus orbes olivo se fueron cerrando. Cuando el escorpión sintió más segura a la joven, llevó sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la florista y comenzó a colocar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella tumbándola poco a poco en el sofá.

* * *

 **Muy bien vamos por partes antes de volverme completamente loca xD.**

 **Ares anda como palomita en festividades decembrinas, así que no sabemos si va a tronar mandando a su ejército de animales mutantes para joder el doble a todo el santuario o nomas es puro alboroto y no explota con el puro hecho de meterle más estrés a la bella diosa Sasha y a los doraditos, pero no se preocupen, ese dios de la locura no se llevará toda la atención y lo más probable es que lo olvide a medida que haga el resto de los capítulos y al llegar al final caiga en cuenta que lo dejé en el olvido y venga por mi para alimentar a las quimeras conmigo xd, bueno okno xD.**

 **¡Athena santa! Yo también quiero un Shion (8, tan tímido que se ve y resulto ser un hombre apasionado, de tan ansioso que estaba no supo ni como llegar y se fue al camino fácil. Lo bueno que Yuzuriha también andaba en ese mismo sentimiento que mantenía oculto y fue bien correspondido (esto no aplica en la vida real TwT). Ahora el pobre va a tener que estar lidiando con las bromas de mascarita a sus espaldas, porque si lo hace de frente hasta le triplica el turno y lo vuelve a sacar volando (sí, esa idea si la tomó de Ares cuando esa deidad sacó volando al pobre borrego xD). Pero también estoy de acurdo con él, cuando se hace con el corazón todo es arte, y si estaba tentada a describir ese momento pero tendría que cambiar a clasificación "M" este fic y no se si lo haga más adelante, pero luego me pasa como a Shion, recuerdo que está Alcander y se me pasa. O como dice Afrodita: "tenemos a casi dos retrasados aquí" xD.**

 **¡DIOS MIO SANTISIMOOOO! Huele a que cambiaré esto a un Kardia x Agasha, siento como si estuviera escribiendo otro Afrodita x Helena xD, bueno, ya basta de intentos de chiste ;c. Pero ¡DIOOOOOOOS! (a veces me pregunto como mierda puedo escribir esas cosas tan random xD), pero, pero ¡ALBAFICAAAA! *grita como loca* cuando el pecesito se de cuenta va a arder Troya y la nueva decoración en el templo de piscis será la piel del alacrán (me recordó al gaiden de Kardia xd) y de seguro a Agasha no le volvería a dirigir la palabra porque le dolería hasta las entrañas. Sólo queda esperar como se resolverá este lío.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos mis traumas que me dejó este capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Espero sus Reviews bonitos! Me alientan a continuar con esta cosa extraña :3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9: Negación

**Después de drama en mi perfil y en el último Drabble que escribí diciendo que tardaría mucho en volver a actualizar, sólo me bastó una semana para reanimarme -w-, no fueron necesarios meses ni años para volver a recuperar las ganas de escribir, y eso me alegra bastante xD, pero también fue gracias a algunas de ustedes que me animaron uwu**

 **Reviews:**

 **Caty: Yo tambien prefiero mil veces el Agasha x Albafica, pero se me ocurrió ponerle una pizca más de drama a este asunto xD. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias uwu. Saludos!**

 **Guest: Thank for read my history! I update once a week. Regards!**

 **Pasemos al capítulo :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9: Negación**

Albafica se levantó completamente alterado a mitad de la noche con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su delicado rostro. Jadeante, tomó asiento al filo de su cama y apoyó las palmas de las manos en la misma y su mirada cobalto apuntaba al suelo, que en esos momentos apenas podía distinguirse por los tenues rayos de la luna que se filtraban de entre las cortinas.

-Maldición…- masculló el santo, ahora llevando las manos hacia su semblante confuso. Sin duda, sería un mal sueño que no podría olvidar durante un tiempo.

Volvió a recostarse y cubrirse con las sábanas, pero conciliar el sueño se volvería un problema a partir de ese momento. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero era como si se clavara una espina con cada latido que ejercía.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos dando vueltas en su lecho sin alguna esperanza de volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Estaba demasiado inquieto como para poder relajarse, así que se levantó rápidamente de la cama, fue a su baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación y abrió el grifo del lavamanos acunando un poco de agua en ambas manos y empapando su rostro un par de veces esperando que el líquido le diera esa tranquilidad que buscaba, pero no dio resultado. No podía quedarse en su templo sin estar seguro de algo.

Aun con sus ropas de dormir, calzó un par de crépidas que usaba cuando entrenaba, o bien, cuando no había necesidad de portar su armadura, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su templo completamente decidido a visitar la octava casa zodiacal y comprobar por sí mismo que solamente se había tratado de una pesadilla.

Caminando rápidamente pero con la cautela de un felino, ya se encontraba situado en la entrada del templo de Acuario, (donde se encontraba el octavo santo) como si fuera un guerrero preparándose para una batalla. Entró cuidando de no hacer ruido y bajando su cosmos al mínimo para no llamar la atención de Kardia, pues lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que el bicho le dirigiera la palabra en ese estado de humor que se encontraba Albafica.

Luego de haber avanzado algunos metros teniendo cuidado de no chocar con algún mueble que le echara a perder sus planes, llegó a la enorme sala principal; y gracias a un mediano tragaluz de vidrio situado en medio del techo por donde se filtraban los rayos de la luna asomándose de entre las nubes, divisó a la perfección el lugar dándole calma a su alma el mirar a su compañero de armas profundamente dormido en el sofá y Dégel también, aparentemente, dormido en la silla con ambas manos en las piernas, su cabeza inclinada hacia enfrente con el mentón apoyado en el pecho y sus largos cabellos de igual forma hacia enfrente cubriéndole el rostro. Todo estaba normal y Albafica respiró en paz retirándose de la misma forma que había llegado, pero al momento de marcharse, el santo de Acuario giró levemente su cabeza por arriba de su hombro un poco confundido por la actitud de Piscis.

*0*0*

Un clima cálido húmedo se dejaba sentir en el ambiente llegando al punto de ser un poco sofocante para quienes entrenaban desde que los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron la tierra.

Albafica se removía perezosamente entre las sábanas colocando una mano frente a su fino rostro intentando cubrir un molesto rayo del astro rey que se colaba por las cortinas, cuando en eso sintió un cosmos familiar elevándose dentro de su templo para llamarlo. Se levantó completamente adormilado gracias a la horrible noche que había pasado y avanzó descalzo a la sala principal con los cabellos celestes completamente enmarañados y frotándose los ojos seguido de un gran pero sutil bostezo.

-Albafica- llamó Dohko en cuanto miró salir a su compañero. Estaba desconcertado con él.

-¿Qué sucede Dohko?- cuestionó Piscis con tranquilidad situándose a una prudente distancia de dos metros- puedes pasar por mi templo- finalizó.

-Albafica, vengo de con el patriarca- dijo serio.

El de cabellos celestes enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión. Si ya había pasado anteriormente por su templo ¿Por qué le pediría permiso en ese momento?

-Cuando fui con el patriarca a una reunión que me había citado, me pidió que viniera a buscarte porque tienes media hora de retraso.

 _Maldición._

Albafica había olvidado completamente que Sage le había pedido que fuera a verlo desde temprano. Su orbes cobalto de abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a su armadura con su cosmos vistiendo su cuerpo y salió corriendo rumbo a los aposentos patriarcales. Dohko negó reprobatoriamente mirando a su compañero y lo mucho que le extrañó esa falta de puntualidad de él; sabía muy bien que Albafica era uno de los caballeros más responsables de la orden y no podía negar que le preocupó esa acción. Sólo esperaba que no se le hiciera costumbre, más no sabía que aquel problema estaba siendo originado por cierta florista queriendo entrar en el espinoso corazón del caballero.

-Podía esperármelo de Manigoldo, Kardia, Régulus o incluso de cualquiera de los otros santos dorados ¡¿Pero tú, Albafica de Piscis?!

Reprendía seriamente Sage que caminaba de un lado a otro con ambas manos detrás de la espalda sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al responsable de sus corajes de ese día. Albafica estaba en posición de reverencia con la cabeza completamente agachada manteniendo los ojos cerrados, estaba avergonzado y no podía perdonarse aquella falta que había cometido. Porque sí, lo que más odiaba el patriarca era que llegaran tarde a las reuniones, aunque fuera solamente un minuto de retardo era suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer. No quedaba más que rezarles a los dioses que no fuera ponerle un castigo demasiado cruel.

-Lo lamento mucho su ilustrísima.

-Los lamentos no funcionarán si nuestra diosa llegara a ser asesinada por algún enemigo- soltó duramente deteniéndose frente al santo y fulminándolo con la mirada- Estamos en vísperas de guerras y no podemos darnos el lujo de relajarnos ¿Qué tal si un espectro pasa desapercibido y por no estar atento llega hasta aquí? Tú debes de estar más atento que tus compañeros por ser el último escudo del santuario ¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar si cometes un error como el que hiciste? ¿O necesitas que te lo vuelva a repetir? Además, mira como vienes- espetó mirando los cabellos aún enmarañados del santo.

Nunca en sus 23 años de vida había visto al patriarca enfurecido, o al menos con él, y decepcionado. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara por esa gran vergüenza que se intensificaba y lo único que esperaba era la penitencia.

-Me apena decirlo pero tendré que castigarte- continuó Sage- hasta que decida que ha sido suficiente, harás guardia en Rodorio todos los días desde la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol hasta que este se haya ocultado- sentenció para luego darle la espalda a un Alabafica que no se había movido en todo ese rato, y caminar a su asiento pero detuvo su caminata justo frente al trono aun manteniéndose de espaldas- y por cierto, ayer el dios Ares estuvo aquí- el caballero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- mataron a una de sus quimeras. Quiero que tú y Shion que fueron los responsables, vayan en este momento a deshacerse del cuerpo antes de que se haga más grande el escándalo.- finalizó tomando asiento.

-Sí, su ilustrísima- afirmó completamente parco poniéndose de pie para luego salir por aquellas puertas.

Era el colmo, se sentía demasiado agotado y lo único que quería era dormir en esos momentos. No cabía duda que estaría completamente cansado a partir de ese día por las extensas guardias que comenzaría a hacer, pero para empeorar las cosas, tenían que deshacerse del cuerpo de aquella bestia que no tenía ni la menor de idea de cómo hacer eso. Y la cereza sobre el pastel, el dios de la guerra estuvo en el santuario corriendo el peligro que hiciera una destrucción masiva y él no estuvo para apoyar a sus compañeros ¿A caso los dioses querían verlo así de miserable? Ya había tenido suficiente con estar pasando corajes por culpa de Kardia y aquella maldita y perfecta cara de Agasha que comenzaba a robarle suspiros. Definitivamente, tenía que evitarla. No podía permitirse más distracciones, ya había tenido suficiente con la reprimenda del patriarca.

*0*0*

-Sage, ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con él?- cuestionó un poco preocupa la diosa Athena mientras salía de una de las habitaciones.

-No puede haber errores en este momento mi diosa- respondió el patriarca poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Estoy segura que Albafica no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Lo lamento mi diosa, pero no puedo permitirme ablandar la mano, menos ahorita. Necesitamos guerreros responsables para velar por usted.

Sasha miró con tristeza hacia arriba, sintiéndose culpable del sufrimiento que pasarían sus caballeros por su culpa. Quería dejarlos libres, que vivieran su vida como cualquier ser humano. Esa era su última voluntad.

*0*0*

Albafica seguida divagando entre la turbulencia de sus pensamientos cuando, en eso, sintió el cosmos de Dégel acercándose lentamente al entrar a su templo.

-Solicito tu permiso para cruzar tu templo- pidió educadamente el santo.

-Tienes mi permiso, pero antes, quiero hablar rápidamente contigo sobre algo- comentó Acuario.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó extrañado.

-¿Qué querías hacer en mi templo ahora en la madrugada?

El santo de los peces se quedó helado tras haber sido descubierto por su camarada. Tenía que ingeniarse algo pronto.

-Quería saber cómo seguía Kardia- mintió, sonando lo más convincente posible.

-Es un poco extraño por la hora en que llegaste- dijo sin inmutarse- pero Kardia ya se encuentra un poco mejor, sólo necesita más reposo, puedes verlo si gustas.

-Será más tarde, tengo que ir a cumplir mis rondas- añadió Albafica y se retiró a paso veloz. Lo último que quería era mirar al atrevido hombre, culpable de que se encontrara en esa situación y no estaba de más decir que no quería saber absolutamente nada de él.

Al pasar por el gran salón donde aún se encontraba el escorpión, agradeció a todos los dioses que se encontrara dormido.

Continuó descendiendo por cada una de las casas hasta llegar al templo de Aries, pero sintió como el cosmos de Shion se encontraba un poco "raro". Lo primero que pasó por su mente era que quizás algún espectro hubiera llegado al santuario, algo bastante serio de lo que se tendría que lanzar la alerta en ese momento, pero se le hacía extraño que los soldados y caballeros de plata y bronce que patrullaban los alrededores del santuario no hubiesen llegado corriendo advirtiéndoles del peligro, añadiendo que el cosmos de su compañero no se sentía amenazado. Era algo más, pero no podía saberlo ya que nunca había sentido un cosmos así. Sin esperar más, comenzó a penetrar el templo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la sala principal de Aries, escuchó unos sonidos extraños que venían de no muy lejos poniendo en alerta al de cabellos celestes. Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su compañero por la ligera preocupación del cambio del cosmos y esos "ruidos", cuando justo en ese momento, los ojos cobalto de Albafica se abrieron inmensamente y miraron con confusión aquella escena. Shion había salido rápidamente con Yuzuriha devorando sus labios y sus impulsos lo llevaron a acorralarla contra el primer pilar que se encontró, sosteniéndola firmemente de la delgada cintura y la Grulla lo tenía envuelto del cuello con sus brazos completamente perdida en sus besos. El rubio solamente vestía unos finos pantalones de lino blanco dejando al descubierto su torso y la lemuriana vestía de nuevo sus ropas ya secas. Piscis no sabía si regresar, pasarlos de largo o quedarse parado, pero órdenes eran órdenes; Albafica carraspeó.

El borrego no logró escucharlo y mucho menos sintió la presencia de su compañero que había cerrado sus ojos sintiéndose sumamente incómodo por estar de intruso en ese momento tan íntimo.

Volvió a carraspear pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Shion detuvo sus energéticos besos al sentirse descubierto y Yuzuriha abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar que era lo que había sucedido para que el santo se detuviera. Ambos amantes voltearon en dirección donde se encontraba un incómodo Albafica cruzado de brazos pero con un semblante completamente estoico aun manteniendo los párpados cerrados.

*0*0*

-¡Patriarca!- interrumpió estrepitosamente Máscara Mortal tapando rápidamente los oídos de su hijo. Afrodita ya ni se sorprendió y mejor decidió quedarse callado.

Shion no pudo evitar en darse una sonora palmada en la frente al darse cuenta que lo había hecho de nuevo olvidándose de un par de personitas que no tomaban nada serio y que les importaba un bledo el respeto.

-Pude escucharlo todo- habló quedo, un "perturbado" Alcander que tenía sus orbes esmeralda abiertos como platos.

-¡Ya sáquelos patriarca!- intervino Afrodita con su paciencia hecha añicos- ¡si los deja aquí, terminará de contar la historia dentro de tres días!

-¡Florecita!- ahora fue el cangrejo quien intervino- mi pobre hijo no puede escuchar ese tipo de cosas, aún es un niño- finalizó indignado acariciando los cabellos de Alcander que aún seguía "perturbado".

-¡¿Aún tienes el descaro de indignarte?!- Piscis levantó el puño derecho al aire completamente enfurecido amenazando con ponerse de pie y propinarle una buena golpiza a su compañero- ¡Milo le cuenta cosas horribles y descaradas a tu engendro! ¡¿Y te indignas por eso que cuenta el patriarca?!

-¡Doblaran turno por una semana!- sentenció Shion levantando la voz. Aquel par ya le habían colmado la paciencia y ese chiquillo ya no tardaba en volverlo loco.

-¡Pero patriarca!- reclamaron ambos al unísono mirando al ex santo de Aries.

-¡Pero nada!- vociferó- me salen con otra ridiculez así y doblarán turno por un mes. También para ti, Alcander- miró fulminante al infante, pero este seguía con la mirada perdida; era obvio que ni lo había escuchado.- continuaré- finalizó, suavizando su tono de voz.

Esta vez tenía que ser más cuidadoso con lo que contara, pero hablar de aquellas situaciones que había vivido con su amada Grulla era algo difícil de omitir aun estando a esas alturas después de haber pasado más de 200 años. Simplemente no lo podía evitar.

*0*0*

-¡A-Albafica!- exclamó el rubio con el rubor cubriendo su rostro, soltando a la joven y girándose rápidamente quedando de espaldas al santo de Piscis. Tenía un "asunto" bastante bochornoso que no quería que por nada del mundo su compañero se diera cuenta.

-¡Señor Albafica!- exclamó Yuzuriha igual o más avergonzada que Shion, abrazándose a sí misma y con el semblante coloreado de rojo.

El de cabellos celestes siguió en shok por algunos segundos hasta que por fin su cerebro respondió junto con su cuerpo y se giró rápidamente dándoles la espalda a la pareja.

-Discúlpenme a mí- habló con dificultad. Estaba más incómodo que avergonzado.- Shion, el patriarca nos mandó a ti y a mí para deshacernos del cuerpo de la quimera.

-Maldición, lo olvidé- masculló el rubio intentando calmar con dificultad aquel "problema".

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Yuzuriha aun sintiéndose avergonzada- parece que tienen algo importante que hacer.

La rubia se colocó frente al borrego y este la miró con sus ojos borgoña que brillaban al ver la presencia de esa mujer y sonrió automáticamente. La Grulla depositó un inocente beso en los labios de Shion a modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente del par de caballeros. Aquel beso, no hizo más que empeorar la situación del santo por los terribles deseos de poseerla de nuevo que corría por sus venas, así que tenía que hacer algo rápido para cumplir con la misión que les encomendó el patriarca. Si tardaban más, seguramente tendrían una horrible reprimenda.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?- indagó el de la primera casa.

-Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer- respondió Albafica aun dándole la espalda a su compañero de armas.

Luego de estar completamente seguro que el rubio había abandonado la sala, volvió a voltearse y dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro. Iba a ser una imagen que nunca iba a poder olvidar, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el de cabellos celestes estaba feliz por Shion que por fin hubiera logrado aquello que era tan obvio. Pero por una parte, sentía un poco de envidia hacia él; no, no le llamaba en lo absoluto aquella amazona, lo que envidiaba era que podía amar a alguien sin temer acabar con su vida, y justo en ese momento, la imagen de Agasha atacó su mente haciendo que abriera un poco más su orbes cobalto y su corazón volvía a acelerarse. Movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia los lados negativamente cerrando sus ojos, intentando olvidar el retrato mental de la florista.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó el rubio saliendo de una habitación con los cabellos aun destilando un poco de agua y portando su armadura dorada.

-Nada en lo absoluto- respondió Albafica.

Shion sabía que cuando Albafica no quería hablar de algo, era mejor no insistir ya que aparte de no sacarle ni una información, se molestaría bastante y Albafica molesto significaba peligro para todos.

-Entonces vámonos.

*0*0*

Ambos llegaron pronto a Rodorio y agradecieron la hora de la mañana porque aún no había tanta gente en la zona donde estaba el cadáver de la quimera. Sólo uno que otro curioso rondaba por ahí preguntándose horrorizado de donde había salido esa bestia.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo nos desharemos de esto?- indagó el santo de Piscis.

-Estoy pensando- respondió el rubio mirando con detenimiento la horrible bestia que comenzaba a liberar un fuerte hedor atrayendo a cientos de moscas. Si no se llevaban el cuerpo de ahí esa área se cubriría de ese horrible olor nauseabundo, pero algo llamó la atención de Aries.- Albafica, ven- ordenó mirando el sitio en donde la quimera tenía algunas rosas clavadas.

-¿Descubriste algo?- preguntó curioso deteniéndose a metro y medio del lemuriano y fijando su vista hacia donde el rubio estaba apuntando.

-Parece que el veneno de tus rosas es tan fuerte que acelera la descomposición, si cubres el cuerpo con las rosas de seguro desaparecerá como en dos horas- explicó.

-Pero no podemos hacer eso aquí- objetó Albafica.

-No hay problema por eso- sonrió Aries y el de cabellos celestes adivinó la idea de su compañero de armas y en segundos desaparecieron de ahí gracias a la tele transportación.

Aparecieron a varios kilómetros lejos del pueblo y del santuario. Literalmente estaban en medio de la nada; solamente estaban rodeados por enormes rocas rojizas y el calor del sol que comenzaba a hacerse más intenso.

-Aquí no habrá problema con el hedor- dijo el rubio.

-Será mejor que te alejes un poco, Shion.

El caballero de Aries, ni lento ni perezoso, se alejó varios metros del cadáver y de su compañero.

Albafica comenzó a lanzar sus rosas demoniacas con tenacidad y una a una, se fueron clavando en el cuerpo de la quimera hasta quedar completamente cubierto.

-Será mejor que regresemos al santuario, no creo que sea muy agradable mirar y oler mientras esa cosa se pudre- anunció Shion acercándose a su compañero mientras presionaba su nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar.

El santo de Piscis solo asintió y en segundos desaparecieron del lugar para luego reaparecer en la entrada del santuario.

-Hay que avisarle al patriarca que ya cumplimos con lo que ordenó.

-Yo tengo que ir a comenzar mis guardias por Rodorio- explicó flemático el de cabellos celestes.

-Entonces te veré más tarde- dijo Shion a modo de despedida y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

*0*0*

Entre gruñidos, el santo de Escorpio comenzó a despertar y se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho justo a la altura del corazón por el dolor que empezó a sentir. Aunque ya no le dolía endemoniadamente como el día anterior, seguía siendo molesto.

Dégel iba entrando a la sala principal luego de ir por un poco de té a su cocina y apresuró sus pasos al mirar los gestos de su amigo. Dejó la taza sobre la silla y se acercó a Kardia colocando una mano en su frente para verificar su temperatura corporal, tranquilizándose que esta estaba normal. Asumió que eran molestias lo que le habían quedado.

-Kardia- llamó gélidamente retirando su mano.

-Mi… corazón…- habló con dificultad, abriendo lentamente sus orbes.

-Estarás bien, te tomará un poco más de tiempo en recuperarte pero si cooperas tu sanación no será tan lenta- explicó el francés sabiendo lo berrinchudo que podía ponerse el escorpión después de sufrir esos ataques. "Esa medicina sabe mal", "esa sopa huele feo", "eso ni parece comida, deben ser intestinos crudos de algún animal" eran algunas de las tantas excusas del santo de la octava casa.

-Idiota- soltó Kardia con una sonrisa volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Aún carecía de fuerzas hasta para pronunciar algunas palabras.

*0*0*

Llevaba más de media hora patrullando por los alrededores del pueblo. No pretendía caminar dentro de él, de hecho, muy pocas veces lo hacía porque simplemente no soportaba que la gente lo mirara como si de un trofeo se tratase o escuchar las frases: "qué bello es", "es hermoso", "su rostro es perfecto" lo enfermaban. Odiaba demasiado que la gente se fijara en algo tan banal como lo era su belleza, y lo peor de todo, tener que escuchar a las jóvenes casaderas gritándole piropos era algo que no podía tolerar; pero como deber de caballero, tenía que mantenerse estoico y proteger a los pobladores.

Luego de otro rato, decidió patrullar el bosque y si era posible, llegar al claro aunque fueran unos minutos.

Se adentró entre los frondosos árboles de pino que dejaban caer algunas gotas de agua por el movimiento que hacían las aves cuando se posaban en las ramas o al volar, mojando un poco el cabello y armadura de Albafica. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

El suelo estaba tan lodoso que complicaba las caminatas cuando al dar un paso, los pies llegaban a atascarse un poco haciendo lento el recorrido. Tras casi otra media hora de cruzar ese barroso camino, llegó a la entrada del claro. Pero una silueta muy familiar lo hizo detenerse: Agasha se encontraba en medio del claro dándole la espalda al santo aún sin percatarse de su presencia, observando tristemente lo que solía ser un árbol y que ahora sólo quedaba un pedazo de tronco quemado. En la tormenta, un rayo había aterrizado sobre él dándole fin. Ese árbol donde le gustaba treparse lo más alto que podía y observar el bello paisaje verde de las copas de los árboles mientras el viento le acariciaba la piel y sus oídos se deleitaban con el delicioso canto de las aves. Ya nada de eso quedaba.

Piscis no pudo evitar en sentirse mal por ella y las ganas de dirigirle la palabra eran muchas. Casi inconscientemente, uno de sus pies estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia enfrente pero Albafica se detuvo. No podía dejar que ella lo viera. Sabía que la florista iba a querer platicar con él y el santo no iba a querer negarse.

Suspiró y decidió en irse antes de que ella lo viera. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de ahí negando todo sentimiento que para él, era prohibido.

* * *

 ***Explota***

 **Ya todos podemos respirar a gusto de que fuera sólo un mal sueño de Albafica ese encuentro entre Kardia y Agasha, pero ahora el pescadito va a andar súper receloso con el bichito y las cosas no pintarán para nada bien D:, y más ahora que lo han castigado andará de un humor mucho peor que andar en días de exámenes xD.**

 **baia baia *inserte cara pícara aquí* yo tampoco olvidaría un momento así en donde dos personas casi casi se tragan enfrente de mi xD, pobre Albita, ahora tendrá pesadillas con eso y nunca volverá a ver a Shion como antes -w-, yo también estaría super mega incómoda en un momento así xD.**

 **Y ahora... intenta negar con todas sus fuerzas los que siente por la florista. No albita, así no hahahaha xD, que alguien le pegue con una cacerola a ver si deja de ser tan cabeza hueca -w-.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi y no olviden dejarme un lindo review para leer sus opiniones :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10: No quiero que te pase algo

**¡Ya era hora de capítulo semanal! Discúlpenme si tiene faltas de ortografía o algo fuera de lugar, pero mi computadora está fuera de servicio y subir capítulos por el cel es una verdadera lata -.-**

 **También quiero avisarmes que no subiré capítulo como en 15 días mas o menos, tengo un gran problema familiar y me ausentaré de la ciudad .**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10: No quiero que te pase algo…**

Ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y el recuerdo de ese horrible sueño causante de la reprimenda del viejo patriarca por llegar tarde y cansancio que aun reinaba en su cuerpo, llegó a su mente justo en ese momento deteniendo el avance complicado por el camino lodoso.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y dientes sintiendo la rabia recorrer su venenosa sangre. Sus ojos cobalto reflejaban ira y su corazón dolía… le dolía mucho. Todos eso sentimientos que mantenía reprimidos comenzaban a hacerle verdaderos estragos mentales haciéndole dudar si era correcto sentir ese afecto por la florista desde que la había mirado por primera vez; ese afecto inocente de protegerla sin importar la razón aunque fuera tratándola con cierto desdén para mantenerla lejos de su persona, de su veneno, y que con el tiempo, ese cariño comenzara a transformarse en algo más fuerte poco a poco sin su consentimiento.

"-No le temas a tus sentimientos, Albafica de Piscis."

Aquellas palabras de su maestro que había mirado en sueños hace unos días retumbaron en su cabeza empeorando su situación. De verdad creía que se volvería loco en ese lugar, perdiendo completamente la cordura para ya no volver a encontrar el camino regreso al santuario y vagar eternamente en ese bosque como alma en pena repitiendo esa misma frase una y otra vez. Inhaló lo más hondo que le permitieron sus pulmones y exhaló lentamente intentando reorganizarse internamente llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza y elevando su bello rostro hacia arriba, cerrando sus ojos.

Abrió lentamente sus orbes siendo iluminados por los delicados rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las ramas de los pinos, bajando lentamente las manos hasta posicionarlas en los costados del cuerpo quedando firme como si se trata de un soldado.

Su lucha interna lo estaba matando.

Mientras tanto, Agasha seguía observando de lo que quedaba del árbol y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros del tronco chamuscado. Colocó una mano en el tronco y observó el resto del árbol que se encontraba en el suelo, hecho cenizas.

-¿No te da miedo ponerte en peligro?

La florista volteó rápidamente dando un respingo y sus ojos oliva no podían dar crédito a quien estaban mirando nuevamente. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada luego que aquel hombre se parara a dos metros de ella, mirándola con esos orbes cobalto tan afilados e hipnóticos, que en cierto punto provocaban algo de temor en la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar con su tan característico tono de voz. Agasha tenía que responderle esta vez, si sabía lo que le convenía.

-S-sólo quería v-venir aquí… un mo-momento…- balbuceó, hecha un manojo de nervios.

Albafica alzó una ceja, sin quitarle la mirada a la chica.

-Pudiste haber resbalado y lastimarte- comentó gélido, mirando los pies cubiertos de lodo de la castaña- la lluvia de ayer dejó los caminos en mal estado. No quiero que te pase algo…

"No quiero que te pase algo…"

Podía jurar que esa frase hizo eco en ese claro. Albafica se quedó sin habla luego de haber pronunciado esas últimas seis palabras y su semblante que siempre mantenía estoico, ahora estaba como si algo lo hubiera perturbado.

Esas palabras habían salido inconscientemente de sus labios, y aunque el santo de Piscis era amante de la justicia y podría dar su vida a cambio de la seguridad de las personas, nunca les mencionaría algo como eso, era demasiado frio como para mostrar sentimentalismo y sumado a los años de soledad no era de gran ayuda. Esas palabras habían salido de su corazón, eran sinceras, pero nunca lo admitiría.

El santo dio media vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque dejando a la castaña con un semblante indescriptible lleno de emociones y un corazón latiendo tan rápido como la velocidad de un caballero dorado.

-¡Señor Albafica!- Llamó la joven, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El pisciano la había escuchado perfectamente pero, con algunos mechones de sus cabellos cubriendo sus orbes, no pensaba detenerse en lo absoluto.

-¡Señor Albafica!- Llamó con más fuerza y comenzó a correr hacia el santo.

-¡No te acerques a mí!- espetó colérico, volteando, al sentir como Agasha se estaba acercando demasiado deteniéndose en seco. El semblante del santo de los peces cambió abruptamente al mirar aquellos inocentes ojos oliva, brillosos por las lágrimas que querían formarse y ese sentimiento de temor, decepción y tristeza que reflejaron. Lo había hecho de nuevo…

*0*0*

Las calles estaban completamente atestadas de gente caminando de aquí para allá y viceversa, complicándole avanzar al santo de alborotados cabellos azules quien iba vestido de civil, portando una camisa blanca, pantalones y botas altas de color negro y una larga gabardina del mismo color. Sobre su espalda, envuelta completamente por una tela blanca, cargaba la caja de su armadura.

Manigoldo caminaba con ambas manos dentro de los bolcillos de su gabardina con un semblante de fastidio por la gran multitud de personas que había ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido al patriarca mandarlo a Venecia de nuevo en días del carnaval? Definitivamente, pensaba que era más un castigo que una misión, puesto que sólo le había dicho que patrullara a las afueras de esa ciudad italiana debido a extraños cosmos que se estaban presentando los últimos días, pero Sage no le especificó si se trataban de espectros o de alguna criatura extraña.

*0*0*

-¡POR FIN SALE MANIGOLDO!- celebró efusivo el pequeño Alcander.

Se podía jurar que las pupilas de Shion se habían vuelto de un color más brillante por esa terrible frustración de que aquel mocoso los estuviera interrumpiendo cada dos minutos, pero nadie se había percatado de aquella reacción debido a que Afrodita había volteado a ver a Alcander con un gesto de pocos amigos en su bello rostro, Máscara se había asustado por la reacción de su hijo, y el niño ni atención le había puesto al ex santo de Aries.

-Alcander- Shion habló con una seriedad poco habitual en él, que hasta los santos de Cáncer y Piscis sintieron un escalofríos cruzar por sus columnas, claro, a excepción de Alcander, que solamente miró al pontífice como si no rompiera ni un plato- a partir de mañana a primera hora, ayudarás con el entrenamiento a los nuevos aspirantes para caballeros hasta que terminen.

-¡¿A caso quiere que utilicen a mi hijo como saco de box?!- intervino el cangrejo completamente en desacuerdo.

-Como si no supieras como se entrena, caballero de Cáncer- contestó un ya fastidiado patriarca- no lo usarán de saco de box, sólo tiene que cubrirse de los golpes de los aspirantes. Y como si no lo supieras bien, está prohibido que se propasen a la hora de entrenar, por eso son vigilados por los maestro asignados a los nuevos. Y por si no lo supieras…- hizo una pequeña pausa, tomando aire- ¡TU LO ENTRENASTE! ¡NO SE QUE TE PREOCUPA!- vociferó exaltado. Pero cualquiera lo entendería estando en esa situación.

-Es cierto papá- habló emocionado el pequeño de ojos esmeralda, como si en vez de castigarlo lo hubieran invitado a jugar- creo que será divertido.

-¡Me niego! ¡Mi hijo aún es un niño!- refutó el cangrejo.

-¡Un mes de guardia de doble turno, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer!- sentenció Shion, dibujándose un gesto de horror en el santo de la cuarta casa.

-¡Imbécil!- se burló Afrodita, apuntando con el índice a su compañero.

-¡Y para ti también!- dictaminó severamente el pontífice.

-Maldición…- murmuró Piscis, con un semblante igual que el del cangrejo.

-Ya no contaré la historia- amenazó Shion.

-¡NO!- gritaron los tres al unísono, casi sacando volando al ex caballero por la fuerza de sus voces. Más que nadie, Afrodita en verdad moría por saber la historia de su antepasado, Alcander sobre Manigoldo y Máscara Mortal solamente hacía acto de presencia para luego molestar a Afrodita más tarde con algo que pudiera usar del relato.

-¡¿Me van a dejar continuar?!

-¡SI!- volvieron a contestar los tres al mismo tiempo como si fueran niños de preescolar.

-Manigoldo ya está muerto y me sigue causando problemas- pensó el pobre borrego, mirando hacia arriba en busca de clemencia- continuaré- miró de nuevo a sus espectadores.

*0*0*

Lo único que Manigoldo miraba, eran personas utilizando exuberantes disfraces y máscaras cubriendo el rostro de las personas. "El carnaval de las máscaras" era muy conocido por aquellas características y duraba aproximadamente seis meses esas fiestas. Al santo de Cáncer no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque había muchas damas de donde escoger, pero particularmente en esa misión, se sentía fastidiado por ir completamente solo y no tener con quien emborracharse, contar chistes de humor negro o mirar descaradamente a las mujeres.

Esos casi cinco días, en que había llegado a Venecia, no había sentido ni un tipo de cosmos amenazador. Estaba convenciéndose que no había nada y regresar al santuario, pero sabía muy bien que si no cumplía con el tiempo de la misión, le esperaría una tremenda reprimenda por parte de su maestro y no tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo sermonear.

-Mi maestro me odia- murmuró el italiano mientras rodeaba una pequeña trifulca conformada por al menos cinco hombres en estado de ebriedad- tanta gente me está causando nauseas- finalizó, mirando aquellos hombres reprobatoriamente.

Luego de casi hora y media de cruzar el mar de gente, por fin había llegado a una parte de la ciudad donde había más tranquilidad, pero en cada callejón, no podían faltar los típicos borrachos acostados en medio camino.

-Permiso, disculpe- decía Manigoldo cuando accidentalmente pisó la mano de una de esas personas, pero por su estado tan deplorable ni siquiera sintió dolor, pero aunque hubiera sentido, al cangrejo no le hubiera importado.

Logró salir de ese laberinto de callejones y se encontró con uno de los típicos canales venecianos donde había algunas góndolas abandonadas y una gran cantidad de basura en el agua, producto del carnaval.

-Esta gente debería de aprender algo de limpieza- dijo para sí mismo, mirando reprobatoriamente el paisaje.

-¿Y piensas educar a esa bola de salvajes?- se escuchó una voz burlona a lo lejos, haciendo que el caballero volteara en dirección en donde se encontraba aquella persona.

-¿Sigues siendo la misma mocosa de siempre?- sonrió socarronamente al adivinar de quien se trataba.

De un callejón, salió aquella jovencita de nombre Gioca, que el caballero de Cáncer había conocido hace unos años cuando fue de misión a esa misma ciudad junto con Albafica para vencer a los caballeros negros. Ella ya no era una niña por la evidencia de los cambios de su cuerpo pertenecientes a la de una dama de dieciséis años.

-Es bastante obvio que ya no eres una mocosa- habló en tono seductor, mirando con descaro a Gioca mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

Luego de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tomó delicadamente uno de sus ya no tan cortos mechones negros entre sus dedos.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de idiota que siempre- murmuró la jovencita, mirando los ojos del santo.

-Es un alago para mí- le dijo con voz ronca, mirándola seductoramente.

Comenzó a acercar peligrosamente su rostro al de Gioca y justo antes de que uniera sus labios con los de ella, la de cabellos negros dio varios pasos hacia atrás rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, sin dejar de mirar el semblante de Manigoldo.

-Ni que fuera tan fácil, idiota- se burlaba.

-Pequeña sabandija- el cangrejo volvió a caminar hacia ella quedando nuevamente a la misma cercanía de antes- si te pusiste buena- soltó descaradamente, sonriendo ampliamente.

Gioca se sonrojó furiosamente y abrió bastante sus ojos obscuros por el comentario del santo. No sabía si sentirse ofendida o halagada, pero lo que no dudó en hacer, fue soltarle una sonora cachetada al caballero, que con la fuerza, le volteó el rostro.

-¡Eres un maldito degenerado!- le espetó indignada, llevando sus brazos a su pecho formando una cruz. Y Gioca no vestía provocativa, llevaba un vestido café claro largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y ceñido a su perfecta cintura, manga larga y cuello alto. Calzaba unas botas altas negras.

-Pero mueres por besarme- se defendió el de cabellos azules llevándose una mano a la mejilla que tenía marcada la mano de la joven.

-Sueñas- objetó la de cabellos negros intentando sonar lo más enojada posible, acercándose al santo y poniéndose de puntitas intentando estar a su altura, como si quisiera retarlo. Pero la respuesta que tuvo, fue que Manigoldo la mirara fijamente y arqueó una ceja en gesto de diversión. Gioca volvió a sonrojarse, pues, le pareció bastante lindo ese semblante del cangrejo, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño. En su interior no podía negarlo, lo había extrañado bastante en esos últimos años.

-Yo también te extrañé- confesó el de la cuarta casa mirándola con ternura.

Gioca abrió bastante sus ojos obscuros al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, levantó su cabeza y, seguidamente, volvió a mirar a aquel hombre que se burlaba del peligro, de sus enemigos e incluso de los dioses.

-Mentiroso.

Manigoldo volvió a acercarse y acunó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a sus orbes azules.

-Soy un mujeriego pero con sentimientos hacia la única mujer que me importa- le susurró a centímetros de su semblante coloreado de carmesí, que había dibujado un gesto no muy agradable por lo que había dicho el caballero del cangrejo, pero no podía negar que amaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Los ojos de ambos se cerraban poco a poco, estando a escasos centímetros de formar un beso, pero en eso, Gioca miró rápidamente hacia abajo al sentir como algo iba trepando por sus piernas hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¡Tonto!- exclamó felizmente al tener de nuevo a su mono compañero nuevamente.

-Esa cosa sigue viva- masculló el de cabellos azules no muy feliz por la interrupción, cruzándose de brazos mirando asesinamente al pequeño animalito.

-Supongo que recuerdas a Tonto- habló la de cabellos negros mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del mono.

-Cómo olvidarlo- respondió entre dientes, intentando no provocar un homicidio en ese momento, pero algo llamó la atención del caballero- ¿Qué es eso que tiene en su pata?

-¿A sí que encontraste algo de esa bestia?- felicitó Gioca al pequeño cuando este le entregó un trozo de una gruesa garra.

-¿Bestia?- el semblante de Manigoldo cambió a uno serio- Gioca ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- cuestionó, esperando la pronta respuesta de la dama.

-Hace poco que regresé de la Isla de la Reina Muerte para divertirme en el festival- comenzó a relatar mientras sostenía la garra entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mirándola firmemente- sentí un extraño cosmos que no le pertenecía a algún caballero o enemigo humano, y una noche que paseaba a las afueras de Venecia junto con Tonto, miré una gran bestia de tres cabezas volando por el cielo.

-¿Una bestia de tres cabezas?- Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos- ¿A caso será lo que mi maestro me pidió que buscara?- pensó con un dejo preocupado.

-Creo que era una quimera- continuó Gioca- pude distinguir una cabeza de león, una de cabra y otra de dragón cuando intentó atacarnos…

-¡¿Te lastimó?!- espetó con una gran preocupación tomándola de ambos brazos.

-No, Manigoldo- la joven se sorprendió un poco por la actitud del italiano- esa cosa quería devorarnos, nos lanzaba mordidas y zarpazos pero logramos escondernos en un agujero donde no pudo vernos y terminó por irse.

El cangrejo suspiró relajado y la soltó lentamente deslizando sus manos por los brazos de ella.

-Luego de eso, en el día, Tonto iba a buscar si había algo que hubiera dejado para investigar de dónde provenía ese animal. Puede ser un peligro para la ciudad si regresa.

-Necesito ir en donde estaba esta cosa- habló el santo, tomando el trozo de la garra- tengo órdenes del santuario de investigar qué era lo que emitía el extraño cosmos y creo que ya sé que es.

-Tonto- Gioca miró al mono- llévanos al lugar en donde encontraste la garra.

El mono asintió, bajó rápidamente del hombro de la joven y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en sus cuatro patas hacia el lugar. Manigoldo y Gioca comenzaron a seguirlo.

*0*0*

Deseaba que fuera un mal sueño, pero no lo era. Frente a él, la tierna jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos oliva brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de retener, hacían sentirlo terriblemente mal.

-Yo… lo lamento…- se disculpó en voz baja el bello hombre, cabizbajo y mirando a otro lado. La costumbre le estaba costando caro. Se reprimía internamente una y otra vez el haberse acercado a la florista y no continuar con su camino, pero no podía dejarla sola, el temor de que algo le pasara era muy grande.- Quiero que entiendas que…

-Que no puedo tocarlo…- interrumpió Agasha en tono triste y mirando hacia los pies del santo- solamente quería ser su amiga, Sr. Albafica- los ojos de Piscis se abrieron de sorpresa- estar en soledad todo ese tiempo sin tener a quien contarle los problemas, los pesares, alegrías…- un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo aún húmedo por la lluvia- ¡Quería acercarme a usted para que no se sintiera tan solitario!- levantó la cabeza, derramando lágrimas, enfrentándose con la mirada cobalto del etéreo santo. La castaña sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, y por el impulso, salió corriendo pasando por un lado del pisciano.

El de cabellos celestes siguió rápidamente con la mirada a la florista, quedándose sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta y una incómoda sensación en el pecho. ¿A caso ese día iba de mal en peor?

*0*0*

-Me encuentro bien, Srta. Athena, no tiene de qué preocuparse- comentó aún con un poco de dificultad el santo de Escorpio, que con ayuda de Degal, tomó asiento lentamente en el sofá donde estaba anteriormente recostado.- sólo es un dolorcito y ya, no hay que hacer tanto escándalo.

-Tu cosmos casi desaparecía ayer, Kardia- habló evidentemente preocupada la deidad.

-Fue muy complicado esta vez bajarte la temperatura corporal- añadió Dégel.

-Y apenas puedes hablar, eso significa que esas llamas en tu corazón fueron más fuertes que las veces anteriores- concluyó el patriarca.

Kardia rodó los ojos, pero hasta ese pequeño e insignificante movimiento le dolió, emitiendo un pequeño quejido y cerrando con fuerza sus orbes celestes.

-Maldición- masculló frustrado.

En eso, sintió una de las delicadas manos de Sasha posarse sobre uno de sus hombros. El de cabellos azules miró la mano de la bella diosa y seguidamente colocó sus ojos sobre ella, contemplando su esplendor al mirarla de cerca para luego sentir un gran alivio en cada fibra de su cuerpo gracias a su cálido cosmos. Ya no sentía dolor, todo estaba bien.

-Ahora descansa un poco más- ordenó dulcemente la diosa.

Y como si se tratara de un niño obediente, sin replicar, Kardia volvió a recostarse en el sofá sumiéndose en un agradable y tranquilo sueño.

*0*0*

Agasha estuvo a un par de veces de resbalarse, pero logró salir del bosque corriendo, sin detenerse y sin mirar hacia atrás. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a su casa y encerrarse todo el día en su habitación y llorar hasta secarse. No quería admitirlo, pero esa admiración que sentía por Albafica de Piscis, se había convertido en un cariño que se fue haciendo tan profundo hasta convertirse en amor. Todos esos detalles que había tenido con ella la fueron cautivando tanto, que con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ese bello hombre, pero no le importaba si era el más hermoso del planeta tierra, aquello que comenzó a amar eran esas veces que la salvó y sin pedir nada a cambio, de cuidarla para que nadie la lastimara.

"No quiero que te pase algo…"

Esa frase seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza azorada. Se la hacía tan difícil de imaginar que alguien como él hubiera pronunciado esas palabras siendo como él es. Su actitud la tenía confundida: primero la protege y la cuida como si se tratara de la mismísima diosa Athena y al minuto se dirige a ella como si fuera una escoria. Pero luego detenía sus pensamientos e intentaba recordar una y otra vez las razones por las que Albafica tenía esa forma de ser, pero ¿acaso tenía que ser tan pesado hasta el punto de olvidar que las personas tienen sentimientos?

Aún en el claro del bosque, el santo de Piscis llevó con frustración ambas manos a su semblante afligido. Caminó hacia una mediana roca que llegaba a la altura de su rodilla, y de un puñetazo, la hizo añicos intentando calmar esa terrible ansiedad.

-¡Maestro Lugonis! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó desesperadamente al viento, elevando su cabeza al cielo completamente despejado.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió continuar con la larga jornada que aún le quedaba por delante.

En el santuario, las rosas de Albafica se comportaban extrañas: algunas simulaban como si fueran a secarse, y otras, miraban a direcciones diferentes. Aquel espectáculo era la viva evidencia del estado del caballero de los peces, y Sasha no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

*0*0*

-Hasta que por fin- celebró con sarcasmo el santo de Cáncer luego de que el pequeño mono se detuviera en el lugar donde había encontrado la garra. Fue poco más de una hora de caminata puesto que estaba en las afueras de Venecia, en un monte que había sido desmontado hace ya muchos años y apenas habían unos árboles medianos y uno que otro arbusto adornando el paisaje.

-¿Fue aquí, Tonto?- cuestionó dulcemente la joven poniéndose en cuclillas para estar más cerca de su compañero que se encontraba situado entre algunos escombros que quedaban de una roca medianamente grande.

-Supongo que esa bestia debió de haberle dado un zarpazo provocando que su garra se cortara- Manigoldo imitó a Gioca en ponerse en cuclillas, y tomado un trozo de la roca, comenzó a examinarla de cerca notando una perfecta marca del arañazo de la quimera.- sería una lástima si nos alcanzara, nos partiría a la mitad si una de sus mugrosas garras nos toca.

La de cabellos negros no pudo evitar en reír por el comentario del cangrejo, pero en eso, Tonto se metió con rapidez dentro del bolso de la joven que llevaba atado a la cintura a modo de cinturón, sintiendo como temblaba de miedo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- indagó intrigada la joven, queriendo sacar al mono.

-Creo que ahí está tu respuesta- el de cabellos azules señaló con el índice hacia el cielo una gran bestia que lo surcaba con la intensión de ir hacia ellos, y levantándose de un salto, elevó su cosmos haciendo que su armadura saliera de la caja que aun llevaba en su espalda y visitó su cuerpo.

-¡Manigoldo!

-Gioca ¡Huye de aquí!- ordenó con evidente preocupación, mirándola por arriba del hombro.

-¡No pienso dejarte aquí!- objetó la dama muy segura de sí misma.

-¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Esa bestia es peligrosa!

La cabeza de dragón de la quimera comenzó a escupir fuego hacia la pareja. Ni lento ni perezoso, Manigoldo tomó rápidamente en brazos a Gioca dando saltos largos esquivando el fuego.

-¡Vuela demasiado rápido!- anunció una asustada Gioca, tomando con sus dos brazos la bolsa en donde seguía escondido el mono.

-¡Si no me dices no me doy cuenta!- respondió sarcástico el santo, intentando huir de los ataques de la quimera.

La bestia bajó a tierra situándose en el camino de ellos, deteniendo en seco al caballero. Sus tres cabezas los miraban fijamente con sus claras intenciones de matarlos para luego devorarlos. Gruñían y rugían a punto de abalanzarse hacia ellos.

-No me está dejando otra opción esta cosa mal formada- Manigoldo colocó a Gioca en el suelo- será mejor que te alejes un poco- ordenó el santo, y la joven asintió, alejándose varios metros de ahí.

La quimera miró como la de cabellos negros se alejaba y no estaba en sus planes dejarla ir. Estaba a punto de atacarla de un salto, pero justo en el centro del pecho, recibió un fuerte puñetazo del cangrejo que fue suficiente para hacerla caer de espaldas.

-Maldición, ese adefesio sí que está duro- se quejó el caballero, sobándose el puño con la otra mano sin dejar de ver a su rival.

Rápidamente, la bestia se puso de pie y la cabeza de dragón estaba a punto de volver a escupir una ardiente llamarada de fuego.

-Ni lo creas, fenómeno- anunció con una sonrisa de batalla en los labios y de un salto, se posicionó detrás de la cabeza de dragón. La cabeza de león y de cabra, intentaban quitárselo pero no podían alcanzar. Manigoldo colocó ambas piernas alrededor del cuello del dragón, simulando la pinza de un cangrejo.

-A ver a que te sabe esto- se burló el santo, preparándose para partir aquella cabeza con su técnica.

-¡Manigoldo! ¡Atrás de ti!- gritó Gioca con horror.

-¿Eh?- el santo miró rápidamente hacia atrás, encontrándose con una enorme víbora que formaba la cola de la quimera- mierda, ¿acaso querían llenar de animales esta cosa?- se quejó, a la vez que soltó la cabeza del dragón y dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque de la víbora, que para suerte del cangrejo, el animal mordió al dragón matándolo por la fuerza de su mordida- no era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho- dijo burlonamente mientras caía de pie, nuevamente sobre la quimera.

La enorme bestia se sacudía con fuerza y la víbora seguía intentando morder sin piedad al santo, pero como si de un juego de niños se tratara, Maigoldo esquivaba todos los ataques provocando que el animal mordiera su propio cuerpo en cada intento. Las burlas del cangrejo se iban incrementando y la furia del animal crecía. Desplegó sus alas y comenzó a elevarse haciendo que el italiano se sujetara con fuerza a la melena de la cabeza del león.

-¡Manigoldo!- volvió a gritar la joven, con el corazón agitado, mirando como el de cabellos azules se aferraba para no caer mientras la quimera se retorcía en los aires.

-¡Deberías de obedecer a tu dueño!- le ordenaba como si intentara domesticar un caballo. Logró acomodarse, montándolo y aun sujetándolo de la melena.

La quimera ya no le respondía del todo el cuerpo a causa de la cabeza muerta que colgaba libremente y se movía con brusquedad por las piruetas que daba la bestia, que golpeaba su propio cuerpo provocando heridas en el pecho y abdomen que rápidamente comenzaban a sangrar, pero también, el dragón sin vida salpicaba líquido carmesí.

La víbora ya no atacaba por estar en su tarea de darle estabilidad a la quimera como la cola que era, pero Manigoldo estaba tan entretenido divirtiéndose y pensando en cómo asesinar a la criatura que se olvidó completamente de la cabeza de cabra quien lo estaba vigilando de hace un momento, y el santo al sentir que se sentía observado, volteó encontrándose cara a cara con el horrible animal. La cabra le lanzó una mordida atrapando el brazo derecho entre sus fauces.

-¡Maldito!- vociferó dolorosamente al sentir como aquellos dientes iban agrietando poco a poco esa parte de la armadura que le protegía la extremidad, aun sin soltar la melena- ¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo!

El santo utilizó su otro brazo y le dio un puñetazo certero al ojo izquierdo de la cabra obligándolo a soltarlo. Lo cegó completamente y le comenzó a brotar sangre del ojo empapándolo ese lado de la cara.

Por la sacudida, Manigoldo perdió el equilibrio, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Al caer, aún seguía sujeto de la melena del león, pasó justo enfrente de él y utilizó sus piernas enroscándolas alrededor del cuello del animal haciendo su técnica Acubens, girándose hasta quedar de nuevo arriba de la quimera, decapitando aquella molesta cabeza, cayendo hasta encontrarse con el suelo.

El cuerpo semimuerto de la quimera comenzó a caer en picada obligando al italiano a sujetarse de donde podía hasta que sintió como el animal se estampó en el suelo y por la fuerza, el de cabellos azules salió volando a unos cuantos metros hacia enfrente, quedando boca abajo. La cabeza de cabra de golpeó tan fuerte con una roca, que inmediatamente perdió la vida.

-¡Manigoldo!- Gioca corrió hasta quedar a lado del santo.

-Eso… fue divertido- celebraba un adolorido cangrejo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.

-¡Sigues siendo un sádico!- reclamó la joven, mirando el charco de sangre que seguía formando el cadáver y las cabezas hechas girones.

-¡¿Y que querías?! ¡¿Qué le hiciera cosquillas?!- replicó exasperado.

El italiano miró de soslayo algo que estaba detrás de la quimera aún seguía moviéndose.

-Espérame un momento, aún no termino con ese fenómeno- anunció, caminando hacia donde estaba lo que se movía. Gioca sólo miró al santo mientras su pequeño mono se animó a sacar la cabeza de la bolsa que la joven tenía entre sus brazos.

-Parece que sobreviviste- le habló con recelo a la víbora moribunda que se movía lentamente, abriendo sus enormes fauces con la intención de morder- sería una lástima que- pisó con fuerza la cabeza matándola en el acto- terminarás bajo mi pie- terminó por decir burlonamente y una sonrisa parecida a la de un espartano victorioso al matar a su enemigo se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Qué asco Manigoldo!- reprendió la de cabellos negros acercándose y mirando la sangrienta escena.

-¡No me salgas con que te volviste animalista en este momento!- miró indignado a Gioca, cruzándose de brazos y aplastando con más fuerza la cabeza de la víbora manchando de sangre su bota dorada.- Hace un momento llorabas que esta deformidad te quería comer y ahora resulta que no querías que la matara.

-¡Sí quería que la mataras!- se defendió, mirando una de las patas de la quimera para asegurarse que era esa bestia la dueña del trozo de la garra y afortunadamente así fue- pero no era necesario que hicieras una carnicería ¡pudiste haberla matado sin hacer tanto desastre!

-¡Ven acá!

El santo la jaló de ambos brazos y le estampó un beso en los labios para callarla. Al principio, Gioca se resistió un poco pero terminó cediendo. De verdad, le encantaba ese hombre.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó seductor, mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

Gioca se sonrojó y solo atinó en sonreír mientras su mono volvía a situarse en el hombro de su dueña.

En eso, Gioca sintió que algo no iba bien al igual que el cangrejo logró sentir lo mismo.

-Más cosmos molestos se acercan- anunció el italiano mirando el cielo por arriba de su hombro, pero no logró divisar nada.

-Se están acercando, pero no las veo- ahora habló Gioca, ocultando su preocupación.

-Son tan fuertes que sus cosmos se pueden sentir a kilómetros.

-Si no hacemos algo, terminarán destruyendo Venecia.

-Déjamelo a mí- sonrió el caballero, tronando los nudillos de sus manos.

* * *

 **Bueno, el capítulo estuvo un poco más centrado en el buen Manigoldo que ya le hacía falta protagonismo por estos lares xD y parece que las quimeras de don Ares quieren seguir dando lata. Para los que desconozcan a Gioca, ella sale en el gaiden del travieso cangrejito donde junto con Albafica van de misión a Venecia justo cuando se está celebrando el festival de las máscaras (a lo que investigué, así se llama y también que en el siglo XVIII duraba medio año la celebración. En estos tiempos creo que ahora dura un mes) y se enfrentan con los santos negros. Si no lo han leido, léanlo, está muy bueno :D.**

 **Alba, Alba, Alba... ya tírenle con un sartén por favor a ver si así ya agarra la onda y deja de ahogarse con un vaso con agua. Y de paso también a Alcander para que se calle un rato.**

 **Y si que tiene razón nuestro esponjoso patriarca, Manigoldo ya está muerto y le sigue causando problemas -w-.**

 **Bueno mis lectores, espero sus bonitos comentarios que me empujan a continuar con estas bonitas historias :D**

 **Nos leemos y nos vemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rompiendo las reglas

**¡Hola mis lectores y lectoras! Mis problemas han sido resueltos con éxito y ya podré estar publicando el capítulo semanal como es debido y lo mejor de todo, ya terminé de escribir todo este fic así que ya lo tengo completo en mi documento y me di cuenta que ya vamos poquito más de la mitad para concluirlo. Ya hasta comencé a escribir el siguiente fic que sería el último de mi serie de long fics, que no tienen mucha relación entre ellos, sería algo así como una temporada, luego otra y pues ya saben lo que quiero decir (espero xD).**

 **El orden el el siguiente:**

 **-Con su permiso**

 **-Lo más importante**

 **-Más fácil llegar al sol**

 **Y el últumo aún estoy un poco dudosa con el nombre, ya será revelado al final de este fic.**

 **Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus bonitas palabras que me alientan a seguir :'), espero que el siguiente capítulo les guste :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11: Rompiendo las reglas**

-¡Manigoldo es el mejor! ¡Mató una quimera el sólo de una manera espectacular! ¡Quiero aprender sus técnicas! ¡Quiero ser igual que él! ¿Salieron más quimeras? ¿Las pudo vender a todas? ¿Salió Ares?...- el sin fin de preguntas de Alcander había comenzado, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita ya no se atrevieron a hablar por temor a que el patriarca los condenara de por vida a hacer exhaustivas jornadas de trabajo y sabían perfectamente bien que cuando uno hablaba y estaba el otro, era discusión segura.

Shion miró fijamente al niño que no paraba de hablar. Hizo pequeños círculos con su dedo índice, y en forma de espiral, salieron muchos destellos dorados como si de estrellas se trataran y fueron a parar en el rostro infantil del pequeño haciendo que cayera profundamente dormido al instante.

-¡¿Pero qué le hizo a mi hijo?!- cuestionó alarmado el de la cuarta casa.

-No te asustes, sólo lo puse a dormir una hora. No creo que hubieras querido que le pusiera castigos más severos- explicó.

-Lo hubiera hecho desde un principio- habló Afrodita, aliviado que ya no habría más interrupciones por un rato.- Continúe su ilustrísima- pidió con interés.

*0*0*

Había llegado la noche acompañada de una menguante luna cubierta por una delgada nube.

Agasha y su padre se encontraban en el comedor cenando tranquilamente, pero al mayor se le había hecho extraño que su hija estuviera tan callada.

-¿Pasa algo, Agasha?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No pasa nada papá- respondió regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Esa tarde, antes de llegar a su casa se limpió las lágrimas y remojó su rostro en el agua de la fuente situada en el centro de Rodorio borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas para que su padre no sospechara y lo logró perfectamente.

-Si estás preocupada por Kardia, no es necesario, en el santuario te aseguro que lo cuidan muy bien- intentó animarle, pensando que aquel santo era el culpable de su estado de ánimo.

-Lo sé- volvió a responder sonriente. No negaba que si le preocupaba un poco en cómo se encontraba de salud el escorpión, pero en ese momento no era de sus prioridades. Estaba segura que esa noche no dormiría nada bien por culpa de ese hombre de cabellos celestes que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

*0*0*

Albafica apenas iba llegando al santuario en plena obscuridad con un terrible dolor de pies de tanto caminar una y otra vez por los alrededores. Y apenas era el inicio de su castigo. Llegó a paso de tortuga, además del cansancio, quería más tiempo para pensar lo que había pasado esa mañana. Sabía a la perfección que era un completo idiota.

-¡Albafica!- Shion estaba sentado en las escalinatas de Aries, recargado en uno de los pilares contemplando el firmamento obscuro y la brisa agradable y se sorprendió enormemente al mirar al santo de Piscis llegar tan tarde- el patriarca debe de estar preocupado por llegar a estas horas ¿qué fue lo que te entretuvo?- evidentemente, el rubio estaba preocupado, pues no sabía del castigo del santo.

-No te preocupes Shion- se limitó a decir, pasando de largo a su compañero quien lo miraba bastante extrañado.

Al pasar por el resto de los templos, la reacción de todos fue la misma, pero el semblante de Albafica cambió al llegar al octavo templo y mirar a su guardián en pie, muchísimo mejor.

-¡Buenas noches Albafica!- saludó con todos los ánimos del mundo, pero el pisciano ni siquiera lo miró; solamente lo pasó de largo sin dirigirle ni la mirada.- puedes pasar, no hay problema- habló confundido el escorpión por la extraña actitud del caballero.

Cruzar el octavo templo fue una completa pesadilla; sentir el cosmos de Kardia lo hacía enfurecer y lo único que quería era salir pronto de ahí antes de volar en pedazos la casa de escorpio con sus rosas pirañas.

Fue cruzando el resto de las casas hasta llegar al templo patriarcal para reportarse. Entró por las enormes puertas y caminaba parsimonioso por la larga alfombra roja hasta llegar con el patriarca y seguido, le hizo una reverencia mostrándole sus respetos.

-Ya concluí con la guardia del día y todo está en orden por el momento.

-Muy bien hecho Albafica- habló en un tono animado, extrañándole un poco al de cabellos celestes- no te preocupes por tener que hacer rondas mañana, te eximo del castigo. Volverás a hacer tus rondas normales.

El caballero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Eso fue sólo una demostración para que veas lo que te puede pasar. Que no se vuelva a repetir, Albafica de Piscis- finalizó Sage.

El santo dio las gracias y luego de hacer otra reverencia, se retiró de los aposentos para seguidamente, regresar a su templo.

-Señorita Athena, usted siempre me convence- habló con un dejo de pesadez.

-Sage- Sasha se acercó al ser descubierta- te aseguro que Albafica será un caballero mucho más responsable.

*0*0*

Al llegar a su templo, se despojó de inmediato de su armadura y se tumbó en el primer sofá que se le cruzó en su camino. Suspiró aliviado por la buena noticia del patriarca y, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, se daría el lujo de levantarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Pero la imagen del rostro de Agasha volvió a su mente. Si lo que quería era dormir tranquilamente toda la noche, no sería ese día.

-Agasha- pronunció inaudible aquel nombre.

Albafica estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua de la lujosa tina de su baño. Como de costumbre, antes de ir a dormir, se daba un baño. Pero esa noche, decidió preparar el líquido agregándole algunas gotas de aceite de lavanda dándole un aroma muy agradable y de toque final, añadió algunos pétalos de rosas dando una imagen bastante romántica y relajante a su baño. Piscis, a pesar del ser el hombre más bello de la orden dorada, no se preocupa en lo absoluto de cuidar su aspecto físico, pero de vez en cuando, le agradaba darse ese pequeño gusto de preparar un agradable baño, especialmente cuando las jornadas eran muy pesadas o los entrenamientos muy exhaustivos.

Cerró sus ojos cobalto por un momento, disfrutando del agradable aroma de la lavanda con ese toque del perfume de sus rosas que llenaban sus pulmones, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás recargándola en el borde de la tina mientras sus largos cabellos celestes flotaban dispersos en el agua y llevó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca, encontrando ese sosiego que tanto necesitaba.

El santo, sin querer, comenzó imaginarse una escena nada "digna" para él: en su imaginación, Agasha estaba entre sus brazos en esa misma tina. Ella tenía su espalda junta al fuerte tórax de Piscis mientras él la tenía rodeada por la cintura. Besó el delgado cuello de la castaña provocando que liberara un tímido suspiro por la acción; bajó lentamente a su hombro desnudo y sus fuertes manos comenzaron un delicado recorrido cruzando esa pequeña cintura hasta llegar a sus piernas.

-Sr. A-albafica…- llamó Agasha con voz entrecortada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en el amplio hombro del santo- hágame… suya…- pidió en voz bajita con una gran timidez y mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

Piscis abrió sus hermosos ojos de golpe e inmediatamente llevó ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndolo por completo. Cerró con fuerza sus orbes reprendiéndosd mentalmente esa pecaminosa imagen que había creado su cabeza. Albafica, en cuanto comenzó con aquella loca imaginación, sin querer, se había quedado dormido por un momento trasladándolo a aquel mundo de sueños.

Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo extraño con sensaciones que en su vida había experimentado. Esos cosquilleos tan raros en su cuerpo lo estaban frustrando ya que después, comenzó a sentir unos "impulsos" que realmente no conocía.

-Maldición…- murmuró completamente turbado y optó por salir de la tina. Secó sus finos cabellos celestes con una toalla y cubrió su húmedo cuerpo con una bata de baño.

Con los cabellos enmarañados por el frote, salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación tomando asiento al filo de su cama y miró la penumbra por la ventana que estaba justo frente a él, observando parte del paisaje de su jardín de rosas envenenadas, que, apenas podían ser visibles gracias a la poca luz de la luna menguante.

Suspiró con amargura y se puso de pie avanzando hacia la ventana para lograr mirar más de cerca aquel espectáculo atípico que organizaban las rosas: se balanceaban sutilmente, alternándose, de lado a lado como si fueran una campana y no hacía viento como para moverlas así. Los pétalos se miraban carecientes de ese mortal color carmesí y su belleza ya no era la misma de siempre. Sus rosas no estaban bien al igual que su dueño; eso significa un preludio nada bueno: si Albafica no resolvía sus problemas internos pronto, sería blanco fácil para los enemigos al estar tan distraído.

-Agasha… ¿pero qué fue lo que me hiciste?- pensó mientras seguía mirando sus flores que ya no parecían tan amenazantes- maestro… no sé qué debo hacer…

Luego de estar media hora mirando el paisaje y estar divagando en sus pensamientos, decidió ir a dormir de una buena vez. Se recostó pesadamente en su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las finas sábanas blancas. Tuvo suerte de quedarse dormido de inmediato, sin esperarse lo que viviría en el mundo onírico de esa noche.

Albafica apareció de nuevo en aquella colina, mirando a sus alrededores con aire de confusión, portando su armadura.

-Albafica…

Volvió a escuchar esa voz que reconocía a la perfección y miraba por todos lados para encontrar a esa persona.

-¡Maestro!- llamó esperando a que apareciera.

-¿Sigues luchando en contra de tus sentimientos?- Lugonis apareció justo frente a él, sobresaltando un poco a su discípulo por la sorpresa.

-Necesito que me aconseje maestro, voy a volverme loco si no me ayuda- pidió en un tono casi suplicante.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude si ya estoy muerto?- el pelirrojo lo miró nostálgico pero en un tono hasta cierto punto, divertido.

-Por favor maestro- avanzó un par de pasos frente a él, mirándolo con severidad- estoy comenzando a sentir cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo que no me dejan pensar claramente y eso es peligroso en este tiempo. Si no estoy completamente concentrado, a la diosa Athena la pueden atacar por culpa de mis descuidos.

Lugonis rio con suavidad ante el comportamiento de Albafica, desconcertando al santo.

-Eres un terco pez nadando en contra de la corriente huyendo de lo que sientes que es peligroso sin antes investigar un poco- sonrió.

-¿De qué habla maestro?

-Lamento mucho no haberte hablado de esto cuando aún eras mi pupilo, me concentré tanto en que aprendieras a la perfección el arte de las batallas que dejé de lado algunas cosas importantes- habló con amargura, sin dejar de lado su cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosas importantes?- cuestionó curioso.

El ex caballero de Piscis se rascó detrás de la nuca con algo de pena por el tema que tocaría, así como un padre con su hijo que le preguntaba por primera vez sobre el sexo o de dónde venían los bebés. Lugonis lo invitó a tomar asiento al borde de la colina. Comenzó a explicarle detalladamente cada una de esas "cosas extrañas" que sentía, esos impulsos que casi lo obligaban a hacer actos "indecorosos" y otras cosas.

Al final de la plática, Albafica solamente miraba a la nada completamente estático y en su rostro, era difícil adivinar que emociones estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No se sabía si era sorpresa, horror, pánico, angustia… pero parecía como si estuviera preso del polvo de diamante de Dégel.

-¡No te preocupes por eso Albafica!- le habló animado Lugonis, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo reaccionar al caballero.

El aludido apenas pudo abrir los labios pero ni un sonido logró salir, haciendo que el pelirrojo liberara una carcajada por aquella actitud. El de cabellos celestes si le había tocado escuchar en varias ocasiones a sus compañeros, especialmente a Kardia, Manigoldo y una que otra vez a Dhoko, hablar sobre sus experiencias íntimas, pero para el santo se le hacía algo indecoroso estar escuchando ese tipo de pláticas, así que se podría decir era un tanto "inocente" respecto a ese tema.

Albafica sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, aun sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

-No tienes por qué temer, es algo natural en todos los seres vivos- explicó Lugonis cálidamente.

Maestro…- pronunció el de la doceava casa, en un tono algo molesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- intervino el pelirrojo- no puedes ni tocar a las personas y ya te estoy incitando a ir más allá.

-Ni siquiera es correcto hacer eso para nosotros los santos de Athena- añadió el caballero de los peces- nuestro amor tiene que ser solamente para nuestra diosa…

-No siempre es así- interrumpió Lugonis- sólo mira a Régulus, es producto del amor entre un santo y una mujer que no es Athena- habló paternalmente- Ilias de Leo era muy consciente del amor que le tenemos que profesar a nuestra diosa, pero ese sentimiento no lo podemos mandar. Mi compañero decidió compartir su amor y nadie se opuso.

-Maestro, yo no puedo amar a nadie- objetó el de mirada cobalto.

-Sí puedes- interfirió- no dejes que tu sangre sea un obstáculo, solamente tienes que tener cuidado. Permítete darte esa oportunidad, eres un caballero de oro pero sigues siendo un ser humano…

-¡Maestro!- vociferó desesperado interrumpiendo al ex santo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos donde ambos caballeros se miraron. Eran miradas tan penetrantes que no había la necesidad de hablar. Los ojos marrones de Lugonis expresaban una profunda culpabilidad al sentir que condenó a su alumno a esa vida, esa tristeza al saber que nunca podrá llevar una vida como cualquier ser humano; la mirada de Albafica denotaba tantos sentimientos que no sabría si sería capaz de controlarlos. La angustia predominaba, inconscientemente cerraba con fuerza sus puños hasta que inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo logrando que el fleco cubriera sus orbes cobalto que se habían vuelto acuosos.

Lugonis sonrió al recordar esos días en que su discípulo era un pequeño adolescente de 13 años, y como cualquier joven a esa edad, a veces se revelaba contra su maestro provocando un enfrentamiento de miradas al igual como había pasado en ese momento, saliendo vencedor como siempre, el ex caballero de Piscis.

-Albafica- volvió a llamar con esa calidez tan característica- espero que pronto puedas comprender mis palabras- el pelirrojo se puso de pie llamando al instante al de cabellos celestes, mirándolo con sus ojos brillosos de lágrimas.

-Maestro… lo necesito conmigo…- dijo en voz quebrada, poniéndose de pie al igual que su maestro.

-Ya estoy muerto- volvió a decir mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa nostálgica- pero vivo dentro de ti, y gracias a alguien, pude ponerme en contacto contigo a través de tus sueños- Albafica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- Nos vemos… querido hijo…

Lugonis dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente volviéndose todo cada vez más borroso poco a poco. El de cabellos celestes llamó con fuerza a su maestro y estiró el brazo lo más que pudo como si así fuera a alcanzarlo.

Albafica volvió a la realidad a la mitad de la noche. Una realidad que le abrumaba bastante.

*0*0*

Sage se había levantado al sentir un fuerte y a la vez delicado cosmos en una de las terrazas que daba vista a los doce templos. Caminó sigilosamente y a unos cuantos metros, se asomó aclarando sus dudas de la persona que estaba en ese lugar aun sin percatarse de su presencia. Sasha miraba directamente hacia la casa y el jardín de Piscis. Con el báculo en mano, elevaba un poco su cosmos y mantenía cerrados sus hermosos ojos verdes. El ex santo de Cáncer sabía muy bien lo había hecho.

*0*0*

Eran las diez de la mañana y Albafica apenas iba despertando agradeciéndoles a todos los dioses que ese fuera su día de descanso después de la horrible noche que había pasado.

Después de un largo baño con agua fría, se dedicó a buscar en la cocina el desayuno de esa mañana. Después de eso, quizás se dedicaría a atender su jardín o enclaustrarse todo el día en su habitación para dormir todo el día como si se tratara de un gato. Lo único que quería era pasar ese día lo más tranquilo posible…

Luego de terminar de desayunar, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que iban descendiendo por su casa alertándolo por no haber escuchado a ese "intruso" en el momento que había entrado al templo anteriormente. Salió rápidamente para encarar a lo que fuera que sea pero en cuanto vio aquella delicada silueta, se arrepintió de haber salido: era Agasha que acababa de dejarle flores al patriarca.

-Agasha- llamó estoico, obligando a detener los pasos de la florista. Ella había pasado lo más silencioso posible aquel lugar para no encontrarse con el bello hombre, pero no le volvió a funcionar a la hora de abandonar nuevamente la casa. Le daba la espalda y no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero la mirada penetrante del santo la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

Albafica no sabía que decir, se sentía bastante avergonzado por su actitud del día anterior, una actitud nada digna de un caballero pero el temor a lastimarla lo había obligado a volver a cometer el mismo error. Pero no podían culparlo, tanto tiempo alejando a las personas lo había vuelto un hábito.

La joven ya no pudo resistir esa presión en ese ambiente tan tenso. Obligó a sus piernas a correr lo más lejos posible de ahí, pero algo sujetó una de sus muñecas acompañado de un "no te vayas" deteniendo su huida. Un frio le recorrió la piel erizándosela, sintiendo un suave calor donde estaba sujeta y comenzó a voltear lentamente su cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos mirando lo inverosímil: Albafica vestido con sus ropas de entrenamiento, había sujeto con las manos desnudas la muñeca izquierda de Agasha; el santo tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Al santo parecía que se le había olvidado que acababa de romper su regla de "no tocar" puesto que no la soltaba como si su mano se hubiera fundido con la muñeca de la florista. Ambos se miraban ansiosos y sus respiraciones se habían vuelto pesadas sin saber que hacer o decir por la gran conmoción de ese momento hasta que un estrepitoso ruido los sacó de su mundo haciendo reaccionar al pisciano, soltando rápidamente a la dama y retrocediendo unos pasos de ella. La vista de ambos se fue a la salida del templo que conducía al templo patriarcal. En el umbral, estaba Sage completamente en Shock quien había mirado todo, llevaba su casco a un costado sujetándolo con una de sus manos y no pudo evitar que este callera al presenciar aquella escena que nadie creería a menos que estuvieran presentes.

Rápidamente la pareja volteó hacia la otra entrada al escuchar otro fuerte ruido producido por un par de herramientas que llevaba Shion en las manos. Se encontraba en la misma situación que el patriarca sin poder articular alguna palabra y mucho menos pensar algo coherente. Fue tanto el asombro que el pobre borrego cayó de espaldas directo al suelo. Se había desmayado.

*0*0*

Albafica estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del templo al igual que Agasha que se encontraba en el mismo que el santo, sólo que estaba situada en el otro extremo. Ambos se sentían bastante incómodos teniendo al patriarca mirándolos fijamente con un gesto esperando una explicación coherente sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Shion aún se encontraba desmayado pero Sage lo cargó para recostarlo en otro sofá.

-¿Y bien?- el ex santo de Cáncer rompió el silencio con severidad- explíquense, y no me salgan como Kardia de Escorpio que dice que las mujeres se tropiezan y el sólo intenta ayudarlas; o como Manigoldo de Cáncer que dice que "ayuda" a sus amigas que vienen borrachas al santuario- frunció el ceño al recordar todas las aventuras del par de caballeros más sinvergüenzas de toda la orden.

-Yo…- masculló el santo de los peces- no sé qué fue lo que sucedió…

-Albafica- interrumpió el patriarca- pensé que me dirías una mejor excusa que la de tus compañeros- suspiró pesado aferrándose un poco al recarga brazos de un sofá individual donde había tomado asiento quedando frente a Agasha y Albafica- aunque tu piel es libre del veneno, puede que sin que te des cuenta tengas una herida…- Sage no sabía cómo continuar sin crear incomodidad entre ellos dos.

-Lo sé su ilustrísima- habló el de orbes cobalto- y de verdad me arrepiento de esa gran irresponsabilidad por parte mía.

-No lo regañe, patriarca- pidió la castaña con timidez en su voz- es mi culpa…

Albafica volteó rápidamente hacia Agasha, sorprendido por esa declaración culpándose por algo que no había hecho. Sage clavó su mirada en la joven sin dejar de lado su semblante serio.

-Agasha, no tienes la culpa de nada, al igual que Albafica- ahora miraba al santo. Dio un suspiro relajando los hombros- ignoro la clase de relación que tienen, pero Agasha- miró de nuevo a la castaña que se había sonrojado tenuemente por lo que había mencionado el patriarca- tienes que ser muy cuidadosa si ustedes dos tienen algún tipo de… acercamiento- pronunció con un poco de dificultad.

-No tenemos esa clase de relación- se apuró a decir el de cabellos celestes sin perder la compostura. Sin duda, aquellas palabras resonaron con un extraño dolor en el pecho de la castaña.

-Aun así- el ex santo de Cáncer se adelantó antes de que el pisciano articulara alguna otra palabra- ten cuidado con lo que hagas, Albafica- finalizó con su semblante ligeramente preocupado.

Un pequeño quejido se escuchó enseguida de ellos e instintivamente sus miradas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Shion que comenzó a removerse lentamente llevando con torpeza una mano detrás de su nuca. Apretó los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor en la zona que se estaba tocando por el terrible golpe que se llevó al caer.

-¿Qué pasó…?- cuestionó con voz adormilada, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos borgoña.

-¿Te encuentras bien Shion?- preguntó el patriarca poniéndose de pie.

-La verdad no lo sé, creo que trabajar tanto tiempo reparando armaduras y realizando planes de estrategia están comenzando a volverme loco.

-Te llevaré a tu templo para que descanses un poco más, el golpe que te diste sí estuvo fuerte- comentó cálidamente, tomando a Shion de uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.- nos vemos luego- anunció a modo de despedida, llevándose a paso lento al rubio.

-No sé si fue mi imaginación… pero miré como Albafica tomaba a Agasha del brazo…- se alcanzó a escuchar al guardián de la primera casa ya un poco más lejos.

Quedaron nuevamente en absoluto silencio donde ambos miraban a direcciones opuestas sin atreverse a dirigirse la palabra. Así estuvieron cerca de cinco minutos hasta que el de cabellos celestes decidió romper el silencio.

-Ya debes de irte, no es seguro que estés aquí- sentenció.

-Sí…- se limitó a decir con gran desánimo, levantándose del asiento aún sin que alguno de los dos se atreviera a mirarse.

Los recuerdos de las palabras de Lugonis llegaron a la mente de Albafica y una guerra interna había iniciado nuevamente, pero por fuera, seguía manteniéndose tan estoico, frio y hasta cierto punto con un aire de altanería.

"-No le temas a tus sentimientos…"

"-No dejes que tu sangre sea un obstáculo, solamente tienes que tener cuidado. Permítete darte esa oportunidad, eres un caballero de oro pero sigues siendo un ser humano…"

"Sigues siendo un ser humano…"

Esa última frase comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era verdad. Seguía siendo un humano, un simple mortal capaz de sentir todas aquellas emociones abrumantes capaces de hacer inmensamente feliz a una persona y al segundo, invadirlo de tristeza. Pero sobre todo, podía amar, hacerlo sentir completo. Sí, Albafica no dejaba de ser un ser humano como había dicho Lugonis en sus sueños.

-Pero con un veneno mortal que recorre mis venas…- pensó.

Su mirada cobalto señalaba el piso y escuchaba los lentos pasos de Agasha alejándose poco a poco, hasta que recordó aquella pesadilla donde la florista estaba unida a los labios del escorpión sin mostrar resistencia, entregándose completamente. Y recordar que tenía que pasar por ahí no lo hizo sentirse nada bien, apretó los puños y liberó un tenue bufido inaudible para los oídos de la castaña.

-Agasha…- llamó con su típico tono de voz, obligando a la florista a detener sus pasos y abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa.- lo lamento…- musitó, pero la joven lo escuchó perfectamente.

Giró su cabeza mirando al santo por arriba del hombro, llevándose una linda vista del bello hombre que se encontraba aun sentado al filo del sofá, ligeramente inclinado hacía enfrente y ambas manos con sus dedos entrelazados descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Varios mechones de sus cabellos celestes caían hacia enfrente enmarcando su fino rostro y el flequillo dejaba a la vista esa bella mirada brillante color cobalto que observaba fijamente a Agasha.

-¿Qu-qué c-cosa… Sr. Albafica?- cuestionó nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del santo, girándose por completo quedando frente a él a una distancia de poco más de cuatro metros.

El caballero se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con pasos parsimoniosos y garbos que dejaban hipnotizado a cualquiera que lo mirara o mandar al mundo de la imaginación como pasaba con Agasha constantemente cada vez que observaba al intangible santo.

-¿S-sr. A-albafica?- su voz mostraba nerviosismo en su máxima expresión cuando el bello hombre se paró a una peligrosa distancia de treinta centímetros de ella, más de lo que el mismo Albafica se permitía acercarse a otras personas.

-Agasha…- volvió a llamarla con una profunda voz que hizo que la piel de la florista se erizara. Esos ojos cobalto le estaban taladrando el alma. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No sabía que era lo que podría ocurrir.

* * *

 **Me vi con la necesidad de pedirle al lindo patriarca que pusiera a dormir a Alcander o de plano este fic jamás iba a avanzar xD, así que estaremos libres del mini cangrejo por un rato.**

 **Baia baia :v nuestro Albafica ya se le anda alterando la hormona, no te asustes caballerito, eso es normal xD. Y ahora que tocó a Agasha ¿qué sucederá? El pececillo anda de interesante y esperemos que no se arrepienta.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Aclarando sentimientos

**¿Qué tal lectores? Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa extraña llamada fanfic xD (no se, tengo el presentimiento que comenzaré a desviarme -.-)**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12: Aclarando sentimientos**

Cualquiera que pudiera ver e incluso escuchar los pensamientos de Albafica, creerían que se había vuelto completamente loco y peor aún, estar a una distancia tan cerca de Agasha, podrían pensar que quería matarla. Pero no era así, nunca se atrevería a hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-Quiero disculparme…- esas palabras aún eran un reto pronunciarlas aunque ya lo había hecho anteriormente- por volver a cometer el mismo error…

-Sr. Albafica…

Agasha era un manojo de nervios intentando mantenerse de pie de cualquier forma posible. Su mirada oliva estaba clavada en los orbes cobalto del caballero de Piscis, esos ojos tan enigmáticos, profundos y afilados, pero a la vez tan hermosos y brillantes. Esa cercanía los estaba matando a ambos. Mientras el rostro de Albafica aparentaba seriedad y que nada lo perturbaba, el de la castaña se coloreaba más y más de carmesí conforme pasaban los segundos, y esa vista, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, para el pisciano era algo tierno de ver.

En la gran sala principal solamente reinaba el silencio que, por segundos, era interrumpido por las pesadas respiraciones de aquellos dos.

El de cabellos celestes sentía su corazón palpitar a una velocidad increíble, no quería dejar de mirar esos orbes oliva tan brillantes y llenos de vida. Se había perdido en ellos obligándolo a tragar saliva en señal que estaba haciendo evidencia su nerviosismo y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Quería tocar ese lindo rostro, que a pesar que Agasha ya era toda una jovencita de edad casadera, seguía siendo el de una niña inocente. Deseaba recorrer esas facciones con la punta de sus dedos al igual como solía acariciar sus rosas con una gran delicadeza que parecía que sus manos no estaban hechas para las feroces batallas a las que se enfrentaba. Sin quererlo, sus ojos cobalto descendieron a esa pequeña boca que se encontraba entre abierta creando deseos de querer probar aquellos finos labios rosados. En esos momentos, la voz del corazón nublaba la de la razón.

La castaña no tardó en darse cuenta que Albafica estaba mirando sus labios y un ligero temblor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo por aquella idea que había aterrizado a su mente. Era una idea que la palabra "locura" ni se le acercaba. Era ahora o nunca, el momento ya estaba, pero no dejaba de pensar que no era una buena opción, pero era más grande el amor que profesaba por aquel bello santo que lo demás poco le importaba.

Lentamente, Agasha comenzó a elevarse con las puntas de sus pies, acercándose al bello rostro de Albafica y este parecía estar hipnotizado como para no salir con su típica reacción de alejarse a cualquier acercamiento. Sin quererlo, también comenzó a acercar lentamente su semblante hacia la castaña, entrecerrando los ojos en la trayectoria.

"-No le temas a tus sentimientos…"

Las sabias palabras de Lugonis habían vuelto, haciendo que el doceavo caballero reaccionara ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya debes irte- soltó gélidamente, rompiendo aquel acercamiento retrocediendo un par de pasos y dándole la espalda a la florista.

El corazón de Agasha sintió quebrarse por el tosco comportamiento del santo, esa forma de ser que tanto le estaba costando entender. Hace un rato, la había tomado de la muñeca pidiendo que no se fuera, luego estuvieron a punto de darse un beso y ahora le pedía con una gran indiferencia que se fuera. Intentaba hacer un gran esfuerzo por comprender la situación de Albafica y las sabias palabras del patriarca Sage repletas de razón: su piel estaba libre del veneno pero si a la menor herida que tuviera se le escapara tan solo una gota de su sangre, ocurriría una tragedia y era lo que el hombre de cabellos celestes no quería. Pero… ¿Por qué comenzó con ese "juego"? Era algo que no entendía y comenzaba a lastimar en gran medida su corazón.

-Sr. Albafica…- la castaña lo llamó, juntando valor de quien sabe donde para encararlo. Si lo que quería era jugar con ella, que se lo aclarara de una buena vez- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?- esa pregunta resonó hasta en lo más profundo del alma del pisciano, cerrando con fuerza sus orbes cobalto e intentado controlar sus impulsos- ¡usted dice que no toca a nadie para no hacerle daño! ¡Pero usted…!- le era complicado continuar sin que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos- ¡No entiendo!

Agasha se quebró por completo y comenzó a sollozar ahí mismo. El corazón de Albafica se partía nuevamente por hacerla llorar por sus actitudes tan cambiantes ¿hasta cuando dejaría de lastimarla? De nada servía disculparse si seguía cometiendo ese mismo error una y otra vez hasta que la linda castaña perdiera la confianza y fe en el caballero, algo que realmente le asustaba en gran medida. Quizás ya era el momento en poner en práctica los consejos de su maestro Lugonis y así evitar que la florista se alejara para siempre.

-Agasha- llamó con voz autoritaria. Se reprendería mentalmente toda la vida, pero era necesario- te esperaré mañana en la tarde en el claro del bosque antes de que se oculte el sol.

La castaña, como si fuera por arte de magia, dejó de sollozar y su mirada oliva se clavó en la espalda de Albafica. Definitivamente, esa "invitación" la había tomado por sorpresa sin comprender esa propuesta.

-Sr. Albafica…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Su mente era una turbulencia de pensamientos y emociones sin organización alguna.

-Te acompañaré hasta escorpio- sentenció el santo.

-D-de acuerdo…- balbuceó la joven aun sin dar crédito a lo que está pasando en ese momento ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Albafica de Piscis?

La castaña se frotó los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas y siguió al caballero.

Caminaban tranquilamente, Albafica iba al frente y Agasha a un metro de distancia detrás de él. No se atrevía a caminar a su lado, se podía sentir en ambos esa ligera tensión por lo sucedido de hace un momento. Ella caminaba con la mira al suelo.

El santo de Piscis no dejaba de pensar en esa joven que iba escoltando y en las cosas que tendría que aclararle al día siguiente, pues para eso la había citado en aquel lugar. No quería hacerlo en su templo ya que podían ser interrumpidos en el peor de los momentos y era algo que no quería que pasara, y mucho menos, que la siguieran relacionando con él. Y si se había ofrecido en acompañarla hasta Escorpio, era porque no quería que aquel bicho mañoso le pusiera algún dedo encima después de lo ocurrido hace dos días con aquella quimera de la cual Kardia no la pudo proteger, y aunque no debería de culparlo por aquella enfermedad crónica de la que padecía su compañero, nunca se hubiera perdonado si aquella bestia la hubiera lastimado. Así que tendría que mantener a Kardia lejos de ella.

Al entrar al templo de Acuario, Albafica le pidió el permiso a Dégel para cruzar y sin dudar le fue concedido, aunque para sus adentros le fue bastante extraño que el huraño santo se ofreciera a acompañar a la jovencita. El templo de El Cid estaba vacío al igual que el de Sagitario y los cruzaron sin problema alguno, sus guardianes se encontraban entrenando arduamente.

Cuando apenas salieron de la casa de Sísifo, el caballero de cabellos celestes sintió esa molestia en su corazón al divisar el aún lejano templo de Kardia.

Agasha levantó su vista encontrándose con la espalda de Albafica y sus ojos oliva se deleitaron con la suave danza de su cabellera azul cielo que había captado su atención desde un principio. Los mechones se movían con suavidad al compás de la tibia brisa acompañado de los pasos del caballero. Quería romper aquel silencio que había iniciado desde el doceavo templo, pero sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular alguna otra palabra, además ¿de qué podría hablar con ese hombre después de lo que había sucedido? Se ruborizó tenuemente y volvió a bajar su cabeza al suelo.

-Sr. Albafica…- habló en un tono casi inaudible pero el santo logró escucharla.

-¿Qué sucede Agasha?- cuestionó con su típico tono de voz, estando a mitad de camino del siguiente templo.

-Cuando venía a dejarle las flores al patriarca, no miré al Sr. Kardia en su templo- Albafica prestó completa atención sin dejar de caminar- me gustaría saber si se encuentra mejor, preguntarle como está, me quedé muy preocupada después de ese día.

El pisciano apretó los puños y cerró sus orbes. Para la floristas, no pasó completamente desapercibido en cómo el cuerpo del bello hombre se había tensado.

-¿Pasó algo?- cuestionó curiosa la castaña- se puso tenso Sr. Albafica, ¿acaso le pasó algo al Sr. Kardia?- esa última pregunta la dijo en un tono notablemente de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Kardia ya está mejor. Ayer que venía ya estaba en su templo caminando como si no estuviera al borde de la muerte- contestó tan gélido que hizo que Agasha alzara ambas cejas por el cambio de actitud del santo.

Siguió el silencio.

Al llegar a la octava casa, el doceavo santo elevó su cosmos tan alto como si estuviera frente a un enemigo, haciendo salir casi de inmediato a su guardián. Agasha no pudo evitar en abrir sus ojos de asombro por el intenso brillo dorado que había envuelto al de ojos cobalto pues, en los templos de Capricornio y Sagitario no había necesitado en elevar tanto su cosmos para llamar a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!- el caballero de escorpión se había alterado y sus orbes celestes se abrieron al encontrarse con la silueta de Albafica- ¡¿Por qué ese cosmos tan agresivo?!

Inmediatamente, la mirada celeste del escorpión descendió hacia donde se encontraba la florista que había salido detrás del santo.

-¡Agasha!- exclamó a modo de saludo el de cabellos azules, olvidándose por completo de su camarada- ¡Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien!- esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor Sr. Kardia ¿cómo sigue su corazón?- interrogó amablemente.

-Ya está listo para encenderse nuevamente- dijo con orgullo- pero no solamente con las batallas- finalizó con un toque seductor a su voz.

Agasha se sonrojó por aquella indirecta y el octavo santo la miró fijamente, pero comenzó a sentir una penetrante mirada cobalto que lo taladraba. Volteó hacia su compañero para enfrentarlo, pero detrás de ese bello y estoico rostro, esos ojos le causaban cierta incertidumbre.

-Albafica ¿qué sucede?- cuestionó Kardia con un aire confuso y rascándose la sien con su dedo índice.

-Solamente vinimos para pedirte permiso para cruzar tu templo, no para que le coquetearas. Que falta de respeto, caballero.

El escorpión se quedó sin palabras y con el semblante congelado. El santo de Piscis utilizó todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no llegar a matarlo por aquella indecencia que cometió justo frente a sus narices. Su voz era severa dando a entender que no se andaba con juegos. Agasha solamente volteó a ver a Albafica, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por esa nueva faceta que dio a conocer.

-Pueden pasar- dijo serio el de Escorpio y ambos pasaron por un lado de él. Agasha miró de reojo al de cabellos azules que aún mantenía su semblante de confusión.

Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos mientras cruzaban el enorme templo.

-Ya puedes continuar tú sola- anunció el de cabellos celestes cuando llegaron al final de Escorpio. Agasha aún continuaba detrás de él en silencio.

El santo de Piscis dio media vuelta quedando de frente a la joven, mirándola fijamente. Pero esa mirada no era la misma que había hecho con Kardia hace unos minutos, esa mirada cobalto era indescifrable como si varios sentimientos se hubieran unido para formar uno solo, tan nuevo, sin nombre, sin saber de qué trataba.

-¿Si lo veré mañana?- preguntó para asegurarse de que aquella propuesta no se había tratado de alguna broma.

-No faltaré a mi palabra- finalizó.

A Agasha le pareció haber visto como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del santo, sorprendiéndola como si fuera una ilusión.

-Entonces lo miraré mañana, Sr. Albafica- la castaña inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante mostrándole sus respetos y salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Albafica aun continuaba con su sincera sonrisa pero inmediatamente la borró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era como si sus emociones tomaran el control de su cuerpo y lo hicieran hacer cosas estúpidas amenazándolo con injuriarlo corriendo el riesgo que, no solo sus compañeros de la orden dorada, si no que todo el santuario completo ya no volviera a tomarlo enserio. ¿Pero que podía hacer en contra de la voz del corazón? Mientras más miraba a la pequeña castaña alejándose a paso veloz descendiendo las escaleras hasta perderse en el siguiente templo, más era esa necesidad de tenerla tan cerca de él como si fuera parte importante de su existencia, su incentivo para vencer ese temor de estar cerca de las personas.

Piscis sacudió con fuerza la cabeza a modo de negación cerrando con fuerza sus orbes.

¡Pero por supuesto que no se lo permitiría! ¿Por qué estaba permitiéndose en pensar en esas cosas que, según el, no podría nunca realizar como ser humano? Si había citado a Agasha al día siguiente, era con el único fin de poner en claro el "insinuante beso" de hace casi una hora. Tenía que explicárselo duramente que era un mal entendido y nunca accedería a tener ese tipo de "relación" con ella y no era más que simple aprecio que sentía por la linda castaña; pero tenía bastante en claro que vería lágrimas rodar por esas blanquecinas mejillas. Albafica no era para nada estúpido como para no darse cuenta que ella sentía más que admiración por él. Pero para el santo, en sus pensamientos, era bastante probable que la castaña se sintiera atraída hacia él por su belleza exterior al igual que muchas de las mujeres del pueblo que lo elogiaban a sus espaldas y había otras más descaradas que se atrevían a confesarle propuestas indecorosas que provocaban un gesto de repulsión al bello santo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía que Agasha lo mirara de esa forma al recordar sus palabras luchando por hacerle un poco de compañía para no sentirse tan solo. Era algo que lo había conmovido y lo hacia sentir… ¿feliz?

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Kardia, acercándose poco a poco al de cabellos celestes sacándolo de sus profundas cavilaciones.

-Ya me iba- respondió el santo de Piscis indiferente, volteando para quedar frente a frente hacia su camarada y comenzó a caminar.

-Albafica- llamó el de cabellos azules.

Albabica seguía caminando sin responderle.

-¡Albafica!- volvió a llamar alzando un poco más la voz y volteando en dirección hacia donde caminaba el caballero.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió flemático, deteniendo su andar sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Primero- colocó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda sobre el índice de la derecha para iniciar un conteo.- Llamas a mi templo elevando tus cosmos con una terrible agresividad como si te hubieran terminado. Segundo- su índice tocó el dedo medio anunciando el segundo punto- nunca te habías ofrecido a escoltar a alguien que no fuera nuestra diosa, más allá de la entrada de tu templo. Y tercera- tocó su dedo anular anunciando el último punto- tuviste un comportamiento bastante extraño como si te interesara esa jovencita.

Albafica se quedó en silencio y siguió con su caminata parsimoniosa dejando al escorpión casi hablando solo. No tenía muchas ganas de darle explicaciones que seguramente su diminuto cerebro de insecto, según Piscis, nunca entendería.

-¡¿Me escuchaste?!- Elevó más la voz y su tono evidenciaba su frustración. Una de las cosas que más odiaba el santo de Escorpio era ser ignorado, y aunque se tratara de su compañero de la sangre tóxica, no se la dejaría pasar.

Kardia sacó su aguja carmesí y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad dispuesto a asestarle un par de picaduras al caballero para hacerlo notar que no estaba pintado y como Albafica no traía puesta la armadura no tenía algo que aminorara el ataque , pero su golpe fue anulado por una rosa negra que sostenía Albafica en su mano derecha.

-¡Maldición Albafica!- gruño entre dientes al ver como una de sus mortales técnicas se veía humillada por una simple rosa. Y no importaba cuanta fuerza aplicara el octavo santo, aquella larga uña ardiente de la que tanto se enorgullecía, no daba señales de moverse un centímetro más.

-¿Qué sucede Kardia?- le cuestionó burlón y lo miraba con tenacidad- Hasta un santo de plata es más fuerte que tú.

-¡¿QUE?!- bramó el de cabellos azules mirando a su homólogo con sus ojos celestes encendidos de furia al ser injuriado. Escorpio era un caballero muy fácil de provocar a la ira, y peor aun, cuando herían su orgullo al compararlo con santos inferiores que según él así los consideraba.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- vociferó Dohko al encontrarse aquella escena.

En el séptimo templo cuando el santo de Libra se despidió de Agasha, había comenzado a sentir un par de cosmos encendiéndose agresivamente. Un barrunto recorrió su cuerpo y miró con recelo el octavo templo. Decidió ir rápidamente a ese templo antes de que se iniciara una guerra de los mil días por cualquiera que fuera la razón.

-¡No te metas Dohko!- exclamó irritado Kardia sin dejar de ver a su contrincante, subiendo más y más el poder de sus cosmos.

-¡¿A caso ustedes dos están locos?!- vociferó el castaño- todo el santuario se pondrá en alerta si elevan sus cosmos al infinito.

-¡No me importa!- intervino Kardia- haré que este niño bonito se trague sus palabras.

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el ensombrecido semblante del escorpión que aun tenía su aguja detenida por la rosa piraña. Albafica lo miró con recelo y antes de que el de cabellos azules elevara más su cosmos, Piscis elevó mucho más el suyo por unos segundos y con la enorme fuerza que produjo, de un violento impulso, Kardia salió disparado hacia atrás, pasando por un lado de Dohko y estrellándose con fuerza en una columna.

-¡Albafica!- exclamó el de Libra mirando a Piscis y seguidamente volteó a donde se encontraba Kardia. Estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo intentando ponerse de pie pero el cuerpo le dolía por el impacto.

Albafica dio media vuelta y reanudó su marcha para abandonar el templo.

-¡Espera un momento Albafica!- espetó el castaño santo mirando nuevamente al de cabellos celestes- exijo una explicación de todo esto.

-Dohko- habló parco, deteniendo su andar y mirando por arriba de su hombro mientras los cabellos de su fleco cubrían sus ojos impidiéndole a Libra mirar que era lo que profesaba esa misteriosa mirada.- Es algo que Kardia nunca entendería. Y tu tampoco.

El séptimo guardián abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba retomar su camino al santo de Piscis.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Albafica?- se cuestionó Dohko para si mismo en un murmullo.

*0*0*

Por fin, Agasha había salido de las doces casas aún sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro a la vez que tocaba su muñeca, esa que había tomado Albafica. Juraría que aún podía sentir el calor del tacto de Piscis y el pensar que se verían al día siguiente, hizo que todos esos problemas que había tenido con él, desparecieran.

*0*0*

-Yo creía que Albafica sería un mejor caballero- dijo Sage seriamente poniéndose a lado de Sasha quien estaba en el balcón mirando el doceavo templo. Apenas iba llegando a sus aposentos, y aunque no presenció la pelea entre Piscis y Escorpio cuando iba de regreso después de dejar a Shion en el primer templo, miró cuando Dohko ayudaba a Kardia llevándolo a uno de los sofás de la sala principal para que se relajara pero al doceavo guerrero no logró divisarlo. Asumió que, probablemente, se había enclaustrado en una de las habitaciones de su templo.

-No lo culpes Sage- Athena miró al patriarca con una cálida sonrisa- todo esto es nuevo para Albafica, aun no sabe controlar sus emociones.

-Pero no podemos eximirlo de culpa mi señora, casi inicia una guerra con Kardia y no podemos perder el tiempo en ese tipo de detalles- sentenció, ahora mirando las rosas del jardín de Piscis que se encontraban con sus tallos ligeramente doblados y al pasar algunos segundos volvían a erguirse para luego doblarse nuevamente, expresando los confusos sentimientos de Albafica.

-Hablaré con él- propuso amable la deidad.

-Señorita Athena, usted es muy blanda con los caballeros…

-Confíe en mi, por favor…- intervino Sasha, mirando con ojos de borreguito al ex caballero de Cáncer quien terminó accediendo muy a su pesar.- Lugonis, ahora es mi turno de hablar con tu discípulo.- pensó la de cabellos lila, mirando junto a Sage las confusas rosas carmesí.

*0*0*

En unas horas, cayó la noche, pero esa era una noche muy despejada donde el manto nocturno era adornado por miles de estrellas y una perfecta luna llena brindando su luz plateada a la tierra.

Albafica, aun con sus ropas de entrenamiento, salió a su jardín de rosas. Lo había descuidado todo el día, así que daría una revisión rápida a sus flores verificando que estuvieran bien para luego darse un baño e irse a dormir para temprano entrenar en el coliseo y luego hacer sus rondas más tarde ya que quien iniciaría con la ronda matutina sería Hasgard de Tauro.

Comenzó a adentrarse entre sus rosales, se miraban bien, erguidas como siempre y de un precioso color carmesí advirtiéndoles a los enemigos que su muerte era segura si seguían avanzando. Pero algo les faltaba a esas rosas. Después de sus extraños comportamientos ligados a los sentimientos de Piscis, aparentemente ya se encontraban como antes, pero por más que las observaba Albafica se seguía cuestionando cual sería ese aditivo que les faltaba.

Luego de estar en medio de su jardín, se puso en cuclillas quedando casi a la altura de sus bellas flores y las observaba detenidamente, acariciándolas con suavidad y cerrando sus ojos cobalto intentando sentirlas, poniéndose en contacto con ellas. Pero lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era la incertidumbre que habitaba dentro de él; y no solamente era el asunto con Agasha, aquellos mensajes que le dio su maestro Lugonis en ese par de sueños que había tenido con él, no sabía si tomar sus consejos o seguir como estaba, y a pesar que el bello hombre jamás desobedecía ni refutaba alguna de sus órdenes o consejos, esta vez dudada. Y también estaba el hecho en que podía volver a tener problemas con el patriarca por su comportamiento nada digno de un caballero de oro, pero intentaba consolarse internamente que seguramente a Kardia le iría igual que a él.

-Maestro- dijo en un murmullo luego de abrir la puerta de la pequeña casita de madera donde estaba la tumba de Lugonis- esto es demasiado complicado…

El joven de cabellos celestes liberó un suspiro y se dejó caer en sus rodillas bajando la mirada. Si bien, ir a ese lugar solía traerle algo de paz, ahora le hacía sentirse cada vez más inquieto y lleno de dudas.

-Espero que pueda perdonarme, maestro Lugonis…- su voz se escuchaba algo afligida mientras miraba el suelo cubierto de pétalos- pero no creo poder tomar sus consejos.

En eso, un fuerte viento que traía consigo cientos de pétalos rojos se arremolinaron alrededor del santo obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Se descolocó un poco por aquel hecho y sólo se limitó a mirar en como el viento giraba alrededor de él.

-Ya deja de nadar contra la corriente…

Albafica no dudó de quien era la voz y miró a todas las direcciones buscando a esa persona, pero no logró divisarla. El viento se calmó y los pétalos iban cayendo danzantes y moviéndose con suavidad de izquierda a derecha. Casi parecía lluvia de color rojo.

-Maestro…- susurró, mirando por última vez la lápida antes de cerrar la vieja puerta de madera.

Comenzó a caminar entre sus rosas con una notoria tristeza en su rostro. ¿Por qué su maestro le insistía tanto? Recordaba muy bien en un momento de su adolescencia cuando se preparaba para ser un santo; Lugonis le decía tantas veces que pensara mejor las cosas, que el camino de los caballeros de Piscis era tan solitario y el miedo de lastimar a alguien con el veneno era tan grande que se terminaba por exagerar un poco a tal punto de repelerlos a todos lastimando a las personas que tanto amas.

Las rosas comenzaron a doblarse nuevamente, se miraban tristes al igual que la persona que siempre las cuidaba.

-Caballero- se escuchó una segura pero dulce voz detrás de Albafica luego de haber salido de su jardín.

-Srta. Athena ¿Qué hace fuera de su templo? ¿Ocurre algo?- indagó preocupado el de cabellos celestes, mirando atento a su diosa.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo- dijo Sasha, a la vez que miraba las tristes flores del jardín que se encontraban un poco lejos de donde estaban situados.

El santo estaba preparándose para lo que sería un reprimenda por parte de la diosa y no opondría resistencia ni se excusaría; después de todo, en parte sí tenía algo de culpa por la pelea con Kardia.

-No te preocupes Albafica, no será sobre la riña que tuviste con el caballero de Escorpio- habló tranquila, dándose cuenta de la ligera tensión del caballero y este se sorprendió.

-Admito que tuve la culpa Srta. Athena…

-No te preocupes- intervino la deidad, avanzando hacia el bello hombre hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de él- he observado tus rosas- comenzó a explicar- y no se han encontrado del todo bien, y tengo entendido que desde la era mitológica han estado conectadas a las emociones de los santos de Piscis. Así que ¿sucede algo, Albafica?

-Discúlpeme- bajó la cabeza, muy apenado- le prometo que no les tomaré importancia a mis problemas para no distraerme al protegerla.

-Albafica…- sonrió enternecida dando un paso hacia enfrente, alertando al santo de lo cerca que estaba la deidad- el patriarca me había contado que esas mismas rosas estaban así cuando tu antiguo maestro Lugonis pasaba por lo mismo que tu- los ojos cobalto del santo se abrieron enormemente. Su maestro no le había contado esa parte, o quizás la había olvidado- pero supongo que él ya habló contigo- sonrió confidente.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo…?- El guerrero alzó una ceja y su semblante se tornó confuso.

-Parte de su espíritu sigue aquí, Albafica- Sasha miró nuevamente hacia él jardín- y requería un poco de ayuda para darte esos mensajes, así que lo ayudé un poco.

El de cabellos celestes se había quedado de piedra. Tardaría en asimilar que su diosa y el alma de su maestro trabajaron juntos para ponerlo en esa situación.

-Deberías de obedecer a tu maestro- Sasha dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al caballero- No le temas a tus sentimientos.- Finalizó cálidamente y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente a sus aposentos.

Piscis se quedó un buen rato parado en el mismo lugar sin mover algún músculo y lo único que daba vueltas a la velocidad de la luz era su mente intentando asimilar absolutamente todo. Por fin pudo salir de su ensimismamiento sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y se dirigió a su templo.

Luego de haberse dado un buen baño y vestir sus ropas de dormir, se acercó nuevamente a la ventana de su habitación que daba una bella vista a su jardín siendo bañado por la luz de la luna. Pasó una mano acariciando la mitad de su rostro y cerró sus ojos al tacto. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Quizás si obedecería a su maestro, Agasha le importaba más de lo que se imaginaba y lo menos que quería era que sufriera o se pusiera triste por sus estados tan cambiantes al estar cerca de ella y alejarse no era una opción si eso la hacía sufrir. Quería protegerla y nunca negaría que no la protegía desde hace tiempo atrás, mucho antes de cubrirla con su capa en ese día tormentoso; la protegía desde que era una pequeña de diez años que miró por primera vez en un festival donde él fue casi a rastras con Shion y porque Sage se lo había ordenado; y entonces ahí la vio: tan feliz, pura y llena de inocencia. Sin querer, había capturado su atención y desde entonces la protegía entre las sombras. Entre más iba creciendo, más linda se iba poniendo y obviamente, jóvenes de su edad y hombres mayores se acercaban a ella para cortejarla y la castaña los rechazaba los más amable que podía; algunos desistían pero otros se aferraban con tener su amor por la fuerza, pero Albafica se presentaba para hacer huir a aquellos hombres; o aquellas veces en que la florista se internaba al bosque buscando algo de paz y uno que otro oso o animal salvaje la asechaba sin que se diera cuenta, ahí estaba presente Albafica. Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella sin que la bella castaña se diera cuenta.

Miró la luna que se reflejaba preciosa en los ojos cobalto del santo y sumado a que su piel blanquecina se miraba más hermosa al ser bañada por los rayos plateados, era una imagen que a cualquier mujer le robaría el aliento.

Sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mirar el firmamento. Si pudiera mirarse a un espejo, no cabría duda que lo primero que pensaría era que lucía como un completo idiota, casi como un adolescente enamorado al conocer a su primer amor. Pero eso era lo que Albafica era en ese momento: un hombre que experimentaba ese sentimiento por primera vez y que había comenzado a admitir, quizás no lo admitiría por completo por ser muy pronto, pero algo era algo. Pero antes que nada quería asegurarse, según él, que lo que sentía era eso a lo que su maestro Lugonis le llamaba amor.

Ya sabría que hacer al siguiente día que se encontrara con aquella joven que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, que hacía que todo pareciera bello con su sola presencia.

* * *

 **Albafica... eres un pedófilo (8, bueno quizas no, sentía sólo cariño por la castaña cuando era una niña -w-, pero por muchas obvias razones me vi con la necesidad de aumentarle de perdida un par de años a Agasha y pues conociendo la temática de aquellos siglos y que se viera algo completamente normal que una pequeña jovencita estuviera (muchas de las veces en contra de su voluntad) con un hombre mucho, mucho más grande (tengo entendido que Albafica tiene 23 años). Pero en fin (8**

 **Ya hubo enfrentamiento entre el pescadito y el escorpioncito, pero también es culpa de Albafica por fresearse y creerse chido (8, bueno, ya nos quedó claro que es un méndigo celoso de primera.**

 **Sasha tuvo que ver con los sueñitos del caballerito, le funcionó muy bien su complot con Lugonis o eso es lo que creemos. Parece que Albafica ya quiere admitir que ya quiere tronar palomita con Agasha... digo *cof cof*... qie ya está enamorado de Agasha, si, eso... (8.**

 **Bueno, esas serían todas mis quejas respecto a Albafica.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	13. Chapter 13: El entrenamiento de ira

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como comenzé a trabajar y termino muy cansada me pasé un poco del día de la publicación de este capítulo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca xD.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13: El entrenamiento de ira**

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron el fino semblante de Albafica que aun dormía con una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía. Abrió lentamente sus ojos cobalto y se desperezó. Nadie creería que el santo de Piscis había amanecido con una bella sonrisa en el rostro y su mirada tenía un brillo muy especial.

Luego de vestir sus ropas de entrenamiento se dirigió al coliseo, cosa que detestaba en gran medida y las razones eran más que obvias. Las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo eran su peor pesadilla, pero el patriarca había incluido a todos, y todos, era también a Albafica; pero a pesar de eso, cuando Piscis le tocaba entrenar, su oponente sólo cruzaba los brazos a modo de escudo mientras el de cabellos celestes lanzaba varios yaps y algunas patadas. Con ese tipo de entrenamiento, no había problema con envenenar a sus compañeros ya que no recibía daño, pero cuando le tocaba entrenamiento completo, había un solo santo que era completamente inmune a su toxicidad y pensar en aquel hombre había hecho que se le revolvieran las entrañas y su sangre hirviera. Esperaba con toda el alma que no le tocara ese día…

El santo iba caminando contemplando el alba dibujado en el cielo, pero su atención fue acaparada en las gradas del coliseo al mirar a casi todos sus camaradas y algunos santos de bronce y plata formando un círculo rodeando a alguien que no alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Ves lo que provocas?!- espetó un alterado Shion que estaba en medio del círculo.

-¡Oye!- contra atacó Dohko, que también estaba en medio del círculo justo enfrente de su amigo.- ¡Yo no fui el que empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que cerrara la boca con lo de la relación entre tú y Yuzuriha!- el chino hizo énfasis en el nombre de la chica y todas las miradas se clavaron en Aries haciendo que el pobre hombre comenzara a sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¡Parece que el noble borreguito ya va a sacar los colmillos!- gritó Kardia con burla desde atrás de la gente que conformaba el círculo y todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Ya tranquilo amigo- el santo de Libra dibujó una enorme sonrisa- eres muy impulsivo en estos aspectos y llamas la atención muy fácil- pasó uno de sus brazos por arriba de los hombros de Shion- ven, vamos abajo al coliseo para que te desquites un rato.

El rubio quería sacar volando a Dohko en ese momento, pero pensó que sería una buena idea darle una paliza en el entrenamiento, pero lo que le preocupaba era que no dejaran a Yuzuriha en paz pues, era bien sabido que las relaciones entre caballeros y amazonas no eran del todo bien vistas por todos, su atención tenía que estar siempre centrada en el campo de batalla y el amor era exclusivamente para la diosa pero había algunos que mantenían sus relaciones en secreto a pesar que Athena no prohibiera ese tipo de amor, pero las situaciones eran más que claras.

-No tenía idea que nuestra amiga estuviera enamorada del Sr. Shion- susurró Yato a Tenma, mirando como el par de santos dorados, que vestían sus ropas de entrenamiento al igual que todos, se alejaban poco a poco.

-Yo tampoco tenía la menor idea Yato- respondió el castaño caballero de Pegaso- aunque no me extraña, ambos entrenaron juntos.

El resto de los caballeros seguían murmurando hasta que nuevamente la estridente voz de Kardia se volvió a escuchar a los cuatro vientos:

-¡¿Y ya te la cogiste?!- gritó burlón poniendo ambas manos extendidas a los lados de su boca para que su voz se escuchara más fuerte. Si no era Manigoldo el que molestaba, era Kardia de Escorpio.

Los pasos del lemuriano se detuvieron en seco y su mirada se encendió coléricamente apretando con fuerza los puños y elevando su cosmos.

-¿Shion?- El tono de voz de Dohko tenía un dejo de preocupación y retrocedió un par de pasos. Conocía bastante bien a su mejor amigo que cuando se enojaba a niveles olímpicos, cosa que era bastante extraño que lo sacaran de sus cabales a menos que el chino lo estuviera jodiendo todo un largo rato o los santos de la cuarta y octava casa hicieran de las suyas, se transformaba en un hombre distinto que no dudaría en acabar con todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-Tenma…- Yato habló a su amigo con evidente temor sin dejar de ver al santo de Aries elevando su cosmos al infinito- ¿alguna vez lo has visto enojado?

-Nunca, Yato…- respondió de la misma forma que su compañero de bronce- será mejor que nos alejamos si no queremos terminar muertos como lo estará Kardia.

-¿Y si buscamos a Yuzuriha para que detenga esto?- propuso el caballero del Unicornio.

-No creo que sea buena idea, de seguro Kardia aprovecharía en hacer el problema mucho más grande.

Shion dio media vuelta y caminaba intimidante hacia el santo de cabellos azules que lo miraba con una mueca burlesca y triunfante por su cometido.

-¡REVOLUCION ESTELAR!- Atacó el rubio liberando su poderoso ataque el cual el escorpión por poco lo esquivó al igual que el resto presente alejándose lo más que podían de aquel par. El ataque destruyó algunos peldaños de las gradas pero en ese momento, Aries estaba tan ciego por la ira que poco le importó.

-¡Shion! ¡Tranquilízate!- le gritaba Dohko completamente preocupado pero fue ignorado.

El rubio comenzó a lanzarle varios puñetazos casi a velocidad luz haciéndolos muy complicados de esquivar para el octavo santo, pero su semblante de satisfacción nadie se lo podía quitar.

-¿Qué pasa borreguito?- habló con sorna el escorpión- no tienes porque enojarte, es algo bastante normal que un hombre y una mujer quieran tener relaciones… o a menos que no la hayas dejado satisfecha- la lengua de Kardia se afilaba y Shion solamente abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin dejar de intentar asestarle un golpe al santo- ¿por qué mejor no me la prestas un rato? Así ella te enseña como le debes de hacer.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Shion estaba preso de la ira y de un movimiento rápido, envistió al de cabellos azules dejándolo boca arriba en uno de los amplios escalones de las gradas, se situó sobre él justo arriba de su pecho y comenzó a darle múltiples puñetazos en el rostro logrando abrirle el labio, quebrándole la nariz y haciéndole una herida algo profunda debajo del ojo derecho. Pero el borrego no se sentía satisfecho aún. Seguía golpeando a su compañero con todas las intenciones de quitarle la vida y los demás solo miraban el espectáculo sin atreverse a irrumpir en la pelea y sus orbes estaban tornándose de un extraño brillo. Dohko intentó detener a su camarada pero fue inmediatamente lanzado por los aires con la telequinesis del rubio y lo mismo pasó con Sísifo de sagitario. Regulus no se atrevía a interponerse después de haber mirado a sus amigos volando por los aires a metros de donde se encontraban, Asmita de Virgo no había asistido al entrenamiento ese día y Hasgard de Tauro estaba haciendo sus rondas correspondientes esa mañana.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Kardia para sus adentros.

El santo de cabellos azules sacó su larga uña carmesí y logró asestarle tres golpes en diferentes zonas del pecho de Shion obligándolo a detener su feroz ataque y llevándose una mano hacia los pequeños agujeros que estaban comenzando a sangrar un poco. El octavo caballero dibujó una sonrisa tan característica de cuando se prepara para una batalla listo para encender su corazón y con la fuerza de su cosmos lanzó al rubio varios metros hacia atrás quedando de espaldas y con un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Kardia, con el rostro ensangrentado, caminó hacia su compañero y le apuntó con su uña como si de un arma se tratara.

-Se te acabó tu suerte, borreguito. A ver como sientes el resto de las 12 agujas que faltan para terminar de adornar tu cuerpo- sonrió sádico.

-¡No soy tan débil!- espetó Shion, dándole una rápida patada justo en el centro del estómago de Kardia cayendo nuevamente boca arriba un par de metros delante del rubio.

El santo de Aries se puso difícilmente de pie y volvió a avanzar hacia el escorpión, pero este ya no se dejaría golpear tan fácil, así que se puso rápidamente de pie apuntando de nueva cuenta hacia su oponente con su aguijón. Ambos elevaban más y más su cosmos preparándose para ver quien de los dos lanzaba el primer ataque y antes de que alguno hiciera el movimiento, un par de rosas negras se clavaron en el suelo interponiéndose entre ellos y robándose las miradas de todos con aquellas flores.

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?- habló retador el de cabellos azules sin dejar de mirar las rosas.

-Ya fue suficiente- intervino Albafica entrando entre el barullo y los caballeros abrían paso alejándose un poco del santo.

-¡Albafica!- Shion miró sorprendido al bello hombre. El extraño brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

-Te creí uno de los caballeros más responsables en tus actos- dijo severo el de cabellos celestes percatándose del extraño brillo que ya comenzaba a bajar de intensidad en los ojos de su compañero- creo que me equivoqué contigo.

Shion se mantuvo en silencio sin atreverse a hablar.

-Florecita, no me digas que viniste a ayudar a tu amiguito- la mirada burlesca de Kardia se posó en Piscis, y Shion clavó de nuevo sus ojos en el santo de Escorpio- esto si será interesante, dos caballeros contra mí- sonrió como si estuviera por enfrentarse a dos enemigos.

-No pelearemos contigo, Kardia- objetó Albafica completamente estoico- ni siquiera están permitidas las batallas entre caballeros que no sean en el tiempo de entrenamiento.

-Ya veo…- el octavo caballero se llevó una mano a la barbilla simulando algún razonamiento- entonces frente a mi tengo a un par de maricas.

El silencio reinó en ese lugar ante aquellas palabras del santo.

Albafica se mantuvo estoico, pues sabía perfectamente que esa era una de las formas de su compañero para provocar riñas por diversión, pero quien no se lo tomó para nada bien fue el santo de Aries que se olvidó completamente de su dolor y no dudó en abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Kardia. Pero en eso, Aries y Escorpio quedaron completamente inmóviles.

-¿Pero que demonios está pasando?- cuestionó frustrado el de cabellos azules intentando, sin éxito, mover algún músculo de su cuerpo.

-No… puedo moverme…- ahora fue Shion el que se quejaba.

Albafica sólo los miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, al igual que el resto, a sus compañeros inmovilizados sin saber la razón.

-Ya fue suficiente- ordenó una autoritaria voz que venía aproximadamente a unos cinco metros de donde estaba el tumulto de caballeros.

Todos voltearon y miraron que era el patriarca Sage que se aproximaba acompañado del caballero dorado de Acuario. La expresión del pontífice revelaba una profunda decepción hacia aquel para de santos.

-Esto es algo inaceptable- habló ya estando cerca de los aun paralizados santos- Kardia, de ti no me extrañaría mucho, ¿pero tú, Shion?- miró al rubio con un dejo de decepción.

-Dégel… ¿a caso tú…?- espetó Escorpio.

-Su compañero de Acuario hizo muy bien en avisarme que algo no iba bien aquí- intervino Sage- igual tu Albafica- miró al de cabellos celestes, que se encontraba inmutable ante la situación- hiciste lo correcto en intervenir- ya había mirado parte de la pelea cuando iba acercándose al coliseo.

El ex santo de Cáncer terminó por liberarlos de su poderoso cosmos.

-Albafica- llamó autoritario.

-¿Necesita algo?- cuestionó benevolente.

-Por este día, dirigirás los entrenamientos y estarás atento a que se lleven correctamente sin juegos ni contratiempos. Tengo que hablar seriamente con estos dos.

-A sus órdenes su ilustrísima- agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

El pontífice avanzó nuevamente rumbo al templo patriarcal junto con Shion y Kardia detrás de él con una expresión seria como si se tratasen de niños regañados por hacer travesuras que se les salieron de control.

-¡Muy bien muchachos!- anunció el santo de Piscis con su forma de ser tan característica- ¡todos, al coliseo!

Caminó hacia el área de entrenamiento junto con los demás compañeros detrás de él a una distancia prudente.

Al poco tiempo, todos comenzaron a entrenar en parejas un poco alejados de un rango de otro ya que la diferencia de la intensidad de los combates era muy grande, pero Albafica caminaba a los alrededores de coliseo prestando extrema atención para que no hubiera problemas entre ellos. Todo iba perfectamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su compañero de Aries, aquella ira que había presentado no era para nada normal y la forma en como le brillaban los ojos tampoco era algo común del santo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera alguna broma de un Dios, pero al recordar que hace pocos días habían recibido la visita de Ares, ya no se estaba sintiendo tan tranquilo.

Luego de que pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, el patriarca y el par de santos iban llegando a la arena acompañados por la diosa Athena. Kardia y Shion tenían un semblante bastante serio y sombrío, especialmente el santo del carnero. ¿Qué es lo que habría pasado?

-¿No tuviste problemas Albafica?- Sage se dirigió al santo de cabellos celestes.

-Todo en orden su ilustrísima.

-Bien, ahora me encargaré yo- finalizó con una sonrisa en los labios antes de darle la espalda al santo.

El doceavo guerrero había quedado en parte "sorprendido" por la actitud del patriarca, ya que nunca lo había colocado a él para dirigir los entrenamientos. La mayoría de las veces eran Dohko o Sísifo que estaban a cargo. Pero que el ex santo de Cáncer decidiera en dirigir el entrenamiento, aparentemente ese día, había despertado su curiosidad ¿Qué traería en mente?

Sage fue directo con la deidad para decirle algo, Kardia había bajado por las gradas hasta tomar asiento en uno de los amplios escalones situados casi hasta abajo y Shion permanecía en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en los santos que entrenaban entre ellos.

-¿Shion?

Aquella voz devolvió a la realidad al caballero de Aries y dio un pequeño respingo girando el rostro para encontrarse con uno de sus homólogos.

-Albafica…- musitó con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa que su compañero le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con el patriarca?- preguntó paciente.

-Mandará llamar a mi maestro Hakurei- respondió serio.

-¿Es… serio…?- Albafica titubeó, había dudado en preguntarlo por un momento.

-No me lo dijo el patriarca- suspiró- pero asumo que si como para que mande llamar a mi maestro, pero lo que me asusta…- hizo una breve pausa- es que Yuzuriha también tenga problemas por mi culpa.

El caballero de los peces guardó silencio, no sabía que palabras podían ayudar de consuelo para su compañero por su falta de experiencia en sentir como sería tener miedo en ocasionarle problemas a la persona que amas; aunque por una parte, se sentía aliviado por no tener que pasar por esa clase de situaciones.

-Albafica- volvió a llamar el patriarca y el aludido atendió dejando solo a su camarada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-El día de hoy, les darás una demostración a los caballeros en como llevar a cabo un buen combate- el viejo patriarca señalaba con la mano extendida como si fuera un Rey, hacia el coliseo donde el resto de los santos habían comenzado a tomar asiento en las gradas.

Decir que al pisciano se le había helado la sangre era muy poco.

-Tu rival será Kardia de Escorpio.

Lo que faltaba.

Lo que más pedía solamente en ese día era tener el mínimo contacto con aquel arrogante hombre, pero parecía que los dioses estaban jugando en su contra. Y lo peor de todo, era una orden del patriarca que ni por error debía desobedecer.

Pasó un rato y el patriarca Sage se situó a un lado de la deidad de cabellos lila que miraba todo desde lo alto del coliseo sintiendo una gran pena por el destino de aquellas inocentes personas dispuestas a dar la vida por ella pero sobre todo, su mirada esmeralda se había situado en aquel chico alegre de cabello castaño que hablaba muy animadamente con el santo de Unicornio.

-¡Apúrate, que no tengo todo el día!- espetó un impaciente Kardia situándose en el centro de la arena. Si estuviera permitido, el escorpión ya tendría una rosa blanca justo en el centro de su corazón adornando su pecho.

-Como que te estás confiando, Kardia- habló con su típico tono de voz el santo de cabellos celestes.

-¡Ja! Ya veremos quien es el confiado, ni creas que volverás ha hacerme lo mismo que el día de ayer… niño BONITO- hizo énfasis en esa última palabra ganándose una afilada mirada por parte de Albafica.

El santo de Piscis caminaba a paso seguro hasta quedar a dos metros frente al escorpión, manteniendo la calma para no caer en sus provocaciones y teniendo la cabeza fría, porque para ser sinceros, no era nada nuevo que quisiera tener entre sus manos el cuello de Kardia y sujetarlo hasta que su vida se extinguiera por la falta de aire.

Ambos tomaron su pose de batalla, pero por unos instantes los bellos ojos cobalto miraron a un hombre alto a lo lejos justo en el borde del coliseo y lo siguiente que notó a la perfección, fueron un par de orbes brillando intensamente de color naranja. Aquel brillo le puso la piel de gallina y olvidó que se encontraba en medio de la arena a punto de iniciar su entrenamiento hasta que un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo hizo reaccionar. Kardia había aprovechado esa fatal distracción de Albafica y fue tan fuerte el impacto que el santo de los peces salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás quedando boca arriba en el suelo y un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Los presentes guardaron silencio sin poder creer que uno de los santos más astutos hubiera bajado la guardia de esa manera. Athena, el patriarca e incluso Shion estaban atónitos por la escena.

-¿Piensas dejarme ganar?- comentó burlón el de cabellos azules- ¿A caso crees que soy tan débil que merezco ser humillado así?- la voz de Kardia había cambiado abruptamente a una seria.

El pisciano entre abrió los ojos y levantó levemente el torso apoyándose sobre sus codos ignorando por completo a su compañero mirando nuevamente al lugar donde se encontraba aquel hombre alto, pero ni rastros de él había ya.

-¡NO ME ESTES IGNORANDO!- Vociferó el escorpión encolerizado tomando por el cuello de la camisa de entrenamiento al santo y levantándolo hasta que sus pies lo único que tocaban era el aire.

-Sage…- Sasha volteó a mirar rápidamente al patriarca con un semblante de preocupación, pero este miraba detalladamente la batalla como si estuviera buscando alguna pista.

El de cabellos celestes sujetó la gruesa muñeca de Kardia con ambas manos, su respiración se agitó y al mirar sus ojos celestes, no había podido creer lo que miraba: sus orbes se habían tornado de ese extraño brillo que había poseído Shion unas horas atrás cuando era presa de la ira. Las cosas no se iban a tornar para nada bien.

El octavo santo le dio un violento puñetazo con la mano que tenía libre justo en el rostro de Albafica lanzándolo nuevamente como proyectil algunos metros hacia atrás. El impacto logró que de sus fosas nasales comenzara a escurrir sangre.

La deidad estaba a punto de pedirle a Sage que detuviera el encuentro pero él le pidió que se mantuviera calmada sin dejar de mirar al par de caballeros. Sasha lo miró completamente desconcertada. Si bien, era normal que durante los entrenamientos algunos tuvieran algunas heridas sangrantes, era porque se habían hecho sin intención, pero el entrenamiento entre Piscis y Escorpio ya no era amistoso y era bien sabido que riñas entre caballeros estaban prohibidas a tal punto de retirarles la armadura, sellar sus cosmos y expulsarlos del santuario. Pero el patriarca decía ni hacía nada y era algo que a todos les intrigaba. ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando el ex santo de Cáncer?

-¿Te lastimé tu carita?- habló en un tono tan burlón que llegó a irritar un poco a Albafica.

El doceavo santo limpió rápidamente la sangre con su antebrazo y de un rápido movimiento dio un largo salto hacia atrás antes de que Kardia le diera otro golpe. El fuerte puño del escorpión impactó el suelo.

-Algo no está bien con él…- pensó el de cabellos celestes sin quitarle la vista a su compañero de armas.

-¿A caso eres un marica?- soltó descaradamente el escorpión- no me extrañaría, todos los hombres "bellos" terminan yéndose para el otro lado.

Albafica apretó los puños, Kardia se estaba pasando con sus comentarios y sumado a su tono de voz tan insoportable era imposible no querer matarlo. Pero tenía que mantenerse lo más estoico posible, ese extraño brillo no desaparecía de aquellos orbes y todo apuntaba que el hombre alto que había mirado era el culpable de todo.

-Creo que ya sé…- Kardia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía el bello santo- de seguro Agasha quería algo más contigo- el pisciano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la florista- así que eso es…- sonrió triunfante y entrecerró los ojos- tu no le pudiste dar lo que ella quería… no me queda duda, eres un completo marica.- se detuvo a un metro de Albafica y lo miró desafiante- será mejor que me la pases a mi, yo le enseñaré lo que es tener a un hombre. Es tan excitante imaginármela sometida en mi cama envistiéndola una y otra…

El de cabellos azules no pudo terminar de decir aquellas banalidades, pues había logrado provocar al caballero de los peces ganándose un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que lo dejó tendido boca arriba en el suelo. Los ojos cobalto ahora lucían ese extraño brillo que hizo que por sus venas corriera más rabia que sangre. No iba a permitir que Kardia dijera una palabra más de aquella pura joven y si era necesario cortarle la lengua al escorpión, lo haría sin dudar.

Conjuró una rosa carmesí y todos se horrorizaron al pensar lo que probablemente haría, pero ni uno había atinado al creer lo que el bello santo estaba por hacer.

Con las espinas de la rosa se talló la palma de la mano izquierda, ignorando el dolor, hasta hacerse varias heridas profundas. Dejó caer la flor y corrió hacia su compañero que intentaba levantarse pero su cabeza se encontró nuevamente con el suelo de manera completamente violenta. El rostro de Kardia estaba siendo sujetado con fuerza por la mano ensangrentada de Albafica y seguía golpeando repetidamente la cabeza de su compañero contra el duro suelo. Si su sangre no lo mataba, de seguro los violentos impactos lo harían.

Se podía escuchar el agitado murmullo de todos los caballeros en las gradas preguntándose porque nadie paraba aquella violenta pelea donde seguramente Kardia terminaría muerto.

El rostro del doceavo caballero mostraba sadismo y enormes ganas de vengarse mientras sentía como el escorpión intentaba inútilmente liberarse de los violentos golpes que le seguía proporcionando. Tenía una rodilla apoyada en el pecho del octavo santo sintiendo su corazón palpitar con una gran rapidez y en como segundo a segundo el cuerpo de Escorpio se comenzaba a sobrecalentar.

-Este será tu fin, maldito insecto.- sentenció Albafica aun con la mirada brillando extrañamente y una sonrisa sádica dibujada. Era una sonrisa que nadie había visto.

Antes de dar el golpe final, una autoritaria voz se escuchó en la arena.

-Ya es suficiente- ordenó Sage, mirando al caballero de cabellos celestes con una seriedad que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

Albafica lo miró, pero poco le importó y volvió a poner su mirada en la victima que tenía sometida, y antes de continuar con el golpe de gracia, sus músculos se quedaron paralizados.

-Te había dicho que era suficiente- habló de nuevo el patriarca.

Intentó inútilmente pero fue imposible liberarse del poderoso cosmos de Sage y como si fuera una telequinesis, comenzó a moverlo quitándolo de sobre el cuerpo de Kardia.

-¡Albafica! ¡Kardia!- Shion bajó rápidamente hasta la arena con una evidente preocupación- Albafica, tu no eres así ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Tengo que llevar a Kardia a su templo- dijo Dégel luego de haber colocado una de sus manos en la frente de su amigo- su temperatura está subiendo muy rápido y me temo que pueda tener heridas serias en la cabeza- añadió, cargando al escorpión completamente inconsciente, con el rostro cubierto por la sangre de Albafica y los cabellos de la nuca empapándose del líquido rojo. Alguna herida profunda le había hecho- y esperemos que la sangre envenenada no le esté haciendo efecto. Todos sabemos que es inmune al veneno pero sólo por un rato y el contacto con la sangre de Albafica fue más prolongado.

Los ojos cobalto de Albafica volvieron a recuperar su brillo de siempre.

Había hecho lo impensable con uno de sus compañeros por un ataque de ira y ahora Kardia parecía pender de un hilo quedando entre la vida y la muerte. Decir que se sentía miserable era poco y ahora tenía que afrontar la consecuencias.

* * *

 **Ahora no hubo AgashaxAlbafica e hice todo un lío con los santitos, pero un poquito de drama entre ellos es bueno de vez en cuando (8.**

 **Kardia es un maldito oigan ¿quién no quisiera golpearlo o golpear a alguieb cuando se pone asi?xd. ¿Quién será ese hombre del cual se sospecha que a todos los puso así de sádicos? Supongo que ya saben quien (8, y se bien que parece como si fuera diosa de la discordia, pero más adelante se conoceránla explicación.**

 **Espero sus bonitos comentarios que me inspiran a continuar :D**

 **Y para los que están esperando capítulo de mi nuevo fic "Volverte a ver" tranquilitos, este fic lo haré poco a poco porque quiero desarrollarlo bien, a parte que ahora si no tengo mucho tiempo y no he podido continuar el capítulo**

 **En fin. Nos leemos :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Decisiones

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo de esté fic casi llegando a la vuelta de la esquina del final (sólo faltan 6 capítulos :c) y las cosas comenzarán a ponerse un poco más dramáticas e intensas. Espero que les guste el cap. :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Decisiones**

Albafica se encontraba en posición de reverencia en los aposentos del patriarca con el rostro apuntando al suelo sin dar señales de mirar a otro lado. Decir que estaba avergonzado era muy poco y comprendía a la perfección si llegaba a ser condenado a muerte.

Sage estaba en su trono mirando fijamente al caballero y Sasha estaba a un lado del patriarca de igual forma observando con gran preocupación al de cabellos celestes.

-Albafica- pronunció serio el ex santo de Cáncer- ¿Qué sentiste en tu batalla con Kardia?

-Su ilustrísima…- titubeó avergonzado. Era evidente que no quería tocar el tema.

-Necesitamos que nos digas, Albafica- se apresuró a decir la deidad ganándole la palabra a Sage, y con báculo en mano, caminó hasta el santo poniéndose a su altura- no te juzgaremos por lo que hiciste, sabemos perfectamente que no eras tu quien empezó a ponerse violento al igual que Kardia.

El pisciano abrió inmensamente los ojos pero aun sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-¿A quien viste?- preguntó dulcemente Athena.

-Yo…- volvió a titubear- era un hombre alto y sus ojos brillaban de un color naranja y de ese mismo color habían comenzado a brillar los ojos de Shion y Kardia.

-Y los tuyos también- añadió serio el patriarca.

El santo levantó rápidamente la cabeza enfrentando la mirada preocupada y a la vez cálida de Sasha, y el semblante sombrío del pontífice. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando? ¿a caso aquel hombre era el responsable de las actitudes violentas que estaban comenzando a adoptar? La cabeza de Albafica era un mar de dudas.

-Necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que sentiste- volvió a hablar Sasha esperando paciente por la respuesta de su guardián.

-Sólo sentía ira- comenzó a relatar- quería matar a Kardia cuando…- se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba por mencionar el nombre de la florista y no pretendía decirles a aquel par de personas sus líos "amorosos" que lo estaban manteniendo en otro planeta, era bastante seguro que se llevaría una mayor reprimenda por "compartir" su amor a alguien más que no fuera du diosa, aunque su corazón aun seguía con varias cuestiones de lo que fuera a pasar al encontrarse con Agasha más tarde.

-¿Cuándo mencionó a alguien especial para ti?- soltó con ternura la deidad.

Los ojos cobalto de Albafica se abrieron como platos ¿a caso Athena sabía algo? Pero mirar aquellos ojos esmeraldas de su diosa le daban cierta paz y seguridad.

-Si…- respondió en voz baja desviando nuevamente su mirada al suelo- no me gustó la forma en como se dirigió hacia esa persona… y yo…- se la hacía un poco difícil continuar relatando- sólo sentí coraje correr por mis venas, la ira me cegó por completo y lo único que tenía en mente era acabar con Kardia…

-Justo lo que temía…- habló ensombrecido el patriarca levantándose de su lugar.

El hombre de cabellos celestes sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta temiendo que esa "relación" con "aquella persona" le fuera a causar un problema mucho mayor y su intranquilidad iba en aumento al sentir los pasos del pontífice aproximándose a él. Athena se puso de pie cuando Sage se detuvo a su lado y lo miró aguardando por las palabras que fueran a salir de la boca de él.

-Athena, supongo que ya sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando- habló con cierto aire de preocupación.

Sasha se limitó a asentir mirándolo con firmeza.

-Mi hermano…- titubeó la de cabellos lila.

-¿Su hermano?- pensó un sorprendido Albafica- ¿A caso…? No… no puede ser posible.

-Albafica- mencionó firme Sage- Ares, el dios de la guerra, es el culpable de todos estos horribles acontecimientos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del bello hombre erizando cada poro de su nívea piel y sus ojos cobalto estaban tan abiertos mirando a sus superiores.

-¡Esto es muy serio!- espetó el patriarca comenzando a caminar de un lado hacia otro con ansiedad- ese dios terminará por poner el santuario de cabeza antes de que lo haga Hades ¡Hará que todos se maten entre todos!

-Eso no es cierto- se escuchó una despreocupada voz haciendo que los tres voltearan a la derecha para encontrarse con ese mismo hombre alto de mirada naranja apostado en un pilar mirándose las uñas.

-¡Ares!- pronunciaron Sage y Sasha al unísono.

Albafica se puso rápidamente de pie situándose enfrente de su diosa para protegerla en caso de que a aquel dios se le ocurriera hacer algún movimiento.

-Ya me divertí un rato con esos caballeros que mataron a mi bella quimera y la abandonaron en medio de la nada en un asqueroso estado de descomposición- su voz era increíblemente serena siendo que para el dios de la guerra, sus quimeras eran su más grande tesoro.

Albafica volvió a abrir desmesuradamente ambos ojos. Ares quería venganza y la estaba consiguiendo.

-Aquel caballero…- titubeó Ares llevando su dedo índice a su sien rascándola suavemente y mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar algo- el de largos cabellos azules, escorpio, creo…- los presentes se tensaron al escucharlo hablar de Kardia- no mató a mi bella quimera pero tenía intensiones…- su sonrisa se volvió sádica- fue divertido entretenerme un rato con él.

-¡Ares!- espetó Sasha completamente indignada caminando rápidamente situándose frente a Piscis.

-¡Srita. Athena, es peligroso!- advirtió el santo alarmado.

-¡No voy a permitir que sigas manipulando a mis caballeros!- soltó embravecida la deidad.

-No me hagas reír querida hermana- dijo Ares, ahora relajado- pero si tu también los manipulas- Sasha abrió bastante los ojos- sólo que a diferencia de mi, tu usas la "nobleza, amor y bondad" que hay dentro de ti para que tus "caballeros" peleen en una batalla que nunca regresarán… sin la oportunidad de amar…- sus ojos naranja se clavaron en Albafica y este sintió un horrible escalofrío al darse cuenta de aquella indirecta que le había lanzado- eres una escoria, Athena- soltó venenosamente.

-¡Suficiente! ¡ROSA SANGRIENTA!- el de cabellos celestes pasó de un gran salto a Sasha aterrizando justo frente a ella lanzándole una de sus mortales rosas blancas al dios que se había atrevido a blasfemar con tanto descaro. Pero de nada sirvió. Ares tomó por el tallo sin ni un problema la hermosa flor dejando completamente atónito al caballero junto a Sage y a la deidad.

-¿Con este poder pelearán contra Hades?- soltó burlón el dios de la guerra mirando detalladamente la rosa- yo tenía razón en no crearles otra guerra, los mataría a todos en segundos y no tendría diversión. Creo que será mejor que vea desde lejos en como el dios del inframundo los hace pedazos de a poco- finalizó, aspirando el dulce y mortal aroma de la rosa.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos dejas en paz?- esta vez fue Sage quien habló irritado caminando hasta ponerse a un lado de Athena.

-De acuerdo- contestó flemático Ares dándoles la espalda- aunque no puedo negar, ese discípulo tuyo tuvo muchas agallas para enfrentarse a varias de mis quimeras.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- cuestionó el patriarca alterado- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Manigoldo?!

Sasha liberó un pequeño respingo y Albafica no pudo evitar sentir ese terror recorriendo su cuerpo temiendo por la muerte de su compañero a manos de ese violento dios y sus crueles bestias.

-Me llevaré esta rosa de recuerdo- terminó de decir antes de desaparecer en una cegadora luz abandonando los aposentos patriarcales.

Sage caminó con pesadez hacia su trono sin dejar de mirar el suelo evidentemente preocupado. ¿Qué habrá sido de su discípulo? Sabía que podía llegar a ser un completo idiota con sus acciones pero cuando se trataba de batallas serias era implacable y fuerte. Pero si varias quimeras lo habían atacado, comenzó a dudar si hubiera salido con vida. Y el no saber absolutamente nada de él en esos días que había partido a Venecia sumado a lo que dijo Ares, había creado un cúmulo de tensión y suma preocupación en su interior.

-Sage- el patriarca levantó su apagada mirada encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Sasha- no creas en eso que dijo Ares- sonrió para darle un poco de paz al viejo hombre- de seguro sólo lo dijo para molestar, confío en las habilidades de Manigoldo y estoy completamente segura que volverá.

-Confiaré en sus palabras- atinó a decir el ex caballero de Cáncer.

*0*0*

Ya habían pasado varias horas de aquel encuentro y ya era tiempo que Albafica cambiara turno con Hasgard de Tauro que iba llegando al santuario después de sus rondas. El santo de Piscis se encontraba en su templo alistándose y luego de finalizar colocando cuidadosamente su casco sobre su celeste cabeza, soltó un pesado suspiro cerrando sus ojos cobalto en el proceso.

-Estuvo jugando con nosotros…- murmuró, abriendo nuevamente su preciosa mirada.

De su cabeza no podían salir aquellos salvajes ataques en el entrenamiento donde él junto con Shion y Kardia casi se mataban entre ellos al estar bajo el hechizo de Ares. Comenzó a pensar en que sería bueno pedirle disculpas al santo de Escorpio, pero su orgullo era demasiado poderoso y aun no podía dejarle pasar (según Albafica) su torpeza para cuidar a Agasha cuando ocurrió el ataque de la quimera. Quizás lo pensaría.

Al llegar al octavo templo, admitió que se sentía un poco culpable por casi matarlo en el entrenamiento, y aunque no estaba actuando a voluntad, un poco de vergüenza se instaló dentro de su ser. Pero no podía quedarse ahí parado en el umbral del templo "lamentándose", debía de continuar.

Penetró la casa y llegó hasta la gran sala principal donde se encontraba Dégel usando su polvo de diamante en el cuerpo de su amigo que estaba tendido sobre un sofá. El de Acuario sintió la presencia de Albafica sin la necesidad de voltear a verlo.

-Parece que Ares quiere destruir el santuario desde adentro- habló el de cabellos verdes.

-Al parecer nos dejará en paz- dijo Piscis- según el somos poca cosa para que nos enfrentara.

Un pequeño silencio reinó en el lugar.

-Ares es un maldito tramposo- la voz de Dégel estaba impregnada de frustración- sólo nos queda rezar que así sea.

-¿Cómo sigue Kardia?- cuestionó Albafica completamente estoico.

-Gracias a los dioses se recuperará pronto, la sangre no fue problema, parece que tiene una mayor resistencia a tu veneno. Y los golpes en la cabeza al parecer no pusieron su vida en peligro, sólo bastaron unas cuantas puntadas para cerrar la herida de la nuca- explicó sin dejar de mirar al aún dormido escorpión.

El de cabellos celestes sintió un pequeño alivio de no tener que cargar con la culpa de si su compañero hubiera fallecido entre sus manos. Se despidió de Dégel y siguió descendiendo por las casas zodiacales.

Al llegar a Aries, miró a Shion caminando de un lado hacia otro en la entrada de su templo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que las cosas no iban bien con él y que era presa de la preocupación.

-Albafica…- el rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañero y detuvo su ansioso andar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el santo de Piscis.

-Al parecer mañana vendrá mi maestro, me preocupa un poco el que dirá.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella?

Shion abrió sus ojos borgoña al ser descubierto. Y era verdad. Le preocupaba en gran medida lo que fuera a pasar con su amada grulla y era que una de las cosas más importantes que Hakurei les había enseñado a ellos dos cuando aun eran aprendices, era no dejarse llevar por las emociones sin importar la situación. Pero él no logró controlarse ante los insultos de Kardia. Y mucho menos ante los impulsos del amor.

-Era el dios Ares quien provocó todo esto.

-¡¿QUE?!- Shion se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Quería venganza por haber acabado con la vida de su quimera, así que usó sus poderes para crear conflictos entre Kardia, tu y yo.

Aries se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza pasándolas con fuerza entre sus finas hebras doradas haciendo más evidente su frustración.

-Ese maldito dios…- masculló encolerizado el borrego.

-Creo que nos dejará en paz- intentó tranquilizarlo un no muy convencido Albafica.

El santo de los peces comenzó a relatarle lo que sucedió con el encuentro del dios de la guerra cuando se encontraba en los aposentos del patriarca. La cara de Shion estaba petrificada con una mueca casi de horror.

Pasó un rato para que el santo de Aries se calmara un poco. Admitía que la presencia de Albafica era reconfortante logrando recuperar la serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba al momento en que cambiaron a un tema casual que hasta al mismo caballero de Piscis había olvidado por un momento que tenía que hacer sus rondas. Albafica lo consideraba un buen compañero pero no al grado de entablar una amistad con el ya que ni eso se permitía, pero quizás podría hacer una excepción y darse la oportunidad de depositar su confianza en aquel hombre sereno de Jamir.

-Albafica…- titubeó un poco por la pregunta que tenía planteada. Lo más probable es que aquel momento ameno terminaría con varias rosas clavadas en su cuerpo, pero ya había atraído la atención de Piscis, así que ya no había vuelta atrás- ¿A caso… tu…?- la voz de Shion era temblorosa y el santo de cabellos celestes ladeó ligeramente la cabeza arqueando una de sus finas cejas- ¿Tienes algo con Agasha?

Los ojos cobalto del santo se abrieron como platos y Shion tragó grueso por el cambio en el semblante de su compañero de armas. Aquella vez en que Piscis había tomado la muñeca de la florista, la curiosidad se había plantado peligrosamente en el caballero de Aries y miles de preguntas habían atacado su mente. Ahora sólo estaba esperando a salir disparado por los cielos por alguna de las técnicas del caballero.

-No Shion- contestó flemático sabiendo exactamente a que se refería el rubio.

Cerró delicadamente sus ojos cobalto y pasó tranquilamente por un lado del caballero de Aries y este lo miró de soslayo hasta que se perdió de su vista. Las inquietudes del comportamiento de Albafica, en vez de disminuir, aumentaron intensamente. No se podía explicar en como se había animado a tocar a la jovencita si a todo le rehuía o le sacaba la vuelta; pero ya despejaría sus dudas después, no era una muy buena idea presionar al santo de los peces en busca de respuestas que estuvieran relacionadas con su vida privada.

*0*0*

Albafica salió del santuario para comenzar a patrullar los alrededores de las aldeas y cerciorarse que no hubiera enemigos cerca, pero en su mente cierta joven de cabellos castaños claros daba miles de vueltas con sus ojos oliva centellantes y su gran sonrisa capaz de cambiar el estado de ánimo de hasta la persona más triste.

Suspiró y se talló uno de sus ojos con una de sus muñecas pero luego se miró esa mano, era esa con la que había tomado a la florista. Podía jurar que aún sentía el calor de su piel y su delicada suavidad; Albafica sintió estremecer su piel al recordar ese tacto e inconscientemente sintió las ganas de querer sentir más cada fibra blanquecina de aquella dama sin limitarse a tocar sus muñecas o sus manos. Cerró con fuerza el puño y agitó negativamente la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a delatarlo. Echó los mechones de su cabello celeste que enmarcaban su rostro hacia atrás y siguió su camino.

*0*0*

En la florería, Agasha trenzaba algunas margaritas para darle el toque final a unos arreglos de alcatraces y narcisos que se vendían bastante rápido, y a decir verdad, eran unos de los mejores arreglos que había hecho la florista causando admiración por la tenacidad en hacer esos detalles que incluso hasta su padre se había sorprendido. Pero Agasha tenía su secreto y era que esa "cita" que tendría con su amado caballero habían elevado su inspiración y ánimos a niveles infinitos.

-Que hermosos arreglos hiciste ahora, linda- habló con galantería un joven de unos veinte años, de buen ver y con unos ojos marrones que centellaban al mirar a la florista.

-Me alegra que te gusten Samuel- habló sonriente la joven sin dejar de trenzar aquellas florecitas blancas. Tenía tiempo de conocer a ese joven pero nunca había prestado atención que intentaba cortejarla con algún lindo piropo y mucho menos ahora que sus atenciones estaban centradas para cierta persona, y esa persona portaba una armadura de oro- ¿estás interesado en algún arreglo o flor?

-Sí- contestó galante tomando ambas manos de Agasha entre las suyas- si hay una flor que me interesa tener.

-¿Q-qué…?- balbuceó la castaña enfrentando esos ojos marrones que ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse.

-Agasha- habló serio aun sujetándole las manos con suavidad- me interesas desde hace tiempo y no se de que forma lograr llamar tu atención- presionó un poco más las delicadas manos de la dama- yo puedo darte una buena vida, mi papá es dueño de las embarcaciones de Grecia y no te faltaría nada, además, yo puedo protegerte. No seré un caballero dorado como Kardia pero nunca te descuidaría de la forma en como lo hizo él.

La florista no pudo evitar en sentir una presión algo incómoda en el pecho, pues, sintió que aquel joven la estaba vigilando. Definitivamente, Samuel sería otro hombre que le estaría insistiendo por un buen tiempo intentando convencerla con el dinero que hacía su papá con las embarcaciones, ni siquiera ese joven hacía el esfuerzo por trabajar y ganar su propio dinero. Eran una de las cosas que para Agasha eran completamente nimias. Pero por unos segundos pudo jurar que había mirado a Albafica asomarse detrás de una de las paredes de un negocio de frutas que se situaba enfrente de la florería como a diez metros de distancia y en un parpadeo, aquel hombre ya no se encontraba ahí y terminó convenciéndose que era su imaginación jugándole bromas por estar pensando todo el tiempo en ese caballero.

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?- indagó dubitativo volteando la cabeza por arriba de su hombro para encontrar que era lo que observaba la castaña, pero se encontró con la nada.

-Samuel- Agasha terminó por separar sus manos de las de él- no me interesa el dinero de tu padre o si me puedes proteger…

-¡¿Qué dices?!- profirió el muchacho- ya veo- dio un paso hacia atrás y su voz sonaba un poco más calmada pero dolida- tu interés está sobre Kardia- Agasha intentó retomar la palabra pero Samuel se lo impidió- existimos personas que no nacimos para ser caballeros pero sí para darlo todo en el amor. Pensé que eras diferente, pero eres una interesada, pero por este amor que siento por ti haré hasta lo imposible para sacarte de la mente a ese caballero y demostrarte que nosotros, los simples mortales, no estamos pintados, ni estamos para mirar que lo que más queremos nos sea arrebatado.

El joven de ojos marrones se fue completamente indignado y Agasha liberó un suspiro cargado de pesadez, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se recargó en la mesita donde estaban los adornos florales. Si tan sólo supiera aquel joven que la mente de la castaña no estaba siendo invadida por Kardia, sino por el más bello de todos los caballeros de seguro hubiera hecho un espectáculo completamente humillante; y lo que más le había dolido a la joven, era que la habían llamado interesada cuando no tenía ni un pelo de ser así. Varias personas mucho más adineradas que aquel joven, le hacían la misma propuesta y terminaban rechazados, cosa que casi cualquier jovencita hubiera aceptado en menos de un parpadeo. Si bien, todos estaban consientes que los santos de Athena vivían entre lujos en sus templos y no les hacía falta nada (según ellos), y que uno de esos hombres se fijara en una joven y esta lo aceptara, sería duramente señalada por ser "interesada".

Agasha no se había fijado en Albafica por ser un caballero, vivir rodeado de lujos o su etérea belleza; lo que había capturado a la florista, a parte del misterio que lo envolvía que casi la tenía hipnotizada, era su preocupación por el bienestar de las personas, su sencillez (ya que no se aprovechaba de su atractivo físico para alardear), humildad, y aunque no lo conociera mucho más a fondo, estaba casi segura que tenía los mejores sentimientos que cualquier hombre de Rodorio pudiera tener. Lo podía notar a través de esos enigmáticos ojos cobalto que reflejaban tanto dolor en estar en soledad.

La florista volvió en su labor de seguir armando los arreglos y rezándole a los dioses que la hora de verse pasara pronto, pero a la vez era todo un manojo de nervios que hacía que las piernas le temblaran y casi le fallaran en un par de ocasiones. Estaba completamente segura que el corazón se le subiría a la garganta al estar con aquel hombre y ni una palabra saldría de su boca más que sonidos torpes incapaces de formar una palabra coherente; y era casi seguro que su cara se pondría tan roja como un tomate y el caballero de Piscis solamente la miraría como un bicho raro.

-Albafica nunca va a pedirme matrimonio si me comporto así- pensó la linda castaña para luego detener en seco su labor de seguir trenzando las margaritas y un leve sonrojo cruzara nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Agasha comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo loca. "¿Casarme con Albafica?" pensó nuevamente "es imposible". Ni en un millón de años esa idea se le cruzaría por la cabeza al santo de los peces ni en estado de ebriedad, si es que consumía algún tipo de alcohol. Luego llegó a la conclusión que ese hombre no le pediría que fuera su novia por el temor a envenenarla, mucho menos le pediría su mano y al estar la guarra santa casi a la vuelta de la esquina, con menos razones Albafica le pediría algo formal, pues lo que menos quería el bello hombre era herirla con su muerte, que era algo sumamente probable que fuera a pasar.

Entre ellos dos ya no podía haber duda en lo sentían a pesar que Albafica aún no se convenciera del todo. Sus corazones ya estaban comenzando a latir a la misma frecuencia y esas miradas centellantes no hacían más que delatar aquellos sentimientos que mantenían callados, y lo que más puso en evidencia, fue ese beso que tenía las intenciones de nacer pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido. Agasha moría de ganas por sentir aunque fuera un fugaz beso de aquellos labios finos del santo de Piscis sin imaginarse que si ese hombre llegara a acceder a ese gesto, era casi seguro que se volviera adicto a los pequeños y delgados labios de la castaña y sus manos suplicarían por dejar su nombre en esa suave piel.

-¡Agasha!- se escuchó una estridente voz devolviendo a la tierra a la florista.

-Samanta- pronunció en casi un susurro. Deseó hacerse invisible en esos momentos, puesto que aquella dama delgada de orbes marrones era la hermana de Samuel, más bien, ellos dos eran cuates y compartían características muy similares.

-¿Por qué rechazas a mi hermano? ¿Qué no ves que es un buen muchacho cuyas intensiones son hacerte muy feliz?- habló en un tono como si sintiera un gran pesar.

-Perdóname Samanta- respondió Agasha, buscando las palabras correctas para no hacer sentir mal a la joven- pero no puedo fingir algo que no siento, y créeme, no quiero lastimar a tu hermano.

-Pero Agasha- tomó las muñecas de la florista suavemente con ambas manos, mirándola con ojos de borrego a medio morir- si le das tiempo, te aseguro que terminará por convencerte que es la persona indicada para ti. Piénsalo, podrá ayudar incluso a tu padre con la florería.

-Samanta- la castaña se puso firme, dibujó una sonrisa en su semblante y miró a la joven con esa mirada oliva, brillando con intensidad- yo voy a ver a alguien más tarde y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-Como quieras- finalizó indiferente la de ojos marrón liberando rápidamente las muñecas de Agasha y abandonando a paso veloz la florería. La rabia se estaba apoderando de Samanta y la razón era solo una: a ella le atraía en gran medida el caballero de Escorpio y cuando su hermano le contó aquella vez en que Agasha y Kardia salieron, a Samanta casi le daba un síncope y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas del coraje. Solamente había salido una vez con aquel santo donde ambos se deslizaron entre las sábanas de una habitación que había rentado el de cabellos azules por una noche, únicamente para divertirse con ella un rato y desaparecer al día siguiente; pero Samanta había quedado prendada de él y no aceptaba la idea que esos ojos celestes se hubieran clavado en la florista, pero para su suerte, su hermano mostró interés en la castaña y la joven delgada lo alentaba para que la conquistara. Así se quitaría a un estorbo del camino (según ella).

-¿Todo está en orden, hija?- cuestionó el padre de Agasha que se asomaba por la puerta luego de mirar como se marchaba la joven de ojos marrones completamente indignada.

-Sí papá- respondió sonriente mirando al mayor por arriba del hombro.

-Eso espero Agasha- dijo sereno- no quiero que alguien te moleste o te obligue a hacer cosas que tu no quieras.

-No te preocupes, todo está bajo control- finalizó ensanchando su sonrisa.

*0*0*

El sol ya estaba comenzando a dar indicios que su retirada estaba llegando y eso significaba una cosa: el encuentro entre Agasha y Albafica estaba cerca.

La florista le pidió permiso a su papá de ir a una de las colinas que estaban cerca del santuario para observar las estrellas, siendo la excusa perfecta para escurrirse en el bosque y encontrarse con el caballero. Si le decía que iría al claro se negaría rotundamente por ser peligroso a la hora en que el sol se ocultara por completo, y aunque no se encontraría sola, no quería decirle que se vería con el santo, era reciente la cita que había tenido con Kardia y algunos de los pobladores ya habían comenzado a señalarla sin que la castaña se diera cuenta pero su padre si se había enterado de los rumores que comenzaban a circular, y aunque Agasha aun no se enterara de aquellos disparates, no era estúpida y seguramente su padre le prohibiría ir con Albafica para evitar que los chismes siguieran creciendo.

Su padre aceptó con la condición que no regresara noche y tuviera muchísimo cuidado. Agasha le sonrió ampliamente dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían rumbo al encuentro con "su" caballero.

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de tonos naranjas y amarillos con toques púrpuras y azules siendo un lienzo perfecto para observar todo el rato que fuera visible.

Albafica iba llegando al claro y de un salto subió a la gran roca que estaba ahí. Tomó asiento cruzando la pierna derecha por arriba de la izquierda, conjuró una hermosa rosa roja sin veneno (por su puesto) y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su semblante imaginándose como sería la reacción de la florista al entregársela, pero de inmediato borró su sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea y enfocarse a lo que en verdad iba: decirle a Agasha que se alejara de él de una buena vez por todas y se buscara a alguien que pudiera darle esa vida normal que ella se merecía, sin tener que vivir con el corazón en la mano cada día con el temor de que él llegara a perder la vida o lo que era peor: que un enemigo utilizara a la castaña en su contra. Definitivamente ella no se merecía eso. Pero en segundos el santo de cabellos celestes cambiaba de opinión y se ponía a escuchar a su corazón deseoso de amarla, protegerla, tocarla, susurrarle lo mucho que le necesitaba al ser ese complemento que le falta para ser feliz rompiendo esa soledad tan abrumadora llena de estúpidos lujos para su comodidad y la de los demás caballeros, viviendo al día protegiendo a su diosa por quien tenía que dar la vida para mantener la paz en la tierra. Y el recordar como hace unas horas atrás ese joven sostenía las manos de Agasha, le hacía hervir la sangre.

En esos momentos, Albafica estaba deseoso por vivir como el resto, sin preocupaciones que lo estresaran cada despertar como esa maldita guerra que se avecinaba por el reclamo del domino de la tierra. ¿A caso Hades no se sentía a gusto dominando el inframundo? Sin duda, habían muchos dioses egoístas creando guerras sin sentido.

También deseaba con toda su alma que el veneno de su sangre desapareciera y dejar de vivir con ese temor de matar a alguien, especialmente a esa florista que insistía en darle un poco de compañía.

Las palabras de Lugonis volvían a resonar en su cabeza volviéndole a crear un caos interno. Dejó la rosa a un lado y llevó ambas manos detrás de él inclinando su torso ligeramente hacia atrás y elevó su mirada al cielo observando la primera estrella que acababa de salir. Volvió a sonreír. Admitió, muy en el fondo, que esperaba con ansias la llegada de esa linda florista de ojos oliva y cabello castaño.

Agasha se asomó tímidamente detrás de un árbol mirando "su cita" llevándose una hermosa imagen que no olvidaría por mucho tiempo: Albafica en una pose que lo hacía ver como un completo galán, el viento removiendo con suavidad sus cabellos celestes al compás de la capa que ondeaba con delicadeza y su vista perdida en el cielo. Sin faltar añadir que era la primera vez que la joven lo miraba usando su casco dándole un porte de mayor elegancia.

Las delgadas piernas de la castaña parecían haberse arraigado al suelo y le comenzaron a temblar. No cabía ni la menor duda que ese hombre la ponía bastante nerviosa, pero ya se le estaba haciendo tarde con estar mirándolo de lejos y seguramente ya tenía rato esperándola. Lo último que quería era que se fuera arruinando esa valiosa oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con él. Respiró tan profundo como sus pulmones lo permitieron, exhaló lentamente el aire acumulado y con un gran sonrojo en la cara, se atrevió a dar el primer paso, un paso que quería que fuera lo más silencioso posible pero una atrevida ramita se cruzó bajo el pie de Agasha revelando su ubicación y Albafica volteó rápidamente hacia ese lugar divisando a aquella jovencita de rostro de niña inocente adornado por el rubor. El santo sonrió al verla en ese estado. Sin duda, para sus ojos ella se veía preciosa junto con su sencillo vestido lila que ondeaba al viento y sus manos entrelazadas que le daban el toque final de ternura suficiente como para poner al huraño pez a su merced.

La florista caminó hacia él sintiendo la penetrante mirada cobalto clavada en ella mientras avanzaba con el rostro apuntando al suelo.

Cuando estuvo al pie de la gran roca, elevó la vista llevándose una gran sorpresa: Albafica estiró una de sus manos para ayudar a Agasha a subir. Al principio, la castaña dudó que eso fuera real, pero al mirar la sonrisa del santo dedujo que no era un sueño creado en su imaginación y tomó su mano para luego elevarla hasta la cima de la roca tomando asiento junto a él.

El santo retiró lentamente su mano sintiendo el rose de los dedos de la joven, y sin poderlo evitar, un tenue sonrojo ahora estaba coloreado en su bello rostro.

-Sr. Albafica…- dijo casi inaudible la joven.

-¿Pensaste que no vendría?- cuestionó divertido.

Fue la primera vez que Agasha lo miraba así, sin usar su gélido tono de voz y comportándose como si fuera "cualquier" ser humano.

-Bueno… yo…- titubeó la florista sin saber que decirle al bello caballero. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y no encontraba la forma en como hacerlas fluir sin pronunciar alguna incoherencia.

-Ahora quiero aclarar lo que sucedió el día de ayer- soltó en tono suave el de cabellos celestes.

Agasha clavó su mirada en el santo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que cada bombeo se podía a escuchar a metros de distancia. Pero cuando Albafica posó su mirada en ella, sintió que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco o su cara comenzara a deshacerse por la sangre hirviendo que se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-Para mi también es complicado hablarlo- volvió a decir el santo al mirar el rostro enrojecido de la dama, regalándole otra sonrisa que para nada ayudaba en la situación- quiero que entiendas que yo no puedo acercarme a las personas y el ser caballero no me permite llevar un estilo de vida como los otros- Agasha comenzó a sentir como si su corazón se quisiera deshacer- y se muy bien que sientes algo más que admiración por mi, Agasha. Por eso yo… quería mantenerte alejada de mi, para que estuvieras a salvo…

Hubo un silencio que casi parecía ser eterno donde ni uno de los dos miraba más que el suelo a poco menos de un par de metros bajo sus pies. Agasha era una turbulencia interna de miles de sentimientos por cada una de las palabras que mencionó el santo. Albafica pensaba seriamente en lo próximo que diría, ya que no habría vuelta atrás jugándose el todo por todo complicando más su existencia. Pero si quería experimentar la vida de un ser humano común y corriente, esa era su oportunidad. Y luego ahorcaría a su maestro hasta dejarlo azul si se lo encontraba en otra vida.

Pero decirlo no era cosa fácil y Albafica no era conocido por ser el caballero más romántico y cursi de todos sus compañeros, pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos pero no pensaba en vociferar todo lo que sentía pensando que eso era de idiotas queriendo llamar la atención, hasta que recordó la existencia de la rosa que tenía a un lado de él. La tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos. Era ahora o nunca.

-Agasha- llamó serio el de cabellos celestes obligando a la florista a mirarlo con desconcierto por el tono de voz de siempre.

Pero los ojos oliva de la dama se abrieron desmesuradamente al mirar como una bella rosa roja estaba en una de las manos del santo y la dirigía hacia ella.

-Para ti…- habló casi inaudible, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas completamente rojas.

La florista escuchó a la perfección como las palabras mencionadas por el caballero anunciando que le regalaba una rosa salían de sus labios. Dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y con la mano temblorosa tomó la bella flor carmesí.

-Es… her-hermosa… Sr. A-albafica- tartamudeó nerviosa, eclipsada por la belleza de la rosa- gracias- sonrió embelesada.

-Agasha…- volvió a llamarla, en casi un murmullo.

Ella le prestó completa atención fijando su mirada en la de él creando un nuevo silencio. Albafica comenzó a elevar su mano izquierda con cierto temor a pesar que no tuviera ni una herida en esa extremidad, y la posó con gran cuidado en el rostro de Agasha y como si se tratara del pétalo de una rosa, comenzó a acariciarla con gran delicadeza con sus largos dedos sintiendo nuevamente la suavidad de su piel y una sonrisa embelesada se dibujó en el semblante del santo.

Agasha sentía estar en un sueño, pues le resultaba inverosímil que el mismísimo caballero de Athena, el más huraño de toda la élite de santos, que se juró así mismo no tocar ni acercarse a la gente por la sangre envenenada que recorría sus venas se encontrara en ese momento acariciando una de sus mejillas y sonriéndole como idiota acompañado de una mirada que destellaba amor. La florista se acercó un poco a él, con cuidado esperando a que la respuesta del santo fuera rehuirle como siempre lo hacía, pero él no se movió de su lugar, ni detuvo su inocente caricia… nada.

-Te quiero…- pronunció en un tono tan tímido que no parecía ser un santo preparado para pelear en cualquier momento. Ese era un momento para pensar en sí mismo como una persona cualquiera y no como caballero.

-Yo… también lo quiero…- respondió la castaña un susurro, con sus ojos casi inundándose de lágrimas de felicidad y posando su mano sobre la de Albafica.

En eso, comenzaron a acercarse con lentitud; pues tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ese momento era suyo, quedando a escasos cinco centímetros de formar un beso, cerrando despacio sus ojos…

-¡LO SABIA!- se escuchó una violenta y estrepitosa voz haciendo que ese bello y único momento se desvaneciera como si se tratara de un cosmos extinguiéndose.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- soltó con ímpetu un muy molesto santo, bajando de un salto de la roca.

-¡AGASHA!- Samanta se hizo presente en el claro. Había comenzado a seguir a la florista con ligeras sospechas que quizás se encontraría con Kardia, pero la sorpresa fue mucho mayor.-¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡MALDITA INTERESADA, MI HERMANO TIENE QUE ENTERARSE DE ESTO!- seguía vociferando con gran cantidad de veneno en su tono de voz- No… ¡TODO RODORIO SE TIENE QUE ENTERAR!

* * *

 **Todos queriendo matar a Samanta en 3...2...1...**

 **Maldita vieja ¡¿porqueeee?! D:, hemos pasado más de la mitad de este fic esperando ese ansiado beso y viene esta a interrumpir. Creo que hay que empalarla.**

 **Y todo por culpa de Kardia, es igual que Milo, no está y sigue causando problemas xD**

 **Este capítulo salió un poco largo y los que quedan tambien son asi mas o menos con esta misma extención.**

 **El pròximo capítulo tendra un poco de lime con un toque de lemmon, así que vayan tomando sus precauciones.**

 **Nos leemos! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Amor y veneno

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero entre la escuela y trabajo ya se me complica poquito, pero siempre me hago un pequeño espacio para publicarles estos bellos capítulos que por cierto, estamos ya a 5 capítulos del final.**

 **Les agradezco infinítamente por todo este tiempo en que han seguido esta extraña historia, ustedes son mi incentivo para continuar escribiendo, lo disfruto tanto n.n**

 **Reviews:**

 **ariscereth: Merece que la quemen en la hoguera, no tiene perdón de los dioses, un beso nunca se interrumpe y mucho menos si es entre Agasha y Albafica. Haré algo así como una limonada, ácido y dulce xD. Gracias por comentar :3.**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Un poco de lime a mediados del capítulo. Si no le gusta, no lea.**

 **CAPITULO 15: Amor y veneno**

Albafica caminó a pasos lentos hacia la cocina de su templo después de dar su reporte al patriarca que todo se encontraba en orden por el momento.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas permitiéndole ver a la perfección un estante de madera ya desgastada que se encontraba situada a metro y medio de una barra donde regularmente usaba para preparar los alimentos para luego degustarlos. Abrió el estante y sacó una vieja botella de vino que se encontraba a la mitad de su contenido asegurando que así la había dejado su maestro después de sufrir aquella decepción amorosa que le había contado en sueños.

El santo de Piscis nunca había probado el alcohol, pero sabía de la existencia de las botellas en ese estante porque había mirado a Lugonis guardándolas ahí en el tiempo que Albafica solía ser un aprendiz de caballero. Eso lo inundó de nostalgia.

Tomó una copa de cristal y vertió el líquido rojizo hasta cubrir la mitad del delicado recipiente. Primero la llevó a su nariz aspirando ese olor a uva y alcohol obligándolo a fruncir un poco el ceño y luego se llevó la copa a los labios dándole un pequeño sorbo sintiendo ese sabor fuerte dibujándole una mueca de disgusto, pero después de otro par de sorbos, comenzó a gustarle… así como pasó con Agasha…

Tomó asiento en un banco de madera que estaba junto a la barra y se sirvió un poco más de vino hasta casi llenar la copa.

Las rosas de Albafica, que hace unas horas habían vuelto a tomar su exuberante belleza, de nuevo se encontraban tristes como si fueran a marchitarse y algunas otras se mecían de un lado a otro en señal de confusión. Pues así se encontraba el doceavo santo: triste y confundido.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡TE PROHIBO QUE LE HABLES ASI!- Espetó encolerizado el de cabellos celestes._

 _-Sr. Albafica, no puedo creer que alguien de su rango se atreva a defender a esa cualquiera- habló burlonamente Samanta, llevándose la mano a la cintura y dedicándole una mirada venenosa a la florista.- Usted debería de ser lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que es una interesada._

 _-¡Ya basta!- intervino Agasha bajando de un salto de la roca y situándose a un lado del pisciano- ¡Ya deja de estarme acusando por algo que no es verdad!_

 _-¡¿Ah no?!- Samuel salió de entre los árboles con un semblante de pocos amigos._

 _Albafica dio un paso al frente colocándose frente a la castaña. Sus orbes reflejaban rabia pura al mirar a ese joven que quería tener a la florista por la fuerza._

 _-Sr. Albafica- habló Samuel con frialdad deteniéndose a un lado de su hermana- creía que usted era un hombre que no se acercaba a las demás personas, pero parece que todos nos equivocamos sobre usted. Creía que era un caballero serio al que respetaba, pero no dudo que haya tenido sus aventuras y todo el pueblo creyendo que usted era un digno ejemplo para todos los caballeros._

 _El de cabellos celestes apretó con fuerza los puños y taladraba con la mirada al impertinente hombre de ojos marrones que se atrevió a insultarlo. Nadie salía vivo cuando insultaban al santo de Piscis, pero no sería bueno para su reputación cometer homicidio por culpa de un mocoso mimado, no quería desatar la furia del patriarca ni decepcionar a su antiguo maestro lanzando por la borda las enseñanzas que le inculcó: no dejarse llevar por nimiedades y pelear con los verdaderos enemigos._

 _Agasha miró de soslayo al santo, sabía que no debía dudar de él y mucho menos cuestionarse si había estado con alguien más anteriormente tomando en cuenta que a duras penas el bello hombre apenas la había tocado._

 _-Primero usas a Kardia y luego al Sr. Albafica… pero miren nada más como salió la señorita que todo el pueblo adora- se burlaba Samanta mirando con desprecio a la castaña._

 _Albafica miró a Agasha interrogatorio._

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!- la impotencia hizo que comenzaran a correr lágrimas por esos ojos oliva._

 _-Ya vámonos Samanta- ordenó indiferente el de ojos marrones dándoles la espalda y comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida del claro- tenemos trabajo que hacer._

 _-Te sigo hermanito- soltó dibujando una sonrisa venenosa y una apoteosis interna, siguiendo a su hermano hasta que ambos desaparecieron del lugar._

 _Un incómodo silencio se instaló._

 _Albafica estaba petrificado y su mente era una turba de cosas que seguramente no lo dejarían dormir por la noche. Su corazón sintió como si pequeñas espinas se clavaran y no era por dudar de Agasha, tenía que ser un completo imbécil para creer las palabras de un par de niños resentidos. Lo que le dolía, era que por su culpa todo el pueblo señalaría a la castaña como una mujerzuela que busca a los santos de oro sólo para beneficio propio, cosa que era completamente falsa. No había necesidad ni de preguntarle a la joven que sus sentimientos hacia el caballero de Piscis eran puros y nobles con la intención de llenar ese vacío que por muchos años atormentaba al santo._

 _El silenció se vio interrumpido por los sollozos de Agasha, quien tenía su semblante apuntando al suelo y sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo._

 _-Perdóname Agasha- habló con tristeza el bello hombre- yo sólo voy a causarte problemas._

 _La florista levantó su tierno rostro empapado._

 _-Será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto y seguir cada quien por su camino- sentenció Piscis._

 _-¡No, Sr. Albafica!- soltó con ímpetu la joven, estirando su mano para alcanzar el brazo del santo, pero por reflejos y costumbre, le rehuyó al tacto._

 _-Te quiero Agasha… y mucho…- le dio la espalda a la castaña quien solamente lo miraba con una profunda tristeza- te quiero tanto que quiero alejarte de mí para que no sufras._

 _Ni en sus sueños más locos, el caballero de Piscis se imaginaba siendo tan abierto con sus sentimientos. Acababa exponer sus temores y preocupaciones hacia ella, esa jovencita que no paraba de llorar, que sentía su corazón quebrarse junto con el de Albafica._

 _Pero algo nuevo surgía en el interior del santo. Algo que le impedía marcharse de ahí._

 _No quería alejarse de la bella florista, deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza para hacerle saber que no estaba sola y que la protegería incluso con su vida sin importarle ir contra las reglas del santuario. Moría por probar esos labios que le parecían inalcanzables y tocar más de esa piel. No podía dejarla ir. No debía dejarla ir._

 _Albafica dio media vuelta quedando frente a Agasha hecha un mar de lágrimas. Sentía derrumbarse al mirarla en ese estado y sumado a que aquel par de estúpidos comenzarían a inventar palabrería y media, se sentía con la obligación de arreglar ese desastre, pero no le molestaría para nada hacerlo._

 _La castaña levantó su rostro enfrentando a esa afilada mirada cobalto que tanto la ponía nerviosa y sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar._

 _El doceavo santo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la castaña sintiéndose apabullada con la imponente presencia de ese hombre dejándola paralizada._

 _Se detuvo a escasos veinte centímetros de distancia sin dejar de mirarla tan profundo como si le estuviera viendo el alma. Sus miradas se cruzaron._

 _Albafica tomó ambos brazos de Agasha con suavidad con sus fuertes manos, haciendo que la florista abriera inmensamente sus orbes aun húmedos mientras el semblante del caballero seguía completamente estoico. Comenzó a acercarla lentamente a su cuerpo y sus manos se movieron hasta esa pequeña cintura._

 _La castaña sintió su corazón salirse del pecho y ahogó un suspiro. Pasó con torpeza sus brazos hasta abrazar la amplia espalda del santo sintiendo lo cálida que era su armadura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. No era una mujer de gran estatura, pero su cabeza llegaba justo a la altura del corazón de Piscis, escuchando cada uno de los rápidos latidos que ejercía._

 _Las manos de Albafica se escurrieron por la espalda de la dama apegándola con gran fuerza a su cuerpo y recargando suavemente su barbilla en esa cabeza castaña, aspirando un suave aroma a lavanda. Agasha estaba completamente perdida, en el aroma a rosas que desprendía ese cuerpo varonil, que había quedado impregnado de ese olor por tantos años de convivir con las mortíferas flores. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó con más fuerza al caballero, como si ambos quisieran fusionarse._

 _Por primera vez, el de cabellos celestes se sintió completo, como si sus demonios desaparecieran aunque fuera un momento y sus pesares fueran cosa del pasado._

 _-Agasha…- masculló el bello hombre, con sus orbes cubiertos por los mechones celestes de su flequillo- eres lo más importante para mí- finalizó dibujando una débil sonrisa._

 _-No quiero separarme de usted…- atinó a decir hecha un manojo de nervios, presa de la infinita felicidad que recorría su cuerpo._

 _Albafica se separó suavemente de ese abrazo deslizando sus dedos por esa pequeña espalda. Ambos quedaron viéndose de frente con un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas. El santo la miró con ternura, y como si se tratara de la diosa Athena, se quitó el casco y colocó una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia como si fuera una deidad sorprendiendo a la castaña. Piscis tomó delicadamente una de las pequeñas manos de Agasha y depositó un suave beso en su dorso, algo que ni con su diosa había hecho desde que se había convertido en caballero. En ese único gesto, le demostró que estaba a sus órdenes y la protegería sin importar lo que pasara. Había mandado al diablo sus ideales de a quién debía proteger siempre arriesgando su vida para su diosa. Si alguno de sus compañeros o todo el santuario se llegara a enterar, sería el fin del pececillo que había terminado por rendirse de luchar contra la corriente y dejarse llevar hacia el cálido corazón de la florista._

 _Seguían en silencio._

 _En el santuario, las rosas del jardín del último templo, estaban regocijantes de belleza y se erguían orgullosas. Sasha sonrió ante el hermoso espectáculo._

 _Agasha colocó ambas rodillas en el suelo quedando a la altura de Albafica, sonriéndole dulcemente y sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que ya estaban terminando de adornar el cielo casi obscuro._

 _El santo dejó el casco en el suelo y acunó el rostro de la florista entre sus manos, acariciando sus tersas mejillas con los pulgares. Ella se sonrojó más, por la inocente caricia y la luz de la luna que había hecho su aparición, bañaba con sus rayos plateados al bello hombre dándole una imagen preciosa sólo para Agasha: la piel de Albafica se veía mucho más nívea que de costumbre, su armadura tenía un brillo mucho más hermoso con el reflejo de la luna y esos bellísimos ojos cobalto se habían vuelto endemoniadamente hipnóticos._

 _Una sonrisa nació en los labios del caballero, pero no era cualquier sonrisa: esa sonrisa se mostraba seductora y sumado al brillo intenso de sus ojos cobalto ayudado por la luz de la luna, era suficiente para tener a cuanta mujer quisiera a sus pies. Pero solamente deseaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Y no para tenerla a sus pies, sino a la altura de su corazón para amarla toda la vida._

 _La distancia entre ellos se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, hasta que sus labios quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de ambos y sus orbes se volvieron a cerrar._

 _Albafica comenzó a dudar._

 _No sabía si estaba por cometer el error más grande de su vida, si lo que estaba por hacer pondría en riesgo la vida de Agasha pero las ganas de besarla eran demasiadas y no tenía alguna herida que se lo impidiera. En otra ocasión se hubiera retirado, pero su corazón ya se había arraigado junto al de ella en ese lugar._

 _Sus labios se rosaron y sus respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas. Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para que alguno diera el paso definitivo y no era de extrañarse ya que era la primera vez que ambos experimentarían la maravillosa sensación del primer beso._

 _Albafica no pudo resistirlo más y terminó por unir sus labios con los de ella._

 _No podía explicar prolijamente esa sensación tan explosiva que se llevaba en su interior. Era como si elevara su cosmos al infinito hasta hacerlo estallar o como si miles de estrellas recorrieran sus venas llenando de cosquillas todo su cuerpo. Nunca sabría cómo explicarlo, pero lo que si sabía, era que no podía borrar esa sonrisa de eterna felicidad al estar besando a la castaña._

 _Por parte de Agasha, se sentía en las nubes al probar por primera vez esos labios prohibidos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento durara toda la eternidad. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver al pasado, regresaría a ese mismo momento sin dudarlo, sentir su corazón galopando a la velocidad de la luz y no dejar de besarlo nunca._

 _El santo de los peces se separó de los labios de Agasha y juntó su frente con la de ella sin dejar de acariciar esas sonrojadas mejillas. Fue un beso tierno, un poco torpe y muy especial para ambos._

 _Ni uno había dicho alguna palabra pero esas sonrisas que ambos tenían en sus semblantes lo decía todo._

 _El cielo ya había obscurecido por completo y el canto de los grillos a lo lejos acompañaba ese romántico momento, y el toque final, las luciérnagas rodeaban a la pareja casi como si fueran estrellas del mismo cielo._

 _Los labios de la florista comenzaron a hacer un efecto embriagante para el santo pidiéndole ganas de más._

 _Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Agasha, danzando suavemente en ellos casi como una mariposa al volar. La castaña comenzó a acostumbrarse a ese ritmo y la intensidad fue subiendo de a poco._

 _-Agasha…- murmuró Albafica sin dejar de besarla, como si estuviera bebiendo un adictivo elixir._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, el santo pasó su lengua por los labios de la joven y ella, un poco temerosa, aceptó la invasión._

 _El de cabellos celestes tomó rápidamente la cintura de Agasha con ambas manos y la atrajo a su cuerpo quedando entre sus piernas ya que no se había movido de posición. Los delgados brazos de la castaña se acomodaron detrás del cuello del bello hombre, sintiendo como las fuertes manos varoniles tenían todas las intenciones de vagar por ese cuerpo delgado._

 _El beso comenzó a volverse apasionado y por instinto, el santo recargaba poco a poco su peso en dirección a Agasha haciéndola recostarse en la hierba, no sin antes retirar el listón que sujetaba el cabello de la florista, dejando libres cada una de las hebras castañas. El fuerte cuerpo de Albafica quedó sobre el de ella pero con el torso separado del frágil cuerpo y usaba sus codos para detenerse mientras su larga cabellera celeste se esparcía por su espalda._

 _La florista sintió como el aire le comenzaba a hacer falta y los nervios invadían su cuerpo por lo que fuera a pasar después. Interrumpió el beso. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al igual que el de Albafica._

 _-Sr. Albafica…- susurró entre jadeos._

 _-¿Mmm?- el santo estaba tan embriagado por la pasión que recorría sus venas, que atacó a besos largos el cuello de la castaña._

 _Su piel sabía exactamente como se la había imaginado. Recorría con su lengua ese delicado cuello provocando tímidos y ahogados gemidos de la joven que buscaba aferrarse de a la espalda del santo._

 _En eso, Agasha sintió bajar una de las manos de Albafica que estaban sujetas a su pequeña cintura, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a una de sus piernas._

 _-E-espere…- pidió con evidente temor en su voz._

 _El santo se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, iluminados por la luna._

 _-Tengo miedo…- confeso la castaña, con las mejillas completamente encendidas._

 _Piscis sonrió tiernamente y acomodó uno de sus castaños mechones detrás de su oreja._

 _-No puedo negar estos deseos que siento por ti, Agasha- dijo con voz profunda- pero si no te sientes cómoda, puedo parar._

 _Pero Agasha no quería que parar. Ese momento era único y no podía dejarlo así nomás._

 _Deseaba desde siempre entregarse al hombre que amaría de verdad y ahora lo tenía ahí con unas ganas insaciables de besarla, descubrir cada rincón de su ser, conocer su alma desnuda; pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza que la viera descubierta y también el de mirar a ese majestuoso hombre sin nada que lo cubriera._

 _-Quiero ser suya…- dijo en un hilo de voz, con la respiración aun agitada._

 _Esas palabras volvieron loco a Albafica terminando con su cordura, abalanzándose nuevamente a esos labios que se convirtieron en su perdición al primer momento que los probó. Terminó por acomodar todo su cuerpo sobre el de la castaña cuidando de no aplastarla y la misma mano traviesa del santo que se había deslizado hasta una de las piernas de la dama, volviendo a su labor._

 _Era un espectáculo apasionante y lleno de inexperiencia a la vez donde solamente eran bañados con la luz de la luna de testigo al igual que las estrellas y las luciérnagas que danzaban alrededor de esos ardientes cuerpos._

 _-Sr. Albafica…- dijo la dama en un suspiro mientras el santo la besaba detrás de una de sus orejas- su armadura… no me deja acariciarle…_

 _Que despistado había resultado el pececillo, pero no se le podía culpar por ser la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación._

 _Usó su cosmos para retirar la parte superior de su armadura quedando con su perfecto y trabajado torso desnudo, con algunas cicatrices de batallas antiguas, frente a una sonrojada florista. Ya se liberaría del resto de su armadura después._

 _Sintió las delicadas manos de Agasha recorrerle la espalda con timidez, elevando sus intensas ganas de poseerla y marcarla como su mujer. Sus labios habían vuelto a apresar los de la castaña y nuevamente, su mano recorrió ese camino hasta su pierna internándola tímidamente bajo ese vestido sintiendo esa piel tan adictivamente suave. Subió lentamente por sus delgadas piernas haciendo que fuera tortuoso para la castaña, admitiendo que ese hombre si sabía cómo llevar las cosas sin prisa, como si disfrutara hacerla encender sus pasiones desbocadas y luego hacerla esperar._

 _Al llegar a los muslos, Agasha no pudo evitar en rasguñar un poco la espalda del santo, deteniendo bruscamente en su labor, apoyándose en ambas manos elevando su torso quedando un poco lejos del cuerpo de la florista._

 _-No hagas eso- advirtió con voz suave, mirando el semblante temeroso de la dama por la repentina reacción del santo- recuérdalo Agasha, mi sangre._

 _La de ojos oliva asintió apenada por olvidar ese importantísimo detalle, pero la sonrisa de Albafica le aseguró que todo estaba en orden._

 _Los besos y las caricias parecían volverse infinitas profesando ese amor que tanto habían mantenido prisionero. Agasha acariciaba esos suaves cabellos celestes que habían hecho que ellos dos se conocieran, ya que si la florista no hubiera sentido esa curiosidad por descubrir a quien le pertenecían, quizás no estuviera en esos momentos a punto de despegar a las estrellas._

 _Las yemas de los dedos de la dama presionaron con fuerza la amplia espalda al sentir que su intimidad estaba comenzando a ser invadida por uno de los traviesos dedos de Piscis. Lo hacía con extremo cuidado como cuando separaba los pétalos de sus rosas que llegaban a pegarse y no permitían que la flor expresara su mortífera belleza._

 _Observar los gestos de la castaña, estaba excitando demasiado al doceavo caballero y sus movimientos comenzaban a ser más veloces. Besaba con fervor esa adictiva boca, bebiéndose los suspiros que producía._

 _Para Agasha resultó ser un poco incómodo esa invasión, pero con los minutos, esos movimientos le parecían una gran delicia parecido a tocar el cielo sumado al profundo cuidado del santo que tenía y también, porque a cada momento le susurraba al oído: "¿Te duele?" y ella le negaba enternecida. Albafica, sin duda, era un completo caballero._

 _El de cabellos celestes volvió a poner ambos brazos a los lados de Agasha, recargándose en los codos, tomando su cabeza castaña y juntando su frente con la de ella. La florista deslizó sus manos por los costados del bello hombre hasta llegar a su fino rostro acunándolo. Estaba embelesada con esa mirada que tantas cosas le decía sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras._

 _-Siempre serás mi rosa favorita, Agasha- le confesó Piscis._

 _-Y tú serás el caballero que amaré por siempre._

 _Otro arrebatador beso nació, pero esta vez, Albafica comenzó con un suave vaivén que significaba una cosa, y Agasha ya lo sabía muy bien. Sólo bastaba con que el santo se deshiciera del resto de su armadura y esa mujer que estaba debajo de él sería suya, pero a su mente lo comenzaron a golpear de nuevo esas dudas si la vida de la castaña no peligraba. Y esta vez el de cabellos celestes no tenía ni la menor idea si sería seguro culminar en el acto sexual. ¿Y si llegaba a terminar dentro de ella? ¿Terminaría muerta entre sus brazos?_

 _-Hágame suya…- soltó entre suspiros, sujetando los fornidos brazos del santo._

 _Albafica aterrizó duramente en la realidad._

 _De un movimiento rápido se quitó de arriba de la castaña causando un gran desconcierto en ella. El santo tomó asiento en la hierba enseguida de la dama y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, cerrando con fuerza sus bellos ojos. Estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor sin pensar, que quizás la llevaba a una muerte segura. Se sintió un completo idiota al dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero es que su piel le pedía a gritos fusionarse con ella, empaparse de su ser._

 _-¿Sr. Albafica?- cuestionó angustiada acercándose lentamente y abrazándolo con suavidad por la espalda._

 _Piscis sintió esa terrible necesidad de rehuirle pero no lo hizo, no quería hacer eso con ella sabiendo que su cuerpo aún estaba limpio de heridas. Solamente su piel de luna se había erizado como si le hubiera corrido un escalofrío._

 _En el santuario, las rosas del templo de los peces gemelos comenzaron a perder nuevamente su vivaz color rojo, pareciendo como si fueran a marchitarse._

 _Definitivamente, el amor y el veneno no se llevaban bien, pero Albafica quería lograr lo imposible como si fuera un dios. Pero era un simple mortal. Sólo eso._

 _-Perdóname Agasha- el santo se disculpaba con un gran pesar en su tono de voz, colocando sus manos en su semblante afligido- pero tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar después… ya te expuse demasiado a mi cuerpo y no quiero que te suceda algo por mi culpa…_

 _-Lo entiendo- habló comprensiva sin dejar de abrazar su espalda, recargando su cabeza._

 _-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir._

 _Albafica se puso de pie y envistió las partes de la armadura que le faltaban. No quería ni mirar a Agasha por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento._

 _-Ya es tarde, hay que volver- anunció en su típico tono gélido sin darse cuenta que su repentino cambio estaba lastimando de nuevo a Agasha._

 _-Sí, Sr. Albafica- respondió, intentando sonar lo más natural posible, bajando su mirada al suelo._

 _La castaña comenzó a caminar dispuesta a tomar distancia del guerrero y llegar pronto a su casa, además que ya era algo tarde y de seguro su padre iba a estar muy preocupado._

 _Dio algunos pasos y sintió que había sido tomada por una de sus muñecas y al girar la vista, se encontró nuevamente con esos bellos ojos cobaltos suplicantes por un perdón._

 _-Perdón, yo… aún no me acostumbro a esto…- desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente de rojo por la vergüenza._

 _Agasha dibujó una gran sonrisa, y de un salto, le estampó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Albafica abriera los ojos por la sorpresa._

 _-Debería de animarse un poco- la castaña fingió molestia._

 _El santo dibujó una sonrisa pícara y aprovechando que aún la tenía sujeta, la acercó rápidamente a su cuerpo y le robó un ferviente beso._

 _-¿Así?- le susurró el de cabellos celestes con un toque seductor._

 _-M-me parece… p-perfecto…- balbuceó la florista completamente sonrojada, enterneciendo al santo._

 _Piscis la liberó de su agarre y le ofreció su brazo derecho el cual Agasha entrelazó inmediatamente con uno de sus delgados brazos. Salieron de ahí a paso lento, pues disfrutaban tanto la compañía del otro que no querían llegar pronto al pueblo y sumado a ese momento íntimo que tuvieron, estaban deseosos por pasar la noche juntos, pero no sólo por placeres carnales, si no para platicar por horas, observar el firmamento nocturno y seguir abriendo sus corazones._

 _Las pláticas durante el trayecto eran amenas, conociéndose más el uno al otro, pero para Agasha, la felicidad llegó a su fin cuando llegaron a Rodorio._

 _-Puedo acompañarte de lejos- le propuso el santo, pero con una sonrisa, Agasha negó con la cabeza._

 _La mano de la florista se deslizó hasta encontrarse con la de Albafica, causando cierta sorpresa en él por la agradable sensación que se sentía. Ambos sonrieron y entraron tomados de la mano al pueblo, no sin antes de que el santo se cubriera por completo con la capa blanca de su armadura para no llamar la atención._

 _Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y las miradas indiscretas tampoco, preguntándose quién sería ese hombre misterioso y causando que la florista se sintiera incómoda y su mente comenzara a pensar que seguramente aquellos hermanos ya habían comenzado a esparcir los chismes por todo Rodorio._

 _El de cabellos celestes no le pasó por desapercibido el cambio en su linda florista y comenzó a sentirse muy mal por ella. Cada vez se convencía más que su cercanía sólo le traería problemas y la sonrisa que tanto amaba ver desaparecía para siempre. Quizás había tomado la decisión equivocada._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña, su padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta, evidentemente preocupado mirando por todas partes si había alguna señal de su única hija. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirarla llegar de la mano del santo más mortífero de todos y su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno serio, sin dejar de mirar al bello caballero que tenía descubierto su rostro._

 _-Agasha, adentro- ordenó gélido el mayor, sorprendiendo a la castaña por ese tono en que se dirigía a ella, ya que nunca lo había hecho._

 _-Sí, papá- contestó en voz baja, mirando de soslayo a Albafica dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y soltando lentamente su mano para luego desaparecer en el interior de la casa._

 _El mayor miró suspicaz al santo con los brazos cruzados para luego penetrar su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

 _No logró entender nada de lo que había pasado. Ese hombre que le había ofrecido su casa hace unos días cuando llovía como si el mundo se fuera a caer, ya no era el mismo y seguramente era porque temía por la seguridad de su hija y no podía culparlo por eso._

 _Se deshizo del cobijo de su gran capa blanca acomodándola nuevamente en donde debía ir, ondeando majestuosa con la suave brisa._

 _Comenzó a retirarse y se percató que un pequeño grupo de personas lo apuntaban con el dedo, pero la mirada gélida del santo calmó sus murmullos. Y como si un rayo de Zeus lo hubiera iluminado, sabía a la perfección lo que seguramente pasó. Y con la mente confundida, tristeza en su corazón y rabia en su alma, se dirigió rápidamente al santuario_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Albafica ya había terminado con el contenido de una botella y ya estaba por continuar con otra. Aún seguía cuerdo ya que la botella anterior sólo tenía la mitad de su contenido, siendo insuficiente como para si quiera lograr achisparlo.

Sin querer, sus ojos cobalto se estaban volviendo acuosos. Dejó la copa en la barra y llevó ambas manos a su afligido rostro.

-¿Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- masculló con tristeza.

La siguiente copa de vino la tomó de una sola vez, sintiendo un intenso calor en su pecho pero agradable para él. Y le siguió de la misma forma con las siguientes dos copas.

Quería dejarla ir, olvidarse de su piel, de esos besos que comenzaban a ser una adicción… quería olvidarse de ella. Ya no la buscaría más, no se dejaría ver por ella y aunque sabía perfectamente que las lágrimas rodarían por esos ojos oliva que brillaban con tan solo verlo llegar, su corazón le dolía mucho más. Y el dolor aumentó al recordar ese momento en que casi le hacía el amor… se dejó llevar por la corriente para nadar por la suave piel se la florista olvidándose de su mortífera condición, danzando momentáneamente por un mundo irreal que sería brutalmente desvanecido por la realidad.

Cerró con fuerza los puños y dejó correr libremente las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos, lágrimas que hace años no dejaba correr. No sabía qué hacer. La mujer que tanto amaba sería señalada por todos y sólo sería por su culpa, por imaginar que podría darse la oportunidad de amar. Pero luego recordó a Kardia, ese hombre que la había acortejado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás las cosas estuvieran mejor, pero no tenía caso reñir con su compañero, eso no le serviría de nada.

Albafica se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al piso de mármol.

-¡MAESTRO!- vociferó como si estuviera en una fuerte crisis- ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE PASAR POR ESTO?!- y sus lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza, hipando, estando levemente bajo los efectos del alcohol pero estaba suficientemente consiente de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Estuvo así casi diez minutos, llorando y de rodillas en el suelo hasta que sintió que una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro. Levantó el rostro con brusquedad para enfrentarse con la persona que se atrevió a tocarle, pero sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas se encontraron con los compasivos ojos esmeraldas de su diosa.

-Estás sufriendo, caballero- el tono de voz de Sasha se escuchaba triste.

-No le tome importancia- habló el santo luchando para que su voz se escuchara firme y se puso inmediatamente de pie retirando el tacto de la deidad y limpiando toscamente sus lágrimas.

-Ven conmigo- invitó la diosa.

Albafica no le objetó y comenzó a seguirla hasta la salida de su templo, donde la sorpresa para los ojos del caballero fue mayúsculo al contemplar como su jardín se encontraba en deplorables condiciones: las rosas casi parecían marchitas pero aún tenían vida latiendo en su interior. Y no sabía si era por los efectos del alcohol, pero podía jurar que miraba a sus rosas llorar. Se frotó con fuerza ambos ojos con sus manos, pero las gotas de agua que salían de entre los pétalos carmesí no eran una ilusión. En verdad lloraban, como el corazón de Piscis.

Y no era la primera vez que había mirado el jardín así: la última vez que miró ese triste espectáculo, fue el día en que su maestro murió frente a sus ojos. Las rosas estaban conectadas a Lugonis, y en su lecho de muerte, los pétalos se arrugaban y las corolas se doblaban apuntando el suelo. Albafica tenía a su maestro entre sus brazos sin dejar de llorar y al mirar a su alrededor, las flores también estaban llorando. Ahora el jardín había pasado a ser parte de su ser.

-Tu corazón está llorando, Albafica de Piscis- Sasha se giró quedando frente al santo.- Escucha a tu corazón y lucha por lo que amas.

Piscis no le respondió.

-Entiendo que por mi culpa, ustedes los caballeros sufren bastante- suspiró con tristeza y el de cabellos celestes se limitó a mirarla- esta guerra santa es inminente y por eso quiero pedirte que mañana te presentes con Agasha en los aposentos del patriarca cuando ella venga a dejar las flores.

-Mi señora- habló sorprendido el joven- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

-Haré algo muy especial para ustedes dos- sonrió con calidez y se giró hasta darle la espalda y caminar nuevamente hasta el templo patriarcal.

Albafica se quedó con ambos ojos bien abiertos, sin comprender que era lo que Sasha quería hacer por ellos. Miró de nuevo su jardín y luego el firmamento. Una nueva sonrisa nació en su semblante ahora relajado.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Se los juro que me encanta la intensidad pero a la hora me pongo tan roja como un tomate que no se como escribirlo para que me quede bonito xD. Y cómo estoy en una clasificación en donde no puedo decir todo tan explícito porque capaz me borran la historia -w-, pero para serles sincera, me gusta así súper cursi con un toque intenso *se muere de diabetes*. Si no lo escribí con final feliz xD, fue porque algo así me imagino, Albafica acaba dentro de ella y la pobre muere envenenada. Creo yo, son ideas mías, no me hagan mucho caso.**

 **Nuestro albita ahora está en crisis emocional y el pobre se emborracha. Yo creo que necesita un pequeño abrazo y decirle que deje de darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Pero parece que ya tienen la solución.**

 **Lectorcitos, sólo aclárenme una cosa: Albafica es de nacionalidad groenlandesa u holandesa? porque leí en una ficha de google que es de Groenlandia y en otra que es de Holanda pero que entrenó en Groenlandia (y tengo bien entendido que entrenó con Lugonis en el santuario) ¿a cuál le creo? Cómo ya quiero actualizar "Volverte a ver" (que tuvo buenos resultados. Muchas gracias n.n) y quiero meter un poco la nacionalidad del pez pero estoy con esa duda y en la Wikia no dice nada de donde viene. Les agradecería si me resolvieran esa duda n.n.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya sería todo (vaya albita, tendrás un suegro celoso :v)**

 **Nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16: Caos y más caos

**Este capítulo debió haberse publicado hace dos días, pero por escuela y trabajo me atrasé un poco, pero más vale tarde que nunca xD**

 **Reviews:**

 **María Lacourt: Por eso le puse entre 16-17 años a Agasha y también tratándose del siglo XVIII, era algo muy común en esos tiempos. Admito que al principio fue un poco extraño escribir o leer sobre ellos debido a la enorme diferencia de edades, era algo común en ese tiempo, incluso en estos tiempos ya hasta parece que volvimos a viajar en ese siglo xD.**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16: Caos y más caos**

-Su ilustrísima- habló Afrodita con cierta timidez, pues aseguraba que Shion ya estaba completamente harto por las constantes interrupciones de Alcander que aún dormía entre los brazos de su padre.

-¿Sucede algo, Afrodita?- cuestionó el patriarca sereno y ha la vez sorprendido. Pues de la última persona que se esperaría una interrupción, sería del sueco.

El de cabellos celestes suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie, llevándose la atención del Santo de Cáncer.

-Si me disculpa, creo que saldré un momento- anunció con voz apagada y los mechones del flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, saliendo a paso lento de los aposentos.

-¿Pero que le sucede?- dijo Máscara Mortal en un susurro sin moverse de su lugar y mirando por arriba de su hombro las puertas por donde había salido su compañero.

-Creo saber que es…- murmulló serio el lemuriano y se levantó de su asiento- quédate aquí y no quiero que a mi regreso estés en mi lugar fingiendo ser patriarca- le lanzó una mirada fulminante a lo que el cangrejo asintió sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

Hace unos meses al de la cuarta casa se le ocurrió tomar asiento en el trono de Shion mientras este estaba ausente, y comenzó a arremedarlo de una manera que Afrodita, Shura y Milo (que eran los únicos presentes en ese momento) se desternillaron hasta casi azotar en el suelo. Todo era risa y felicidad hasta que el verdadero patriarca llegó y los cuatro tuvieron que sufrir un día completo, de rodillas frente al sol en medio del coliseo.

El ex santo de Aries cerró las puertas detrás de sí y comenzó a caminar por los largos corredores del templo, buscando a ese santo que posiblemente era la viva reencarnación de Albafica.

Salió del templo y al voltear a la izquierda, encontró a Afrodita recargado en uno de los pilares de mármol, con los brazos cruzados y mirando su mortífero jardín que se encontraba a lo lejos. Shion dibujó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y caminó hacia él.

-¿Está todo en orden?

-Sí… eso creo…- habló Piscis sin inmutarse de la repentina llegada del pontífice. Su voz detonaba un aire de tristeza y pesadez.

-Afrodita, mírame- ordenó tajante Shion.

El sueco no dio muestra de alguna reacción y sus ojos seguían cubiertos por sus cabellos.

-Afrodita- habló con más seriedad- es una orden.

Al santo de Piscis no le quedaba de otra y desobedecer una orden del pontífice no era una opción si no quería estar castigado toda la eternidad. Giró su cabeza hacia su autoridad y Shion se llevó la sorpresa al mirar esos ojos celestes empapados de lágrimas.

-No entiendo porque siento esto…- dijo el sueco aun sin descruzar los brazos- es como si sintiera el dolor de Albafica en ese momento…

El patriarca no sabía que decir y mirar como una lágrima se deslizaba por una de las blancas mejillas del caballero, lo hizo sentir tele transportado a ese tiempo. Esos momentos en que su antiguo compañero de armas en verdad sufrió ¿y cómo sabía eso? El mismísimo Albafica se lo había contado en su momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó el pontífice con suavidad.

-Como si el corazón se me partiera en pedazos, confundido, con temor… ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto?- dijo el santo un poco desesperado, dejando correr sus lágrimas.

-Albafica…

Shion se quedó callado y Afrodita abrió los ojos de sorpresa. El patriarca había confundido su nombre con el de su antecesor creando un tenso silencio entre ambos.

-Perdón… Afrodita…- titubeó el lemuriano.

-No se preocupe- habló tranquilamente el pisciano esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha.- supongo que nuestro parecido es increíble y con su relato debo de recordárselo mucho, ya que por lo que ha estado contando ustedes fueron buenos amigos- concluyó comprensivo.

-Tienes razón- habló sonriente el patriarca.

No dudaba que el santo de Piscis que tenía frente a él, había cambiado mucho con los años volviéndose un hombre más maduro. Quizás no comenzó del lado de la justicia de Athena, pero estaba feliz con su reivindicación y lo ayudaría sin dudarlo al igual que el resto de los caballeros del santuario.

-Me gustaría saber que pasó después- dijo un poco más tranquilo el doceavo santo.

-Entonces vamos adentro- ordenó magnánimo el patriarca- por cierto, ya casi llegamos al final de la historia.

-¿De veras?- Afrodita se sorprendió. Sin duda, había sido una excelente idea que Shion pusiera a dormir al niño latoso.- ¿No siente algo al contar este tipo de historias?

El lemuriano sonrió nostálgico.

-La verdad sí, Afrodita- se sinceró- es casi como regresar a más de 245 años atrás, lo siento como si esa guerra hubiese sido ayer.

Ambos rieron por el comentario mientras caminaban de regreso hacia los aposentos. Por unos segundos, a Shion le pareció haber visto como los ojos celestes de Afrodita habían cambiado de color azul obscuro como el cobalto. Pero fue como un parpadeo ese cambio. El ex santo de Aries se tensó ante sus sospechas, pero decidió intentar no darle mucha importancia al asunto, quizás había sido un juego de su mente haciéndolo mirar cosas.

Al llegar al gran salón de los aposentos, el caballero de Cáncer seguía en su lugar con su hijo dormido acariciándole sus cabellos azules. Afrodita retomó su lugar en el suelo junto a su amigo y Shion hizo lo mismo pero en su trono.

-¿Sucedió algo?- cuestionó Máscara Mortal.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, amigo- contestó animado el de cabellos celestes.- continúe, su ilustrísima- pidió benévolo, mirando al patriarca.

-Muy bien- respondió Shion.

*0*0*

-Quiero explicaciones- pidió el padre de Agasha, completamente molesto.

-No sé qué clase de explicaciones quieres, padre- respondió la castaña con un gran nudo en la garganta.

Su padre le había pedido que tomara asiento frente a la mesa de madera del comedor, y él tomo asiento en el otro extremo. La florista sintió que las cosas no iban para nada bien como para que el hombre mayor le hablara con dureza.

-Hace como una hora vinieron un par de muchachitos diciéndome que andabas de ofrecida con los santos dorados- explicó, cruzando de brazos. Los ojos oliva de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Sé que no eres así Agasha, pero cuando saliste con Kardia, casi todos los pobladores comenzaron a crear rumores sobre ti y ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho peor, al ver, que tu…- las palabras se agolparon en su garganta. Le era demasiado difícil continuar por aquella "noticia" que le habían dado aquel par de hermanos; sintió que le había dado un síncope al escuchar cada una de las "afligidas" palabras de ellos con la "intención" de alertar al padre a que cuidara a su hija.

-¡¿Qué te dijeron papá?!- Agasha se levantó de un salto de la silla, colocando con ímpetu ambas manos en la vieja mesa de madera.- ¡¿Qué te dijeron esos dos?!

-¡Que te acostaste con Albafica!- espetó, también dando un salto de su asiento y estrellando ambas manos en la mesa.

Un ambiente de abrumadora tensión se instaló en el comedor, donde ambos se miraban sin saber que decir.

Lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de Agasha sin saber que decirle a su padre quien la miraba con un dejo de suma preocupación. Samuel y Samanta habían llegado a la florería a decirle aquel chisme a su padre para causar problemas ahí primero, y lo peor de todo, ellos dos se habían quedado un rato más esperando lo que ellos querían: un acto íntimo entre Agasha y Albafica. Sí bien, podían haberse ido e inventarlo todo, querían asegurarse que en verdad fuera a pasar ya que si la noticia llegaba hasta el santuario, el santo de Piscis no le quedaría otra opción más que confesarlo, puesto que, todos los caballeros habían hecho un juramento de prohibir mentir frente a su diosa y las consecuencias eran enormes si llegaban a hacerlo. Pero lo que ignoraban, era que la diosa Athena que regía en el santuario no tenía ni un problema con que el amor de sus caballeros fuera compartido. Todo era por puro capricho de Samanta.

-Agasha…- El mayor se le dificultaba articular alguna palabra- me negaría a creer eso, pero cuando te vi de la mano con ese caballero…

Le dio la espalda a su hija y se frotó con fuerza sus ojos con ambas manos.

-Es Albafica… su sangre es mortal Agasha…- explicó preocupado aun sin voltear a verla- por favor… dime que no pasó nada de eso entre ustedes…

La castaña estaba estática y sintió que un rayo le había caído cobre su cabeza y era porque en realidad si había pasado bastante entre ellos dos. Y aunque su danza del amor no se extendió más allá por la gran preocupación de Piscis del bienestar de su amada florista, su padre estallaría si le contaba lo que había pasado.

-El Sr. Albafica se preocupa mucho por mí, papá- habló con un temblor en su voz- nunca me haría algo como eso por temor a lastimarme son su sangre.

El mayor liberó un pesado suspiro.

-Hija…- se volteó quedando nuevamente frente a la florista- te están señalando como una mujer interesada desde el día que saliste con el Sr. Kardia, si hubiera sabido desde antes que apuntaban negativamente a las jovencitas como tú al salir con algún caballero ateniense, nunca lo hubiera permitido. Por eso, será mejor que te alejes del Sr. Albafica.

-¡Pero yo lo amo!- exclamó desesperadamente, sintiendo como su alma se partía en pedazos.

Un nuevo silencio reinó el lugar.

-Tengo miedo que te lleguen a lastimar- se sinceró el mayor.

-El Sr. Albafica nunca me lastimaría, es demasiado cuidadoso conmigo…

-¿Y qué hay de la demás gente?- interrumpió el padre.

-¡No me interesa lo que digan los demás!- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.- ¡No quiero vivir de lo que Rodorio o el mundo entero diga! Yo sólo quiero ser feliz con el hombre que amo…- su voz terminó por quebrarse.

Su padre no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña hija, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ya no era esa niña pequeña que requería de su protección, ya era una mujer capaz de decidir por sí misma y eso incluía a quien podía amar.

El mayor se acercó a Agasha y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su hija se lo correspondió sin dudarlo.

-Estoy seguro que el Sr. Albafica es un buen hombre- le dijo en voz suave, acariciando los cabellos castaños de la joven- pero soy tu padre, y no puedo evitar en preocuparme por ti.

-Lo sé papá- respondió con calidez la florista.

Su padre no le prohibiría nada, pero temía tanto que su hija se fuera a derrumbar si aquel caballero llegara a perecer en alguna batalla, sumiéndola en una gran tristeza. Pero era decisión de Agasha y la apoyaría hasta donde le alcanzara la vida.

-Sólo ten cuidado- finalizó el hombre, depositando un beso en la frente de la dama.

*0*0*

El bello hombre de cabellos celestes se había cubierto hasta el rostro con una capa negra que había encontrado en su templo y se escurrió por uno de los senderos ocultos del santuario que estaba situado cerca de la casa de Escorpio.

Bajó su cosmos hasta el mínimo para no ser descubierto por el resto, pero unos vivaces ojos celestes divisaron esa silueta obscura haciendo crecer su curiosidad.

-Dégel ¿quién habrá sido?- cuestionó suspicaz.

El santo de Acuario se había quedado en el octavo templo para cuidar a Kardia, pero afortunadamente su recuperación fue rápida y lo único que evidenciaba sus lesiones, era una venda que la tenía amarrada a la altura de la sien y cubría toda su frente con algunos mechones de cabello sobresaliendo por arriba; un ojo morado y una línea roja vertical que cruzaba su labio inferior.

-Quizás algún santo de bronce o plata- respondió pensativo el de cabellos verdes mientras acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

-¿Y si es un espectro?

-Lo dudo. Esas criaturas les encantan alardear su cosmos y no creo que se molesten en ocultarlo.

-No sé Dégel, tengo un extraño presentimiento- Kardia llevó un dedo índice a su barbilla.

-Kardia- lo miró severo- no se te vaya a ocurrir…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues su amigo y compañero de armas se lanzó en búsqueda de aquella persona que se escabullía en la obscuridad.

*0*0*

En la casa de Aries, Shion daba vueltas como loco en la gran sala. Su ansiedad no lo dejaba pegar los ojos y el pensar que su maestro probablemente llegara al día siguiente lo hacía sentir como un borrego enjaulado.

-Amigo, tu cosmos parece una revolución que se siente hasta Libra- habló Dohko quien iba entrando al primer templo, ligeramente preocupado por su amigo.

-Ahora no, Dohko- dijo con gran frustración el lemuriano.

El rubio estaba un poco resentido con el séptimo caballero, le echaba la culpa por todo el desastre ocurrido en la mañana ya que si no le hubiera estado insistiendo tanto con que le dijera si estaba saliendo con Yuzuriha, no hubiera ocurrido todo ese caos. Pero por otro lado, el santo de Aries era demasiado expresivo en asuntos a lo que su vida privada concernía, especialmente cuando se trataba de su adorada grulla, y era propenso a levantar la voz por la ansiedad que lo invadía, y así, todo el mundo se terminaba enterando de los asuntos del pobre borrego. No era para nada bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, por eso, Kardia y Manigoldo adoraban molestarlo.

-Shion, quiero saber que te sucede- insistió preocupado el chino.

El lemuriano detuvo sus presurosos pasos, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?- masculló el primer santo, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupas.

-¡Tú fuiste el causante de todo lo que ocurrió allá en el coliseo!- profirió, dando media vuelta impetuosamente y mirándolo resentido.

-¡¿Yo?!- indagó indignado el castaño- ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien gritó a los cuatro vientos "Sí, salgo con Yuzuriha ¿podrías dejar de insistir?"!

El rubio ya no supo que decir, pues su compañero tenía toda la razón y no tenía por qué estar culpándolo por sus impulsos. Inhaló profundo cerrando sus ojos borgoña y dejó salir poco a poco el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Perdóname Dhoko- se disculpó apenado- mi cabeza no ha estado bien en estos días.

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta- le dijo sarcástico y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- te conozco Shion, eras tranquilidad andante hasta que Yuzuriha aterrizó sobre ti- le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo resonar los metales dorados por el impacto- o acaso… ¿fue al revés?- le sonrió pícaramente.

-No sé cómo es que te aguanto- gruñó el rubio separándose del santo de Libra.

-Vamos Shion- le dijo en tono de diversión- sabes muy bien que soy una tumba cuando me cuentas algo serio y sé que tú también eres igual.

El borrego soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

-¡Anda borreguito! ¡Cuéntame!- le animaba mientras pasaba vehemente un brazo por arriba de los hombros del rubio.

-Eres imposible, Dhoko- soltó con fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El castaño lo miró divertido y dibujó una enorme sonrisa capaz de mirarlo a kilómetros en la obscuridad. Shion no era muy amante de estar contando sus intimidades a todos, incluyendo a su mejor amigo pero si no le decía, Dhoko sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el infierno insistiéndole por respuestas.

Sólo se limitó a sonreír, cerrando sus ojos dándole la respuesta a su homólogo.

-¡Picarón!- vociferó el chino, sacudiendo bruscamente al lemuriano de los hombros.

-¡Dhoko!- le reclamó fastidiado por el comportamiento (según él) infantil de su amigo. Se retiró rápidamente del agarre del santo caminando a otro lugar de la gran sala.

-Discúlpame amigo- el castaño se rascaba la nuca con una mano, "apenado" por su comportamiento.- Es que me alegra mucho que por fin seas feliz- se sinceró.

Shion detuvo sus pasos dándole la espalda al chino, liberando un suspiro apesadumbrado.

-¿Sucede algo más?- interrogó con seriedad, avanzando lentamente hacia su compañero.

-Mi maestro vendrá mañana…- contestó con un dejo de preocupación.

-Oh-oh…- Dhoko por fin comprendió el estado de su amigo. Sabía cómo era Hakurei por lo que le había contado el lemuriano y seguramente la reprimenda no sería solamente para él.- ¿Y si le dices que todo fue culpa de Ares? Porque después de todo si fue él.

-No lo sé, no sé qué pueda pasar. Pero no quiero arrastrar a Yuzuriha a mis problemas.

-Tranquilo amigo- se posicionó frente al borrego- ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Shion esperaba que las palabras de su mejor amigo fueran ciertas.

*0*0*

Después de haber terminado de cenar y lavar los platos, Agasha entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Encendió una vela que daba una tenue y cálida luz en esa pequeña habitación y la colocó sobre un viejo escritorio de madera que estaba enseguida de su cama. Tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz que estaban guardados en el cajón de ese mismo mueble, tomó asiento en un pequeño banquito del mismo material que el escritorio y se dispuso a escribir una carta la cual tituló " _Más fácil llegar al sol"_.

*0*0*

Albafica se escurría con cautela entre las calles aun transitadas por varias personas a pesar que ya era un poco tarde. Nadie notaba su presencia. Fácilmente podía pasarse por un ninja por sus increíbles habilidades sigilosas cuando se trataba de buscar un objetivo y no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Albafica?- murmuró Kardia a varios metros de distancia de aquella persona. Un pequeño mechón de cabello celeste se había dejado ver de debajo de la capa y para asegurarse que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, bajó su cosmos al mínimo- _¿Qué demonios estará haciendo aquí?-_ pensó intrigado por la actitud del santo.

Pasó cerca de media hora y el doceavo caballero dio con el paradero de esos molestos hermanos. Se encontraban enfrente de una casa inventando cuanto rumor podían, a una señora de mediana edad que puso una cara de horror al escuchar el relato.

Cuando terminaron con su fechoría, ambos se alejaron de ahí con risas cómplices y llenas de maldad, pero se estrellaron con una figura alta que no podían mirarle el rostro.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Espetó Samuel fastidiado, sobándose la nariz.

-No te preocupes por este extranjero- habló Samanta, con un tono de voz tan molesto que Albafica moría por callarla con una rosa blanca clavada en su corazón mientras miraba como la mortal flor se tornaba carmesí con la sangre que le extraía para darle fin a su miserable vida.- Ya vámonos.

-Sí, Samanta- sonrió el joven como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer alguna diablura- hay que seguir arruinando a esa estúpida de Agasha.

Y eso fue lo último que pronunció en ese momento…

Ya no sabía si era por el alcohol (si es que aún no se había evaporado de su sangre por el coraje) pero como si de un reflejo se hubiera tratado, Albafica tomó rápidamente el cuello de Samuel y lo elevó lentamente hasta que sus pies lo único que pateaban era el aire. Se sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca del santo en un inútil intento por liberarse pero era demasiado fuerte. La joven delgada sólo pudo pegar un grito de horror llamando la atención de los pobladores que se encontraban cerca.

¡Ese monstruo quiere matar a mi hermano!- gritó con ímpetu Samanta.

Alrededor de quince personas comenzaron a acercarse, murmurando, aterrados por la escena donde el muchacho por poco se le acababa la respiración.

Samuel intentaba apuntar sus ojos casi desorbitados en el semblante obscuro para intentar adivinar de quien se trataba, pero lo único que logró divisar, fueron unos ojos cobalto inundados de furia que podría jurar que le taladraban el alma. Pero de inmediato, logró reconocer de quien se trataba.

-S-s-eñ-ñor A-al-b-ba-fica…- logró decir entre jadeos a punto de perder la conciencia, y los pobladores que lograron escuchar el nombre del caballero de Piscis, incluso Samanta, comenzaron a pasarse la voz entre ellos.

El pisciano lanzó con fuerza al muchacho cayendo enseguida de su hermana, tosiendo con fuerza llevándose una mano a la garganta.

El de cabellos celestes se arrancó la capa negra de su silueta lanzándola a quien sabe dónde, dejando a la vista su brillante armadura dorada, creando un silencio sepulcral.

-¡¿A caso estás loco?!- profirió Samanta lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de su hermano.

Piscis dio un paso al frente con gran fuerza.

-¿Por qué mejor dejan de inventar rumores y les cuentan la verdad a todos?- amenazó el santo con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le erizaría la piel.

-¿De qué hablas, maldito demente?- cuestionó enfurecido el joven de ojos marrones, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Samanta.

La sangre de Albafica comenzó a hervir y los murmullos nuevamente se hicieron escuchar atrayendo la atención de más personas.

-¡Ya dejen de estar inventando idioteces sobre Agasha!- espetó.

-¿Hablas de la zorrita interesada, tu amante por un rato?- Samanta afiló la lengua de más. Grave error.

Albafica, encolerizado, la tomó por el cuello del largo vestido elevándola hasta la altura de su semblante mientras de la garganta de la joven escapaban gritos de terror y todos miraban atónitos lo que fuera a pasar. Samuel se quedó de piedra sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos que miraban a su hermana patalear el aire a manos de un caballero ateniense.

-Vuélvelo a decir…- la retó, con un tono de voz bastante tétrico, mirando como la infeliz de Samanta hacía esfuerzos inútiles para liberarse.

-¡Albafica de Piscis!- se escuchó una voz al fondo abriendo paso entre la multitud que ahora formaba un círculo.

El santo liberó un suspiro de fastidio al saber quién había llegado.

-Guarda tus energías para cuando te enfrentes a verdaderos enemigos. No te rebajes a su altura.

Si Dégel escuchara a Kardia decir cada una de esas palabras, de seguro se desmayaría por un par de días.

-¿K-kardia?- pronunció difícilmente la joven aun presa de la mano de Piscis.

Y como reflejo, el doceavo caballero la soltó sin delicadeza alguna cayendo al suelo.

-¿Te conoce?- indagó el de cabellos celestes impaciente por escuchar respuestas.

-Sí- contestó indiferente, mirándose las uñas- es una de mis ex novias.

Ahora las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido para el pisciano.

-¡Me abandonaste!- reclamó Samanta con la sangre hirviendo.

-Te dije desde un principio que no buscaba nada serio pero estabas tan borracha que de seguro ni recuerdas eso- contestó el de cabellos azules con una mueca de fastidio, posicionándose frente a la escandalosa jovencita, colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

Nuevos murmullos se dejaron escuchar.

-¡Pero yo te amaba!- gritó la de ojos marrones, como si estuviera en una pésima novela- ¡Y tuve que ingeniármelas para convencer a mi hermano para que la quitara de mi camino pero como no funcionó, tuve que buscar otra manera de hacer quedar mal a esa estúpida florista!

Samanta se estrelló en la tierra dándose cuenta que del coraje, toda la verdad salió de su boca. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella como dagas incluyendo la de su hermano.

-¡¿Me usaste?!- espetó el joven caminando violentamente hacia su hermana.

-¡Samuel, yo…!- intentó arreglar la situación pero fue inútil. Todo su teatro se había venido abajo y su hermano salió como bala de ese lugar, dejando a una humillada niña caprichosa que ahora andaría en boca de todos.

Albafica dibujó una sonrisa de victoria y cruzó los brazos. Las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡TE ODIO KARDIA DE ESCORPIO!- Le gritó enfurecida y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Ya no hay nada que ver aquí señores, se acabó la función!- anunció el octavo caballero caminando con calma hacia la multitud y levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho hasta que la masa de gente se disolvió- es la décima en este mes ¿Qué no se cansan de hacer dramas las mujeres aunque les digas las verdaderas intenciones que tienes con ellas?- se preguntó ligeramente fastidiado.

El de cabellos celestes caminó hacia su compañero y este lo miró suspicaz. Y en cuanto menos se lo imaginó, el puño de Albafica aterrizó en su cara mandándolo directo al suelo.

-¡MALDICION, ALBAFICA DE PISCIS! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡ESTOY DEMASIADO GOLPEADO Y CON UN DOLOR DE LA MIERDA! ¡SOLO VINE A AYUDARTE! ¡¿Y ASI ME AGRADECES?!

-Y no estoy bajo el hechizo de Ares.

La cara de satisfacción de Albafica era indescriptible, su satisfacción era sublime al mirar a Kardia cubriendo la zona golpeada con una mano mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, imaginando el calvario que estaba pasando por esos momentos.

-A ver si con eso aprendes a no meter a Agasha en problemas- sentenció severo el pisciano.

-¡PERO SI YO…! ¿Eh?- Kardia estaba por lanzar otra de sus dolorosas maldiciones al aire, pero se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la castaña de los labios de Albafica, olvidándose de su dolor- ¿A caso tu… ella…?

-Si te acercas a ella, no dudaré en adornar el templo de Piscis con tu piel- mencionó a modo de broma dándole la espalda con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su semblante y caminando de vuelta al santuario.

Kardia sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar aquella vez que viajó al nuevo mundo hace ya unos años.

-Ya me imaginaba que algo tenían ustedes dos- comentó, volviendo a sentir ese terrible dolor de los mil demonios, sobándose lo más despacio que podía la zona golpeada- _sí que salió celoso este hombre-_ pensó el escorpión, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

*0*0*

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a acariciar la tierra y las actividades del santuario iniciaron como eran de costumbre.

Shion no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la intriga de saber que era lo que le esperaba para él y Yuzuriha cuando su maestro llegara desde Jamir. Pero la espera había llegado a su fin.

Un cosmos conocido hacía presencia en el santuario y al reconocerlo, el rubio llamó a su armadura envistiendo su cuerpo y salió rápidamente de su habitación para encontrarse a la causante de sus pesadillas.

-Yuzuriha…- habló casi inaudible.

-Atla me dijo hace un momento que el patriarca quería hablar con nosotros, iba a avisarte a ti también pero le insistí que yo te diría ya que pasaría por aquí.

-¿P-por qué hiciste eso?- titubeó el santo, sintiendo que la faltaba el aire al tener enfrente a esa amazona. Su amazona.

-Bueno…- la grulla retiró la máscara de metal, descubriendo un sonrojado y bello rostro.- Quería hacer esto…

La rubia se lanzó directo a los labios de Shion dándole nacimiento a un beso del cual el santo de Aries no se pudo resistir. Iba a ser solamente de saludo, pero el rubio se dejó llevar por sus instintos y tomó la cintura de Yuzuriha para no dejarla escapar, haciendo más intenso aquel beso que pretendía ser "inocente". Aquellos dos, por si solos, eran serenos, calculadores e incluso muy duros a la hora de hacer una estrategia o entrar al campo de batalla, pero estando juntos eran apasionados y entregados el uno con el otro.

-Así los quería ver- una profunda voz se escuchó por todo el templo de Aries.

Ambos se alejaron bruscamente de la cercanía para enfrentarse al dueño de la voz que, conocían bastante bien.

-M-maestro Hakurei…- dijeron al unísono con voz temblorosa a su viejo instructor que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

*0*0*

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y un tenso silencio envolvía a los presentes en los aposentos patriarcales, donde Sage y Hakurei (principalmente Hakurei), de pie, miraban fulminantes a la pareja de lemurianos que se encontraban con una rodilla en el suelo haciendo reverencia, sin levantar la cabeza.

-La guerra santa puede iniciar en cualquier momento… ¡¿Y ustedes andan jugando a los amantes adolescentes?!- espetó Hakurei mirando reprobatoriamente a sus discípulos.

-Entiendo que los sentimientos más allá del compañerismo afloran, pero no deben de anteponer el amor que no sea hacia Athena sobre su deber de caballeros- explicó el patriarca manteniéndose estoico.

-Me han decepcionado- habló nuevamente Hakurei con dureza- Sage…- llamó serio a su hermano.

-¿Sí, Hakurei?

-Quiero que los mantengas lejos, mándalos a cuadrillas separadas y que se mantengan ahí. Lo que menos deseamos ahora es una distracción.

* * *

 **Ahora si se puso candente todo entre Shion y Yuzuriha y no de la manera pasional xD, esperemos que no los separen, morirían de tristeza ;c**

 **Para los que querían justicia, ahí la tienen. No pretendía dejar impunes a estos dos. Y vaya que Kardia mete en problemas a todos, pero albita ya se desquitó :v. No hay nada más satisfactorio que eso -w-.**

 **El padre de Agasha sólo estaba preocupado, así como la mayoría de los padres, sólo esperemos que las cosas no se vayan a poner tan intensas después.**

 **Y cómo dijo Shion... sí, ya casi termina de contar su relato, pero... ¿qué demonios está pasando con Afrodita? ¿A caso habrá sido algún juego de luces para cambiar sus ojos de color? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17: El lienzo del destino

**Perdonen la demora, pero he andado un poco atareada con el trabajo y la uni, pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Estamos a 3 capítulos de terminar con esta historia y de verdad me da un poco de nostalgia porque de verdad disfruto bastante publicando los capítulos y corrigiéndolos cuando tengo que publicarlos, pero todo llega a su fin. Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado. También les agradezco enormemente por seguir esta extraña historia, son mi incentivo para continuar :3.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: No subí tan pronto el capítulo pero nunca falla. Me alegra que compartas esta historia con tus amigas n.n.**

 **Yo también amo a esta parejita y más como toca a los piscis (no soy del signo pero me encantan), me fascina escribir sobre Albafica y Afrodita :D**

 **Ahora, al capítulo!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17: El lienzo del destino**

Los lemurianos permanecieron inmutables pero por dentro eran un completo caos y desesperación. Lo que más temían, ya había sido un hecho y muy probablemente ya no se volverían ver después de ese día.

-Pero Hakurei- intervino rápidamente Sage- no puedo hacer eso, Shion no puede abandonar la casa de Aries y Yuzuriha tiene que estar en las misiones que se les asignen a Tenmma y Yato.

-Entonces hay que mantenerlos vigilados para que ni se les ocurra verse- sentenció el hermano gemelo de Sage.

-Ni que fueran unos niños para hacer eso- refutó el ex santo de Cáncer.- Entiendo que estés muy preocupado por ese tipo de distracciones que puede tener un precio muy alto ¿pero no crees que exageras un poco? Después de todo, son tus discípulos, crecieron juntos y…

-Ya sé, ya sé…- interrumpió Hakurei fastidiado levantando ambas manos- pero es algo inaudito este tipo de cosas.

-Yo no lo veo así.

Los cuatro presentes voltearon hacia una enorme puerta blanca situada a la derecha de esa gran sala. Comenzó a abrirse lentamente mostrando la silueta de Athena, dirigiéndose a ellos a un paso parsimonioso.

-Athena- dijeron los gemelos al unísono, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Ellos no serán un impedimento para la cruel guerra que se aproxima- explicó Sasha.

-Pero mi señora- habló nuevamente Hakurei- el amor es exclusivo para usted y no pueden darse el lujo en estar perdiendo el tiempo…

-Hakurei- irrumpió la deidad firme pero a la vez cálida, caminando hacia la pareja y poniéndose a su altura colocando ambas manos en un hombro de cada ellos, los cuales la miraron dubitativos.- El corazón no lo podemos mandar y cuando un amor tan puro como el de Shion y Yuzuriha surge, no debemos destruirlo. No dejan de ser seres humanos y no lo podemos cambiar. Estoy completamente segura que pondrán todo su empeño para preservar la justicia en este mundo.

El par de rubios miraban atentos a su diosa en como sus ojos esmeraldas se cubrían de lágrimas reflejando esa culpa que sentía por el destino tan incierto de ellos dos.

-¿Entonces no debemos de aplicarles ni una reprimenda?- cuestionó Sage, poniéndose de pie.

-Para el amor no es necesario aplicar algún castigo- contestó Sasha- al contrario, cuando es sincero hay que dejarlo fluir, es incluso un arma de fortaleza capaz de destruir la obscuridad.

Shion y Yuzuriha no entendieron muy bien lo que Athena quiso decir con que el amor era capaz de hasta destruir la misma obscuridad, dibujando una mueca de duda.

-Pronto lo entenderán- les susurró la de cabellos lila.

-Es demasiado comprensiva y amorosa, mi señora- habló Hakurei, levantándose.

Athena también se levantó y se volteó mirando a los viejos gemelos.

-Y no pierdo la esperanza que todos los seres humanos en la tierra sean así algún día.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, hasta que Hakurei lo interrumpió.

-Bueno niños- habló con su típico tono de voz, avanzando hacia sus pupilos quienes levantaron sus miradas hacia su maestro.- ahora que Athena los salvó, confiaré en que ustedes pondrán todo su empeño en la guerra ¡Pero no quiero que me salgan con su domingo 7! Eso sí sería un serio problema- recalcó.

Shion y Yuzuriha sonrieron divertidos y se miraron entre ellos. Ya se había resuelto aquel dilema.

*0*0*

Albafica comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas e instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Ya no volvería a beber en su vida, o al menos, de la forma en que lo había hecho anoche.

Fue a darse un baño con agua bien helada para despejarse y luego esperar a que Agasha llegara a su templo. Le intrigaba bastante lo que su diosa fuera a hacer.

*0*0*

Agasha se levantó y luego de vestirse, abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la sala y comedor y ahí se encontró a su padre acomodando las flores en la mesa que estaba de fuera.

-¡Agasha!- en cuanto miró a su hija, penetró la casa.

-¿Sucede algo?- indagó confundida.

-Parece que aquellos rumores sobre ti fueron resueltos- explicó alegre- la muchachita que se había encargado de eso soltó todo ayer frente a una multitud y ahora la pobre no tiene donde esconderse.

-¿De veras?- sus ojos oliva se abrieron como platos.

-El Sr. Kardia y el Sr. Albafica resolvieron ese problema. Son unos buenos jóvenes- finalizó el mayor, tomando una caja donde tenía varios claveles en pequeños botes de agua.

 _-¿Sr. Kardia y Sr. Albafica?-_ caviló la castaña.

Ya le preguntaría al santo de Piscis lo que sucedió.

Tomó el adorno floral que tenía que llevarle al patriarca y a Athena, y antes de acomodarlo en la canasta que siempre usaba, tomó la carta que le había hecho a Albafica y la colocó al fondo de la canasta no sin antes darle un pequeño beso al sobre.

Se despidió de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia el santuario, pero un cosquilleo se sintió en su piel al recordar la noche anterior junto con el caballero de Piscis y un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Cayó en cuenta que no sabría cómo dirigirse al santo sin parecer un tomate o quedársele viendo como una completa boba a pesar que ya habían declaro sus sentimientos.

-Sr. Albafica…

Su nombre salió en un tímido suspiro, llevándose una mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y una sonrisa de enamorada se estampó en su semblante. Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más presurosos como si una fuerza magnética la estuviera arrastrando hacia Piscis para quedarse ahí y nunca salir.

Comenzó a cruzar las casas zodiacales saludando alegremente a los guardianes que se iba encontrando por el camino. A quien tenía ganas de ver era a Kardia para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado pero no se encontraba en su templo ya que ese día le tocaba hacer guardia a los alrededores de las villas y a muy duras penas arrastraba los pies para comenzar con su trabajo.

Al llegar al umbral del último templo, sintió que le faltaba el aire y que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pero tras una profunda bocanada de oxígeno, reanudó su andar internándose en la casa de Piscis oteando a los alrededores si se encontraba con su dueño.

-Agasha- una profunda y suave voz se escuchó de una de las habitaciones de Piscis.

La castaña detuvo su andar sintiendo su corazón detenerse.

Los ecos metálicos resonaban con cada paso que daba el caballero, hasta que la fornida silueta se dejó ver para los ojos de la florista.

-Sr. Albafica…- soltó en casi un suspiro.

El semblante del santo estaba tan relajado que ya no parecía ser el mismo huraño que le rehuía toda persona que intentara acercarse. Sus ojos cobalto brillaban y una sonrisa se dejó ver.

-Te estuve esperando.

-¿E-enserio?- titubeó la joven ruborizada.

-Athena me pidió que fuera contigo hasta ella, dijo que quiere darnos algo pero no me dijo que cosa.

-Entonces no hay que hacerla esperar- anunció animada la castaña, poniéndose en marcha.

Albafica dibujó una sonrisa de travesura, tomó la muñeca de Agasha deteniendo sus pasos ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de esos bellos ojos oliva. Tomó la canasta dejándola en una mesita de mármol que estaba enseguida de ellos y luego con otra mano sujetó suavemente a la castaña de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo y depositando un tierno beso en sus adictivos labios.

En eso, escucharon tres cuerpos caer uno seguido del otro justo en la entrada de la sala principal del templo y las miradas de la pareja voltearon de inmediato al lugar. Se sorprendieron al encontrar los cuerpos de Hakurei, Shion y Yuzuriha tendidos en el suelo, pues, los dos lemurianos estaban acompañando a su maestro hasta la salida del santuario después de que Sasha los hubiera invitado a tomar el té, y cuando iban cruzando Piscis, los tres miraron al huraño Albafica y a la inocente Agasha dándose ese beso. No podían dar crédito a lo que miraban y fue tanta la sorpresa, que cayeron desmayados.

Una risita se escapó de la pareja mirándose confidentemente por lo gracioso que les había parecido.

-No podemos dejarlos ahí- anunció la florista caminando hacia los tres desmayados- hay que acomodarlos en los sofás- apuntó hacia dos amplios sofás de la sala.

Cuando Agasha se acercó a Yuzuriha, miró como el santo se detuvo a un metro de ellos, mirándolos, dubitativo si debería tocarlos. Aunque ya no sintiera ese profundo temor de lastimar a la florista con su veneno, la costumbre aún vivía dentro de él.

-No sucederá nada Sr. Albafica- animó la joven.

Piscis suspiró resignado y los cargó uno por uno recostándolos en el sofá.

-¿Nos vamos?- sonrió el de cabellos celestes, tomando la canasta de flores y entrelazando delicadamente sus dedos de la mano derecha con los de la castaña.

Ella asintió emocionada.

*0*0*

Sage los miraba como un hecho inverosímil y Sasha acomodaba alegremente las flores enseguida del trono del patriarca.

-Srta. Athena, no me diga que Eros nos está jugando una mala broma con nuestros caballeros- hablaba incrédulo sin dejar de mirar a la nueva pareja que tenían frente a ellos que estaban tomados de la mano.- Primero Shion y Yuzuriha ¿y ahora ellos?

Albafica intentaba contener la risa por la sorprendida expresión de Sage, pero seguramente se llevaría una tremenda reprimenda de la cual no sabría si saldría vivo por un momento de incesables carcajadas.

-Sage, yo…- La de cabellos lila se vio interrumpida por el ex santo de Cáncer.

-No me diga que me está pidiendo que los case, Srta. Athena- habló con un gesto casi de terror.

Agasha abrió bastante los ojos al igual que Albafica quien de inmediato pensó que seguramente ese era el plan de Sasha al haberle pedido que se presentara junto con la castaña. Y por más que fuera su diosa a quien debía de proteger, la consideraría que se habría vuelto loca si en verdad eso era lo que tenía en mente.

-No Sage- rio divertida por el comentario dándole tranquilidad al alma del santo pero no tanta a la de la florista- quería preguntarte en donde están guardados los lienzos.

-¿Lienzos?- el viejo patriarca volteó a verla, interrogante.

-Tenía entendido que aún quedaban varios.

Y en eso, a Sage se le prendió el foco.

-Esos lienzos están guardados detrás de la estatua de Athena en un pequeño compartimiento situado a los pies. Pero… ¿acaso usted…?- el pontífice estaba intentando asimilar la posible idea de la deidad mientras la pareja también miraban a la de cabellos lila sin entender que era lo que quería hacer.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Sage- habló felizmente como si hubiera vuelto a ser la niña que antes vivía en aquel orfanato de Italia y salió corriendo hacia la estatua.

Los presentes la miraron sin entender su comportamiento. Después de todo, Sasha seguía siendo un ser humano, algo que nadie le podía arrebatar.

*0*0*

En Piscis, los pobres desmayados comenzaron a recobrar de a poco la conciencia, haciéndose notar entre gruñidos y quejidos por el fuerte dolor detrás de la nuca al estrellarse en el duro suelo de mármol.

-¿En dónde estamos?- se quejó Yuzuriha llevándose una mano a la frente.

-En Piscis- respondió Hakuei tomando asiento al filo del sofá.

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?- indagó Shion con pesadez, luchando por levantarse.

-¿Entonces no fue un sueño?- preguntó la grulla.

-Ya estoy viejo para andar pasando por este tipo de emociones, es más fácil que esto me mate a que un sucio espectro lo haga- se quejó Hakurei- ya vámonos, no vaya a ser que comience a ver cosas aquí- ordenó.

*0*0*

Luego de casi diez minutos de eterno silencio en los aposentos, donde Sage estaba en su trono mirando fijamente a Albafica que miraba hacia arriba y a Agasha oteando por todos lados, la deidad llegó con un lienzo en blanco de tamaño mediano en las manos, una caballete y una bolsa de lana blanca que contenía pinceles y pinturas, colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

-Srta. Agasha, caballero Albafica- anunció Sasha con una gran sonrisa- vamos a Piscis.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Srta. Athena?- preguntó extrañado el pontífice.

-Ya le explicaré luego- respondió emocionada- ¡Vamos!- dijo vehemente hacia la pareja caminando a pasos presurosos.

Aquellos dos dieron una rápida reverencia y siguieron a la diosa que ya se había alejado bastante.

-Sin duda, seguimos siendo humanos…- habló Sage para sí mismo, con una sonrisa de medio lado para luego terminar por desmayarse en su lugar.

*0*0*

-Srta. Athena ¿Qué es lo va a hacer?- cuestionó un curioso Albafica después de haber alcanzado a la deidad a las afueras del templo patriarcal.

-Se los explicaré cuando lleguemos a Piscis- respondió Sasha con cierto aire de travesura.

-¿A caso nos pondrá a pintar?- indagó Agasha, mirando el lienzo.

-Sólo espera a que lleguemos- fue lo que respondió la de cabellos lila.

Caminaron por el largo sendero de piedras hasta llegar al templo de Piscis donde Sasha puso el caballete en el suelo y acomodó el lienzo frente a uno de los sofás de la gran sala.

-Necesito que se sienten ahí- apuntó con el índice, un sofá de cuero.

Agasha y Albafica se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y obedecieron.

-¿A caso nos va a pintar?- cuestionó la florista.

-Así es- respondió la de cabellos lila- pero antes les explicaré un poco: este lienzo- recargó ambas manos en el cuadro- no es uno cualquiera, se le llama lienzo del destino y desde la era del mito se utilizaban para retratar a aquellas personas que los dioses consideraban que tenían que reencontrarse. Así que cuando los pinte, sus destinos estarán unidos para que sus almas vuelvan a reencontrarse en otras vidas.

Era lo mínimo que la deidad podía hacer por ellos, unir sus destinos a través de ese cuadro para tener la esperanza de volverse a encontrar en otro tiempo si el santo de Piscis llegaba a perecer en la batalla, cosa que era altamente probable. Daría las mejores pinceladas por ellos.

La pareja estaba atónita desde un principio, pero luego les pareció un bello regalo de parte de ella, así que asintieron gustosos. Agasha tomó, con ambas manos, el brazo izquierdo de Albafica y ambos se quedaron mirando con sus orbes destellando ese amor que morían por profesar y esas sonrisas tan sinceras en señal que estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

Athena sacó los pinceles y preparó las pinturas sonriendo melancólicamente ya que esos colores se los había regalado Alone, quien ahora se había convertido en Hades. Ese joven a quien consideró su hermano y siempre protegía, quien le enseñó a pintar y le mostró la belleza del arte, que con cada pincelada era como crear una nueva vida… ese muchachito que en su corazón bondadoso había renacido el mal. Lo salvaría, lo traería nuevamente de regreso junto con Tenmma de Pegaso, ese trío que era inseparable cuando vivían en el orfanato.

Era muy prolija al estar pintando a esa pareja que tenía a su frente. No quería perder ni un solo detalle en esa pintura para que quedara perfecta, captando hasta las emociones de ellos y el pintar las emociones de Albafica era algo que estaba disfrutando bastante; por fin se había dado la oportunidad de amar y sentirse amado por una mujer que le correspondía sin importarle su estatus social o su belleza, solamente por lo que llevaba en el interior de su corazón.

 _-Lugonis, ojalá pudieras ver la felicidad de tu discípulo, por fin dejó de temerle al amor y todo gracias a ti. Será un caballero mucho más fuerte al tener quien lo incentive en la guerra cruel que nos espera…-_ Pensó la deidad al terminar de pintar a Albafica e iniciar con Agasha.

Le causaban una gran ternura los sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia su caballero, tan puros y fuertes que le causaban un vuelco en su corazón al pensar en lo mucho que sufriría si el santo de Piscis no lograba sobrevivir. Su rostro quería entristecerse, pero luchó para mantenerlo firme. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a esas personas que estaba plasmando en el lienzo.

Realmente Sasha era muy buena con la pintura, que, justo en una hora terminó de retratar a sus modelos. Ellos agradecieron eternamente de poder moverse de nuevo, quedaron entumidos y con las piernas hormigueándoles.

-Acérquense y díganme que les parece- los llamó motivada.

Ambos se sorprendieron por lo realista que había quedado el cuadro, casi podían sentir el ambiente que emanaba del mismo al igual que los sentimientos bien trazados en las caras de ellos.

-Es precioso Srta. Sasha- habló sorprendida la castaña, que había quedado con la boca abierta al mirar el lienzo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Albafica, que estaba igual o más sorprendido que la florista.

La deidad elevó un poco su cosmos siendo rodeada de un cálido brillo dorado y colocó ambas manos frente al cuadro (sin llegar a tocarlo) y pronunció algunas palabras en griego que les fue indescifrables para Agasha y Albafica. Seguramente era un idioma que utilizaban los dioses entre ellos.

-La bendición de Athena está en este cuadro- dijo la deidad, bajando nuevamente su cosmos.- No importa cuántos años pasen, este cuadro no sufrirá cambios en sus colores ni podrá ser destruido.

-Gracias por el regalo- sonrió Piscis benevolente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes dos. Y por cierto, que hermosas rosas hay en tu jardín- dijo divertida la diosa haciendo que el santo abriera los ojos- tómate el resto del día libre, no será necesario que patrulles el santuario ahora.

-¿Está segura Srta. Athena?- cuestionó Piscis, algo que no hubiera hecho anteriormente sino insistir por cumplir las órdenes.

-Ya lo están haciendo Sísifo y El Cid- guiñó un ojo, tomó la bolsa con las pinturas, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Que hermoso detalle de la Srta. Athena- suspiró Agasha sin dejar de mirar el cuadro.

-Le estaré eternamente agradecido- habló Albafica con voz profunda, abrazando por detrás a la florista.

-Sr. Albafica, quiero darle algo- se liberó del abrazo y caminó hacia su canasta.

El santo alzó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa curiosa por saber que era lo que tenía para él, buscando en el fondo de la canasta que había dejado en el suelo enseguida del sofá donde Athena los había pintado.

-Es para usted- caminó hacia el santo con un gran rubor en las mejillas y le extendió el brazo con el sobre.

El santo la tomó y leyó el título " _Más fácil llegar al sol"_ y le dio un suave beso al sobre blanco y la colocó en el caballete que sostenía el cuadro.

-La leeré más tarde- sonrió pícaro y levantó a Agasha como si fuera una princesa- quiero aprovechar bien el día.

-S-sr. Albafica…- titubeó nerviosa, mirando esos profundos ojos cobalto.

Piscis besó los labios de la castaña con lentitud, provocándole un cosquilleo que lo incitaba a seguir más allá, pero sus deseos de cuidarla para evitar un lamentable accidente con su sangre eran más grandes y eso le hacía detenerle hasta de quitarle la ropa a la castaña.

-Quiero pasar el resto del día contigo- le susurró al oído a lo que Agasha le respondió plantándole un beso en los labios.

Entre besos y pequeñas risas, Albafica la llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama. Retiró completamente la armadura de su cuerpo quedando sólo en calzas y se recostó a lado de la castaña pasando un brazo por arriba de la pequeña cintura de ella. La joven se giró quedando de frente al de cabellos celestes, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo embelesados como si solamente ellos dos existieran en el mundo. Agasha se pegó más al fuerte cuerpo del santo, colocando ambas manos en su amplio tórax y aspirando su delicioso aroma a rosas. Piscis posó su mano libre sobre la cabeza castaña de la dama y acarició sus suaves hebras.

- _Te amo Agasha, te amaré siempre en esta vida y en la que sigue-_ susurró meloso el de cabellos celestes.

 _-Lo amaré siempre Sr. Albafica, aunque pasen los años nunca dejaré de amarlo._

El santo le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se sumergieron en el mundo onírico, abrazados para no perderse nunca.

*0*0*

Llegó la tarde y ya era hora que la florista regresara a su casa, sí bien, su papá tenía la idea que se quedaría un rato con el caballero, no quería estar llegando tan tarde porque el mayor si podría a llegar a preocuparse de verdad. Antes de irse, la castaña le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado en la noche anterior y el santo le contó todo dándole tranquilidad a la dama.

-Te veo mañana al atardecer en claro- dijo Albafica, acariciando una de las suaves mejillas de Agasha.

-Hasta mañana Sr. Albafica- se paró de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso a modo de despedida.

La miró alejarse a pasos presurosos y un suspiro salió de sus labios. Había sido una mañana hermosa, la más hermosa de todas donde se dio cuenta que no era necesario recurrir al acto sexual para hacerle el amor. Albafica era feliz, Agasha era esa pieza justa a la medida para completar su corazón y ya no pedía nada más.

Si pudiera, se la pasaría con ella en la cama mirando esos bellos ojos oliva y acariciando sus cabellos castaños mientras le sonreía como niño enamorado repitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba, pero el santuario no era un lugar del todo seguro para ella y menos su templo. La dama no se dio cuenta, pero el santo utilizaba su cosmos para alejar la mortal fragancia de sus rosas que entraba por los rincones no sólo de su habitación sino también en toda su casa, así que las visitas a su templo para ella no eran una opción.

Recordó la carta que le había regalado y tomó el sobre que estaba en el caballete, lo abrió y comenzó a leer las pequeñas letras de esa hoja de papel:

 _"_ _Es más fácil llegar al sol que a su corazón". Fue lo que pensé al intentar ganarme su amistad, porque me rompía el corazón al saber que usted siempre estaba sólo sin nadie con quien contar. Y yo nunca le tuve miedo a su sangre envenenada, pero aun así no me dejaba acercarme a usted llegando incluso a herirme un poco por su forma de ser que es completamente comprensible al pasar tantos años en los brazos de la abrumadora soledad._

 _Usted era casi tan inalcanzable como el sol, pero con un poco de paciencia pude llegar hasta usted y eso me hizo la mujer más feliz. Me bastaba con verlo feliz para ser feliz pero ahora le agradezco tanto la oportunidad que me brindó de estar con usted, entre sus brazos compartiendo este amor. Quizás si fue más fácil llegar al sol, pero valió la espera para llegar a su corazón._

 _Te ama, Agasha._

Los ojos de Albafica se aguaron y abrazó la hoja de papel contra su pecho como si quisiera introducirla en su corazón. Estaba impaciente porque llegara el día siguiente para mirarla de nuevo.

Transcurrieron varios días mirándose casi diario en el mismo lugar compartiendo anécdotas, gustos, disgustos, sueños e incluso Albafica le tuvo la confianza en contarle a Agasha sobre su maestro omitiendo la parte en que estuvo enamorado de su madre en su juventud. Seguramente le daría un síncope a la florista que había comprendido por qué ese temor tan grande de perder a alguien por culpa del tóxico veneno de su sangre.

*0*0*

-Manigoldo…- murmuró Sage mirando a su discípulo hecho girones junto con su armadura, haciendo reverencia con dificultad.

-Esas quimeras sí que fueron un problema Maestro- sonrió divertido el cangrejo- pero logré matarlas a todas.

-¿Cuántas quimeras eran?- cuestionó intrigado.

-Creo que eran como diez- respondió despreocupado, clásico de él.

* * *

 **Ahhh cochinoneees 7u7, lo siento, pero no hubo lemmon aquí tampoco xD. También hay formas de hacer el amor sin recurrir al acto sexual, y aquí entre nos, fue algo que me enseñó mi actual pareja y me inspiró para hacer esa escena. No hay nada más bello que estar con esa persona que amas, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y compartiendo sonrisas mientras estás envuelta en sus brazos.**

 **Y dejando por un lado mis cursilerías xD...**

 **Que bueno que no separaron a esos lemurianos, no pueden estar separados nunca.**

 **Y vaya amarre que le hicieron a Albafica, la florista estará persiguiéndolo toda la vida en cada vida que les toque xD.**

 **Parece que ahora se acercan los problemas. Manigoldo ya volvió de la misión en donde al parecer duró días peleando con diez malditas quimeras D:, y si se preguntan que pasó con Gioca, ya más adelante tendrán su respuesta.**

 **Y si se preguntan porque no he actualizado el fic "Volverte a ver", es porque no me ha dado tiempo de acabar el segundo capítulo, pero poco a poco también lo iré haciendo ya que fue un fic bien recibido :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18:El inicio de las pesadillas

**¡Holaaaaaa! Ya sé que pasó casi dos semanas desde mi última actualización, pero el trabajo y mis estudios me están consumiendo y llego tan cansada a la casa que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, Literal, solamente llego a la casa a dormir xD. Pero ya dejando mis excusas de lado, los vuelvo a torturar recordándoles que esto a se va a terminar xD TnT. Dos capítulos más y fin de la historia.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mary suarez: Yo también me desmayo si llegara a mirar eso, hahaha xD. Gracias por tu Review :3**

 **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18: El inicio de las pesadillas**

-¿Alguien… mencionó a Manigoldo?- habló un adormilado Alcander.

Shion y Afrodita hicieron un gesto de terror mientras Máscara Mortal se alegraba que su hijo ya había despertado.

-Díganme que esto no es verdad…- murmuró el sueco.

-Me quedaré calladito- Alcander dio un gran bostezo- quiero saber que hizo Manigoldo.

-¿Por qué demonios despertó justo cuando el patriarca mencionó a tu antecesor?- el bello santo miró con fastidio a su compañero.

-No lo sé…- dijo con voz sarcástica- quizás ya pasó una hora en que el patriarca lo puso a dormir- miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Pero por qué justo en esa parte?- recalcó el de cabellos celestes.

-Yo sólo quiero escuchar que hizo Manigoldo- habló el menor con voz adormilada.

-¿Me dejan continuar?- habló suspicaz el pontífice.

-Sí, ilustrísima- Máscara y Afrodita contestaron al unísono.

*0*0*

Un escandaloso sonido metálico se escuchó en el primer templo y Shion sólo miraba como Manigoldo dejaba caer sin cuidado las piezas de su rota armadura al suelo como si se tratara de basura que cargaba en las manos.

-¿Crees que tenga arreglo?- indagó el cangrejo, mirando la pila de metal dorado en el suelo.

-Bueno…- Shion tomó una de las piezas y la examinó detenidamente- si puedo repararla pero me llevará un tiempo, nunca había reparado una armadura tan dañada.

-Maldición…- masculló el de cabellos azules, dejándose caer al suelo para tomar asiento frente a su compañero que estaba sentado en un pequeño banco.

-¿A qué te enfrentaste?- cuestionó el rubio tomando otra de las piezas dañadas y observando a Manigoldo.

El rostro del cuarto santo tenía el rostro cubierto de rasguños, banditas y una gasa que cubría una herida profunda cerca de la sien; sus manos y brazos estaban igual o peor que su semblante cubierto de heridas y no quería imaginarse como tenía el resto del cuerpo que lo tenía cubierto por sus ropas de entrenamiento.

-Contra unas malditas quimeras.

Shion palideció.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó curioso el santo de Cáncer por la reacción de su homólogo.

-Unos pocos días después que te fuiste de misión, una quimera apareció aquí en Rodorio.

-¡¿Qué?!- soltó con ímpetu el de cabellos azules.- ¿Lograron detenerla?

-Por suerte sí, Albafica la asesinó y al día siguiente entre los dos nos deshicimos del cadáver, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Ares apareció aquí en el santuario…

-¡¿El dios de la guerra?!- profirió Manigoldo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

Shion sólo asintió mirándolo seriamente.

-Dime que no sucedió nada con ese bastardo- habló exasperado.

-Pues…- titubeó un poco, pero tenía que decírselo.

Le contó la primera vez que apareció frente a Athena y cuando Aries corrió a interponerse, el dios de la guerra lo estrelló con uno de los pilares; era esa vez en que fue a reclamarles por la muerte de su quimera y los había amenazado en iniciar una guerra con el santuario. Luego, le contó el desastre que hubo en el coliseo donde él, Albafica y Kardia casi se mataban entre ellos al estar bajo los efectos de los poderes de la deidad y la última que había sucedido en ese mismo día, cuando se volvió a aparecer frente Athena, Sage y Albafica confesando que él había sido el culpable de haber creado todos esos conflictos pero que no haría una guerra (al menos no en ese tiempo) por considerarlos demasiado débiles e inferiores y se había ido no sin antes intrigándolos por el bien de Manigoldo.

-Juro que si ese estúpido dios pone sus patotas aquí, ahora si no fallaré en asesinarlo- amenazó al viento, con la sangre hirviéndole.

-¡¿Qué?!- Shion se sorprendió- ¿acaso te enfrentaste con él?

-Hace un par de días cuando estaba en Venecia- comenzó a relatar- apareció justo frente a mi después de haber matado a la décima quimera. Me tomó días en matarlas a todas, fue una cosa bastante agotadora el tener que huir por momentos para descansar solamente miserables periodos de tiempo. Pero cuando por fin lo logré, ese imbécil apareció frente a mí injuriándome y justo cuando iba a partirle su asquerosa cara, no necesitó de mover ni un dedo para casi enterrarme en el suelo son su cosmos. Y todavía se atrevió a amenazarme con que algún día acabaría conmigo.

-Deberíamos permanecer alerta por si llega a atacarnos.

-Como sea- dijo despreocupado, levantándose del suelo, cuando en eso divisó a alguien a lo lejos- borreguito- habló con voz burlona- pero mira quien viene hacia acá.

Shion estaba acomodando la armadura para comenzar a repararla y volteó en dirección donde apuntaba Manigoldo.

-Ya viene mi linda Yuzuriha- soltó alegre el rubio.

-¡Sí, tu…! ¿Eh?- el cangrejo detuvo su retahíla de burlas, mirando confundido a su compañero.

-¡Shion!- saludó alegre la rubia, depositando un fugaz beso a modo de saludo en los labios del santo de Aries cuando en eso escucharon como había azotado el cuerpo de Manigoldo en el suelo.

-¡Manigoldo! Re… ¿gresaste?- Yuzuriha abrió los ojos al mirar al cangrejo inconsciente, tendido en el suelo.

-Parece que se desmayó- habló el borrego como si de algo normal se tratara.

-¿A caso todos aquí tienen que desmayarse al mirar una pareja frente a ellos?- indagó curiosa la grulla, llevando las manos a su cintura.

-Parece- respondió Shion levantándose del banco- ¿pero qué más da?

El santo de Aries tomó a Yuzuriha dándole un fuerte abrazo y levantándola a unos centímetros del suelo mientras besaba ferviente los labios de su linda grulla.

*0*0*

-Manigoldo es un…-Alcander soltó otro enorme bostezo- héroe…- finalizó cerrando sus ojos esmeralda y acomodándose en los brazos de su padre con la intensión de seguir durmiendo.

-¿Entonces la quimera me quería matar?- Mascara Mortal sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo.

-Tu antecesor sí que era bastante problemático, mascarita- decía Afrodita en tono burlón.

-Albafica tampoco parece haberte ayudado mucho, florecita- se defendió el cangrejo- en poco tiempo otra de esas cosas te buscará para devorarte y así cumplir su venganza.

-Pero al menos Albafica no mató a una decena de esas cosas- contraatacó el bello santo.

-Pero quizás Ares mande a todo su ejército de deformidades hacia ti.

-Como si Ares fuera a hacer eso- dijo desinteresado el de cabellos celestes mirándose las uñas.

-Hablando de eso…- irrumpió Máscara con curiosidad- si a Ares se le ocurre vengar las muertes de sus animales queriendo matarte a ti y a mi… ¿también querrá matar a Mu?

-¿Y por qué iba a querer matar a Mu?- Afrodita cruzó los brazos.

-Porque es el sucesor del patriarca, "inteligente"- dijo sarcástico poniendo énfasis en esa última palabra, chocando varias veces uno de sus dedos índice en su sien.

-Pero el patriarca sigue vivo, "inteligente"- le respondió en el mismo tono que su homólogo, chocando sus dos dedos índices en sus sienes.

-Dos meses doblando turnos- sentenció severo el pontífice.

Los dos santos se callaron de inmediato, volteando a ver al patriarca que los miraba fulminantes por ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-Continuaré- finalizó el lemuriano.

*0*0*

En el templo patriarcal, Sage daba vueltas de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado preocupado por el bienestar de su cachorro del cual no podía hacer mucho, en este caso, de su discípulo más atrabancado que no solía medir los peligros de la situación. Por una parte, estaba aliviado que hubiera regresado con vida de la misión descubriendo que aquellos cosmos extraños de los que había tenido reportes, eran de las bestias del dios de la guerra. Estaba sorprendido por la fuerza y habilidades de su discípulo por haber acabado con esas quimeras, eso hablaba que lo había entrenado perfectamente bien y estaba orgulloso por ello. Pero lo que en verdad le estaba preocupando, era que la violenta deidad quisiera en verdad tomar venganza y hacer una revolución en todo el santuario sólo por querer quitarles la vida a los caballeros que acabaron con algunas de sus bestias infernales.

-¡Patriarca!- entró casi despavorido un santo de plata a los aposentos.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás tan aterrorizado?- indagó preocupado el pontífice deteniendo su andar.

-Tengo noticias ¡Y muy malas!- habló alterado haciendo que toda la atención de Sage se fuera hacia él- ¡Vieron a varios espectros a las afueras de Italia! ¡Y HADES ESTABA CON ELLOS!

El corazón de Sage sintió detenerse y la deidad de cabellos lila apareció al escuchar la noticia de su "hermano". El patriarca tomó asiento con gran pesadez mientras Sasha se acercaba a pasos lentos.

-Gracias por la noticia caballero- habló el ex santo de Cáncer mostrando fortaleza en su tono de voz- manda a llamar a Dhoko de Libra y Shion de Aries inmediatamente.

El santo de plata hizo una reverencia rápida y salió disparado de los aposentos.

-Mi hermano Alone…- dijo Sasha con un dejo de tristeza tocando delicadamente la pulsera de flores que tenía en su brazo derecho.

-Srta. Athena…- habló Sage angustiado- ese muchacho ya no es la persona que usted conoció en su infancia… ahora se trata de Hades, el dios del inframundo.

-¿Por qué…? El corazón de mi hermano irradiaba amor…- la deidad se quebró y sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que cayera al suelo llorando con amargura.

*0*0*

-No sé si llevar a Tenma con nosotros, Shion- expresó Dhoko con un semblante ensombrecido.

-Estará demasiado insistente, además, ese lugar es en donde creció y formó lazos muy fuertes con sus amigos.- Explicó Shion, colocándose el casco.

Después de haber recibido la noticia y después ir con el patriarca a asignarles la misión, cada uno fue a prepararse y el rubio esperaría a su amigo en su templo para después reunirse con algunos santos de plata que los acompañarían.

-No sé con qué nos vayamos a topar allá y si Tenma esté emocionalmente preparado para esto.

-Preparado o no, es un caballero de Athena, Dhoko, tienes que dejarlo crecer con las batallas. Si no lo soporta, no habrá sido tan fuerte como tú piensas- contestó duramente el lemuriano.

-Ya lo sé, amigo- el castaño se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro- pero es como un hermanito menor para mí y no quisiera que algo le pasara, además, él es el único cercano a Hades.

-Con más razones tiene que acompañarnos. Ahora vámonos antes de que nuestros camaradas se pongan impacientes por esperarnos- ordenó Shion.

*0*0*

Ya era noche, pero esa noche no había luna que iluminara el obscuro firmamento y unas pocas estrellas habían hecho su aparición. El ambiente era extraño, como si fuera un poco pesado y la brisa que corría era fresca pero al hacer contacto con la piel, daba sensaciones de inseguridad.

Agasha caminaba de la mano de Albafica (quien iba vestido de civil y el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja), ambos sonriendo como los enamorados que eran y las personas del pueblo ya no los miraban como bichos raros, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que seguían mirando mal a la florista pero poco les importaba su opinión. Ellos eran felices y con eso bastaba.

Llegaron al centro de Rodorio y la atención de la florista fue capturada por cinco hombres cerca de la fuente, que tocaban gaitas y debido a su vestimenta supuso que eran escoceses. Aquellos hombres viajaban por todos lados tocando para los pobladores, y esa vez, hicieron su parada en Grecia. Su música era tan alegre que era imposible mantener los pies quietos y no era raro mirar a algunas personas bailando con su pareja o en grupos de amigos dando pequeños saltitos que daban gracia mientras todos reían.

Agasha estaba embelesada prestando atención a la música y viendo a algunas parejas en cómo se divertían bailando, cuando en eso, el santo la tomó de la cintura en un movimiento rápido sorprendiendo a la castaña. Albafica buscó la pequeña mano de la joven para atraparla junto con la suya y ella, con la mano que le quedaba libre, la colocó con torpeza en el fuerte brazo del caballero que usaba para tenerla de la cintura.

Al principio, se sentían un poco apenados por la torpeza de intentar tomar el ritmo de la música, pero poco a poco se iban acoplando con la melodía, sonriendo entre ellos y riendo alegremente.

-Podría hacer esto toda mi vida- decía entre risas Albafica sin parar de sonreír mientras le daba una pequeña vuelta a la castaña.

-Pero conmigo ¿verdad?- Agasha lo miró traviesa, sin dejar de bailar.

-No tienes que dudarlo, mi bella flor- le contestó divertido, robándole un beso a la florista.

*0*0*

-¿Cómo te la pasaste?- preguntó el santo embelesado, deteniéndose frente a la casa de la florista.

-Con usted siempre lo paso bien, Sr. Albafica.- Respondió alegre la castaña.

-Creo que deberías de dejar el formalismo a un lado y llamarme sólo Albafica.

-¿Cómo cree usted?- Agasha soltó una risita apenada.

-Estamos juntos, no es necesario- sonrió el santo entrelazando sus dedos en amabas manos de la florista.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero la mirada de Piscis denotaba algo extraño apenas perceptible para la castaña y aunque aparentemente no había algo que preocupara al de cabellos celestes, Agasha se sintió un poco inquieta, y como si de un fuerte impulso se tratara, se lanzó hacia el amplio pecho del bello hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza como si fuera la última vez que le vería.

-Agasha ¿qué sucede?- cuestionó enternecido, abrazando a su florista.

-Sr. Albafica…- habló con un tono de voz como si quisiera quebrarse.

El santo negó con suavidad meneando la cabeza a los lados, poniendo en blanco los ojos y sonriendo de una forma de diversión. La castaña no se atrevería a tutearlo nunca.

-Dime.

-Es que… yo…

-¿Pasa algo malo?- el semblante de Piscis se puso serio.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre ¿verdad?

-Agasha…

Albafica no sabía que decirle, podía responderle sin problema que estaría a su lado cada día que transcurriera pero eso sería una mentira cruel. Se había olvidado por un momento que era un caballero y de la guerra contra Hades. Sintió su corazón apretarse y su respiración hacerse pesada, su sonrisa se desdibujó y miraba atentamente a esa pequeña mujer que tenía entre sus brazos con su cabeza unida a su pecho, a la altura de su palpitante corazón aspirando la esencia de rosas que desprendía de sus cuerpo.

-Por favor… dígame que estará siempre conmigo…- decía casi suplicante y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos oliva. Tenía un presentimiento, y uno muy malo.

-Agasha…- volvió a repetir su nombre en un susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños- no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo…

Para la florista, esas palabras casi habían sonado a despedida y se aferró más al cuerpo del santo controlando sus extrañas ganas se romper a llorar. ¿Por qué sentía que en verdad las cosas no iban a salir para nada bien?

*0*0*

El santo de celestes cabellos iba cruzando por cada una de las casas hasta llegar a los aposentos del patriarca y darle el reporte del día, no sin antes ponerse su armadura y soltando su cabello, pero una terrible intranquilidad comenzó a carcomerlo cuando Sage le comentó la aparición de Hades a las afueras de Italia junto con un pequeño ejército de espectros.

Llegó a su templo y encendió los candelabros de la gran sala principal y miró la pintura que aún seguía en medio de la habitación. No quería moverla de ahí para estarla mirando cada vez que pasara por ese lugar, le daba cierta tranquilidad al observar ese cuadro y una muy pequeña esperanza que todo saldría bien, pero muy a sus adentros, sabía que la guerra santa ya había comenzado e imaginar un final feliz no era una opción.

-¡Es la última vez que me usarán de mensajero!- se escuchó la escandalosa voz de Manigoldo por todo Piscis, sobresaltando a su guardián.

-¿Un nuevo mensaje para el patriarca?- habló serio el santo de los peces, temiendo que fuera alguna mala noticia.

-Esta vez no- dijo indiferente deteniéndose a un metro de su homólogo con una pequeña caja de cartón en las manos. Las heridas del santo de Cáncer habían mejorado bastante rápido con las atenciones de la misma Athena.- Es para ti. Viene de la isla de los Curanderos y apenas llegó a estas horas.

Albafica se sorprendió, pues en su vida había recibido algún correo y se sorprendió más al saber de dónde había llegado el misterioso paquete. Lo tomó con cuidado de las manos del cangrejo para no tocarlo y observó curioso la cajita de cartón.

-Al menos merezco saber que te regalaron, será mi pago por hacerme venir hasta aquí- habló en tono burlón, característico de él.

El de cabellos celestes no le pareció, pero la curiosidad era más poderoso y decidió, por esa vez, dejarlo pasar. Deshizo el fuerte nudo con el que estaba amarrada la caja y abrió las dos solapas, descubriendo en su interior, una pequeña botellita de vidrio, tapada con un corcho, que contenía un líquido transparente. La tomó con mucho cuidado con una mano y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Pero qué es eso que encargaste?- cuestionó curioso Manigoldo, arqueando una ceja y observando el frasco.

-Yo no hice ni un encargo, Manigoldo- respondió firme.

-¿No viene algo más en la caja?

Los ojos cobalto de Albafica bajaron de nuevo al interior de la caja encontrando un papel amarillento doblado en cuatro partes. Automáticamente, le dio el frasco a su compañero, más interesado en saber que decía aquella hoja que lo que fuera a hacer el revoltoso santo. La tomó con la misma mano libre y la desdobló descubriendo una caligrafía no muy estética y pareciendo que algunas líneas comenzaban a elevarse y otras a bajarse, pero al comenzar a leerla, el semblante de Piscis quedó estupefacto al descubrir quien había sido el remitente y que era lo que le había mandado.

-Y bien ¿qué es esta cosa y quien te la mandó?- cuestionó un impaciente cangrejo.

Albafica guardó nuevamente la nota dentro de la caja y tomó con cuidado el frasco sin recibir algún reclamo de Manigoldo, algo que no le pareció normal en él.

-Esto es…- Albafica no podía terminar de decir la oración, pues miles de emociones se habían agolpado en su pecho evitando que las palabras fluyeran. Estaba perplejo e incrédulo que tuviera entre sus manos el remedio para liberarse de toda esa carga sobre sus hombros que por muchos años estuvo acompañándolo.

-¡Habla florecita! ¡Yo también estoy igual de ansioso por saber al igual que tú que es eso!

El de cabellos celestes los miró fulminante, odiaba los apodos del santo de Cáncer pero para esas alturas, no ere conveniente acabar con los caballeros que combatirían en la pronta guerra.

-Es el antídoto para el veneno de mi sangre- habló gélido.

-¿Mandaste a hacerte un antídoto?- Manigoldo abrió los ojos como platos.

-No- se apuró a decir el santo de los peces, guardando la botellita en la caja- un niño que conocí hace tiempo en una misión, me prometió que buscaría el antídoto para curar el veneno de mi sangre.

-Y logró fabricarlo.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…

Hubo un silencio de dos minutos donde ni uno sabía que decir, aquel paquete los había dejado igual de sorprendidos, pero Albafica estaba abatido. En eso, Manigoldo miró a la derecha el cuadro que tenían como a medio metro, sin poder dar crédito lo que sus ojos azules estaban mirando. Sí, del rato que el santo de Cáncer llevaba ahí, apenas se iba percatando de la pintura.

-Vaya, vaya Albafica…- dijo en un tono preparado para molestar a su compañero toda una eternidad- aquella jovencita que habías tratado tan mal terminó convirtiéndose en tu noviecita- soltó una estridente carcajada.

-Eso no te importa, Manigoldo- se defendió Piscis, casi taladrándolo con sus ojos cobalto pero decidió mejor darle la espalda.

-Ay pequeño Albafica- y en efecto, Manigoldo era mayor que su homólogo- no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, deberías de presumir tu amor así como hicieron Shion y Yuzuriha y dos horas después desperté en el sillón del templo de Aries- recordó no muy emocionado por el desmayo que sufrió esa mañana. Albafica relajó su semblante, pero obviamente no era ese tipo de persona que iría por la vida gritándole al viento el amor que profesaba por la florista. Prefería ser discreto, así también se ahorraría las habladurías de las demás personas.

El de cabellos celestes no contestó y se quedó en su lugar. El cangrejo sonrió, mirando al santo con un brillo de comprensión, pues se estaba imaginando la preocupación y la intriga que seguramente estaba pasando.

-Albafica…- volvió a hablar el italiano, girando sobre sus talones y también dándole la espalda ya para irse- no sabes lo mucho que odio el comienzo de esta guerra y sé que perderemos a muchos amigos y nosotros tampoco estamos excluidos de caer en las garras de la muerte y ten por seguro que si eso pasa, llorarán por nosotros- el de cabellos celestes se sorprendió por las profundas palabras de su compañero de armas- ¿pero sabes una cosa?- el semblante de Manigoldo entristeció un poco- ambos tenemos a una persona especial que llorarán día y noche por nosotros, y eso me pone triste aunque no lo creas- Piscis lo miró por arriba del hombro- ¿recuerdas a Gioca? ¿Esa mocosa que robó mi dinero cuando fuimos a derrotar a esos estúpidos caballeros a Venecia hace unos años? Si se puso buena- soltó en una pequeña carcajada haciendo que Albafica elevara una ceja- pero… ella me quería así como yo la hubiera querido… ¿y sabes lo que sucedió?- el santo liberó un melancólico suspiro- la dejé llorando en el puerto tras decirle que participaría en una maldita guerra de la que no sabía si volvería, que no sería tan fácil como las quimeras que maté allá. Me rogó como no te imaginas para que me quedara con ella. Para mí sería muy fácil solamente desertar, olvidarme de esta vida de la que no sabré si el día de mañana muero o sigo vivo, comenzar desde cero y vivir como otro ser humano, pero no puedo… si hubiera elegido quedarme con ella ¿quién ayudaría a proteger este mundo para que ella siguiera viviendo? Hay cosas que no se pueden tomar a la ligera y aunque nos duela hasta el fondo del corazón- apretó los puños- hay que hacer sacrificios para traer mejores cosas a las personas que amamos.

Y sin más preámbulos, Manigoldo caminó hasta la salida del templo sin recibir alguna respuesta de su cuidador. Aunque el cangrejo aparentara una gran fortaleza, estaba deshecho por dentro con el corazón más doliente que sus heridas ya casi sanadas.

Albafica se había quedado sin habla. Admitía que su compañero podía ser muy insoportable a veces, pero mostraba una gran madurez en los momentos de seriedad.

Caminó hasta su habitación con la caja en las manos y la colocó al borde de la ventana que daba una vista al obscuro paisaje con el jardín de rosas rojas esperando a arrebatarle la vida a cualquier intruso que osara desafiar al santuario. Arrimó una silla de madera que estaba cerca y tomó asiento, apoyando los codos en el marco y colocando sus manos debajo de su rostro.

-Gracias Pefko…- habló en un murmullo hacia el viento- lo has logrado y estoy muy feliz por eso, pero… no sé si tomaré la decisión correcta…

Elevó su semblante al lúgubre firmamento y la brisa que sopló en ese momento le erizó la piel inquietándolo en gran medida.

-Maestro… mi corazón dice una cosa y mi mente otra… ¿qué debo de hacer?

Albafica retiró su armadura con su cosmos tomando la forma del pez dorado representante de la constelación que lo protegía, situándose a un lado de él. El santo lo miró atento y acarició tristemente el metal dorado como si esperara buscar la respuesta ahí. Colocó ambos brazos en el marco de la ventana y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, suspirando como si el aire se le escapara y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Recordó ese beso de despida que parecía estar cargado con un eterno "adiós". Sin quererlo, el santo había mordido suavemente el labio inferior de la florista, algo tortuoso para ella porque por más ganas que quisiera hacerlo él se apartaría por miedo a crearle aunque sea una diminuta herida capaz de envenenarla. Era algo que nunca había hecho y admitía que estaba tan ansioso que no le importaría hacer a la castaña como quisiera para calmar esas ansias. Pero él la respetaría, y sobre todo la cuidaría hasta el final de su vida. O de lo que le fuera a quedar de vida…

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer?..._

*0*0*

En la madrugada dos cosmos agitados subían a prisa por las casas del zodiaco alertando a sus guardianes. Albafica se había quedado dormido en el mismo lugar por varias horas y un fuerte ruido lo había despertado, como si un caballero se hubiera azotado contra el suelo.

Envistió rápidamente su armadura y salió a toda prisa hacia la sala donde se había escuchado ese fuerte sonido. Su gran sorpresa fue encontrarse a Shion y Dhoko con múltiples heridas en el rostro y con el cuerpo doliéndoles como si les quemara; iban a los aposentos del patriarca a darle el reporte que su misión había fracasado: todos los santos de plata que los habían acompañado fueron brutalmente asesinados en un pestañeo de Hades y, posiblemente, Tenma también estaría muerto gracias al mismo dios del inframundo. Dhoko se maldecía internamente por no haber podido hacer algo por su "hermanito" más que huir como cobardes.

Shion apenas podía caminar y el santo de Libra estaba igual o en peores condiciones que su amigo pero no se rendiría hasta llevarlo con el patriarca. Albafica los miraba a una distancia prudente con ganas de ayudarlos, pero ese temor de envenenarlos persistía, pero al recordar la carita de Agasha animándolo aquella vez en que acomodaron los cuerpos desmayados de Hakurei, Shion y Yuzuriha, lo hizo sentir un poco más seguro. Después de todo, su cuerpo aún estaba limpio de heridas.

*0*0*

El patriarca, al igual que Athena, estaban demasiado preocupados por la situación. Su enemigo era demasiado fuerte y contrarrestarlo no sería cosa sencilla.

Convocaron a todos los caballeros al pie de uno de los balcones del templo patriarcal y Sasha dio la voz del inicio de la cruenta guerra santa. El miedo y la tensión se podían sentir a kilómetros a la redonda, al igual que algunos cosmos de espectros de bajo rango que se acercaban rápidamente al santuario.

Albafica caminó a su templo y abrió nuevamente la carta que le había escrito Agasha, volteó la hoja al reverso y fue en busca de tinta y una pluma de ave que tenía en su habitación. Luego de escribirle unas palabras, volvió a guardar la hoja en el sobre.

Pensó seriamente que era muy probable que el santuario quedaría en ruinas, así que tomó el cuadro con todo y caballete y lo guardó en una habitación secreta que estaba por fuera de su templo cubierto por algunas enredaderas de rosas. Al entrar, colocó la pintura sobre el caballete en una esquina de la pequeña y obscura habitación y colocó la carta frente al cuadro, no sin antes volverle a depositar un beso al sobre. Cerró la habitación con llave y la lanzó en alguna parte del jardín, como si lo que hubiera dentro de esa habitación fuera algo bastante preciado y valioso para él. Y en verdad lo era.

*0*0*

Aun en la penumbra, Albafica subió a una pequeña colina donde había mínimo veinte espectros de bajo nivel, pero juntos podían causar un caos total. El bello caballero estaba frente a todos ellos.

Colocó una rosa demoniaca real en sus labios, en la mano izquierda conjuró una rosa piraña y en la derecha una rosa sangrienta. Los miró fríamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia ellos con un gesto en el rostro decidido a acabar con todos.

*0*0*

-¡Sr. Albafica!- despertó alterada la castaña levantándose de un salto de la cama y corriendo hacia la ventana mirando el obscuro paisaje con gran preocupación. Sus pesadillas estaban a punto de volverse realidad...

* * *

 **Sí, en el santuario todo mundo se desmaya, hahaha xD.**

 **Les confieso que hasta a mí se me hizo bolita el corazón con la reflexión que Manigoldo le hizo a Albafica (sí, vaya mini susto que nos dio Alcander pensando que volvería a interrumpir la historia cada cinco minutos, pero falsa alarma, aunque los pobres de mascarita y Afrodita no salieron muy bien parados xD), salió de lo más profundo del corazón.**

 **Ahora el pecesillo tiene todo el poder en sus manos para liberarse de su sangre envenenada gracias al pequeño Pefko (si no saben quién es, sale en el gaiden de Albafica, es un niño aprendiz de curandero del hermano de Lugonis. Pefko le había prometido a Albafica que buscaría una cura para su veneno, creo), y ahora se ve de nuevo en una decisión bastante complicada.**

 **La guerra santa ya comenzó, y Agasha lo sabe.**

 **Me basé un poco en la escena donde sale Alone ya Hades en Italia, no quedó completamente igual porque el día que hice este capítulo andaba de viaje en un lugar donde no había internet pero pues decidí dejarlo así xD.**

 **Espero sus lindos Reviews mis lectores n.n**

 **Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19: Aroma a muerte

**Ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo y yo estoy llorando TnT.**

 **El capítulo está un poco largo, de hecho, el último creo que también está un poco extenso para más lágrimas, hahaha ok no xD. Pero espero que lloren... ejem... lo disfruten :v**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mary suarez: Y sumado al golpe que se dio en la cabeza, se compuso un poco xD.**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo n.n**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19: Aroma a muerte**

El sol ya había comenzado a asomarse y los espectros que habían amenazado con apoderarse del santuario habían sido erradicados con éxito.

-Si los espectros son como los de hace un rato, terminaremos esta guerra en dos días sin problema- hablaba con un dejo de altanería el santo de Cáncer.

-Necesito algo más fuerte que un puñado de inútiles espectros- se quejó Kardia- mi corazón muere por encenderse.

-Deberían de ponerse serios- reprendió Hasgard de Tauro- esto es una guerra, no un parque de diversiones.

El trío de santos estaba al borde del coliseo discutiendo sobre la situación, mientras los otros hacían estrategias de batalla en caso de otro posible ataque.

-Shion- Albafica llamó al santo de Aries que iba nuevamente a los aposentos del patriarca.

-¿Sucede algo?- el rubio estaba un poco intrigado al mirar el semblante serio de su compañero.

-Necesito que me prometas algo- Shion lo miró fijamente- prométeme que cuidarás a Agasha.

El santo de Aries se sorprendió por la petición de su compañero, descubriendo que sentía algo por aquella florista y entendiendo lo increíblemente importante que era para él; después de todo, Agasha era una jovencita muy noble y de corazón puro sin maldad alguna.

-La mantendré lejos de los peligros de la guerra santa- respondió decidido.

*0*0*

El ambiente en Rodorio era tenso y eso lo sentían todos los pobladores que la habitaban incluyendo a Agasha que estaba muy distraída ese día. Intentaba hacer unos arreglos de rosas, pero esas flores le recordaban demasiado a cierto santo de Piscis por el que estaba sumamente preocupada desde la noche anterior. No quería esperarse hasta el atardecer para mirarlo en aquel claro del bosque donde se frecuentaban desde hace ya un tiempo, quería ir a mirarlo en ese momento y asegurarse que todo estaba bien con él. Ya iría después de terminar con los arreglos florales.

*0*0*

Albafica subía las escaleras que daban a su templo después de ir a mirar, lo que probablemente sería la última vez, la tumba de su maestro. Se quedó un buen rato conversando con aquella lápida que tenía grabado el nombre de "Lugonis", contándole ese gran pesar que sentía en su corazón por ese profundo miedo que hace tantos años que no sentía, ese temor de hacer sufrir a esa tierna jovencita de mirada oliva y comenzó a arrepentirse el permitirse amarla sabiendo los riesgos que traería y el gran sufrimiento que ocasionaría. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró la vieja puerta de madera de la casita y miró a su alrededor el enorme jardín de rosas mortíferas que lo rodeaba, las compañeras que podría tocar sin temor hasta el día de su muerte.

Entró a su habitación y miró la caja que había colocado en su cama, aquella caja que contenía lo que lo desprendería de aquel mal. Tomó la botellita de vidrio y miró el líquido transparente como si estuviera hipnotizado, acariciando el delicado envase con el pulgar.

Cerró con fuerza sus orbes, haciendo un gesto apesadumbrado y volvió a abrir los ojos.

En su mano tenía lo que lo llevaría a la libertad, iniciar desde cero esa vida que su maestro Lugonis quería que llevara sin sufrir por el calvario de la soledad, vivir a lado de Agasha… _su Agasha…_

El nombre de la florista no dejaba de rondar por su mente, esa jovencita que amaba con locura aunque no se lo demostrara tan abiertamente; esa castaña con la que rompió la regla de todos los Piscis: no tocar a los demás por temor a envenenarlos. Y lo peor de todo, por poco le hacía el amor en más de una ocasión, y aunque siempre se revisaba meticulosamente el cuerpo para estar completamente seguro que estuviera libre de cualquier herida, la había arriesgado en gran medida, pero esa piel y esos labios se habían convertido en su perdición.

Y tenía la solución en un pequeño frasco para ya no temer.

Retiró con cuidado el corcho con la mano que le quedaba libre y llevó el frasco a su nariz oliendo el líquido, que al parecer no desprendía ni un aroma.

Su mente comenzó a fantasear con tener una familia a lado de Agasha imaginando hasta como serían los hijos: quizás una niña de cabello castaño con ojos oliva o cobalto o tal vez un niño de cabellos celestes con carita de un querubín que atraería a todas las jóvenes cuando creciera, o tal vez tendrían gemelos o cuates conformados por un niño y una niña, uno compartiendo los rasgos de Albafica y la otra los de Agasha. El santo buscaría un trabajo para llevar el sustento a su familia y seguramente la florista lo ayudaría en su labor de seguir haciendo adornos florales que tanto les gustaba a las personas, y al anochecer, ni uno de los dos pasaría frio al estar haciendo el amor con gran pasión que ni con el paso de los años se apagaría esa llama e igual habría días en que sólo les bastaría con estar recostados en la cama abrazándose, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo para luego sentir que alguien estaba trepando por sus sábanas llevándose la sorpresa que se trataba de uno de sus hijos pidiéndoles que lo dejaran dormir en su cama por temor a que un monstruo saliera del armario de la habitación tras haber despertado de una pesadilla.

 _"_ _¿Y si deserto del santuario?"..._

Esa pregunta pasó por su mente en ese momento considerándola una opción muy tentadora de tomar, y dejar su actual vida atrás. Quizás dejaría su armadura dorada y se olvidaría de usar su cosmos, ya que sin la sangre que recorriera sus venas ¿qué caso tendría en usar sus rosas y sangre de armas si lo que lo hacía mortal ya no lo tendría?

Cerrando sus ojos, se llevó el frasco a los labios dispuesto a beber todo el líquido de un solo trago, y después de eso, dejar su armadura para que alguien de una próxima generación la llegara a ocupar y la usara para hacer justicia, luego se escabulliría entre los caminos secretos que pocos conocían para finalmente llegar con Agasha y huir con ella de Grecia hacia un lugar lo más lejos posible del santuario.

Pero algunas de las palabras de Manigoldo las recordó como si fueran un rayo aterrizando sobre su cabeza:

 _"_ _Para mí sería muy fácil solamente desertar, olvidarme de esta vida de la que no sabré si el día de mañana muero o sigo con vida, comenzar desde cero y vivir como otro ser humano, pero no puedo… si hubiera elegido quedarme con ella ¿quién ayudaría a proteger este mundo para que ella siguiera viviendo? Hay cosas que no se pueden tomar a la ligera y aunque nos duela hasta el fondo del corazón hay que hacer sacrificios para traer mejores cosas a las personas que amamos."_

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos cobalto al sentir un poderoso y amenazante cosmos a varios kilómetros del santuario. Retiró el frasco de sus labios.

 _-Agradezco enormemente lo que hiciste por mí, Pefko-_ pensaba melancólico, mientras le colocaba nuevamente el corcho al antídoto- _pero sería una gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte si tomo esta decisión…_

Miró por la ventana de su habitación y divisó como sus rosas parecían como si estuvieran preparándose para la batalla y sentía como el amenazante cosmos se acercaba rápidamente al santuario por el lado de unas montañas que lo rodeaban al igual que Rodorio y las aldeas aledañas.

-Perdóname Agasha…- susurró- pero mi deber como caballero no lo puedo anteponer… necesito proteger este mundo en donde vives…

En eso, escuchó unos sollozos que venían de la sala de su templo, guardó la botellita en su armadura y caminó presuroso para descubrir de quien se trataba, llevándose la sorpresa al mirar a un niño de cabellos castaño claro y ojos de felino de color azul inundados por las lágrimas, hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la sala, sujetándose las piernas con sus brazos. Quería llegar hasta su templo pero las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando y no planeaba dejarse ver por sus compañeros en ese estado, así que se ocultó en una esquina del templo de Albafica creyendo que no se encontraba.

Su cabeza estaba hundida entre sus piernas, y al sentir que alguien lo estaba mirando la elevó encontrándose con la imponente figura de Albafica quien lo miraba con aire de desconcierto.

-Regulus…- pronunció el santo de Piscis, sin dejar de ver al pequeño que se le habían teñido de rojo las mejillas al ser descubierto. Y a decir verdad, ellos nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, así que el de cabellos celestes no sabía que decirle exactamente.

-Perdone Sr. Albafica…- se levantó rápido tomando la máscara de su armadura de Leo que había dejado en el suelo junto a él- creí que el templo estaba solo… no quería molestarlo…- dijo titubeante, frotándose torpemente los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- le cuestionó.

-N-no Sr. Albafica- se apresuró a decir, con la voz un poco quebrada- lamento mucho esto, me iré a mi templo- comenzó a avanzar a paso veloz.

-Es normal tener miedo- soltó comprensivo el de cabellos celestes.

Regulus detuvo su andar, abriendo sus bellos ojos azules al escuchar las palabras exactas de cómo se sentía en ese momento. Algo le decía que podía tenerle confianza al mortífero caballero que estaba a metros de él.

-Yo también tengo miedo- se sinceró al pisciano mirando la espalda del pequeño santo de Leo.

-Pero usted es muy fuerte- el felino giró sobre sus talones quedando frente al bello hombre- no tiene de que temer.

Albafica meneó suavemente la cabeza en forma negativa con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero eso no significa que no sienta miedo. Sólo tienes que confiar y dar lo mejor de ti mismo recordando las causas por lo que lo haces.

-Sr. Albafica…- habló Regulus un poco más seguro- siento que no podré hacerlo sin mi padre…

Piscis lo había comprendido en ese momento. Regulus era un prodigio capas de copear las técnicas que mirara, pero a pesar de tener quince años (haciéndolo el más joven de todos los caballeros), seguía siendo un niño.

-Tu padre sigue contigo aunque no esté físicamente, no tienes por qué dudar de ti.

Regulus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Juro que acabaré con el espectro que mató a mi padre- dijo un poco más serio, apretando uno de los puños y Albafica lo miró abriendo más los ojos.

-¿Qué espectro lo mató?- le preguntó interesado.

-Radamanthys de Wyvern- los ojos azules del jovencito se transformaron en los de un león- miré como lo mató frente a mis ojos… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

- _Ilias de Leo-_ pensó el de cabellos celestes sabiendo de quien se trataba, pues su maestro le había contado de él hace tiempo y también recordaba haberlo visto un par de ocasiones cuando estaba entrenando.

-Es maldito…- Regulus comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos, la ira al recordar aquel terrible momento era inevitable pero en eso sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su apretado puño que lo tenía a la altura de su rostro, haciendo que esos ojos azules se elevaran sorprendidos.

-Guarda tu cosmos para la batalla- le dijo Albafica con suavidad, retirando su mano.

Los ojos atónitos de Leo no creían que lo hubiera tocado, pero terminó por dibujar una gran sonrisa y asintió con gran ánimo.

Luego que el santo de Leo le hubiera agradecido por las palabras de Piscis y se dirigiera a su templo para custodiarlo, el doceavo caballero avanzó hasta los aposentos patriarcales, necesitaba pedirle un gran favor a su diosa.

-¿Estás seguro con la decisión que tomaste, caballero?- cuestionó la de cabellos lila.

-Sí, mi señora- contestó benevolente, entregándole la botellita con el antídoto.

Sasha la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó hacia su pecho sin dejar de ver al bello santo.

-Tomaste un decisión muy difícil- habló Sage, entrando por las enormes puertas que daban a los aposentos- pero me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta para ti.

-Es mi deber de caballero proteger la paz de la tierra.

-¡Patriarca! ¡Srta. Athena!- un soldado con el rostro ensangrentado entró aterrorizado a los aposentos- ¡Ya casi están aquí! ¡Están cerca del santuario!

-¡¿Quiénes?!- cuestionó con gran preocupación el pontífice.

-¡Uno de los jueces del inframundo! ¡Minos de Grifo y algunos de sus espectros se están acercando y están asesinando a todos como si fueran figuras de papel!

La sangre se les había helado y un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ellos. Si no hacían algo para detenerlos, llegarían pronto al santuario.

-Yo me encargaré de él- habló gélido el santo de Piscis.

-Contamos contigo, Albafica- dijo el patriarca.

Sasha sólo miró como el bello hombre se alejaba a pasos presurosos de los aposentos y no pudo evitar en sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Temía en que la bella Agasha se quedara sola, derramando infinidad de lágrimas si el santo llegara a perder la vida, ese caballero que apenas se había dado la oportunidad de sentir el amor y ahora tenía que ir directo a las garras de la muerte.

Albafica corría entre sus rosas con el fin de ir directo a uno de los jardines situados entre las montañas no muy lejos de las casas zodiacales. Recordaba uno a uno los momentos que había pasado con su florista y que muy probablemente se quedaría esperando en aquel claro.

Sus ojos cobalto tenían las intenciones de empañarse de lágrimas pero tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte por ella.

Bajó hasta Rodorio, pues era necesario cruzar el pueblo para llegar al jardín, pues, las montañas eran demasiado altas como para poder escalarlas, además, que iba con una doble intensión.

Se detuvo detrás de una pared, mirando a la castaña vendiéndole un ramillete de rosas a una pareja, y no pudo evitar en sonreír con una gran amargura. Pero ya no había tiempo, Minos ya estaba muy cerca.

Conjuró una bella rosa carmesí sin veneno, igual a la que le regaló la primera vez que se permitió ese momento de debilidad y confesó sus sentimientos que tanto se negaba a aceptarlos. La oprimió delicadamente contra su pecho y depositó un beso en ella.

Comenzó a caminar con un gesto imperturbable como lo conocían todos, tan garbo y elegante en sus movimientos que parecía más un ángel bajado del cielo que un simple mortal con un fuerte sentido de la justicia.

Agasha lo miró sorprendida por ese aire que emana Albafica y al mirar su rostro, sabía que iba directo a un enfrentamiento y eso la hizo tensarse.

-Te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a los demás- le dijo en voz profunda.

Y después, le lanzó la rosa que había conjurado, cayendo en las manos de la castaña. Agasha lo miró sin comprender porque había hecho eso, porque simplemente no se detuvo y esa expresión gélida no la había dejado tranquila, pero al asimilar las palabras del santo, la castaña dibujó un semblante de gran preocupación y estrujó la rosa contra su pecho sin evitar pincharse con las espinas del tallo.

-¡Sr. Albafica!- vociferó con toda la intención de ir tras él.

-¡Agasha!- la voz de su padre la hizo detenerse, mirándolo moviendo la cabeza a los lados en un gesto negativo.

-¡Pero padre!

-El Sr. Albafica es un caballero de Athena y tiene la obligación de pelear contra los enemigos que quieran atacarnos- intentó explicar el hombre, esperando a que su hija lo comprendiera por más duro que fuera.

Algunas personas comenzaron a correr enfrente de la florería gritando "la guerra santa ha comenzado, la guerra santa ha comenzado" infundiendo terror en los habitantes. La florista no aguantó las lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre con el alma afligida intentando ser consolada por el amor paternal.

El ambiente tenía el olor de la muerte.

*0*0*

Unos largos cabellos albinos se mecían al compás del viento y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su semblante níveo acompañado de unos ojos grises que reflejaban maldad y ganas de acabar con todo.

-Esos caballeros no dejan de salir- se quejó uno de los espectros que acompañaba al juez.

-Creo que ya acabé con esos molestos caballeros y se dicen ser los caballeros que defienden a la diosa Athena- habló Minos de Grifo luego de asesinar violentamente a un par de caballeros de plata, usando su poderosa técnica "marioneta cósmica" que consistía en varios hilos invisibles que salían de sus manos impidiéndole moverse a cualquiera que cayera, y el juez podía manipular cada parte de cuerpo como quería.

-Aún queda uno- habló Niobe de la estrella Profunda, subiendo hasta el final de una pequeña montaña donde se divisiva perfectamente el mortífero jardín de rosas.- Es un caballero muy hermoso ¿no lo cree Sr. Minos?

El juez subió y miró a Albica sentado sobre unos pilares que estaban olvidados, mirándolos desafiantes y dispuesto a acabar con todos ellos.

-Tenga cuidado Sr. Minos- habló nuevamente Niobe situándose a un lado del Grifo- esas rosas son venenosas.

-¿Qué no eres del ejército de Radamanthys?- cuestionó confundido el albino.

-No quería perderme de la diversión.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi jardín de rosas, espectros. Ríndanse si no quieren morir- habló serio el santo de Piscis.

Algunos de los espectros del ejército de Minos se sintieron ofendidos y se lanzaron al jardín pisando las rosas, burlándose de lo "peligrosas" que eran, pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando uno a uno comenzaron a caer sin vida, escupiendo sangre por la boca.

El resto de los espectros que acompañaba al juez, se lanzaron sobre el santo creyendo que si no tocaban el jardín, lograrían asestarle un golpe, pero el ataque "rosas demoniacas reales" acabaron con todos ellos en un solo parpadeo.

-Permítame ir a mí, Sr. Minos- intervino Niobe con tranquilidad, saltando al mortífero jardín.

Albafica se sorprendió por la inmunidad del espectro hacia sus rosas, pero eso no lo detuvo para utilizar las "rosas piraña" que acababan con todo lo que tocaba, pero Niobe logró esconderse detrás de un pilar evitando todos los ataques.

-Mis rosas están muriendo…- musitó el santo, viendo como cada una de las flores carmesí comenzaban a marchitarse.

-La fragancia profunda es más fuerte que el perfume de tus rosas- explicaba el espectro, casi cantando victoria- matará a todas tus florecitas, incluyéndote.

Piscis levantó la mirada al cielo viendo como la fragancia púrpura se esparcía con el viento.

- _La fragancia profunda no va al santuario, sino a las villas cercanas-_ pensó el de cabellos celestes, y en eso, el rostro de Agasha llegó a su mente- ¡No lo puedo permitir!

El santo comenzó a arremolinar la fragancia alrededor de él sorprendiendo a Niobe y a Minos. El viento púrpura rodeaba a Alabafica, siendo absorbido por su piel.

*0*0*

-¡Miren esa nube púrpura!- exclamó uno de los habitantes de Rodorio.

-¡De seguro el Sr. Albafica está luchando contra un espectro!- vociferó otro.

Agasha sólo miraba aquel remolino morado que se levantaba a lo alto en el cielo, presionando la rosa que se había puesto de prendedor en el vestido.

-Sr. Albafica…- susurró la castaña, con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho.

*0*0*

El bello santo estaba de pie en medio del jardín, completamente pálido y sin dar señales de vida.

-Que estúpido- habló Niobe, victorioso.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Albafica y comenzó a golpearlo, insultándolo y riéndose de él, pero sintió algo extraño viniendo del santo y dio un salto hacia atrás preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Y gran sorpresa se llevó el espectro al mirar como Piscis recobraba la movilidad y su color de piel volvía a ser la misma.

-Tu fragancia profunda no fue tan profunda- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca- tu veneno no es nada para mi ¡ni siquiera me dio nauseas! Eh estado tanto tiempo viviendo con estas rosas envenenadas que hasta mi sangre se ha convertido en un veneno mortal ¡ESPINAS CARMESI!

Cientos de pequeñas espinas rojas hechas con su sangre salían disparadas de su cuerpo acabando con la vida de Niobe.

*0*0*

-¡Shion! ¿Cómo te va?- decía un animado Dhoko de Libra.

-Algo no está bien por allá- respondió el rubio, mirando la nube roja a unos cuantos kilómetros que se había elevado por el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso Shion?- cuestionó el castaño.

-Es la sangre de Albafica, está teniendo una batalla en ese lugar. _Albafica, tienes que regresar con vida al santuario._

*0*0*

-Muy bien hecho, Albafica- el juez lo felicitaba, mirando la espalda del santo.

-Gracias por el alago, Minos- el pisciano lo miró por arriba del hombro.

El juez del inframundo bajó al jardín ya marchito, mirando atento al de cabellos celestes.

-Como lo imaginé, serás una excelente marioneta.

Albafica volteó rápidamente quedando frente al espectro albino, mirándolo suspicaz y preparándose para lo que fuera a llegar; y una explosión de coraje en el santo se desató cuando Minos le dijo "hermoso".

Piscis intentó darle un puñetazo pero sólo logró sacarle el casco de la cabeza quedando bastante cerca del espectro quien le lanzó una mirada que haría ponerle la piel de gallina a cualquiera y una sonrisa como si se tratara de un animal clamando victoria tras matar a la presa.

El pisciano quedó completamente inmóvil cuando el Grifo clamó la "marioneta cósmica". Había caído en la telaraña de la muerte donde salir sería demasiado complicado incluyendo a un santo de oro.

-Qué raro, ya no siento el cosmos de mis lacayos- habló pensativo el albino, pues antes de enfrentarse con el caballero, mandó a los que quedaban de su ejército a destruir las villas aledañas al santuario al notar que Albafica tenía cierto interés en ellas.

-No sólo en mi jardín hay rosas que protegen estos lares, me aseguré de poner trampas a los alrededores- decía orgulloso el doceavo santo- en estos momentos tus secuaces son víctimas de las rosas sangrientas.

Y en efecto, los espectros que habían avanzado cerca de Rodorio, varias rosas sangrientas que estaban escondidas entre las rocas, se clavaron en los corazones de los hombres al servicio de Minos y Hades.

-Son unos incompetentes- dijo despreocupado el albino.

-¿A caso no sientes ni un poco de compasión por tus secuaces?- Albafica se sorprendió, pero no había que preocuparse tanto cuando se trataba de algún espectro.

-Claro- contestó burlón- ¡no me importan en lo absoluto!- dibujó una sonrisa sádica y estrelló al caballero de los peces gemelos contra una roca sin pensar en soltarlo.

Aquella batalla fue tan sangrienta que si Agasha la hubiera visto, seguramente hubiera muerto ahí mismo. Minos rompía lentamente cada uno de los huesos de Piscis, disfrutando el crujido que estos hacían al girar hasta el extremo cada uno de sus miembros, hasta llegó a un punto en que el mismo Albafica se vio en la necesidad de dislocarse un brazo o sus bellos ojos cobalto hubieran sido historia.

 _"_ _-Rostro, brazos, piernas, rompe lo que quieras, pero nunca podrás romper mi espíritu."_

Era la frase que el caballero usaba en su batalla tan orgulloso, dando lo mejor de sí a pesar que ni las espinas carmesí surtieron efecto en el juez. Aquella frase fue como si hubiera retado a Minos a matarlo de una buena vez. Y así lo hizo.

Con su misma técnica, el juez giró en 180 grados la parte superior del cuerpo de Albafica a pesar de toda la fuerza que usó para resistirse, terminando de romper sus huesos y cayendo sin vida al suelo empapándose de sangre y formando una rosa debajo con el mismo líquido carmesí.

-Que débil resultaste ser, Albafica de Piscis- se burlaba el albino, mirando el cuerpo ya sin vida del santo- iré a destrozar lo que amas- sentenció el Grifo, para luego comenzar a dirigirse a Rodorio.

*0*0*

Afrodita lanzó un quejido de dolor y se abrazaba a sí mismo con gran desesperación como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, preocupando a Máscara Mortal y a Shion, pero especialmente al lemuriano.

-¿Qué te sucede?- cuestionó preocupado el cangrejo clavando su mirada azul en su compañero, con su hijo que se había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos.

-N- no… s-se…- hablaba con dificultad- es… c-como… s-si q-q-quebraran… t-todos mis hu-huesos…

El patriarca se levantó rápido de su trono y se posicionó frente al sueco colocándose de rodillas para estar a su altura.

-Afrodita- Shion colocó sus manos en ambos brazos del santo- respira e intenta calmarte.

En eso, volvió a mirar como esos ojos celestes volvieron a colorearse de ese azul cobalto que conocía bastante bien, esos cobaltos que se mostraron brillosos de lágrimas casi como si estuvieran sufriendo dejando al ex santo de Aries helado. Incluso creyó ver que esas lágrimas se habían vuelto lágrimas de sangre.

- _No puede ser posible…-_ pensó el patriarca sin poder creerlo.

Elevó un poco su cosmos y comenzó a utilizarlo para calmar el inoportuno dolor que atacó al bello santo, logrando aminorar esa horrible tortura que parecía ser eterna a pesar de haber durado unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Alb… Afrodita?- cuestionó preocupado, tanto por casi equivocarse de nombre nuevamente. Máscara Mortal alzó una ceja.

-Ya me siento mejor su ilustrísima, gracias- dijo el sueco un poco jadeante y algunas gotas de sudor adornando su rostro.

Shion volvió a ponerse de pie, les dio la espalda a los caballeros y caminó nuevamente hasta su trono dispuesto a terminar su relato. Tenía que asegurarse si lo que estaba imaginando era verdad.

-¿Seguro que te sientes mejor, Afrodita?- indagó Shion, tomando asiento.

-Sí ilustrísima, continúe por favor.

*0*0*

Agasha sintió un muy mal presentimiento y miró en dirección donde estaba la nube roja hace unos momentos, pero ya no estaba. Las cosas no estaban bien y su corazón lo sentía.

-Yo sé que el Sr. Albafica va a salvarnos… volverá… yo lo se…- decía para sí misma, queriendo creer que esas cosas sucederían.

Minos estaba parado al borde del techo de una casa, divisando el no tan grande pueblo de Rodorio.

-Así que esta es la aldea que Albafica quería proteger… que lástima…- el Grifo miró con desprecio el lugar- ¡ONDA GIGANTE DE PLUMAS!

Un violento viento corrió por el pueblo derrumbando casas y algunos puentes provocando el pánico en los pobladores.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó alterada la florista al mirar a su padre bajo unas ruinas que cayeron desde arriba.

-Busca… ayuda…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

Agasha salió corriendo sin saber a dónde ir, lo único que quería era ir a donde estuviera Albafica para sentirse protegida. Lo necesitaba como nunca antes y sus miedos de no encontrarlo iban en aumento.

 _-Él lo prometió… prometió que nos protegería, que me protegería… ¿en dónde está el Sr. Albafica?_

*0*0*

 _-Albafica… Albafica… ¿a caso te rendirás así de fácil?_ \- una masculina voz intentaba hablarle al santo de Piscis, que como si fuera un milagro, comenzó a respirar con gran dificultad.- _Albafica…_

El de cabellos celestes entreabrió sus ojos cobalto que expulsaban un hilito de sangre, y pensando que era por estar en la línea de la muerte, creyó mirar a Lugonis que lo miraba con un dejo de decepción.

- _Maestro…-_ habló por su cosmos, pues, sentía tanto dolor que le era imposible articular alguna palabra- _en verdad… ¿es usted…?_

 _-Me tienes muy decepcionado-_ reprendía el antiguo santo de Piscis- _¿Ya olvidaste que mientras el cosmos continúe ardiendo, tienes que seguir dando lo mejor de ti?_

 _-Ya no tengo fuerzas maestro… mi cuerpo no me responde y mi cosmos casi desaparece…-_ sentía como el sol le lastimaba la vista y le quemaba la piel.

- _Albafica-_ una voz femenil y dulce intervino.

- _Srta. Athena…-_ parecía que sus ojos le seguían jugando la misma broma, pues ahora miraba a su diosa, contemplándolo con preocupación.

- _Puedes hacerlo, Albafica. Rodorio te necesita, ella te necesita…_

 _-Ella…_

El se cabellos celestes parecía tener problemas para recordar.

- _¡Sr. Albafica! ¡Lo necesito!-_ la voz de Agasha se escuchó en su mente.

- _Agasha… se lo prometí…_

 _-¡Vamos Albafica! ¡Eres un caballero poderoso y se que podrás ponerte de pie! ¡Siempre voy a permanecer contigo, hijo!-_ animaba Lugonis, desapareciendo poco a poco.

- _¡Ella y Rodorio te necesitan! ¡Tienes las fuerzas suficientes para continuar!-_ ahora animaba Sasha, también desapareciendo lentamente.

- _Te lo prometí Agasha-_ el santo logró conjurar una rosa sangrienta que sostenía en la mano derecha.- _No romperé mi promesa…_

*0*0*

Estaban frente a frente, él mirándola como si fuera basura y ella mirándolo fijamente sin streverse a retroceder.

-Con que aquí tenemos a otra admiradora de las flores- habló Minos, mirando la rosa que tenía Agasha prendada al vestido.

-¿Qué le pasó al Sr. Albafica?- le cuestionó con gran valor, intuyendo que el espectro tenía algo que ver.

-Digamos que no fue rival para mí- decía victorioso.

-Eso no es verdad, el Sr. Albafica no puede morir y menos contra alguien como tú- el corazón de la castaña sintió detenerse y rogaba que aquello dijo el juez no fuera otra cosa más que pura altanería de él.

-Fue divertido destrozar uno a uno sus huesos y ver su cara de dolor por no poder hacer nada.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Te odio!- le espetó Agasha, con sus orbes olivas encendidas. Nadie tenía el derecho se insultar a su amado caballero.

Minos hizo un gesto de repulsión, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a insultarlo y salir con vida después, así que la florista lo pagaría con la muerte.

-Comenzaré destruyendo lo que ama ¡Y empezaré contigo!- habló prolijo, a punto de atacarla con su cosmos.

La castaña intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos el violento viento que estaba ocasionando, y antes de que la joven fuera víctima del ataque del Grifo, alguien apareció justo a tiempo para cubrirla. Era Shion de Aries cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo.

Todo estaba convirtiéndose en un fastidio para el albino y no dudó en envolver al lemuriano entre sus hilos de la muerte, dispuesto a quebrarle el cuello para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas. Pero esos hilos fueron cortados por algunas rosas negras. Eran las rosas de Albafica de Piscis.

Agasha lo miró en su deplorable estado, apenas pudiendo caminar y con una rosa roja en los labios con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Quería ir hasta él, abrazarlo, pero no podía meterse en la batalla además que era muy probable que le gritara que se alejara por la sangre tóxica que lo estaba cubriendo.

-Pero… si yo le quebré todos los huesos del cuerpo…- Minos de Grifo no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Shion… te juro que aun puedo pelear… no dejes que nadie se acerque…- dijo Albafica a su compañero, avanzando hacia su enemigo.

Al principio, el juez quería rehusarse a pelear con él por considerarlo un caballero inútil en su estado moribundo, pero terminó aceptando ya que quería acabar con todo de una vez.

Albafica ejecutó su ataque "espinas carmesí", pero a Minos sólo le bastó cubrirse que sus enormes alas de grifo para quedar intacto. Shion miraba preocupado el cómo su compañero estaba utilizando toda su sangre en ese ataque mientras cubría a la florista con su brazo y capa, mirando con gran preocupación la batalla.

Al juez sólo le bastó un ataque de su cosmos para darle el golpe de gracia al santo y caer al suelo, ahora mirando a Shion como su próxima marioneta.

-No pelearé contra alguien que ya ha sido derrotado- explicó sereno el rubio- sólo mírate.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el juez miró la rosa que estaba incrustada justo a la altura de su corazón, sacándola con fiereza mientras hilos de sangre salían de su boca.- ¡¿Una rosa demoniaca real?!

-No- corrigió el lemuriano, caminando hasta situarse a unos tres metros del Grifo- es una rosa sangrienta empapada con la sangre envenenada de Albafica. Su objetivo no era herirte con sus espinas, sino con esa rosa.

Y era verdad. Sin que Minos se diera cuenta, Piscis había tomado la flor que tenía entre los labios, y antes de lanzarla, volteó a la derecha mirando a su maestro sonriéndole y asintiéndole sosteniendo otra rosa en sus manos. Albafica también sonrió, y ambos lanzaron su ataque. El de cabellos celestes había cumplido otro de sus sueños antes de morir, un sueño que sabía que no podía cumplir: luchar a lado de su maestro Lugonis.

El juez estaba tan encolerizado y frustrado, que utilizó la "onda gigante de plumas" para dejar en ruinas el pueblo, pero fue neutralizado al ser encerrado entre cuatro paredes, producto del muro de cristal de Shion.

-No podrás salir de estas paredes, no te permitiré que destruyas lo que Albafica intentó proteger.

-¡Maldito seas!- le espetó Minos hecho una furia para luego caer sin vida al suelo.

-¡Sr. Albafica!- gritó Agasha corriendo hacia el santo, al igual que Shion.

-¡No te acerques a mí!- vociferó Piscis y ambos se detuvieron, el cuerpo ensangrentado del bello hombre aún era un peligro para quien se le arrimara.

-Albafica…- murmuró el rubio.

El de cabellos celestes levantó la vista al cielo dejando mirar su rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos casi apagándose, hasta que miró cientos de pétalos rojos surcar el cielo. Eran las rosas que habían sido arrancadas por Minos en su combate.

-Las rosas regresan al lugar donde pertenecen. He vivido toda mi vida entre estas rosas venenosas, pero ahora, por primera vez, las veo hermosas…- habló casi sin fuerza.

Miró fijamente los ojos borgoña de Shion, y el santo los abrió enormemente, pues algo le había contado por vía cosmos que lo dejó atónito.

-¡Sr. Albafica!- Agasha corrió a lado del lemuriano quedando de frente a su amado caballero.- ¡Usted se pondrá bien! ¡Es un caballero muy fuerte!- le imploraba entre lágrimas.

-Agasha…- su voz salí en casi un susurro, careciente de fuerza- espero que puedas perdonarme un día… por no permanecer físicamente a tu lado… pero estaré en tu corazón… amándote por siem... pre…

Los bellos ojos cobaltos se cerraron eternamente y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

Agasha se derrumbó hecha un mar de lágrimas y Shion no pudo evitar en derramar unas cuantas, poniéndose a la altura de la florista y abrazándola para darle consuelo. Su corazón y alma estaban tan rotas que tomaría mucho tiempo en sanarlos.

*0*0*

La campana del pueblo tintineaba fuertemente anunciando la muerte del primer caballero dorado víctima de la guerra santa, que había dado su vida por protegerlos.

Las personas de Rodorio lloraban al mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Albafica en los brazos de Shion que lo llevaba al cementerio de los caballeros para darle un digno entierro. No dejaba de ver el semblante lastimado de Piscis, que parecía más bien estar dormido y que al día siguiente se levantaría para hacer sus rutinas diarias para luego, al final del día, esperarla en el claro del bosque como lo habían estado haciendo casi todos los días. Pero las cosas ya no serían así.

Agasha iba detrás de ellos, mirando el cabello celeste del santo que se movía al compás del andar del caballero de Aries. Esas finas hebras del color del firmamento que habían captado su atención por lo hermosa que la había parecido esa cabellera y jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría enamorada de ese hombre que ya no la llenaría de besos, acariciaría su piel, enredarse entre sus brazos sintiendo que nada la lastimaría y sobre todo, recordándose cada día lo mucho que se amaban. Si hubiera sabido que la noche anterior sería la última, jamás lo hubiera soltado. Como deseaba que los héroes fueran inmortales.

Cuando Shion ya iba subiendo la montaña, la voz quebrada de Agasha lo detuvo.

-Sr. Shion… no quiero que el Sr. Albafica muera… ya no quiero que nadie más muera por culpa de esta guerra ¡Ya no quiero! ¡¿Cuántos más tienen que sacrificarse para que esto termine?!- lágrimas gruesas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas.

Shion la miró con tristeza.

-Nosotros no somos suicidas, Agasha- comenzó a explicarle con tranquilidad- todos nosotros peleamos por la paz de este planeta y si es necesario sacrificarse, lo haremos sin pensarlo por el bien de todos. Es justo lo que hizo Albafica, se sacrificó para proteger este pueblo, a Athena, el mundo, a ti… de hecho…- el rubio dudó en decirle, pero lo consideraba necesario- él pensaba en tomar un antídoto que lo liberaría del veneno de su sangre para huir contigo lejos de aquí- los húmedos ojos de la castaña se abrieron- pero tomó la decisión de no hacerlo, porque de haberlo hecho, quizás Minos se hubiera salido con la suya.

-Tienes razón…- habló comprensiva la florista, sin dejar de ver al pisciano.- Él siempre quiso que todo fuera justo…

-A mí también me duele mucho su partida, fue un buen amigo y sólo queda recordarlo con cariño y todo lo que hizo por nosotros, además… sus destinos están unidos ¿Qué no?

Agasha sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas brillaron.

* * *

 **Les juro que lloré cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo, y tengo muchas cositas que comentar respecto a esto xD.**

 **Albafica si que estaba pensando seriamente en desertar y robarse a Agasha muy lejos de ahí. Así de enamorado estaba que hasta a punto de tomarse el antídoto se estaba *se corta las venas***

 **Se que fue sólo un mal resumen de lo que pasó en el capítulo de Lost Canvas, pero quería apegarme un poquito a la historia original. Cuando Albafica está medio muerto, si me imaginé que quizás Lugonis lo estaba animando a seguir adelante al igual que Athena, así como Saori hacía con Seiya cuando este estaba todo madreado en el suelo xD. Y no podía faltar recordar la voz de Agasha, que eso le dio el plus para levantarse, porque la verdad ¿de dónde sacó toda esa energía para levantarse y caminar hasta Rodorio y matar a Minos? (me gusta ese juez por guapo, pero lo odio profundamente a la vez xD). Así que mi conclusión en que quizás si pasó algo así.**

 **Y la idea en que el espíritu de Lugonis "luchara" con Albafica como un deseo imposible del bello santo la tenía desde hace mucho, se me hacía algo muy motivador por así decirlo.**

 **Muy bien, a Afrodita si le está pasando algo extraño y nuestro querido Shion lo sabe,**

 **Este capítulo me aplastó el corazón al escribirlo, porque imaginándome el dolor de Agasha al ver como la persona que tanto amó murió frente a ella es tan fhsufids TnT.**

 **En fin, gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a continuar, de veras muchas gracias TuT. Estense atentos a la siguiente semana con el final de este fic que me tomó casi un año en concluir.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	20. Chapter 20: Más fácil llegar al sol

**yyyyyyyyyy listooooo!**

 **Ya llegamos al capítulo final y todo gracias a ustedes por sus buenos comentarios que me impulsaron a continuar. Esto lo iba a subir ayer pero fanfiction anda de culero y me decodificaba el capítulo. Esperemos que se suba bien -.-**

 **Reviews**

 **Ariscereth: Este capítulo tendrá una pequeña sorpresita que espero te agrade. Gracias por tu review n.n**

 **Mary suarez: Quizás tu duda se resuelva un poco en este capítulo, de verdad fue todo muy triste u.u. Gracias por tu comentario :D**

 **Les recomiendo que lean el capítulo escuchando "Saturn" de "Sleeping al Last" (les dejaré el link:** **watch?v=v6AdJZMSrzU), espero que no lloren mucho UuU.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20: Más fácil llegar al sol**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Albafica de Piscis y todos los habitantes de Rodorio se habían unido para limpiar el desastre que había dejado el juez del infierno Minos de Grifo. El padre de Agasha sobrevivió, por fortuna solamente se había roto el tobillo derecho y le indicaron que reposara aproximadamente un mes. Shion se mantendría fiel a la promesa de su compañero y cuando no estaba haciendo planes de batalla, bajaba a Rodorio para visitar a la florista. Tenía tiempo de no mirar a Yuzuriha, pues se encontraba en Jamir ayudando a Tenma (que afortunadamente logró sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos) y Yato en la misión de recoger 108 frutos del único árbol que estaba en el inframundo y luego entregárselos a Asmita de Virgo para que formara el rosario que evitaría que los espectros revivieran después de asesinarlos.

Una tarde, cuando el padre de Agasha dormía, la florista aprovechó para escapar un rato al bosque. No se había animado a ir porque rompería a llorar cuando la ola de recuerdos la atacara, pero sentía que algo la llamaba a ir a ese lugar.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, fijándose que algún espectro no la estuviera siguiendo ya que el santuario había dado la orden de no internarse en el bosque ni permanecer de noche en el pueblo, pero ahora poco le importó.

Llegó al claro y miró que todo estaba intacto. Caminó hacia la enorme roca en donde pasaba tardes amenas con Albafica, la acarició y no pudo evitar en derramar un par de lágrimas por el recuerdo. Luego, caminó hacia a aquel lugar de la hierba donde estuvieron tan cerca de unir sus cuerpos por primera vez. Tomó asiento y elevó su mirada acuosa al cielo celeste como los cabellos de su caballero y sonrió con amargura.

- _Me enseñaste el coraje de las estrellas antes de irte, como la luz continúa eternamente incluso después de la muerte, con falta de aliento explicaste el infinito, que raro y hermoso es incluso existir…-_ hablaba suavemente al viento mientras este le revolvía los cabellos y secaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos.

Pero en eso, sintió un extraño cambio en la brisa como si se volviera cálida como el tacto de una persona. Le era tan agradablemente familiar el sentirlo en su rostro como si le estuviera acariciando las mejillas, y luego, sus oídos escucharon una voz inconfundible.

- _No pude evitar pedirte que escribieras todo otra vez, intenté escribirlo pero nunca pude encontrar un bolígrafo. Yo daría todo para oírte decirlo una vez más que el universo fue hecho para ser visto por mis ojos. Con falta de aliento, te explicaré el infinito, cuan raro y hermoso verdaderamente es que existamos…_

Agasha se puso de pie de un salto y oteó a todos lados desesperada por encontrar al dueño de esa voz profunda y suave que siempre reconocería. ¿A caso sería un milagro de los dioses? Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Y entonces escuchó pisadas de hojas secas y que los arbustos se removían.

Miró en dirección a donde se escuchaba ese ruido sin quitar sus ojos oliva de ahí, hasta que una fornida y alta silueta comenzó a aparecer poco a poco.

La castaña estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de aquel hombre, pero su decepción fue enorme al mirar que no era esa persona quien creía que era, sino Kardia de Escorpio. Su corazón quiso llorar de nuevo y su semblante estaba pintado con los colores de la tristeza.

-Agasha ¿qué haces aquí?- indagó suave el escorpión- es peligroso andar por el bosque en estos tiempos.

La florista lo miró con los ojos acuosos.

-Ya veo…- el de cabellos azules lo entendió, sintiéndose culpable- esperabas a alguien más y te ilusioné.

-No importa Sr. Kardia- dibujó una sonrisa forzada y lo miró con sus ojos inundados.

-Esta vez ni se cómo disculparme- el semblante del santo en verdad denotaba tristeza.

-Todos andamos así, es comprensible- intervino Shion, tele transportándose junto a su compañero que dio un brinquito del susto.

-Deberías de dejar se hacer eso conmigo- se quejó Escorpio, pero el lemuriano no le prestó mucha atención.

-Hace unos días perdimos a Asmita y ahora en la noche Hasgard de Tauro pereció en batalla contra algunos espectros- habló el rubio con tristeza.

-Y Deuteros sigue en las islas Kanon jugando a ser un demonio en vez de echarnos una mano. A este paso todos vamos a morir.

-Ya cállate Kardia- el rubio le dio un fuerte codazo y obtuvo un quejido por respuesta, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la florista por la escena.- deberías de regresar a verificar el perímetro.

-Si jefesito- habló de mala gana- ¿este se cree patriarca o qué?- se alcanzó a escuchar sus quejidos a lo lejos, internándose en el bosque.

-¿Lo escuchaste?- cuestionó con seriedad el santo de Aries.

-Sí Sr. Shion…- musitó, bajando su mirada acuosa.

-Parece que logró despedirse- intervino- me alegra mucho por él.

-Sentí como si en verdad me acariciara las mejillas, así como la primera vez que se animó a tocarme…- su voz se quebró.

-Ven- Shion pasó su brazo izquierdo por arriba de su hombro y la atrajo a su cuerpo- te acompañaré a casa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar internándose también en el bosque, mientras cierta diosa de orbes esmeralda los miraba partir, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Srta. Athena- la llamó Kardia- usted se encuentra muy cansada por haber estado manteniendo esa barrera…

-Eso no importa- irrumpió Sasha- lo importante es que Albafica se pudo despedir de ella.

-Si usted lo dice- el santo sonrió. A pesar de no haberse llevado del todo bien con el caballero de Piscis, también lo extrañaba mucho.

*0*0*

-Y llegamos al final de la historia- finalizó el patriarca recargándose en su trono y liberando un pesado suspiro, no sólo porque por fin dejaron que terminara su relato, sino que volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado lo había puesto un poco melancólico.

-Muchas gracias su ilustrísima- agradecía benevolente el santo de Piscis, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya terminó?- cuestionó adormilado el infante removiéndose en los brazos de Máscara Mortal.

-A ver si entendí- el cangrejo se puso rápidamente de pie y bajó a Alcander al suelo tomándolo de la mano para que no fuera a caer de cara al suelo- ¿A caso ese tal Albafica es la reencarnación de él?- apuntó a su compañero, mirándolo incrédulo.

-Bueno…- Shion dudó, mirando a Afrodita que también lo miraba con un gesto dubitativo- no lo sé, Máscara Mortal.

Recordó el cambio en el color de los ojos del bello hombre. Ahora sería algo que no lo dejaría dormir, pues su mente estaría dando vueltas días y noche respecto al asunto.

-Tengo una pregunta- ahora fue el sueco quien habló- ¿Qué pasó con Yuzuriha?

El lemuriano sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya no la volví a ver- comenzó a relatar- después que el espíritu de Hades abandonara a Alone, él junto a Athena y Tenmma se enfrentaron contra el verdadero Dios del inframundo saliendo victoriosos, pero lamentablemente perdiendo sus vidas. El deseo de la diosa fue que los caballeros tuvieran una vida como la de cualquier ser humano, así que los despojó de su cosmos.- suspiró- Cuando estuvimos en el lienzo perdido, ahí fue la última vez que la miré. Al final de la guerra santa, sólo me bastó con saber que seguía con vida para estar tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué no la buscó?- cuestionó curioso el cangrejo.

-Ya me había convertido en patriarca, eso me mantuvo ocupado todo el tiempo al estar administrando el santuario y reconstruyéndolo. Además…- Shion se puso de pie- al ser patriarca tengo estrictamente prohibido mantener todo tipo de relaciones amorosas. Sí quería pedirle que se casara conmigo al terminar la guerra- miró a ambos santos con tristeza- pero fui nombrado para este puesto…

-Lo entiendo ilustrísima- dijo el cangrejo apenado.

-¿Y ella no lo buscó?- indagó Afrodita.

-Le mandé una carta pidiéndole que no me buscara y le expliqué la situación, pero nunca tuve una respuesta de ella.

El par de caballeros se sentían un poco culpables por haberle hecho esas preguntas al patriarca, pero querían saber que había pasado con aquella amazona.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para darles lo mejor a las personas que amamos- finalizó el lemuriano esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso lo dijo Manigoldo- habló Alcander tallándose un ojo con su mano libre e intentando mantenerse de pie.

Los tres negaron con aire de diversión.

-Aunque fuera molesto casi todo el tiempo, tenía las palabras correctas para cada situación.- dijo Shion un poco más animado, recordando lo que había hecho por el hace unos días al aparecer frente a él junto con el alma de Yuzuriha dándoles la oportunidad de despedirse.

-Quiero ser como él…- el niño levantó su bracito, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo de nuevo, así que su padre lo volvió a cargar.

-Será mejor que lo lleve a Cáncer para que siga durmiendo… ¿seguro que lo que le hizo no es peligroso?- Máscara miraba con cierto recelo al pontífice.

-Puedes estar seguro- le sonrió.

-Nos veremos- el santo se giró dándoles la espalda- te veré más al rato florecita.

Afrodita hizo un gesto de desagrado, aunque jamás le había gustado que su amigo lo llamara así, la mueca que hizo no pasó desapercibida por el patriarca recordándole a su viejo compañero de armas.

-Mañana comienzas con la guardia doble, que no se te olvide- se lo recordó el lemuriano, provocando que el cuarto santo casi callera después de cruzar las puertas, imaginándose el martirio por el que pasaría los próximos dos meses.

-¿Entonces a mí me exime?- cuestionó Afrodita esperanzado.

-No caballero, tú le harás compañía- sentenció el pontífice, borrando toda esperanza en el fino rostro del caballero. Pero sólo será un día de castigo para que aprendan la lección.

-Ilustrísima, tengo otra pregunta- habló curioso el de cabellos celestes- ¿Qué le pasó a la tumba de Lugonis? Ha como usted contó, estaba situado a la mitad del jardín pero desde que custodio Piscis, no he visto nada, ni sus ruinas.

-Lamentablemente fue destruida a causa de la guerra santa y aunque ya no hubiera nadie que custodiara el doceavo templo, las rosas seguían viviendo, por ende, nadie cruzó el jardín para reconstruir la tumba. El tiempo hizo el resto borrando toda existencia que hubo del otro caballero de Piscis.

-Disculpe si me empiezo a poner como Alcander- decía apenado el santo- pero… ¿Qué pasó después con Agasha?

-Ella murió con la edad- suspiró nostálgico- tenía como 65 años, no recuerdo muy bien pero ella nunca dejó de visitar la tumba de Albafica llevándole flores cada vez que podía, permaneciendo fiel al amor que profesaba por él.

-Ya veo…- Afrodita inclinó un poco su semblante hacia abajo, cayendo los mechones de su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos celestes.

-¿Sucede algo?- Shion lo miró interrogante.

-Albafica fue un excelente caballero, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado el sufrimiento que pasó en esos momentos al igual que su bella florista- su voz sonaba un poco cortada- y tampoco creí que usted también hubiera sufrido tanto.

Shion lo miró enternecido colocando una mano en el hombro del santo haciendo que levantara sus ojos celestes que comenzaban a humedecerse. El ex santo de Aries hizo un gesto melancólico, pues esa mirada le recordaba mucho cuando Albafica estuvo a punto de morir, entregándole su mensaje vía cosmos.

-Afrodita…- el patriarca retiró su mano lentamente, y el sueco lo miró curioso- nada, ya lo olvidé.- sonrió.

-Si me disculpa, ilustrísima, regresaré a mi templo- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse.

-Espera.

El santo se detuvo y lo miró por arriba del hombro.

-Toma- le extendió la carta- consérvala.

Afrodita esbozó una sonrisa y tomó el sobre para luego retirarse.

Shion miraba como el santo de Piscis se alejaba lentamente hasta desaparecer por aquellas enormes puertas de madera.

Caminó hacia su trono y tomó asiento recargándose con pesadez, cerrando sus orbes y liberando un suspiro. Tenía tanto que pensar. Había escuchado que el lienzo del destino era capaz de despertar las almas reencarnadas de las personas destinadas a encontrarse después de hacer contacto con la pintura ¿y si eso era cierto? Entonces su teoría respecto al cambio de color de los orbes de Afrodita era acertada, pero… si el alma de Albafica se estaba alojando dentro de su predecesor… ¿en dónde estaría alojada el alma de Agasha? O más bien ¿en quién? ¿Acaso abría despertado también al ser descubierto el lienzo del destino? Sin duda, esa oleada de preguntas, serían complicadas de responder que era más fácil llegar al sol que buscarles una respuesta.

-Más fácil llegar al sol…- murmuró el pontífice como si hubiera resuelto algo aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- será más fácil llegar al sol…

Por un momento a su mente llegó la imagen de Helena y abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto algo aterrador. Ella compartía rasgos muy parecidos con Agasha incluyendo el gusto que tenían por las flores… si sus sospechas se confirmaran, un terrible caos se desataría: Helena era la esposa de Máscara Mortal y era bien sabido por todo el santuario que hace diez años cuando se enfrentaron contra el falso dios Loki en Asgard, Afrodita había sentido cierta atracción hacia ella (algo que levantó más sospechas en Shion), pero la florista estaba enamorada del cangrejo y viceversa y el producto de ese amor fue el pequeño y latoso Alcander.

Eso hacía dudar de sus teorías, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Shion.

El patriarca miró rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz que bien conocía, viendo como la silueta de Saori Athena salía de una de las habitaciones.

-Srta. Athena- pronunció el lemuriano fijando su vista en las manos de la diosa que ocultaban algo.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

Saori se acercó al patriarca, tomó una de sus manos y depositó lo que ella llevaba. Al mirar lo que era, los ojos borgoña del ex santo de Aries se abrieron desmesuradamente, contemplando el pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía el líquido transparente capaz de sanar cualquier veneno. La deidad había escuchado toda la historia y decidió buscar el antídoto encontrándolo entre unas cosas antiguas guardadas en un compartimiento secreto dentro de la habitación de la deidad.

-Pero, esto es… Srta. Athena…- Shion se había quedado sin palabras.

-Debería entregárselo al caballero Afrodita.- aconsejó la deidad.

-No creo que sea buena idea en estos momentos- miró fijamente a la de cabellos lila- es un poco apresurado, además que el relato de su antepasado parece haberlo afectado.

-Sólo tiene que hacerlo- insistió con calidez.

*0*0*

-Este niño sí que pesa- se quejó Mascara Mortal al llegar a su templo.

-¿En dónde estaban, amor?- cuestionó Helena con curiosidad.

-Con el patriarca escuchando la historia del antepasado de Afrodita- dijo con voz forzada- si me disculpas, dejaré a nuestro hijo en su habitación.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa al mirar a su esposo caminar hasta la habitación de Alcander, casi parecía un pingüino con su andar y pensaba que eran exageraciones de él al creer que su primogénito pesaba tanto.

-Helena- llamó Mu al entrar al templo de Cáncer llamando la atención de la asgardiana- llegó una carta para ti.- finalizó, extendiéndole el sobre.

-Gracias Mu- agradeció con una sonrisa tomando la carta.

El santo hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a la castaña en soledad.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Helena se abrieron como platos al leer el remitente que estaba escrito en el sobre y se apuró a abrirlo para sacar la hoja de papel de su interior. Leyó cada una de las palabras escritas y sentía que cada vez más le faltaba el aire.

*0*0*

Afrodita sacó el cuadro de la pequeña habitación y la llevó hasta el interior de su templo colgándola en la pared de la sala principal. Sentía una extraña tranquilidad al contemplar cada uno de los trazos hechos por la diosa Athena del siglo XVIII y de verdad sentía como si estuviera en ese momento. Contemplaba a Agasha, lo linda que era y como en su rostro reflejaba ese amor que profesaba por Albafica.

-De verdad se parece a mí…- murmuró el santo- si yo soy la reencarnación de Albafica… ¿quién será la de Agasha?- cavilaba prolijamente con su mirada perdida en el lienzo- Helena… no…- cerró con fuerza sus ojos- no puede ser ella, es imposible…

Afrodita se obligó a descartar esa posibilidad, pues lo que menos quería era causar problemas en la vida de su mejor amigo, pero si la asgardiana llegara a ser la reencarnación de la florista, el santo preferiría abandonar el santuario para siempre; pero ignoraba si el lienzo del destino fuera a tener una gran fuerza para mantener juntas a las personas retratadas.

-Por Athena, espero estar equivocado…- abrió de nuevo sus ojos celestes apuntando al cuadro.

Recordó el sobre que le había regresado el patriarca y la sacó del peto de su armadura leyendo de nuevo el título _"Más fácil llegar al sol"_. Abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó la carta leyendo ese par de párrafos que Agasha le había dedicado a Albafica. Sentía que su corazón le oprimía a leer cada palabra, casi como si se la hubiera escrito a él. Después se dio cuenta que por la parte de atrás tenía algo más escrito y se percató que esa caligrafía no le pertenecía a la florista, sino al antiguo caballero de Piscis.

Las palabras escritas empañaron de lágrimas sus ojos celestes:

 _"Cuídate mucho amor, cuídate como si te guardaras para mí, cuídate como si en algún lugar nos fuésemos a encontrar más adelante, cuídate porque te quiero y porque no he podido quedarme para cuidarte yo, cuídate porque esto no es un adiós porque el amor no sabe de distancias, olvidos ni finales. Cuídate porque aunque la razón te dicte hacer lo correcto, tu corazón me pertenece y no hay mayor razón que aquella que se siente._

 _Te dejo un beso en cada memoria que tengas nuestra, pero ten bien claro que sin importar cuantos besos te dé, siempre quedaré debiéndote uno: el de despedida."_

 _Albafica._

Afrodita llevó una mano a su semblante y la deslizó desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla intentando calmar esas ansias que estaba sintiendo. Esas palabras le habían llegado hasta el alma y las ganas de llorar se estaban acumulando. Pero lo que se preguntó en ese momento era: ¿Por qué no le había escrito ese mensaje en otra carta y se lo hubiera entregado? No le encontraba mucho sentido que hubiera escrito esas palabras en la carta que le había dado Agasha para luego guardarla nuevamente.

-Es más fácil llegar al sol que saber las intenciones de este caballero- habló el santo para sí mismo, analizando la carta.

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Shion entrando al templo sobresaltando levemente a su cuidador.

-Su ilustrísima- Afrodita le acercó la hoja de papel- al parecer Albafica escribió esto para Agasha, pero lo hizo en la misma hoja... no entiendo por qué lo hizo.

Shion tomó con cuidado la hoja y la analizó detenidamente queriendo explicarse ese curioso hecho. Pero estaba igual que Afrodita sin comprender.

-Tampoco entiendo porque hizo eso- concluyó el patriarca, devolviendo la hoja al santo.

-Creo que esto de llegar al sol se lo tomó muy literal- habló divertido el sueco- el problema no era la dificultad de Agasha llegar hasta su corazón, sino los acertijos que dejó el antiguo Piscis.

-Siempre fue alguien muy enigmático- el patriarca se cruzó de brazos y miró el lienzo.

Shion estaba pensando en darle en antídoto al santo, ya estaba llevando una de sus manos al bolsillo de sus ropas patriarcales, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Ya se lo daría en el momento adecuado.

-Su ilustrísima- habló el sueco sin dejar de mirar el cuadro- estos son tiempos de paz ¿no es así? Lo digo por Ares, ya ve lo que usted contó que sólo se divirtió con los santos y había dicho que atacaría en otro tiempo. Eso no pasará ¿verdad?

-Afrodita…- el lemuriano no sabía que decirle exactamente, pues el acuerdo de paz solamente se había hecho con el dios del inframundo, así que no había garantía que otros dioses no le declararan la guerra a Athena, provocando un escalofrío recorrer por el cuerpo del ex santo al recordar la quimera que había atacado hace tres días.

-La quimera que apareció en el bosque quería matar a Máscara ¿no es así?- habló Piscis con seriedad- y no dudo que también hubiera querido asesinarme a mí, quizás a Milo porque su antepasado estuvo involucrado y también a Mu o a usted porque sigue con vida. Yo pienso que no tardaremos en entrar en otra guerra, patriarca.

-Entonces deberíamos estar atentos, dar la alerta en el santuario y poner vigilancia día y noche- sentenció Shion.

-Y para cuando llegue- la voz de Afrodita ya no parecía ser la misma, se había vuelto profunda y llena de determinación haciendo que Shion clavara sus ojos sobre él con aire desconcertante, mirando como en su mano derecha conjuraba una mortífera rosa carmesí llevándola a su nariz para aspirar su fragancia- ahí estaré para proteger este mundo para que ella, donde quiera que esté, siga viviendo aun así tenga que a sacrificarme de nuevo, pero conociéndote, no vas a dejarme ir solo al campo de batalla ¿Verdad, Shion?

El pontífice tenía una expresión inexplicable y no era porque Afrodita lo hubiera tuteado. Porque el que estaba ahí no era él.

El santo giró su cabeza en donde estaba el lemuriano, dejando ver sus orbes que habían vuelto a cambiar a ese precioso y profundo azul cobalto que lo miraban como si estuviera listo para la guerra. Como si el santo de Piscis del siglo XVIII estuviera ahí de nuevo.

-Albafica…

*0*0*

-Ya… tranquila…- intentaba el dios de la guerra apaciguar la ira de su quimera más grande, líder de todas las bestias que estaban ahí. Acariciaba una de sus poderosas patas y siseaba para que mantuviera la calma.

Ares se paseaba por el enorme corral repleto de sus "mascotas" como él decía. Hace mucho tiempo había atrapado unas cuantas y había logrado que lo obedecieran y ahora tenía cientos de ellas a su merced cuando se le ocurría hacer una catástrofe olímpica.

Luego de haber terminado de alimentarlas, fue directo a su enorme y lujosa habitación tomando asiento en un enorme sofá blanco que daba la vista a casi todo el Olimpo al estar situado frente a una gran ventana.

Ares no tenía un buen humor ese día, pero al voltear a la derecha, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios.

-Creo que ya es mucha espera- dijo para sí mismo, tomando una rosa blanca del florero situado sobre una pequeña mesita.- Ese maldito caballero de Piscis y sus amiguitos osaron en matar a mis bellas bestias- hablaba suavemente, girando el tallo de la flor con sus dedos- lástima que perecieron, no puede divertirme más con ellos.

La deidad se levantó airoso del sofá y caminó hasta la ventana mirando el paisaje.

-Ese santo tenía que pagar por haberse atrevido a atacarme- aspiró el aroma de la rosa sangrienta que había utilizado Albafica para defender a su diosa- ya es tiempo de conocer a la nueva reencarnación de mi hermanita.

Y después, Ares soltó una fuerte carcajada que a cualquiera le erizaría la piel al escucharla.

Los tiempos de paz nuevamente estaban por llegar a su fin.

* * *

 **No saben lo mucho que disfruté escribir todo este fic y todo gracias a ustedes.**

 **Donde Agasha habla al viento y Albafica le responde, es parte del fragmento de la canción que les mencioné arriba y lo que había escrito Albafica en la carta, lo miré en una imagen xD y se me hizo perfecto para la ocasión.**

 **Bueno, bueno... todo indica que el alma de Albafica se alojó en el cuerpo de Afrodita por ser su reencarnación, y ahora la pregunta es: ¿quién es la reencarnación de Agasha? si resulta ser Helena se armará un buenaaaaaa...**

 **La última secuela se llamará "Arcoiris", va paso lento pero seguro, la próxima semana comenzaré con su publicación :3. Y también será el último donde aparezca Alacander, nuestro latoso favorito que se ganó el cariño de algunos xD.**

 **Mi fic "volverte a ver" también va lento pero no lo dejaré tirado (no saben lo complicado que es llevar dos fics al mismo tiempo y disponiendo de poco tiempo libre TnT).**

 **Este fic quedó con este final marcando la continuación y dejarlos en suspenso xD, además el odioso de Ares comenzará a hacer su desastre y medio.**

 **Ahora tiene sentido el nombre del fic, Albafica dejó un montón de acertijos complicados de resolver que es mucho más fácil llegar al sol que resolverlos xD, aunque para el nombre me inspiré de la canción de Maná "Rayando el sol" y de ahí surgió todo esto en como Agasha luchó para obtener le amor de Albafica.**

 **De nueva cuenta, gracias por su apoyo n.n**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
